NOW HIRING
by Angel of Hunky-Doryness
Summary: Zeus finds himself in a pickle when he realizes exactly how much dedication Hades put into his job when the dead start wreaking havoc on earth with the god's absence. Left with no other choice, the thunder god must find a new underworld deity, or will Hades return just in time to stop the newest applicants? One of whom is willing to do anything to get away from her mother's shadow.
1. Chapter 1

_**Act I: Spring**_

* * *

 **Enter Persephone Stage...?**

* * *

 **A/N: As the summary suggest this will take place after the events of Hercules, and should be seen as solely belonging in this world if you so wish. This will literally contain characters known only to Greek Myths and cameos from characters in other disney films. This idea came to me when I was trying to figure out how Hades met Persephone for my other fics, so this story was born, and I decided it would be better to have it as it's own separate story instead of having one chapter scattered here and there in my Stirrings of Magic series.**

 **My Persephone will be my interpretation of her, so please no flames, I'm trying to make this story as canon as possible and even using her design as seen in the movie, Hercules, but how she meets with Hades will be a combination of both myths surrounding how she ended up in the underworld.**

 **As I mentioned previously, you don't need any knowledge of my other fics, but this is mostly written down to see if I've captured the characters well since Hades is such a complex character to understand, much less write and to (somewhat) help me create a concise background for my other series.**

 **A/N: Fans of my other stories will notice that I will not update this as much (unless I'm inspired), nor write as much as I do in this fic, it is written purely for funnies, and I may stop updating altogether for several months.**

 **Rated T for minor language and suggestive themes,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules nor any Disney** **movie, nor have I ever claimed to own them. All characters belong to their respective companies, and I am merely using them for a story. My story, sarcasm, and cheesy rom-com is all my own.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 _"Great ambition is the passion of a great character. Those endowed with it may perform very good or very bad acts. All depends on the principles which direct them."_

 _-Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

Zeus, high king of the gods, the mighty ruler of the skies, wielder of lightning bolts, and father to the most famous hero of all Greece(and to a majority of Greece for that matter) was enjoying the second month of festivals that were all dedicated to him. Everyday thousands of his loyal followers, and even his not so loyal, were visiting his temples all across Greece and parts of Persia, to bestow upon him offerings and sacrifices for sending them his son to protect the people of earth from monsters and Titans, and meddling power-hungry gods.

Speaking of Hercules, ever since his son had achieved the marks of a true hero and ascended to godhood- only then to be turned back into his corruptible mortal state just to be with his newly-wed wife, Megara, Zeus along with him had been hailed with festivities and parades and banquets that would have lasted a whole other year had it not been for what happened almost immediately afterward.

It would have been noticed much earlier had it not been for all of the celebrations, but turns out with more than half the population becoming inebriated for the entirety of those two months along with the prosperous year that Greece was experiencing, barely _anyone_ noticed what was going on, much less cared to notice the one tiny little detail that all the gods were forgetting.

Well, it just so happened that one goddess _did_ notice, but by then it was far too late. Athena tried to make her fellow gods see reason to why there needed to be a replacement for Hades, but no one, especially Zeus, ever thought of his little brother's job as particularly difficult.

"It'll manage on it's own, daughter." Zeus has tried to assuage Athena, but the grey-eyed goddess knew better than to make anyone see reason when Bacchus was throwing the greatest party on Olympus, and took her woes to more welcoming ears down on earth.

Hermes himself was the one who told Athena in the first place. He was the one who delivered the souls down to the Underworld and had seen this unrest with his own eyes. Naturally, he told all his nymph friends, the Muses, the graces, Bacchus, Artemis, Demeter, Kore, and then finally Athena.

Though she was not one for gossip, the grey-eyed goddess actually found that her half-brother's little quibbles had turned a little more interesting and worth investigating as of late and turned her attention for the effects of Hades' sudden dethronement.

Maybe she wasn't the only one who noticed, after all, Demeter just the other day was complaining that a large sinkhole appeared in one of her fields where she and her daughter usually frequented. Yet it was not just where the goddess resided, but large sinkholes were appearing all around the country and even in cities. Still, no one seemed to care or notice _what_ was coming out of those holes.

The dead, ghosts, shades, souls, spirits, the dearly departed- whatever you like to call them- were wandering the earth. Once one found his way out, several more followed, until the lines to get into the Underworld started flowing outward.

It seemed that through all the merry-making, people and gods alike, had forgotten that there was no longer a god to keep the Underworld in check and to deal with the mindless shades who were left to wander the earth, terrorizing the mortals as soon as Apollo and his sun chariot left for his golden palace in the east.

People would wake in the middle of the night to find their departed loved ones haunting their homes, creating a living nightmare, cursing them for all that was done to them when they were living, or begging them to help their spirits find rest. Some shades would even haunt in the day, but those were the more desperate souls who had forgotten all that had happened in their previous lives and were trying to make sense of the afterlife.

Yet even with the three judges of the Underworld doing the best they could to sort out who belonged where, there was still no one to take charge. The more wicked souls found that without someone to force them to go to Tartarus, they could escape the land of the dead and continue on 'living' without the fear of the law or Death to hold them back, for what power was there that could stop a ghost?

Pain and Panic, though imps, were the minions of Hades. Even with all the experience they had from watching their former boss do his work, they were still overwhelmed by how bold the spirits had become without the lord of the dead running around.

The two hadn't lasted more than a day without him and had opted to just give up waiting on the return of Hades and spent their days looking for Cerberus(as he had disappeared not long after Hades did), or going to many of the parties going on that day. They could do this now since there was absolutely no one around to burn them to smithereens for just breathing, for once they could be lazy and do all the vacationing they had been planning to do.

And the once bustling Underworld had started to become, ironically, quite dead. For no one chose to step up to the plate and become the next god of the Underworld.

Someone had to put a stop to it, Athena decided, and is she couldn't convince her father, then she knew _exactly_ which child would. After all, Father Zeus _always_ listened to his favorite child.

* * *

By the urging of Athena, and that of Meg, Hercules, begrudgingly went to confront his father at the Temple of Zeus. Though going up to visit him always made him feel joy and excitement to see his proud father, the reason for his visitation was one that made him feel a little on the squeamish side.

From what Athena had told him, with Hades gone, literally no one was left to make sure the dead stayed in the Underworld. So now the souls had started to crowd the earth, most of them not realizing that they were wreaking havoc on their friends and family, but others, the more sinister souls were using their newfound freedom to their advantage, and Hercules too, started seeing these effects himself when Phil's former students came back to haunt him day and night, reminding the old goat of his past failures.

Deciding enough was enough Hercules ventured to his father's temple, waiting until all the celebrators had gone home for the night to try and convince Zeus of the problems that were arising on earth. So by the time the last person had left, it was way past midnight. Still, as the hero made his way down the familiar path through the temple, he could not help but feel at home.

Kneeling down, Hercules positioned himself in front of Zeus' statue. Not long after, the wind started to pick up suddenly the torches that lined the temple became alight with flame.

The colossal statue of the thunder god started to move as Zeus himself took the form of the statue, and opened his large stony eyes to see his mortal son kneeling before him.

"Hercules, my boy!" Zeus' voice boomed, echoing across the marble temple. "What brings you here, and especially so late at night? You know you're mother wouldn't approve."

The demigod felt himself gulp in apprehension as he rose to his full height, his feet shuffling from nervousness, but the hero tightened his resolve and cleared his throat. "Father, we need to talk about Hades," Hercules boldly exclaimed.

Now it was Zeus' turn to be nervous. "What about him, son? I thought you took care of him? Punched him into the Phlegethon, you said. Serves him right trying to use the Titans to usurp me!"

"I know, father," Hercules started in a much calmer voice than he had used before. "But it has come to my attention that without Hades around, the shades are roaming the earth, and it it my duty as a hero to protect the people from these dangerous souls."

Zeus snorted. "That's preposterous. Things are going _fine_ in the order of the cosmos," The god thundered. "It almost sounds like you _want_ Hades back. Weren't _you_ the one who took care of him?"

"Father," Hercules pleaded. "I'm not saying to bring him back, but maybe it's a good idea to find a replacement for Hades? Someone who can keep the dead where they belong? Maybe until Hades manages to free himself?"

"Hmm," Zeus considered Hercules' suggestion. After Hercules had told him what had become of Hades when he went to reclaim Meg's soul. Zeus deemed that his little brother got what he deserved and if he did manage to free himself, then so be it.

It would have been punishment enough trying to come back, but a replacement? Who would want the job? He only gave it to Hades for helping during the Titanomachy, and the fact that he felt that both of his brothers deserved kingdoms of their own. Poseidon, naturally, got the sea, he was a literal fish out of water, but Hades?

Where else to put his brooding baby brother than to give him the keys to the Underworld? The very place he was raised when Rhea took him down there to be safe from their mad father.

Still, who in their right minds would want to be the replacement? And how long would it last? Every god and goddess already had a job specified to their talents, so who exactly would have time to take the full time job that the Underworld required for up-keep?

Hmm, maybe it was time to summon the Olympian council.

"Very well, son," Zeus spoke, breaking the silence of the temple. "I will consider your pleas and look for someone who can replace Hades."

Hercules brightened at that, and flashed his father a grin. "Thank you, father, but please hurry, some of these ghosts are tormenting the living, causing crime to skyrocket, and they've been stopping the many festivities on earth. Athens is absolutely flooded with the dead!"

Zeus gasped. _Festivities that were for him?!_ "Well, why didn't you say so?! I'll summon a meeting of the cosmos right this instant!"

With a roar of thunder, the king of the gods disappeared and with him all the light in the room, leaving Hercules in the now pitch black night.

The demigod sighed. He should have started off with that in the first place.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so appalled!" Athena angrily stomped through a large meadow, making her way towards her half-sister. She had just parked her chariot pulled by her two loyal elephants and was now trying to locate wherever Persephone was hiding.

"Leave the males to figure things out. Give the job to Phobos and Deimos _they'll be perfectly fine._ Bah- why I have half the sense to send them permanently to the underworld," the goddess miffed.

"Persephone!" She called. "Oh heavens, where could she be…" Athena continued to walk around the sloping hills, hoping she'd catch sight of the young goddess.

"Perseph-"

"Watch it!" The pink-skinned goddess' voice rang out as her head popped out of the ground, a small blue owl perched on her head nestled in her flower headdress.

Halting immediately in her tracks, Athena couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Persephone, what are you doing in that hole? And Ibid, why are you on her head?"

Persephone giggled as she fully climbed out of the deep sinkhole she had been fixing up. "Oh, don't mind him, 'Thena. Ibid just wanted to help me clear up this sinkhole, didn't you?" the goddess cooed, allowing the bird to step onto her hand and brought him down to her cheek to softly stroke the blue owl.

Ibid enjoyed the feeling, but it was often rare that anyone other than Athena did the same thing. He fixed his large golden eyes at Persephone and couldn't held but release a content little "hoo" in return.

The little blue owl was an extraordinary companion that allowed anyone who was taking care of him to possess a multitude of wisdom, for he was in a sense, the personification of it.

"It does help having a little wisdom on your side?" Athena mused, her thoughts turning back to the council meeting she just left. "Well, Persephone, I'm glad Ibid could be of service to you, I just knew he wouldn't have liked the uncouth company of Ares, especially after what happened last time." Remembering when Hercules had to rescue her little Ibid.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I knew I wouldn't go to the meeting anyway," Persephone shrugged, placing the owl on Athena's shoulder, and then dusted off all the dirt and rocks that had attached itself to her dress.

"Besides, I do like the company," the goddess staring longingly around the nearly empty field. "But hey, maybe mother will let me get a pet. Hopefully, a dog, to chase all those uppity suitors away." Persephone groaned.

Her suitors, as her mother called them, not what _she_ called them. They were like weeds, sprouting everywhere and quickly, trying to limit her already limited world. And it still boggled her why there were so many. Literally it confused Persephone to no end _why_ people wanted to get into a romantic relationship.

To emphasize it a little more, dear reader, Persephone _is_ the goddess of _innocence_. Let that sink in. And in every sense of the word did it apply to her.

"Never get a dog," Athena quipped. "I _shave_ dogs, let's hope your little pup isn't next," the aqua-skinned goddess grinned mischievously.

"Forgot about that. So how'd the meeting go?" Persephone asked, hoping to change the subject. "Mother dearest didn't give a reason for the meeting, just told me to fill up the sinkholes. This one appeared yesterday, but no matter what I do, it just won't go away-" she gestured to the hole she just came out of. "-The others, easy-peasy, this one is being a real pain."

"How odd," Athena noted. "Oh well, anyway, Zeus, finally got an idea in that thick skull of his to get a new ruler of the Underworld. Trust me I _know_ it's thick, I'm the one that burst out of there in the first place."

Persephone chuckled. "Full-grown and yet I'm _still_ considered older than you."

"Now, don't fret, you're still my little si-" Athena froze.

No.

Demeter had begged her, and made her swear by the River Styx never to reveal that the two of them were in fact half-sisters. To this day, Persephone was completely ignorant to the fact that Zeus was her father, and had always seen Athena, not as her friend, but a dear _cousin_ who constantly doted over her.

"Cousin," Athena finished.

Persephone blinked, something felt off, but she just chose to ignore it. People were always hiding things from her, it didn't matter what. She sometimes wondered if it was due to her being the goddess of innocence? "Ookay. So did Zeus find one? Or are they gonna take another millennia to make a decision?"

"Well, I don't approve of the choices." Athena admitted. "Zeus wanted someone strong and brutal, so naturally Ares suggested his sons."

"Aren't they mortals?"

"Exactly! But _no_ , Ares is hoping one of them might become a god and be the permanent replacement to Hades."

"Oh, yes _that_ was his name." Persephone exclaimed. "I don't think I've met the guy."

"Eh he never showed up to events anyway," Athena added. "And you rarely show up to meetings anyway, you're little mummy just adores what you do with her fields. Another excellent crop of olives this year, might I add," the goddess winked.

"Uh, I wish I had a better job than this dump."

Athena gave her a curious look. "Really? But I thought you liked your fauna?"

"Oh, no I _do_ , don't get me wrong, but that's my mom's job- this is my… Hobby, capiche? Like, wow innocence is _not_ that great." Persephone couldn't help but chuckle. Schlumping down onto a nearby rock, Persephone sighed. "I _like_ knowing things, that's why I love hanging out with you and Ibid, you're the only ones who likes to challenge me."

"You know, Persephone…" Athena paused trying to find the right words. "I think I've found just the way to challenge you… Do you truly want out of this field?"

"YES! Gods, please, I don't want to be my mom's companion for eternity. I want to be known more than just being innocent and pure. I want to live up to my name." The pink-skinned goddess sat up a little straighter, one hand in a fist held triumphantly over her head, mimicking a general leading her troops to war.

"Ah, yes the bringer of destruction." Athena smiled with fondness. "I called you that when we first met."

The first day they met was actually a funny encounter. It was the day _after_ Athena had been freed from her father's skull. Having never encountered a baby, the grey-eyed goddess had approached Demeter's little newborn Kore with immense curiosity and was allowed to hold the babe.

What happened after only cemented their friendship forever when Kore grabbed Athena's fingers and bit down hard, using them to teethe. To this day, Athena still had four little scars along her index and middle finger from where Kore had bitten her.

Never had Athena thought that such a tiny creature was capable of eliciting such pain, and had yelled at the child dubbing her with a new name. On accident, of course, but Demeter naturally was opposed to the name and made sure only Athena called her thus.

Still, there was an occasion or two when Athena swore she heard the goddess of agriculture call her that name to get her daughter's attention.

"Well, what do you propose?" Kore asked, allowing flowers to sprout along the rock on which she sat. "Please don't tell me you're going to send me with Artemis, again. You know she's out to get me for resurrecting that deer."

"Oh, I sometimes forget that you've developed that power." _Hmm, maybe it could work._ "Now, Persephone, are you positive you'd do _anything_ to get out of here?"

 _"_ _I'd marry Ares!"_

"Now, Persephone, silly, _you_ have standards, and I was not asking you to do that. Now as you know Zeus is now hiring _anyone_ to rule the Underworld- and I mean anyone, so what if you stepped up to the plate? Your mother _might_ not approve, but I'm sure we can find something that will be agre-"

"YES!"

Athena could not finish her sentence as Persephone tackled her in a rather large bear hug, that sent both goddesses over the edge of the sinkhole and down into its bowels.

"Persephone," Athena groaned from underneath the willowy goddess. "Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength," Persephone grinned, detaching herself from her "cousin." Thank goodness her powers had acted up and created a bed of flowers to soften their fall.

Ibid fluttered about frustratingly before he once again rested on Athena's shoulder.

"And we have to work on your hugging." Athena miffed, readjusting her helmet. "You just can't act like a nymph. You have to act and _be_ a commanding goddess. One that is bold, fearless, and above all resolute in her decisions. They'll eat you alive down there."

"Oops," the goddess shrugged. "I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Ugh, Persephone do you even know anything about being any of those things? "

"I am a sheltered, obedient daughter, do you really think I'm _any_ of those things?"

"I suppose you're right." Athena huffed.

Oh, her plan might not work, but she'd do anything to keep Ares and his brood away from the Underworld. What if he tried to make his sons help him when it came to wars? What would happen to the side she was supporting? Would they send some inhuman army to help them? Would the world fall back in progress and be swept up in the dark ages?

 _No, someone other than them had to take the job, and who knows maybe the experience working down in the land of the dead would make Persephone grow as a goddess? She might even come to like the job. Well the worst that could happen is she'll quit, but that's still enough time for me to come up with a better replacement? Oh, if only Hecate would come back from her travels to the North! Everyone knows she was out for Hades' position. Wait- Hades! What if he came back while she was down there? Would he get the wrong idea about Persephone?_ No, Athena reasoned. _Hades wouldn't hurt the girl, but it wouldn't hurt if she came up with a backup plan. Oh, yes, that'll do nicely._

"Hmm, I have an idea, but, oh, I'm going to have to use up that favor Hephaestus owes me."

"What about my mother?"

"Don't worry about that- have you ever heard of plants that only grow without sunlight?"

"Um, no…"

"Well then _start_ making some. It might be your only chance to convince your mother to go down there."

"I don't know…"

Athena thought for a moment. "Wait… This hole!" She gestured to the large cavern they were still in. "You said it just won't go away right?"

"Yeah, it's been really kvetching me all day."

"What if the Fates put this hole here for a reason? What if _this_ is where you'll go to access the Underworld?"

Persephone pursed her lips. "And maybe! _Oh_ , if mother calls me I'll be able to be topside in a second or she'll hear me if I'm in trouble! Maybe this _will_ work! Since you know… she disabled my teleportation powers."

"Oh, you cheeky thing, don't you remember _why_ she did that?"

Persephone groaned. "Because apparently when your mom's introducing you to gods- and especially suitors it's very rude to disappear and _dangerous_ considering how mom was _so_ worried sick that she nearly turned the world into a literal ice cube after disappearing for nearly eight hours. That was twenty years ago! I should get them back now!"

"Persephone, you know as well as I do, that _that_ wasn't the only time you did it, and _where_ you went each time."

"Oh, c'mon, 'Thena, lay off. Just go and tell Zeus I want the job," Persephone stated, and boldly added, "… Damnit."

Athena snorted, but concealed any other sign of her mirth. "That's the spirit. I'll be heading to Olympus again, then."

"Yeah… While you're up there…" Persephone hesitated, she bit her lip in thought. "Can you not mention it to my mom, just yet? She's gone to a festival in Corinth, that's apparently "Adults only" for the next three days, so if I could delay telling her till then, that would be _wonderful_."

"Of course," Athena nodded her head in agreement. "I'll be back here tomorrow to deliver the news and a small little gift you might need. Just imagine it, dear, in a few days _you'll_ be the new Queen of the Underworld."

Persephone laughed. "Oh 'Thena, I hope you're right."

"Come now, you know I'm never wrong." The aqua-skinned goddess winked and disappeared leaving Persephone alone in the sinkhole.

"Oh my gods, mother is _so_ going to kill me when she finds out…" Persephone mused, as she created a little stairwell out of vines for her to climb up.

"Don't panic, Persy, you've got it all under control," she told herself. "You are a strong, independent goddess who don't need no mom."

"Hey, Kore, what are you up to?"

The goddess screamed in the god's face, having not noticed Hermes flying by, socked him right in the schnoz, and dove right back into the sinkhole from where she had recently come out of.

"Was it something I said?" The lanky blue-skinned messenger asked in pain from his position on the grass where Kore had knocked him senseless.

"Ow, gee wiz, babe, you've got quite the arm," he moaned massaging his now purple nose, half-wondering where the goddess had run off to, and where his glasses had gone.


	2. Persephone is not throwing away her shot

**Chapter II: Persephone takes a Field Trip and gets a new Accessory.**

* * *

 **A/N: Some basic facts that I left out of the previous chapter's author's notes:**

 **I know Greek Mythology better than I know myself. Yes, I am well aware that Hades, is in fact, the oldest brother. Yes, I know Hera is not Hercules' mother. Yes, Hercules should be called Herakles- his Greek name, but guess what? Disney botched this up, not me. If you're looking for actual fan fiction for Greek Mythology, may I kindly point y'all to the Miscellaneous tab on fanfic, and click Greek Mythology. Sure, you won't find such a sassy lord of the dead, but, I'm positive, you will find actual correct information on Greek myths. You're welcome.**

 **Now, since this is _Disney's_ Hercules, welcome back my avid readers. I so loved my reviews, and my faves, and my follows. They bring me joy. All of them. Even though it's small I'm sure it'll grow.**

 **Anyway, for those of you questioning Persephone's *gags* girly, bubbly personality, I thought it fit, considering how Disney drew her, like gosh, flower crown, pink, blonde- but that doesn't mean she lacks the opportunity to change.**

 ***le gasp***

 **Yup, it's called character development, y'all. Like, guys, she hasn't even met Hades yet.**

 **Wait Hades hasn't even met her…**

 **Also I did not choose Athena randomly. In the myth she was supposedly there when Persy was abducted. Ironically, she was picking flowers with her.**

 **Who says warrior women can't be girly?**

* * *

 _There is enough fire inside you to put all of hell to shame, but you are pretending to be water for someone who is too afraid to handle the dragons in your belly. Stop crushing the thing that makes you. Embrace the flames. Be whole again for yourself and no one else._

 _\- Nikita Gill_

* * *

Some people say that life is all about chances, hidden talents, and knowing the right people. Usually, dear reader, I would say screw them all, that's not what life is about, but since this isn't _my_ story, we're going to have to settle for Persephone's.

Who, may I add, just so happened to have _all_ of these things happen under a day.

That lucky turd.

You can imagine how fast the Fates were knitting. They were having a field day, but they were enjoying it! One whole month of nothing fun to write about. Just small, _boring_ things like Hercules' wedding (which I heard was the best since Thetis and Peleus, only sans the whole Apple of Discord catastrophe).

Looking at you Eris. And you Aphrodite. And you Paris(not the city). And you Troy. And you Trojan horse. Gods, you know what? Just ignore the entirety of the Trojan Debacle. Moving on.

Then BAM! IDEA!

You can imagine exactly _how_ bored the Fates were when they decided to spice things up with the absence of their favorite dread lord of the dead.

All three of them stood, crafting, spinning, cutting, doing their thing with mortal's and god's lives alike, when they decided, "You know what, let's go raise hell."

And that they did, dear reader, that they did.

But one of them, it was Atropos- go blame her for this story- knew if they kept doing that, they wouldn't have a job to do, much less anybody alive, so they came up with a back-up plan.

Make a hole.

No, the Fates aren't that dense, they've got this plot pre-planned, the author doesn't, but I'm positive it'll come out all right in the end.

But for the purposes of this story, let's just say Persephone conveniently found that hole on her very own island of Sicily… Which may I add led straight into the Underworld, and the goddess in question was now armed with a special little gift from Athena.

" 'Thena you _didn't_. Holy Hera, this is _fantastic_!" Persephone squealed in delight, twirling around the eight foot tall scythe.

It had been precisely less than twenty-four hours since Athena had left Kore. Yet this time around, the goddess of wisdom had a real purpose to visit her half-sister, and she was baring quite the unusual little gift.

The scythe in question was barely half a foot taller than the pink-skinned goddess, who was now laughing maniacally. The curved blade shone eerily, the sun reflecting off in perfect clarity, only slightly darker because of the nearly black blade. A thin skull connected the blade to the staff, almost reminiscent to that of Hades' insignia, if it weren't for how the skull's expression did not look raged; rather it looked like it was smirking. Almost as if it knew something that we did not.

The staff itself was straight and could easily be grasped in Persephone's thin hands, and had the added addition of a small handle sticking out a third from the end so one could properly hold it. The black Stygian metal replaced the usual wood that scythes were made out of, and was inlaid with intricate gold designs that resembled flowers of Persephone's creation, and at the very top of the staff, it ended in a point. Yet another blade, the size and shape of a spear head if the curved blade was not sufficient.

To put it bluntly, it had to be the most badass weapon ever invented.

"I told Hephaestus you would need something that you would be comfortable with, and the scythe came to mind," Athena exclaimed, keeping a good ten feet of distance between her and the excited goddess. "I know I saw the mortals using it at least once. You _have_ used it before, right?"

"Since I could walk!" Persephone shouted, and ran to the tall shrubbery that could grow in the rocky terrain of Sicily, and easily sliced it down- shrubs, grass, rock, and an entire hill!

The _shing_ of the scythe was the only sound it produced as the blade pierced through the land, but soon afterwards, a mini landslide rolled the damage down what remained of the hill.

"Oh yeah, baby! This is gonna be so much fun!" The blonde shouted.

"Now Persephone, calm down," Athena warned. "You only just-"

"I should name it." Kore exclaimed, ignoring Athena's advice. "I'm gonna call it… Lucinda- the dangerous."

"That's an odd name for a scythe."

"Fine, I'll call her _Praxidice_.* Seems right for this bad girl," Persephone smirked, curbing her enthusiasm as she rejoined Athena.

"It suits _you_ , not the blade, but very well. It's not my decision," the grey-eyed goddess miffed, a light note of mirth in her voice. "Just remember names have power, dear."

"Do _you_ know that, 'Thena?" Kore grinned, showing off her perfect pearly whites. "I think I recall a little baby being called "Bringer of Destruction," but hey what do I know- I'm just the goddess of innocence…" the goddess put her face into a little pout.

"You're so much more, and now you have a chance. Look here, Persephone," the goddess of wisdom put a strong grip on Kore's shoulder so she could have her entire focus on her. "I spoke to Zeus and he was quite surprised that you were interested in the job, and he is quite ecstatic that you want to move up and take charge in your life. He approves that you're not going to follow through with your mother."

"Really?" The pink-skinned goddess gave her that large starry-eyed look that would have been the epitome of adorableness had it not been for the wicked looking scythe she was clutching.

"Yes," Athena slightly grinned, releasing her hold on the goddess. "But, he cannot outright give you the job since Ares had been lobbying with Zeus for his sons to become involved, _and_ a new contender has approached. Do you know of Echidna?"

"Yeah, mother of monsters. She's like a hundred- no two hundred- Ooooh…" Persephone suddenly realized. "I kind of see why she wants the spot."

"Indeed. She was Hades' greatest supporter. Always supplying him with an army of her brood, and she can either keep the job until he returns, or simply take it for herself. I cannot discern _what_ she will do if either case happens, but a monster who has no compassion towards humanity would be an ill-fit for being a caretaker of the dead."

Persephone snorted. "And didn't Mr. Lord of the Dead treat the souls badly? Yeah, I'm not buying it. You guys just don't think a monster has the right to care for the souls. And being that she's the _wife_ of Typhon doesn't sweeten the deal for youse guys up in Olympus, huh?"

Athena's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly recovered and gave her half-sister a respectful nod. "Ah, someone is looking at the politics of such issues."

"Oh please," Kore shook her head as she rolled those magenta eyes of hers, a small smile threatened to widen. "Not that hard. Gods just lack common sense."

"Well, have you thought of this one: Have you dealt with souls?"

"Nope," Kore answered truthfully. "But I _have_ dealt with an overprotective mom. So I think a clingy shade is about the same thing, with them always _hovering_ around, am I, _right_?!"

The blonde goddess nearly shouted out the pun, her face stretched in a dazzling grin at her own cleverness, but was slightly dismayed when Athena gave her "The Look." An expression the goddess had had to name because of the amount of times everyone had given her.

Her mother, her nymph friends, the Graces, her fellow goddesses, the suitors- the list goes on and on, but all of them, extending to people who had met her. It was almost depressing how everyone thought her silliness was either childish, or just down-right dim-witted- she blamed the blonde hair. Yet it was even more depressing that one of her closest friends was giving her that same look.

Kore inwardly sighed, burying her embarrassment deep down like a majority of her more "rebellious" emotions.

"But, hey, has any of the other candidates? I'm gonna stay positive on this one, and hope that all of them are just as confused."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Athena lightly put, choosing to ignore Persephone's quick change in topics. "Now, there is one small issue that Zeus did bring up, if you do get the job."

"And what's that?" Persephone asked, leaning slightly towards Athena, a sign of her curiosity.

"The subject was if Hades does return while your down there…" Athena slowly exclaimed. "You are to make sure he knows full-well that you have no intention of giving up the throne."

"What? But isn't that the opposite of what you've been telling me?"

"Look here, dear, Hades was- _is_ still in major, if you will excuse my choice of words- hot water."

Persephone pursed her lips in thought, wondering why Athena used that choice of words. "I don't get it."

"Never mind."

"Wait, _is_ Hades gonna come back? What am I gonna do?! He's a god in his own turf can I-"

"Then you flash him the deed to the Underworld and tell him to shove it up his toga because the Underworld is _yours_ now," Athena snapped, cutting her off, an annoyed frown marring her face.

"Is it though? What about the others vying for the job? Don't you think Zeus has to consider all his choices?"

"Well, yes," Athena composed herself once more. "But you're the _only_ goddess who doesn't have a job in the cosmos, and-."

"Gee, 'Thena," Kore rolled her eyes as she attempted to cross her arms with her scythe. "Thanks for the reminder."

"I wasn't finished." Athena curtly snapped. "And Zeus is hosting a competition tomorrow."

"A competition?" Kore gasped. " _Like a tournament?!_ How in Tartarus is Zeus gonna do that? Hello! _My mom?!_ She's gonna stop me from participating!" Persephone shouted.

"I have a back-up plan, but right now, your mother is the only goddess who doesn't know the competition is taking place tomorrow."

Persephone raised a curious eyebrow, almost in respect, but said nothing.

"Let's just say, I am literally using up every favor people owe me for _you."_ Athena pinched the bridge of her nose, making a mental calculation of exactly how many of those favors she had been hoping to use for herself.

"Aw, 'Thena, you really don't have to. I mean if it's not what the Fates want, so be it. I can't write destiny," the blonde goddess shrugged.

"You stop right there." Athena pointed an accusatory finger at Kore, causing the fidgety goddess to flinch back. "That attitude will get you no where. Be the Queen you want to be, don't wait for someone else to come around and put you down." Athena bellowed with such passion that Persephone felt herself shrink underneath the grey-eyed goddess' steely glare.

"Yes, ma'am," Persephone squeaked out, saluting her.

Athena raised an eyebrow, as if telling the goddess: _Is that all you got?_

Persephone gulped. There was no way she was going to let her get away with this. Might as well give her what she wants.

 _"_ I, PERSEPHONE, FUTURE LADY OF THE DEAD, AND GODDESS OF THE UNDERWORLD UNDERSTAND AND FULLY THANK YOU FOR BELIEVING IN ME. NOW PLEASE CONTINUE. I WISH TO KNOW ABOUT HOW TO BEAT MY FELLOW COMPETITORS!" Persephone roared, something that so shocked Athena that the goddess was having trouble not falling over.

She had no idea why she was doing so, but she realized maybe she pushed the goddess a little _too_ much.

"How was that? Too much?" Persephone inquired sweetly, switching back to her normal, demure self.

"No- no, good-good." Athena exclaimed in a daze before her senses were knocked back. "Oh, yes, the competition… The competition! Will… Take place tomorrow. Whoever collects the most souls, delivers them to the Underworld, and keeps them there and gets them sorted into there lands will be given the job. With title, rights, and a godly position, be they god, mortal, or monster."

"Oh, okay, I can handle that, right?" Persephone prodded. "I mean that's why you got me a scythe right? It'll control the souls?"

Athena's brow furrowed into a frown. "No. Whatever gave you that idea? Scythes are for reaping a harvest _not_ souls. I barely got Hephaestus to make you a scythe because of it's connection to Kronos."

"Well, what if it _could_?" Persephone inquired, her rose pink lips pursed as a thought buzzed through her mind.

"Now, you're making nonsense," Athena tsked. "It's just a godly weapon. There are _no_ powers endowed upon it like Poseidon's trident or Hades' helm. You'd have to get someone to give you a power like that to control souls, much less teleport them."

"Oh," Persephone sighed, her shoulders sagging as she realized she had no plan for how to even collect a soul. "Sorry, I just thought something as masterfully created as this-" she held up her scythe. "- could have a power."

"No, Persephone, you'd have to get a god _crazy_ enough to give you that power. It's just unbreakable and can can cut anything. At least that's what Hephaestus said, who knows what else he placed."

Looking up, Athena turned her attention to Apollo's chariot as it raced across the sky. Hmm, noon, she still had time to speak to Hermes concerning the "mother of all issues."

"Well, I can't stay and chat," Athena announced, her focus no longer on the pink-skinned goddess before her. "I have to go make sure everything's set up for your big day. You prepare yourself for tomorrow, now. I'll be there to help along the way. After all Zeus didn't say nobody could interfere," she winked.

Persephone laughed. "And who said you don't like bending rules?"

"If a person is to write a law, Persephone, I fully expect them to make sure there isn't any room for a loop-hole. Thankfully, _Zeus_ is the one who's behind all this. Now ta-ta, I'll pick you up bright and early to take you to-" Athena pondered for the right word as she looked around her surroundings. "-civilization. Yes. Till the morrow morn, Persephone! Oh and don't get into any trouble!" The wise goddess shouted as she disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.

Now that she was completely and utterly alone, Kore sighed, and decided to stroll around.

It didn't shock her when she found herself on the very edge of the hole where Athena and her had landed in after she, uh, body-slammed her into it.

Taking a quick look over her shoulder, Kore took a tentative step on the plant stairwell she had made yesterday. With one foot firmly planted on the stair, the goddess opened the eyes she didn't know she had closed tight and once again looked around, wondering if anyone would catch her in the act.

"It wouldn't hurt if I took a tour of my future kingdom, right?" Kore silently wondered. With these words in mind, the goddess found herself at the bottom of the stairwell.

A slow gust of wind, lightly rustled through her hair. Yes, a tunnel to the center of the earth. Tightening her resolve, Kore forced herself to walk forward into the wide gaping maw that seemed to go on forever, or was it the void?

She had yet to decide as she stepped in. A few feet in, the darkness ate her, only her godly glow provided the only light for her to see. So because of this, carnation pink light coated the dark earth that now surrounded her, guiding her better than any wisp ever would.

She'd never seen this much darkness. Even at the darkest parts of night when the moon did not appear, the stars were always there. Company. Yes, it would've been nice to have someone around.

Kore would've hugged her shoulders if she didn't have the scythe clutched between her hands. The sound of her footsteps on the dry earth, the only thing to keep her company, and the occasional little worms that fell on her.

The first one had scared the living daylights out of her- literally, for a second she had stopped glowing, but her godly powers of life started to react in response.

Bioluminescent plants started taking leaf as each step she made produced a small little growth, and soon mushrooms outlined her path, the royal purple and lilac colors soon joined. With the weak light, Kore was able to see the slimy little worm, crawling in front of her.

"Oh, you," Kore couldn't help but laugh at her own skittishness. "Alright maybe this isn't so scary."

With a completely new perspective on her journey, Persephone walked with much more confidence than when she started and resolved herself into a light jaunt. Of course, her good mood might've stayed, if the road before her wasn't several miles long.

So one can imagine that after several hours Kore grew tired of the monotony of her journey. Fear no longer sat at the pit of her stomach, nor determination, rather she felt beyond bored. Almost like all those times people talked to her, pretending to be her best friends.

Seriously, why would anyone do that? We hate each other, let the whole world know it already. Oh wait, her mother- never mind.

Oh, gods, she could hear her mother's voice right now.

 _"_ _Kore, sweetie, why are you leaving Sicily? And why the Underworld?! Of all the places?! Oh, my little flower, c'mon, let's go home. You know you're not ready for anything like this. And look at you, you couldn't even get that far."_

 _Fake mother did prove a point, though._

Where was the great entrance to the Underworld? Charon and his boat of passage? The palace shaped to look like a skull? The strange blue flames that still burned on its last life? The moans and screams of the dead? Cerberus barking?

 _Where was it?! Oh screw everything!_

Nope, not having this, Kore shook the thoughts away, but this time she started sprinting. Picking up her long white skirt with one hand, she took off running, scythe in the other.

Her godly powers reacted with her shifting mood and no longer did any more plants start appearing, but she glowed brighter, so bright that the tunnel was enveloped in her carnation pink light.

Little worms and other such creatures, peaked their heads through to catch a glimpse of the sprinting goddess. All of them suddenly attracted to the pulsing energy of life that she gave off.

Another hour passed and finally another light glowed ahead of her. An eerie green light, but it was suddenly overtaken as grayish-blue shapes started approaching her, blocking the entrance.

Slowing down, Kore had to stop as hundreds of souls descended upon her. Half of them floated above her and then formed behind her, blocking her exit, while the other half remained in front of her, obstructing her view of the opening to the Underworld.

They surrounded her, and formed a circle around her, leaving at least a five foot radius around her.

"Stay back!" Persephone threatened, and held out the scythe to show that she meant business. She turned around slowly making sure that none of the shades tried to attack her, but after only two rotations, the goddess noticed something.

They weren't attacking her. They weren't even moving, they were just _staring_. Rather it looked like they were trying to figure out something about her.

Persephone cleared her throat and straightened herself out, resting the scythe now held in her right hand. "Um… Hi! Ugh, can I help you?" She inquired in a loud voice that still oozed with sweetness.

The shades opened their mouths but it was like listening to the twittering of bats. None of it made any sense to her!

"Oh, um… Sorry-" She smiled meekly at them, as she took a couple steps toward the opening that, finally, was the Underworld. "But I need to pass, kapiche?"

When the souls in front of her started to part, Persephone took this as a good sign and pressed onward.

"Alrighty, thanks for letting me through. Toodles…"

And finally after several hours of her journey she was finally here!

 _Oh, mother why did you have to take away my teleportation powers?!_

She could practically hear Athena laughing, reminding her of why she did so.

It was still totally worth it… All fourteen times…

"Well, here I am." Persephone announced to the Underworld. "Wow it's just as dead as I thought," the goddess slapped her hand over her mouth at her own little pun.

Oh, wait no one was round to snap at her for that… Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

"Alrighty, first on the agenda… Hmm, I wish I had a note-" Before she could finish her sentence, her scythe transformed into a slab of stone covered with a thin layer of white clay, and her scythe had transformed into a small pick for writing in the clay.^

"Oh, that'll work…" Persephone quipped and started writing down a list. "Ok, step one: Tour around. Step two: Interact and speak with the locals- cool. Wow that's the end of the list… Why did I even write this?"

"Oh well." Now knowing that the scythe could transform, Persephone meshed the tablet and stylus together and suddenly transfigured back into its original form.

"Do any of youse guys, know the way?" The goddess turned around, looking at the shades who now followed her path from a distance of twenty feet.

When their mouths opened up, the sounds of bats was once again emitted, leaving Persephone to smile awkwardly.

"Okaaaaay…. Thanks. Maybe you could point, or lead the way…" When none of them moved, Persephone sighed, and continued on her way. "Cool, thanks guy- oh my gosh! Wait! You two, come back here!"

Taking off in a run again, Persephone chased the two pairs of eyes that had been spying on her. They had taken off as soon as she had noticed them, and now watched as two worms, one fat, the other skinny raced away from her.

They would have dived into the black sand had it not been for the large curved blade that was thrown right into their path. The shock was enough to make the two worms configure back into their original forms. Both of them were imps by the looks of them, but one was a fat pink and the other a thin teal.

The two of them were screaming bloody murder as they had no clue where the scythe had come from and how easily they were blocked from escaping.

"Ha!" Persephone came up behind the two still screaming imps, her hands placed triumphantly on her hips. Something about watching the two of them writhe was almost funny.

Pain and Panic were not screaming as loudly as before, now that the scythe wasn't coming down to decapitate them, _and_ it wasn't Kronos who was wielding it as they beheld the reflection of a beautiful goddess in the blade.

Sharing a look, the two imps slowly turned around, to find Kore.

Though their expression was a little awestruck seeing a living, radiant goddess right in front of them. Something felt off about the tall, willowy blonde that was clad in a tattered white chiton.

The hem of her once flowing chiton was ripped from her running, revealing her shapely carnation pink skin. Black sand and dirt stuck onto the edges of what was now the hem and the tousled wavy yellow locks of her hair were a bit on the frizzy side with her flower headdress missing, but all it did was add to her divine beauty, for she truly was something to behold.

"Who- who?" Both of the imps sputtered out, trying to come up with a coherent thought.

"Hi," the goddess waved confidently at the two awestruck imps. "I'm Kore, future lady of the dead. Hi, how ya doing?"

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry I thought I was gonna have them meet, but the chapter got too long.**

 ***Praxidice means she who deals penalties, it was an epithet of Persephone, I thought it fit for her scythe.**

 **^The Romans, but also the Greeks, used little tablets covered with wax to write things down, and I needed something a little less permanent that Persy could use for that scene.**

 **Do you like Persephone's weapon of choice? Anything you particularly liked? Anybody catch that Brave reference? Tell me about it in the comments.**

 **Till then please fave, follow, and/or review!**

 **Angel of H-d out!**


	3. Kiss of Life

**A Deal is Struck**

* * *

 **A/N: I** **deeply apologize for the long wait, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: First chapter**

* * *

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" -Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Out of all the gods that just had to be flouncing around in the Underworld, it just had to be a happy, go-lucky goddess of springtime. You know what honestly made it so much worse, though? Kore looked positively _terrifying_ when she threw her scythe, cutting off Pain and Panic from escaping.

The two hadn't expected any visitors to the Underworld- not even the shades. If anything, they were surprised to see that a whole wave of them had stirred towards a new direction, and had sought such a compelling force that the imps, themselves, had to investigate. What they found was the very last thing they expected to see.

A pretty pink goddess of life, with incredibly bright magenta eyes, and that large perl grin was shocking to say the least, but what made them go absolutely livid was when she _had_ to casually give a line so similar to their former boss, that the two imps fainted.

Now Kore had the unfortunate job to awaken the sleeping imps.

"Hello?" Kore lightly poked Pain with the butt of her scythe, his gelatinous body merely twitched, but the imp still remained unconscious.

"Um, please?"

Seeing that she was getting no response, the goddess moved on to the other one. Yet when Kore repeated the same action to Panic, the teal imp's eyes shot open as he rocked into the air, screaming like a a maniacal murderess had caught him. Which in fact was not the case, but a pretty pink goddess was a close second.

The screaming woke up Pain, who looked the very opposite of Panic as he landed back on the ground.

"What's going on?" Pain asked lazily, his mind still in a daze after waking up from his little blackout. "Who are you?" He gazed quizzically at the amused goddess.

"I already told you…" Kore shrugged. "Then you passed out… Do you want me to start again?"

"Wait- _you're_ the replacement?!" Panic shot an accusing finger at the goddess, mostly out of dumbfoundment.

"Well… Not yet," Kore admitted. "But I'm in the running for it," the goddess shrugged sheepishly, adding a small determined grin.

"Man, they gotta be really desperate if they're sending you," Pain snided, chuckling at his own jab.

Kore rolled her eyes. "Um, excuse me, but at least _I_ want to take care of this place. I don't see you two clown doing anything," she miffed, shooting them a crossed glare.

" _Touché_ ," Panic tried to quip for the sake of Pain, but was utterly failing. He himself felt like he had finally died and gone straight to Elysium, being greeted by this radiant creature. Truth be told, though he was awestruck by the goddess, she was still absolutely entrancing. Maybe it was her status as goddess of life?

Pain too was trying hard to keep up his own act, but was more curious as to why a goddess of life, of all things, found her way down here. He could practically smell it, the essence of life that just oozed from her pretty pink aura, a stark contrast to the Underworld's morose and lifeless atmosphere. Yet he would admit, being such a close proximity to her almost made him, chipper- _happy_ in a way.

Looking at his brother, Panic, he too saw the very same symptoms he was suffering, maybe just a little more now that he looked closely at the way the imp fluttered his eyelashes to test if he was awake.

Kore, on the other hand, failed to notice the awestruck expressions and kneeled down before them so she could better talk to them.

"Look, boys, whether you like it or not someone's gonna rule the Underworld while Hades is gone. Zeus is taking up candidates to see who gets the position, and if I don't get the job, it's gonna be Ares' demigods sons who now go by Phobos and Deimos, or Echidna."

"WHAT?!" The two imps cried in unison. "MA?!"

"Ma?" Kore repeated. "Wait, she's your mother?"

"YES!"

Pain and Panic gazed at each other and almost mentally they came to the same decision and nodded their head in agreement.

Not noticing this small interchange, Kore's shoulders sagged. "Oh… Ok… So I guess you're not gonna help me, huh?"

"Nonononono-" Panic shook his head vigorously.

"Who said anything about that?" Pain added. "She may be our Ma, but that doesn't mean we want her down here."

Kore nodded understandingly. Having an overbearing mother herself, she could see why these two wouldn't want their mom breathing down their necks.

"And Cerberus doesn't want to see mom either."

"Your brother, Cerberus? Who's that?" Kore curiously inquired, having absolutely no idea who this _person_ was.

"The guard dog?" Panic hesitantly answered sheepishly.

"Oh, you have a dog!" Kore nodded in understanding, but quickly crinkled in confusion when she realized the imps had a dog for a brother. "Um, okay that's a little odd- but hey a guard dog! I always wanted one of those!"

"Wait, what?" Pain's face now wore a bemused expression, he looked to his brother for some support.

"You don't know about Cerberus?" Panic pressed, after realizing what Pain was gesturing at. "Everyone knows about the fierce guard dog of the Underworld!"

"Well, noooooo… I don't really know a lot about this place- just that it's where the humans go when they die and get judged to see which of the three areas they go to, but I also heard that Kronos was locked underneath here."

"And that's it?"

"Pretty much," Kore shrugged.

"Oh boy, does she got a lot to learn," Panic sighed, biting his claws nervously.

"Then _teach_ me," Kore simply stated. "If I'm gonna rule this joint I have to know every little nook and cranny- you boys think you can do that for me?" Kore winked, melting the hearts of both imps as they literally became puddles of pink and teal blobs. "Well?" Her light, feminine voice stirred the imps' new liquified states.

"Yes! Anything, your most pulchritudinous!" Panic nodded excitedly, morphing back into his solid demon form.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Pain whined, following suit.

"Now, now boys, no need to fight," Kore covered her mouth, trying to suppress her giggling as she rose to her full height."You _both_ can show me around."

* * *

Anyone that knew Pain and Panic on a managerial level would have been terribly surprised on how well they performed at the task at hand. It was like night and day with how attentive they were to their new "Lady" compared to how well they worked for Hades.

In the span of two hours, they had somehow covered a majority of the hotspots of the Underworld, sans the palace and Tartarus. From there they had shown her three of the five rivers of the Underworld. Pain and Panic had purposefully made sure that Kore had stayed as far away from the rivers Phlegethon and Cocytus, because-

One: the Phlegethon was where Hades was taking a belated swim, and Two: Minthe was the river nymph of the Cocytus, and they learned a long time ago that it was better if they made sure no one interacted with her because of her eccentric nature. Nymphs were not the kind of creatures suitable for the dreary land, and it was no surprise that she took an instant liking to Hades when her river became apart of the Underworld, seeking a way out.

And 3: both Pain and Panic had made a mental agreement that if Minthe learned about the job opening for the throne of the Underworld- she'd want in. Solely out of spite. Just to rub it in Hades' face that he was wrong about dumping her, _and_ to keep the goddess of springtime out of her turf for she was extremely jealous of any such competition.

So with these thoughts in mind, the imps instead introduced Kore to the more receptive faces of Charon, the three judges, and Styx herself, but she was merely a river and refused to talk, much less reveal herself, but the two imps had explained she did like her rest, and to not take it as an insult.

It wasn't until after visiting Elysium that Kore had certainly opened her mind up more to being able to take care of this place. Though the eternal paradise was enough to make her a little homesick, she found that other parts of the Underworld wasn't as bad as she had previously thought.

Yes, it was in fact dreary, it's people only adding more to the effect, but overall it was something she could get used to, even come to love, had it not been that something kept nagging at her.

Though it was small, Kore could feel it at the edge of her mind, but once she concentrated on it- the thought flew farther and farther away from her reach. It was again in one of these instances that Kore hated her status as goddess of innocence, for believe it or not, her status as such had made thinking extremely difficult.

It was why she loved Ibid's company. It was like the small box her mind was trapped in was able to relish in it's full expanse, Athena definitely helped too, but still, the curse of innocence forever hung upon her, dragging her deeper and deeper into ignorance. A side effect her mother never foresaw when she assigned her daughter's role in the cosmos after she was born.

 _Maybe when I'm the goddess of here will it go away,_ Persephone mused.

"And here is where Cerberus used to be," Pain explained.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kore lifted her eyes and focused on her surroundings. After getting to meet Charon, the ferryman had been nice enough(and also because he didn't have any souls to ferry across for the past two months) to give her a scenic route of the Underworld, via the River Styx.

Pain and Panic had obviously decided to tag along since it took a little while for Charon to open up and socially interact with others.

Said boatman was really shy, the poor dear, especially considering how nervous he felt meeting such a drop-dead gorgeous thing like his future boss-lady.

Kore had tried to make conversation with him, but Charon had shook like a bag of bones- which ironically he kind of was.

A skeleton, just without the bag, the goddess had thought, but she quickly covered her mouth to hold in the silent giggles, trying her best to not offend the boatman. He _was_ being quite the gentle-bones offering to give her a tour.

"Oh, where is he now?" Kore turned to her two tour guides, from her seating place at the back of the boat.

Charon rowed directly behind her and had decided to slow down so she could take in the full landscape.

"He was wandering around the Phlegethon, last time we che-" Panic started to explain, but a bony pink hand clamped over the teal imp's mouth.

"Ixnae on the Phlegethonae," Pain lightly hissed into Panic's pointed ear so Kore wouldn't be able to hear. "We want _her_ as the new boss."

"Oops, sorry," Panic apologetically smiled at his brother.

"Wait, you said he's by the Phlegethon? Well let's go then! I want to meet our cute little puppy," Kore demanded, a wide excited smile etched itself on her face.

"But-but we'll have to walk!" Panic spoke up.

"Yeah and it's super far from here," Pain insisted, nodding his head better than any bobblehead.

"Oh, that's okay," the goddess waved away dismissively. "Momma didn't raise no lazy laburnum.* Plus I've got to say this is the creepiest part youse guys have shown me. _Yeesh_ , skeleton hands- who was your decorator?"

Persephone in all honesty found the river to be the most frightening part of the Underworld she had come across. There was just something about the ominous atmosphere from the black stalactites that jutted from where the earth served as the sky, and the fog that drifted over the surface of the equally dark water. The only sound was the current of the river, a sound that had intensified ever since the souls stopped swimming around and had gone for more lively surroundings upstairs.

At least she wasn't alone, Persephone reminded herself. It was really her pleading that brought Pain and Panic to tag along, because for some reason they seemed afraid of the watery surface.

Turning to the boat man, the goddess twisted her body so she could see the ferry man. Giving the weary skeleton a sweet smile, despite her growing dread staying anchored in the Styx, Kore managed to stop her teeth from chattering as she spoke, "Hey, Charon you mind taking us back to shore?"

With one deep nod combined with a slight bow, Charon expertly turned the boat back to the mainland of the Underworld, giving Kore a full view of the Palace.

The skull-shaped palace was certainly something that took her breath away. It was certainly larger than she had expected. Something she hadn't noticed when she first entered the land of the dead, but now that she was coming in the way 99% of the visitors came through, she could suddenly see why it struck the hearts of mortals.

For one thing, it would be the first time mortals would ever see, much less be this close to a god's dwelling place, and this was coming from a goddess who had been there, done that at Olympus. Somehow it reminded her of Olympus in a way with the intricate buildings, but those buildings were somehow stacked on top of each other, expanding out in a mushroom-like shape, until they reached the highest point of the Underworld.

Whoever designed it certainly kept in mind of the location and had spared no expense in making it large enough to rival Olympus. Yet, unlike Olympus, it looked so empty. So- she hated to be using this term, but it was-

"It's so lifeless," Kore sighed, her brow crinkling in thought, schlumping forward so her elbows rested on her lap.

"Yeah," Pain agreed. "That's kind of the point. It's the Underworld."

"But why build such a huge place and house only one god? In Olympus every room is filled to the brim with gods, nymphs, and spirits. Am I going to live down here all _alone_?" _Again?_ Kore almost said, but held it back at the last second.

"Hey, you'll have us," Panic reminded her, patting her knee sympathetically.

"And we can get more servants around here- ones that talk!" Pain added, shooting a glare at Charon who chose to ignore him.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Pain and Panic each grabbed one of her hands as Charon docked the boat.

"Oh, look we're here! Now c'mon, Cerberus is waiting."

Leading her out the boat, the imps flew all the while dragging the goddess behind them.

Kore didn't object, but she quickly turned her scythe into a bracelet around her right wrist, mostly because she knew the boys were doing all they could to be kind hosts, and were trying their darnedest to make sure she wouldn't change her mind.

Sighing inwardly, the goddess no longer needed the imps to hold her hands to drag her along and was able to free their hold on her and walked with them through a expansive empty field.

Without meaning to, Persephone felt herself glow brighter and small little white and pale yellow flowers with six petals appeared wherever she stepped. The star-like flowers looked slightly on the grey side in the lighting, but a thin maroon stripe was placed at the middle of the petal, giving it some color.^

"Whoa, where're all these flowers coming from?" Panic swooped down and collected a few.

"They're kinda pretty," Pain plucked one himself and took a deep long sniff. "Oh and they smell good too. Hey, Kore you want some?"

"I just want to see the dog and then I'm leaving," the goddess explained. "I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"But it's not even evening yet," Panic reminded her. "Maybe X minutes after I-V."

"I know, but I haven't even come up with a- Oh my gosh you never told me it's a three-dead dog!" Kore squealed in delight as she took off straight toward the large hulking canine.

Pain and Panic quickly dashed after her, but kept a close distance to step in if the need arose.

"Hi there!" Kore waved shyly at the three-headed beast.

All three of the heads shared a bemused expression at the pink being before them. No stranger had ever come up to them with such an excited look in their eyes. It was always terror, fear, or hatred- never curiosity. She didn't even act like any of the gods, other than their master, whenever they encountered one.

Inching closer, with the slowness to rival a snail, all three heads sniffed the pretty pink goddess. Breathing in deeply to her flowery, sweet smell.

This seemed to put them at ease, so with a little bit of boldness, Kore reached out to the right head's snout, for he was the closest, and with her fingertips she lightly grazed his wet nose.

Righty, as she was dubbing him, flinched back in surprise, but very soon after the initial shock that she wasn't looking to harm him, allowed her to affectionately rub underneath his mouth.

Immediately, the other two heads became extremely jealous and had tried to receive the same treatment, and had shoved their heads in front of Kore's view.

"Oh, I won't forget you two," Kore smiled, her initial shyness long gone, and switched on over to the other two heads.

While Kore was preoccupied with the affection-deprived dog, the two imps were discussing their own plans.

"Hey, you think she's gonna figure out why Cerberus is here?" Panic turned to his brother, expectantly.

"Nah, don't you remember we told her that he was chained up in Tartarus- instead of taking a flush down the Phlegethon?"

"Oh, this is so going to work…" Panic chuckled with glee, but he frowned as another thought crossed his mind. "You think Kore's gonna win tomorrow?"

"Not alone she won't," Pain admitted. "But she's already made so many friends down here, we 'll make sure everybody helps out. Plus with that goddess of life essence she has goin' on, souls'll just flock to her."

"Ooo, forgot about that. Yeah, this'll _so_ work… Unless, you know- Hades shows up and ruins everything."

"You mean _if_ he comes back," Pain reminded him.

Panic's mouth from an 'o,' "You're gonna jinx us one of these days."

"You mean _if_ I jinx us. Now, c'mon we gotta make sure, we leave here before anything happens."

* * *

"Who's a good boy- who's a good boy?" Kore cooed, scratching the belly of Cerberus as he laid on his back.

All three heads craned their necks to see the beautiful goddess that had stopped scratching their belly, and cocked their heads to the left, confused by the question.

" _You_! You're all my good boys!"

With a happy bark from all three heads, Kore felt herself slammed to the stone floor as Cerberus licked her. Imagine three- might I add _gigantic_ tongues, just coating the thin goddess with their drool, showing her the highest form of affection they could give. But as suddenly as they had started, they stopped, and the three heads of Cerberus, made a whine in their throats as they cast a saddened look at the River Phlegethon.

Sitting up Kore wiped off the drool from her face, and slowly her glow warmed her up and dried herself off. "What are you looking at, boys?" The goddess patted the canine's foreleg in sympathy.

"Something in there, boys?" Kore looked down the cliff the two of them were situated on and peered into the glowing green river as it swirled like a vortex, to somewhere- who knew where?

"This is the Phlegethon, right? River of fire? Rightly named, I gotta say," Kore awed, inching to the very edge of the cliff, trying to take in the full sight.

All three heads peered over Kore's head, searching for their lost master.

"I wonder what would happen if a person got thrown down there?"

All three pairs of Cerberus' eyes locked with Kore, as a plan formed in the pea-sized brains of theirs.

"Makes you wonder what's at the other side, or if there's something other than souls down th-"

Sharing a look, one giant forepaw lifted and before they could process what would happen, Cerberus pushed the goddess over the edge.

"-Errrrrrrrrrrrr- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wait, it that Kore?!" Panic's neck snapped towards the direction where he heard the scream. "IT IS!"

"OH MY GODS!" Pain and Panic shouted in unison, their claws practically tearing off their scalp in horror. Rushing towards the very cliff that they had stood on two months previously, the two imps stared, wide-eyed as the goddess they put all their hope in for a nicer master fell two hundred feet into the swirling vortex of the Phlegethon.

"Oh Erebus, somebody's got to save her… Panic you go in!"

"No!" Panic whined. " _You_ do."

"No! You!"

"No, _you_!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Boys, a little help over here!" Shouted a familiar feminine voice from somewhere below them.

Over their bickering the two imps had failed to notice that Kore had somehow managed to latch onto a stalagmite by using her impressive swimming skills. Who knew that being friends with Naiads would eventually come in handy?

"Kore!" The two imps gasped in surprise and relief.

"I'm going to throw a rope! You have to catch it, okay?!" Kore commanded, and twirling her bracelet around the former scythe now turned into a rope.

"Since when does she have a rope?" Panic whispered to Pain.

The gelatinous pink imp shrugged, but couldn't say anything as said rope flew towards them.

Pain and Panic lunged for the end that was thrown at them. "We got it!"

"Oh, thank the gods," Kore mumbled under her breath, trying not to let her teeth chatter. She quickly tied her end of the rope around the stalagmite she was holding onto. Soon, using all the skills that making flower crowns could teach you- which was a lot, trust her- the rope became taut and she was able to make her escape.

But before she could start climbing, Kore briefly saw something from the corner of her eye.

A large grey shape was bobbing, trying its darnedest to get to the edge or to grab onto the stalagmite that was closer to it. That's when she saw a grey hand shoot out of the surface, only for the souls swimming around it to drag it back down.

 _Wait, it's a person!_

"Hey, Kore you coming!" Pain's voice called down to her.

"I'll be up in a sec- there's somebody else down here!" She yelled back.

"Wait, Kore- NO!" The two imps screamed, their hearts thumping with fear unlike any they had ever experienced.

But the goddess could not hear them, for she had already dived back down into the river.

Just like when she had first dunked down into the water, Kore was surprised how awful she felt. Never in her time of existence had she felt something so horrible, like her very skin was disintegrating, it was as if she was on fire- and it actually _hurt!_

From above the cliff, Cerberus, Pain, and Panic watched as the earth around them shook, as if millions of voices were suddenly crying out. Everything that lived above the earth was experiencing something unlike they had ever felt- almost the same feeling that Kore was feeling.

"Wait, she's the goddess of life, right?"

"Uh-huh," Panic nodded.

"And Hades said it's hard for any living thing to survive in there, right?"

"Yup…" Panic nodded. Realization dawning on him. "Aw jeez… KORE GET OUT NOW! LITERALLY EVERYTHING'S GOING TO DIE!"

Unable to hear them because she was currently swimming towards the grey humanoid, Kore couldn't hear a thing, only the muffled cries of the very being she was trying to rescue.

Pushing through the pain, Kore swam harder, knowing as soon as she was out of here, she wouldn't feel so bad.

"Souls, please!" Her mind screamed. "Let him go!"

By sheer luck, all the souls that swam around her, turned to her, even the ones that were pushing back the god.

 _"Goddess of life,"_ the voices of millions of souls rang through her head. _"Return to your realm. Do you not hear the cries of the living? When you suffer- they suffer too"_

"No. Not without him," Kore resolutely stated, ignoring the stabbing pain that was going through her brain as it started to shut down.

 _"Then do not blame us for the events that are to take place next, Persephone, Bringer of Destruction."_

And without warning, she suddenly was holding the limp body of the grey god, and the souls were pushing her toward the stalagmite her rope was still tied to.

Persephone's blonde head burst through the surface. Taking in deep breaths, the goddess situated the god's arms around her shoulders and untied the rope around the black stalagmite. Resorting to straddling the rock, Kore tied the rope around her right leg, and as soon as she was done, the pink-skinned goddess tugged the rope, signaling that she was ready to be lifted up.

With one arm securely wrapped around the grey god's hips, and the other clutching the rope, Kore eyed the god curiously as the two imps brought them back to the cliff.

He was bald, that was one thing that definitely stood out about him- didn't even have eyebrows, just wrinkles that showed his hooded eyes were always wide-open, or just that he was constantly stressed. Coupled with a small nose and a long and thin angular face, Kore searched her memories of faces trying to match up with his, but could find none. Now she was really starting to regret not being on Olympus as much as the other gods.

But he didn't _look_ like the rest of the gods for that matter. All the gods, like herself, all glowed with power, but him, he was completely aura-less, and worse he didn't even wear a color- it was just black robes covering his entire frame; which was another odd thing. Most gods loved flaunting off their broad shoulders and sculpted bodies, but him- that was not the case.

In truth he was unlike any god she had ever seen, but that only made him all the more interesting.

"Pain, Panic get out of the way, he's not moving!" Was the very first thing that rushed out of Kore's mouth as she wriggled herself out of the rope, not caring about her drenched clothing, her chattering teeth, or the massive migraine that was still prevalent.

Instead all her focus was on the mysterious god before her as she attempted to gently lay the unconscious god.

When Cerberus was about to spring onto the knocked out being's chest out of excitement for the return of his master, Kore whipped her rope, changing it back into it's original form: a scythe, and threw it as far as she could. With her godly strength that meant about two miles.

"Go fetch!"

With that taken care of, Kore refocused all her attention on the god. "C'mon," she placed a shivering hand upon his cheek, and was surprised to find warmth there. Patting both sides of his face, the goddess tried to awaken the god, but he was completely out.

"Please, wake up," she lightly whispered, her head now hovering over his chest looking for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was incredibly faint. He wasn't even breathing.

How long was he even down there? Years? Decades? Centuries? What if he was down there for a millennia? Pushing these dark thoughts out of her head, Kore knew however long he was down there, she had to act fast if his body would recover.

Though gods could survive a many number of environments and situations, it should be noted that they can indeed be harmed, even killed. Uranus, after all was murdered- so who's to say that gods couldn't die?

"Hey, Kore, you really shouldn-"

"Hush, Pain!" Kore cut him off abruptly, as a crazy idea flitted through her still recovering mind. "I think I have an idea, but I've never tried this before… Oh Asclepius I swear to Hera this better work."

Putting her two hands together, Persephone's fingertips started to glow a faint greenish color, but quickly the glow started to turn into something less ephemeral and took the form of plants. Without a second thought, the goddess of life slammed the essence into his heart, and was surprised as his eyes shot open, revealing large golden orbs. The hem of his toga seemed to become more smoky in appearance as tendrils of smoke started to unfurl, and some of them had reached out to Kore only for them to quickly disappear as he passed out again.

"Was that too hard?" Kore muttered in shock, her mouth wide open. Knowing she would receive no answer, the goddess checked again for his heart beat and found that it certainly beat more erratically and a bit louder than before(whoops), but he still wasn't breathing.

"Don't you need to unblock his windpipes?" Panic suddenly asked, receiving a quick punch to the belly from his brother.

"Oh, yeah, good idea, Panic," Kore gave a grateful smile to the imp before returning back to her work. But there was just one problem.

"Hey, I'm sorry in advance how this will look when you become conscious again," Kore lightly whispered into one of the god's pointy ears.

"Wait, what did-" Panic started, but immediately he stopped talking as all remnants of speech disappeared.

Pain stood beside him his eye twitching in disbelief, almost like the whole world was falling apart. This was _never_ supposed to happen- my gods what has this world come to?!

For right in front of his eyes, the goddess of life Kore had planted her rosy lips onto Hades the lord of the dead's own pair and gave him the longest kiss he had ever seen a couple share.

Kore, though, kept supplying air into his lungs- but that wasn't the only thing that was passing through. Her very essence was flowing into the unconscious god. It was like having a star right in front of you as she started to glow, but as suddenly as it had begun, her aura immediately started to ebb, and Kore felt her vision start to darken. Before she knew what she was doing, she disconnected herself from the god's mouth and passed out from using all her energy to resurrect the god, falling limply over him.

But not before watching the once bald god's head burst into blue flames, and his golden eyes opening in shock, was she…?!

Seeing the slumbering goddess curled over his chest- the very same one he had vague memories of as she rescued him from his personal eternal torment, and the way she had placed her rose-colored lips on his(whoa!), the god didn't know whether to push her off of him, or let her rest.

Let's see… There is the fact that he should probably savor the first moment in a long time that he was no longer trapped by his own people, but then again, if it wasn't for this beautiful babe getting him out, there wouldn't be a moment to savor.

Hades groaned as his personal moral code actually decided to function for once and carefully sat up, trying not to awaken the exhausted goddess. Positioning her softly on the ground beside him, Hades didn't know what to do, but stare.

She was truly a sight to behold. From the long wavy blonde hair that reached past her hips, to the way her heart-shaped looked so peaceful, her willowy body that was curvy in all the right places moved slightly from her breathing, and those rosy pink lips? Oh gods he could still feel them on his own, and it actually felt really freaking good, despite how miserable he was feeling now that he was out of the Phlegethon.

Sure, he wasn't dripping wet anymore, and his hair was back- wow that felt damn good after how long…? Who knows, but who in the, excuse the pun, _hell_ was dumb enough to fall into the same river he did and then decide it was a good idea to pull him out too?

It wasn't until Pain chose to announce their presence by faking a cough, that Hades realized he had an audience.

"YOU TWO!" Hades roared, and in a second his hands were in a death grip around both of his minion's necks. "Out of all the lousy minions I could ever get- did you really _think-"_ his hands now illuminated into a fiery red as did the rest of his skin. "-I wouldn't hear you two bozos plotting on this cliff!"

It was at this point that Hades' was now engulfed in a column of flame as his rage exploded, and two piles of ash with a pair of eyeballs each was all that was left of his minions.

Still heaving the burning fire of his rage, Hades took deeper breaths to calm himself down as he realized that the blonde goddess was still out. "Okay, I'm steamed off now- so who's _she_?" The god pointed towards the faded pink-skinned goddess.

"That's Kore!" The two imps shouted, regenerating into their normal forms. Pain and Panic flitted over to the passed out goddess and were about to touch her, but Hades quickly stopped them.

"Wait, wait, wait, you two are _not_ laying a finger on her." Hades snapped, but his face scrunched as he processed her name. " _Kore?!_ As in Demter's kid- the little goddess innocence?! _Oi_ , do I remember _that_ day," the god rolled his eyes. "Gotta say, leave it to mommy to pick the worst position in the cosmos. I must'a been gone a long time if she's all grown up now."

"It's only been two months," Pain explained.

"That long, huh?" Hades cupped his chin in thought, pursing his lips. "So you still haven't explained why little miss Springtime is here."

"Oh, she's here to replace y-"

"So _that's_ why you were showing her around! Trying to replace me, huh?! _Schmooze_ up to her!" Hades snarled and grabbed Panic's ears.

"Wait, sir, she's sleeping!" Panic pleaded, pointing a desperate finger as the once still form of the goddess began to twitch, immediately silencing the god.

"Man, she don't look so good," Pain observed. "Wasn't she like bright pink now she kind of looks… duller."

"What?! She looks fine to me," Hades exclaimed a bit too defensively, earning strange looks form his workers. "Well, from this angle…"

From her position on the ground, Kore groaned as she tried to sit up and put a hand to her forehead. "Oh gods, I feel like that one time Artemis decided to spar me."

"Hey, you okay?" Hades appeared in front of her in a column of smoke, extending out a hand towards her.

"I think so," Kore muttered weakly, accepting his hand to lift herself up. Now that she stood up to her full height, Hades was surprised how tall she was compared to most goddesses, coming up to below his eyes.

"Oh, for Zeus' sake I got the worst taste in my mouth. _Bleh_."

Hades frowned, his eye twitching, "Oh I'm sorry weren't _you_ the one who puckered up, trying to revive me or something?"

"Oh nonononono," Kore waved her hands dismissively, a light giggle escaping her mouth. "Not because of _you_ , Flameo, you see-"

"Flameo?"

"Sorry," Kore smiled shyly, her glowing magenta eyes no longer locked with the god's. "I didn't know what else to call you."

"I'm- uh…" Hades hesitated, his eyes flitting over to where Pain and Panic were doing a bad attempt at charades, but suddenly an idea struck him. She was here to replace him, right? Which means, she didn't come down here to free him- ergo the Olympians still thought he was imprisoned.

Holy Hera, she wasn't even there when he tried to take over Olympus- he'd have remembered this babe.

Wait Olympus…

They wouldn't send this sweet summer child unless they needed an Underworld deity. Oh, he felt like kissing all three of the Fates with this stroke of luck- and here it was being served to him with the very goddess that had save him.

"I'm Eubulus… Yeah… god of good counsel," the newly named 'Eubulus' bowed.

"God of good counsel, huh?" Kore raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Mhm," Hades suddenly felt himself sweating.

"Well that makes sense," Kore shrugged, nodding understandingly. "No wonder Zeus is such an idiot. I bet he threw you down there, just so you could keep your mouth shut and make sure no one disobeyed, the Mr. Know-it-All."

Hades didn't know whether to leap for joy that he found one goddess that shared his views about his feelings toward his big bro, or because she bought the lie so easily. Goddess of innocence is _definitely_ not stretching it.

"I'm Kore, by the way, the goddess of innocence," said goddess nervously tucked a strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

The flame-haired god snorted. "Gods- _maiden_? You kidding me? You've gotta have a better name than that, babe. Specially with your looks- got a boyfriend? Possible betrothed?"

"No… To both…" Kore bit her lip, a seed of dread that had been at the pit of her stomach started to grow. "But my friends calls me Persephone."

"Persephone it is," Hades smiled crookedly at her. "So what brings you down to the Underworld, _Persephone_?"

Kore smiled. "Oh, I was only looking around…" she started to mumble, but the goddess could feel Athena shaking her head in disappointment. "… _Actually_ , I'm here because I wanted to take a look at my future kingdom."

"Future?" Hades cocked an amused eyebrow. "Really? Isn't that- I don't know- Hades' job?"

"Well, in a sense, yes, but Hercules chained him in Tartarus, and the dead are running wildly up on earth, so Zeus in all his wisdom, decided to appoint a new underworld deity, but," Persephone sighed. "I wasn't the only being who was interested. Echidna and Ares' two sons are looking to rule so there's gonna be a-"

"Echidna?! No way, does that overgrown lizard have what it takes to run a fully-fledged operation like this place. You can't eat your problems down here. Oh sorry- you were saying?" Hades gazed at her in such a strange way that it made Persephone's stomach churn.

"Oh, um there's gonna be a competition tomorrow…" Persephone exclaimed, her voice becoming a whisper as Hades' gaze never relented on it's intensity, but in effect, the god was standing as close as possible to her without touching her so he could hear her.

"Whoever collects the most souls gets to rule down here."

"Sounds simple enough," Hades snorted as an idea started to form in his brain. "Hell, I'll even make _sure_ you win."

Persephone stared at him incredulously. "You will?! _Really_?!" She smiled widely, making her appear all the more radiant, despite how pale she was.

"Well, for a price," Hades smirked, his eyes scoping out her entire body before his golden orbs locked with hers once again.

"Oh…" Persephone's face fell slightly, hope still prevalent in her face. "I thought-"

"Whoa, whoa, babe- _Persephone,"_ he emphasized her name in a low voice as he started to tower over her. "You're entering the _real world, babe._ If you come down here- deals are everything. Look at Hades- he loved them- passed the time too, but hey, if it sweetens the deal for you, I'll make sure I won't leave your side and make sure you have what it takes to make you a fully-fledged Queen of the Dead."

"So you'll help me win and stick around to help me rule?" Persephone surmised.

"Yep," Hades nodded sincerely, circling around her, as if he wanted to inspect every inch of her. "You can't ask for any better deal than this, and trust me when what I say that what I want will be easy to get."

Persephone bit her in thought. "I don't know…"

"And if I swear by the River Styx?"

"Okay," Persephone placed her hands on her hips. "Only as long as you _promise_ that I give you something that will not be out of the way for me- something that is not going to be hard to obtain like Olympus or a good night's sleep."

"I swear it, my _sweet_ ," Hades bowed lowly, and took her hand a placed a small peck on top of it.

"Then we have a deal." Persephone pulled her hand away and extended it out to meet Hades' and with one fell swoop, the deal was struck as their hands met, and a blue flame erupted from their clenched hands, forever sealing these two wayward souls together.

For better, or for worse.

* * *

 **A/N: *Laburnum is a type of tree grown in the Balkans that is known to be poisonous in every single part of the tree from flower to bark to its sap. It produces a golden flower which I thought was appropriate for the metaphor, considering who Persy is.**

 **^Asphodel flowers are prominent and sacred flowers to Persy but in Victorian etiquette, it means regret, and I thought in this point in time, she would give the Asphodel Fields their rightful name.**

 **Eubulus is one of the epithets of Hades, and means as mentioned, good-counselor. Fits, right?**

 **Like what you see? Fave, follow, review!**

 **Angel of H-d out!**


	4. Getting a Pawn to Queen

**The Games We Play**

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long hiatus, college can get pretty darn busy, hopefully I'll finish Act I before I go back! For now enjoy and thanks again to all my wonderful reviews and for the faves this story has gotten!**

 **Also one weird request. I've really binge watched several Hercules episodes in preparing for this story, you know that old TV show from the nineties, but why are there so many episodes that are missing? Anyway if any of y'all know where to find the episode Hercules and the Prom- PM me the link or something. There is vital information that I need for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Please enjoy this extra long chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: First Chapter**

* * *

 _"All the world's a stage,_

 _And all the men and women merely players;_

 _They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts."_

 _\- As You Like It, (Act II, Scene VII), William Shakespeare_

* * *

As you all may know, gods are inherently bonded to all life- not just those who are the actual god, or in this case, _goddess_ of it. Think of it this way- no life means no one comes to pray, sacrifice, praise, or to make you feel really darn good about your caste in life. Yeah, mortals having to go through all that growing and aging, and diseases, and dying- oi no thanks. Immortality is great. You should definitely try it sometimes.

But there is a down side to it, dear reader.

Oh yes, a very real one. A fear that all gods have, not just the ones in Greece and parts of Persia. They too, just like lowly insignificant mortals, fear the sting of death, but infinitely times more.

And thus we come to how to truly kill a god in a much more sinister- slower way: Disbelief, forgotten, abandonment. The very cancer of immortality.

Many gods have come and go, many of their names long forgotten- even by the gods who replaced them, but all in all, once the very mortals who worship you decide to turn their backs on you- the Olympian gods will become nothing more than whispered names around a campfire, as the sun sets and dreams and magic awaken once more to lift the sorrows of man.

Now remember, dear reader, quite previously, Kore, the goddess of _life_ took a dip into the legendary Phlegethon, you know the one where Wonder Breath, I mean Jerkules- oh you get the idea threw all caution to the wind and tried to save his girl… Well, do you recall what happened to him? And what exactly happens to life when it jumps into that particular river?

If you're not catching on by now go back and reread, please stop wasting valuable reading time.

Moving on.

So one can rightly imagine the panic attack that was flitting around Mount Olympus as each god felt their hearts stop beating, the ichor in their veins halt in place as their screams of pure unadulterated pain turned into deathly silence. With each one falling into a heap on the cloud palace.

But just as quickly as the bizarre occurrence had come upon the rising tide of the screams of humanity down on earth, it passed like the transition from day to night. Quickly and unexpectedly, leaving all, gods and mortals alike, under this new blanket of fear.

A fear the gods had thought was pushed so far deep that the very minute it resurfaced had left them utterly paralyzed.

Also quite literally about the night time thing.

Yeah, Apollo may have just created the Saharan Desert, and Phrixus just watched his sister fall off a magical golden ram. Also I think it's probably good to point out that the world was just staring into space at this moment- even the Fates were at a loss for words, but we'll get to them later.

Hera was the first to move, picking herself off the cloud floor, and rushing to her husband's side, where he lay still on his throne. "Zeus, dearest, are you all right?!"

Frantically, the Queen of the gods slightly shook his still golden body, until the god's periwinkle eyes shot open.

"By thunder, I haven't felt like that since…" Whatever he was about to say was lost as he stared into his wife's frazzled, wide eyes.

"Oh, thank the gods you're alright!" Hera wrapped Zeus into a tight embrace, hoping it would slow down her rapid heartbeat, and to remind her that she was still there and so was her husband.

But Zeus had other plans as he removed Hera's arms off of him and tried to force her to look at him. "What was that?!"

"I don't know, darling!" Hera nearly shouted. "There was screaming and you were going on about something and suddenly you started screaming as well!"

"Oh Hera, there's no need to exaggerate," Zeus cut her off, as he stood up from his throne and gazed down at the earth.

"But you-"

"HERMES!" Zeus shouted, calling for his faithful messenger. Yet when the familiar sound of flying birds did not come, the king of the gods turned his attention back to his frazzled wife.

"Where is he? Fastest god alive and he's nowhere to be seen?! I knew I should've hired Iris, but no, you wanted her all because you thought I had a-"

"Sup, boss," an exhausted voice rang from across the room.

"Hermes, are you crawling?" Hera appeared by his side in a flash of pink glitter or something creative, add something here ya dork.

"Only a little," the god quipped, tiredly as Hera helped him up, and back onto his normal flying position.

"I see we weren't the only gods affected by this strange spell," Hera mused. "Oh! Wait a moment, the mortals- Hercules! Zeus, what do you think is the cause of all this?"

"I don't know," the thunder god tugged lightly on his beard, trying to find a solution, but when his brain tuckered out after a couple of seconds, he fixed his gaze upon the blue-skinned god.

"But we're going to get to the bottom of this." Turning to his left the god addressed his loyal messenger, "Hermes, go pay a visit to Hercules, and check to see if he's alright."

"And the mortals?"

"Them too," Zeus agreed, nodding his head once. "But see to it that Hercules starts up his own investigation on earth, and gather up the gods not present. We need to get this situation sorted out before the tournament tomorrow, and with the more gods on board, the more the mortals tensions will be eased… Why are you still here?"

"Catching my breath, babe," Hermes put up his hand in a 'hold on' motion. "That really took something out of me babe." Then within a split-second, the agile god was gone, taking off with an amazing speed that would've rivaled some of his best times.

He did this to relieve all of the anxiety caused by that bizarre near-death experience, hoping that his favorite pastime would take his mind off that incident, and it would've work too.

If, of course, Athena hadn't managed to burst into existence, chariot and all right next to him. Before Hermes could even stifle a gasp, the goddess had successfully grabbed the back of his toga and dragged him into her chariot.

"Whoa, babe, I know you wanted to wring my neck for tricking the mortals we were the same being, but come on. It's not my fault they bought it!"*

Hermes couldn't help but grin at his sister's reaction as she let him go, and flew beside her chariot as they spoke.

"Oh, not this again," the grey-eyed goddess rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this Hermes, we have far more pressing matters than that."

"Whoa babe, no need to turn me into a spider, we were all affected y'know."

"Yes, about that little episode…" Athena's eyes narrowed as a disturbing thought crossed her mind. "What did father say?"

"Eh, he wants me to check up on Hercules and the mortals- Oh and gather up the gods for a mandatory meeting."

"Then it's a good thing I caught you, little brother. I need _you_ to go straight to Demeter- _I'll_ go see Hercules."

"Babe, you feeling alright?" Hermes removed his small sunglasses and began to clean them.

"Persephone is not on Sicily."

 _"_ _What?!"_ Hermes froze in midair for a second before he realized Athena had gone on ahead of him. _S_ peeding up towards her again, Hermes pleaded, "Athena, babe, you cannot make these kind of jokes with me."

"Well, she won't be tomorrow," the goddess clarified. "She's going to compete for the Underworld position, but you-" she shot him an accusatory finger. "-Are going to make sure Demeter doesn't check on her daughter today, _nor tomorrow_."

"Wait, _Kore_? Little miss _'I make flowers for the hell of it'_ girl?"

"Hermes," Athena rolled her eyes at an even more exaggerated rate. "She's your sister too, and you know she needs to move on up. She's already well past the age, but her mother doesn't want to let her go, and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Eh, I could come up with a few better ideas, but hey I'm not a god of wisdom over here. That's your department, babe, so I trust your judgement."

"Why, Hermes I'm blushing," she sarcastically quipped.

"But, babe I can't get over the fact that you want _me_ to stop Demeter from checking up on Kore _today-_ after what just _happened_?!" Hermes pointed out.

"Yes!" Athena shouted. "Who knows, Persephone might reveal the plan if her mother keeps pressing her. You know making her feel guilty about lying, and I _don't_ want this little dilemma to foil our plans."

"Oh gods, how am I gonna do that?" Hermes whined.

"Oh for goodness sake," Athena, released her grip on the reins and grabbed her half-brother by his foot.

"Whoa! Hey, sis what are you doing?!" He shouted at her as he struggled to regain his foot in her adamantium grip.

"You're the god of lies!" She snapped with gritted teeth, "NOW LIE!" Athena roared, launching him down to earth like a javelin.

* * *

In the strange aftermath of the whole sealing the deal with a handshake, either god didn't know when to let go.

For Kore, that was mostly because she'd never really made a deal, and wasn't used to what happened after. Hades on the other hand, well, honestly I don't know _why_ he didn't let go, but let's just say it was awkward to say the least.

"So do I let go first or do you let go first?" Persephone blurted. The goddess nearly cursed herself for letting her mouth get the best of her, but Hades- or his new alias 'Eubulus,' couldn't help but snort.

"Babe," Hades quickly let go of her hand and placed his own over his long chin in thought. "Memo to me after this whole shebang, we'll schoomze it up about business and I'll teach you the ropes about running a full Underworld operation."

"You know you're really making it sound like you yourself ran this place for awhile," Persephone eyed Eubulus curiously.

"Uh yeah… You could say Hades and I were really close before I took a dip in the Phelgethon." 'Eubulus' explained, _"In fact you could say they were the same person,"_ he added, but under his breath.

"What was that?" Kore inquired, watching with even more incredulity as Eubulus seemed to spark, almost like he was nervous.

"Oh, nothing," Hades said quickly, waving it off. "Just tryna come up with a to-do list."

Damn, he just sealed a deal, but now he had to figure out A) how to reclaim his kingdom without the other gods finding out he was back, B) how to make the babe into a formidable competitor, and most importantly C) how to not blow his new alias with his newest client.

She had some skills, that was apparent, most of them physical, but her mind wasn't as sharp as he would hope- so freaking easy to trick, it was depressing, but hey who was he to complain? It just made things easier for him. He had enough brains to make up for the both of them, but he always had time to plan for schemes.

In fact, _years_ to plan things. It was tough coming up with every little detail that could deter a plan, and he had a freaking _day_. Maybe less if the competition started early- and what even was the time?! What the hell was even happening topside? Gods, he was so out of the loop it killed him.

"Oi, Persephone, you and I got what? Twenty-four hours-"

"Try eighteen," Kore supplemented.

"Crap," Hades cursed under his breath. "Okay, okay, eighteen hours to get a game plan going and all we got is these two bozos-" he pointed at Pain and Panic, "-My brains, and whatever other hidden talents you haven't mentioned."

"Well… um… I think-" Whatever Kore was about to say was rudely interrupted as Cerberus came barreling out of nowhere, and tackled Eubulus to the ground.

Righty dropped Praxidice at Kore's feet before he too joined his other two heads in viciously raining down slobbery kisses upon their master.

"CERBERUS- mutt- you stupid mutt! GET OFF!" Hades flared, sending Cerberus whimpering away.

"Aww, don't mind him, Cerberus," Persephone comforted the mopey beast. "Eubulus just hasn't had social interaction in a long time, and he just needs to readjust to seeing cuties like you…"

Now it was Hades turn to be curious as Persephone actually managed to turn his menacing guard dog into a puddle of mush.

Inching closer, the flame-haired god remained behind the tall goddess, and in a much softer voice than before, "Hey, how long did you say you were here, exactly? You know visited the underworld frequently? Made a day trip now and then?"

"Nope," Persephone answered truthfully. "I've been here what? Four hours? Right, boys?"

Pain and Panic stood at a 'safe' forty foot distance. Both of them had decided it was a good idea to stay as far away from Hades, in the case they say something very dumb or in the rare case they showed their favorability towards the new goddess on the block.

"Yeah, just about," Pain agreed.

"Yeah!" Panic agreed with too much enthusiasm. "It's been that long since she came in through one of the tunnels the shades have been escaping thr-"

At this point Pain covered his brother's mouth with his hand, once he saw the murderous glint in their boss' golden orbs.

"You mind running by me _what you just said?!_ " the god grunted through gritted teeth as he appeared in front of Pain and Panic.

"Uh-uh-uh," The two imps were at this point holding onto each other for dear life.

"Oh did I forget to mention that?" Persephone inquired innocently, sneaking a glance away from Cerberus and catching Eubulus' gaze. "It's kinda why there's gonna be a competition tomorrow, and the whole search for the Underworld's Next Top Under-lord. The souls topside are running wild, creating a world of chaos back on earth. "

"Huh, did _Zeus_ realize it?!" Hades sarcastically quipped, all the while flaming his two imps.

Kore snorted, so oblivious to the barbecue that was currently taking place, and too engrossed in hearing screaming as two of Cerberus' heads were whining when she focused her attention on one head even though she was trying her darnedest to give each head equal amounts of cuddles. "Don't give him that much credit," she exclaimed as she gave a final couple of pats on each of Cerberus's heads.

"Everyone was reveling in the party of the millennia until Athena and Hermes figured out something was rotten in the city states of Greece. Then they went to Zeus, who created this giant meeting about what to do, and then 'Thena got royally ticked off because nobody wanted to do it-"

"Pfft, yeah, gods don't like having responsibility. I should know, give 'em a hard days labor they freak out." Hades noted, noticeably more at peace now that he had relieved most of his anger on his two minions, or what was left of them.

"-and bada boom she told me. Now she's off somewhere trying to make sure I win. Oh!" Kore's face lit up with an idea. "She can help us too! She's going to meet up with me tomorrow and there we can-"

Now it was Hades time to snort, cutting off Persephone in the process. "Yeah about that, babe, but I prefer the scheming thing to be a one-god job."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Eubulus," Persephone spoke with uncharacteristically high confidence as she picked up Praxidice, strutting all the way to where Hades simmered. "But I think you're forgetting that we agreed to be working together."

" _Persephone_ , _sweetness_ , _look,"_ Hades calmly started. "I agreed to work with _you_ , but I did _not_ agree to work with a know-it-all daddy's girl. _You_ , I can work with, but her, _no way_ _Jose_. In fact don't even mention me to her. My privacy is of the utmost importance. We wouldn't want Zeusy finding out I'm a free bird, capiche?" He smirked, booping her on the nose.

"Coolio flameo, you just keep your side of the bargain, and I'll keep mine," Persephone semi-threatened, directing the spearhead point at his face.

"Oh, trust me babe," the god gingerly moved the scythe away from his face with his index finger. "I wouldn't dream of breaking this particular deal."

"Oh, thank the gods," Kore sighed in relief, dropping all semblance of her previous bravado, and embraced the god, being extra careful not to slice off his face with the scythe still in her hand.

Hades stiffened, under her touch, but mainly out of surprise, but before he could even do anything in response, she had already released him, allowing him to see her wide grin.

"I really do appreciate what you're doing, Eubulus even though you will get an incentive after all this," the goddess grinned with all the semblance of candor about her. "Now come on… Game plan time, what you got?"

Hades was at a loss for words for a second before his eyes zoned in on Persephone's scythe. "Hey, can I see that for a second?"

"Um… Sure?" She hesitated before she handed over Praxidice.

"Wowzers, this is a beaut, how'd you get your hands on this old thing?" Eubulus swung around the scythe, getting full feel for it. A slight chill went up his spine, though; an unpleasant feeling of familiarity.

Yes, he knew this weapon all too well. Had seen Zeus cut up their father with it, like he had done with his father before him. Ah, the painful cycle of irony. Who knew karma could be such a B with an itch?

"Oh, Athena… She commissioned Hephaestus to make a weapon for me so people can take me seriously."

"What? You mean a pink goddess of springtime with blonde hair isn't frightening?"

"Apparently creating flowers wherever ya step doesn't help either." Persephone laughed in spite of the dig at her, and took Praxidice out of Eubulus' grasp.

"That's a damn shame. Oh well," Hades smirk grew ever wider as an idea started to blossom, looking between the scythe and the River Styx where Charon patiently awaited on his ferry. "We're just gonna have to change that now won't we?"

"You got something in mind, Sparky?"

"As a matter a fact. I do," the god suddenly put one arm around Persephone's shoulders, eliciting a small thrill through the goddess and the slightest of blushes brightened her paled face.

"So, sweetness, wanna take a look at where you'll be living?"

* * *

Some say that it is always a great honor to have a goddess gracing your presence.

That of course would be true if she did not bring bad news, or in this case a favor.

Now I know, Hercules is always inclined to helping out gods whenever he could, or really anyone in need, it's in his very nature to help out those in need.

So when it was that Hercules was running through his large courtyard, the demigod nearly jumped out of his toga when he noticed Athena's chariot parked out in front of the steps of his house.

"Oh no…." Hercules cursed, his eyes scanning around his large villa. The goddess had to be here somewhere.

"Hey, Herc, you got a visitor," Meg practically ran down the stairs towards her husband."

"Meg, you okay? You look-"

His wife cut him off by grabbing him by the top of his armor, and bringing his ear down. "Hey, the old goat's not doing so hot. You go see what Athena wants while I go run to the market and buy some more oregano.^ Syrinx is on shift so I wouldn't worry about PhilI while I'm gone. Oh and I put some pita bread, olives, and feta cheese on the veranda so you two can chat."

"You're being awfully prepared," Hercules eyed Meg curiously as she let him go.

"Let's just say I've been waiting for some divine intervention these past two weeks," Meg quipped. "Besides, Wonder Boy, I think she's here for a solution to get rid of all the shades hanging around here."

"Wait, really?" Hercules, gazed around the courtyard suspiciously.

"Better believe it. Now here she comes, that's my cue to leave-" Meg lastly whispered before turning around to flash a warm smile to the goddess walking down the steps. "Hey, Athena, I found him. Thanks again for helping me with my looming. It can be such a pain starting it, y'know?"

"Oh anything for Hercules' wife," the goddess beamed. "I'll see you at the competition tomorrow, right?"

"Competi-?"

"Yes, _Herc_ , you two have a _lot_ to chat about. Now I have to go make a run," Meg waved awkwardly, giving slight nervous looks as she walked away. "Bye you two. It's been a real slice."

"Good-bye, Megaera," Athena exclaimed, before setting her eyes on her brother. "Oh, Hercules, we have much to discuss."

"Oh, um okay?" Hercules eyed Meg as she was already half way across the courtyard. "Is this about the Underworld and the shade infestation? Because I've done all I can to corral them, but that doesn't help when they can pass through walls."

"Correct… Now remember that time I let you watch over Ibid and you decided to cheat and had my little owl stolen by Fear and Terror?"

"Ouch, you still remember that?" Hercules smiled nervously.

"Not only do I recollect those rather unfortunate events, and a few other unmentionable moments in your high school life, but I have come to ask you for a favor. A rather important one as recompense for all the trouble you put me through."

"Athena, I would help you even if I didn't owe you anything. Now what, do you need?"

"Oh, Hercules you've always been such a good boy- well man now, but I'm going to have to ask you to help me do something… rather questionable."

"Not the first time I've done something like that," Hercules admitted.

"Good, because you're going to help me, help your sister become the next Queen of the Underworld."

"Wait, you?!"

"Oh, my dear boy, you have several." Athena couldn't help but laugh. "In fact this one I don't think you've met. You see she's…"

* * *

A bit of a fixer upper.

Those were the words rolling around Persephone's mind as Eublus had given her a grand tour of the Underworld palace.

Not that there was anything wrong with the design, the jutting black spikes were actually quite fitting to the whole Underworld theme. It's just this place was in dire need of some redecorating or at least what Eubulus had said when they first entered the place.

 _"Hey, if you don't like how it looks you can add drapes, potted plants, or whatever- y'know add a woman's touch._ "

Yeah that idea was starting to sound better and better Persephone mused.

She'd been wandering she felt for about an hour gathering several ideas before Eubulus had decided to scamper off and look for what they came here for. So far, he'd been gone for five minutes, and she was starting to wonder if he was still searching.

Oh well, she was perfectly content to continue her wandering. It gave her some time to think and consider her options, or rather her gathering number of allies.

Wowzers, she barely knew people for like a couple of minutes and they were already willing to help her. Did they actually like her or was she just a means to an end?

It was odd.

Athena was helping her, but just to keep Ares out of the Underworld. Pain and Panic were helping her, but just to get a new boss. Eubulus was doing it for an unnamed incentive. Now that she had a chance to think about it that probably wasn't such a smart idea… But at least she had made some conditions.

Yet he is nice. Maybe a bit of a fast talker, but having dealt with a mom who could talk her ear off it wasn't that hard to keep up with him. He was doing his best to help her, she had, after all, thrown all caution to the wind and rescued him- for that he owed a lot to her.

And yet, he was the only one willingly to tag along after the deal ended. He even went so far out to say he would help her out and teach her, like he was fine with being more than just a business partner. Almost as if he was searching for a friend.

That brought a warm smile to Persephone's pale face.

 _Still, his deal,_ she reminded herself. He never _had_ explicitly stated what he wanted.

"Oh well, it couldn't be all that bad," Persephone exclaimed out loud to no one in particular as she entered a room she was not familiar with. Still, the thought lingered in the back of her mind; unlike all her bad thoughts before- this one refused to leave. In fact-

"Hey, Persephone, I found it!" Eubulus announced presenting her the black helmet.

"That's what you were looking for?" Persephone cocked her head in confusion. "Are we going into battle or something?"

"Sweetness, everything's a battle, but also a negotiation," he spun the helmet around, throwing it up into the air, a few times allowing his excited nerves to settle down. "That's the first rule of business. Actually, scratch that; first rule of business is find every loop hole, but that goes hand in hand, anyway."

"Funzies…" Persephone rolled her eyes all the while trying to contain her grin. "Does it actually do anything, or did it just belong on another skull laying around this place?"

"Haha, not this time," Eubulus winked, wagging his finger mischievously. "This old chrome dome belongs to Hades- makes the user invisible y'know. I'll wear this so I can be with you at all times without letting people know we're working together. And as an added bonusI get my privacy."

"Invisibility? So you're telling me his schnook of a brother got cool lightning bolts to showoff his divine wrath, Poseidon got a dinglehopper that controls the waters-"

"What the hell's a dinglehopper?"

"Not important-" Persephone continued, unabashed by Eubulus' interruption. "-and Hades gets a way to sneak into parties? Wow talk about getting the short-end of a stick."

Hades sighed, watching Persephone drift on over to the large circular map that made a main part of his office. The very place he had toiled over for years, centuries even, planning his hostile takeover, and now he was back. Same goals in mind, but new pawns at play.

"You have no idea, babe… No freaking idea…" He drifted off, suddenly quite interested in Persephone's sudden curiosity with the statues representing all the gods on the board.

Setting down his helmet on a unused spot on the edge of the map, Hades came up behind Persephone, as she picked up each of the statues, inspecting them one by one.

"Wow, look at the likeness of these things." Persephone picked up her mother's alabaster statuette, her finger lightly tracing over the flowers wreathed in her hair. "This guy's really nit-picky, huh? I swear every god and monster I know is on here, Oh! I wonder if I have one on here."

Hades knew for a fact she did _not_ have such a statue on board, she was never at all a concern. Not even for one second was she ever a threat, or even a lowly pawn. What role did a godling have with the fate of the cosmos?

My how the tables do turn.

So while she searched, a new little figurine appeared in the god's hand. Alabaster, just like her mom's, he figured would best suit her.

"Hey, sweetness, I found it," Eubulus announced, shaking the figurine out to show the pink goddess.

"Holy Hera," Persephone exclaimed as Eubulus placed the statue in her hands, his fingers lightly brushing her own for the slightest of seconds. "It's me!"

"I can see that," Hades smirked. Gods she was, he hated to say it, but she really was adorable.

Persephone admired the little figurine, before she finally set it down. That was when she noticed Eubulus staring at her. It was not a bad staring just his eyes were trained on her, but his mind was millions of miles away. It was quite the wistful look indeed.

"Hey, you, okay? Can't die on me yet, Sparky."

"Uh, yeah." Hades shook his thoughts away. "Hey you mind running by me what your little scythe does? Any special powers? "

"None, whatsoever. I thought it could reap souls like a crop of wheat, but Athena said-"

"You just can't make a little hunk of metal have the power to rip the very fabric of the cosmos. If that was true you think there wouldn't be an uprising happening every damned minute? No sweetness, ya need magic, or some kind of divine intervention."

"Yeah that's what she said- maybe not as metaphorical, though. Although, Hephaestus did make it change into different objects- whatever I needed at the moment," Persephone thought back to how it changed into a rope and a clay tablet.

"Blacksmith god, makes sense he gave ya a monkey wrench."

"You know, for an object that was consequential for your rescue, I would have a little more respect." Persephone quipped. "For all I care, I could've left you down there to rot another millennia until I felt generous to throw you a bone… Get it?" She giggled.

"Ouch, babe, but I think you're misinterpreting me. You see, a monkey wrench can be useful when you can adapt it. I happen to know a certain _witch_ who can make collecting souls the same way you reap the wheat in your fields."

"Really? Who?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Hecate, y'know the _goddess_ of magic," he smirked as he pointed out said goddess on the map.

"Eubulus," Persephone's face grew soft with sympathy. "I get it you've been gone for a long time, but she's been off in the North, _has been_ for the past decade. I'm sorry nobody told you, but a _lot_ has changed."

Hades inwardly smiled. He knew she was gone, had been acutely aware ever since she had stopped sending complaints before he took a dip in the river. Hell, if it wasn't for her constantly disappearing he wouldn't have used that mortal potion she had cooking up.

And we all know how well that turned out.

"Then that's even better," the god's grin widened. "I can take care of that myself, I know a thing or two about doing such magical intricacies," he lied.

Sure he did know a thing or two about magic, it's just throwing glitter at stuff and expecting it to change, not that hard, gods were practically oozing that stuff. But what he wanted to do was not use magic, he was just simply going to use his authority as the lord of the dead to impart control over lost souls to the scythe.

"So what? I'll just swing Praxidice around until I collect every soul?"

"That's the plan, doll face," Hades summed up, summoning a cigar, to celebrate his ingenuity.

"Well that sounds all fine and dandy, but kind of toilsome too, you know?"

The god flared up for a second, his skin turning orange and his hair flaring up in rage. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Oh don't get your toga in a wad," Persephone crossed her arms in defiance. "Look yeah, it's a smart idea collecting the souls with Praxidice, but you gotta understand the souls aren't gonna be in one place, _they're scattered across all of Greece_ , maybe even _farther_! If I'm gonna win this thing I want to win so well that there will be absolutely no doubt left in anyone's mind that I can do this," she proclaimed with such passion that it took Hades a second to realize she was calling him out on his lack of foresight.

Yeah, she called him an idiot.

"So now it's up to you," she jabbed an accusatory finger in the god's chest. "To find a way to get them all gathered in a convenient place."

Maybe he was really turned on to this new challenge, or she just became a thousand times more attractive, but almost immediately a new idea popped into his brain.

"I got it, yes! Ooooh, I freaking got an idea that'll knock your toga off," Hades smirked, flames rose along the edges of his robes, but unlike before, they were content azure flames.

"Alright, Sparky, no need to blow a fuse," Persephone laughed. "What you got?"

"Well it's simple, just the same way we're gonna do with your scythe, but we're gonna have to go pay a visit to my br- I mean go see Poseidon," Hades corrected.

"Poseidon? Why him?"

"Let's just say even though the guy's wet behind the ears, he can control all the waters and by that, I mean the Styx. If he gives your scythe the power to control the Styx, just one measly river that separates the barrier of the underworld and the mortal world- she can just sweep all across the world and collect all the lost souls in one place and bada bing you win the Underworld."

"Well how you gonna convince him?" Persephone pointed out. "I'm not exactly Miss Popularity."

"No problemo, sweetness, that old cod is sweet on your mumzie."

" _My mother_?" She stared incredulously at Eubulus. " _What?!_ But she's never dated anyone- she's not even interested in that," Persephone protested, remembering all the lengthy speeches her mom had given her about how awful men were.

Then again she had always excluded gods like Apollo and Hermes, hence the whole weird courting thing her mom was pulling now and then.

"Then how were you conceived, _hmm_?" Hades wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at her.

"Conceived?" Persephone stared blankly at him.

"Wait," he paused, getting serious for a moment, looking her dead in the eye, trying to see if she was joking or not. "You think having a kid is a one woman job? That your mom had a miracle baby? C'mon, babe, it takes two to tango."

"What? Look, I don't have a father. I just happened, okay? Just like everybody else, I just appeared."

Hades remained silent, wondering whether he should say something, telling her otherwise, but then again this was not a conversation he thought he'd ever have to make, especially to the chick he has the hots for.

"Alrighty then, anyway, he just does, okay? So all you have to do is use that little charm of yours and remind him that your Demeter's kid and what you're quest is and there's an I-X out of X chance he''ll say yes."

Persephone grinned a smug little grin. "Hmm, you know, I think this is the first time where I realized I can actually win this thing."

Hades scoffed, "Sweetness, the minute we shook hands was the minute your fate was sealed."

Abruptly like before, Persephone embraced Hades, but this times her arms enveloped around his neck. Quickly she released him, only to give him a small peck on his cheek in gratitude.

"Thanks, Eubulus, I mean it. I don't think anyone's ever been this nice to me."

"Eh, forget about it," Hades right eye twitched, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "You know… We can wait till tomorrow before we go see Poseidon, so how about you go rest up. You got a big day tomorrow, and I sure as hell would hate to be the reason you're exhausted."

"Alright, I'll go crash in one of the vacant bedrooms then." Persephone walked to the doorway.

"Good luck finding one," Hades joked.

"Hey, get some sleep too, Sparky, I'm not the one who spent all those years down that river."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just leave you're scythe. I'll take care of it before you wake up."

"Whatever you say," Persephone waved, leaning Praxidice on the wall. "Good night, Eubulus."

"You too, sweetness, you too."

After Persephone had retired for the night, Hades appeared at one of the windows of his office, a new cigar held in his right hand as he had put out the other amidst his and Persephone's scheming.

"Pain! Panic!" Hades shouted.

"We're r-r-right here, b-b-boss." Panic announced. Both him and his brother laid prostrate behind Hades, waiting to be either roasted or sent away to do a task.

"Boys," Hades took a long drawl from his cigar, and slowly released a column of smoke out into his kingdom. "I've been thinking…"

* * *

 **A/N: *Hermathena it's a thing in Rome. Those two were literally best friends, and were always depicted together, two halves of a whole. Cunning and wisdom, good mix I say.**

 **^Oregano isn't just for spaghetti, in Greek culture it was also used to ward off evil spirits. Also on a weird side note, if worn on the head when you slept it could give you psychic dreams.**

 **Like what you see? Fave, follow review!**

 **And if I don't upload the next chapter before then, Merry Christmas!**


	5. The devil you know

**Toxic Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the vagueness I left the last chapter at. I wanted to get some more establishment of Persephone's character, and trying to figure out Hades in general. He's a royal turd with dialogue considering how much the guy loves to talk, but it's been real fun getting him in awkward situations.**

 **As for my reviews, thank you all! You are all lovely people. And special shout out to EnvytheSkunk for helping me get this chapter moving forward and for allowing me to use her artwork as inspiration for Persy's dress. There will be a link at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now as for this chapter there is a weird topic I never discussed and minor spoiler if you care, but the character Minthe was one I was debating putting in because there is one trope I loathe the most: love triangles. So hopefully this chapter will bring an interesting take on her character and how I think was the only way I could incorporate her. There will be an additional A/N concerning an additional mention of why this particular character will not appear as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter One.**

* * *

 _"There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery."_

-Dante Alighieri

* * *

Some would say that four hours of sleep is an ungodly amount of sleep for anyone. This extends even to gods, hence the ungodly.

Some would even say that that amount of time is merely a nap.

Some would even argue that there is no way the author could write even more "some would evens," but then again she never asked for your permission in the first place.

Some would even say that I am already tired of this and I'm just going to stop altogether.

But to Kore, this was just a normal day.

Yet a normal day it would not be.

Even the all-knowing, omniscient Fates would be caught off-guard by how today's events would take place, for even they were at mercy to the whims of the unpredictability of life.

It started out as it usually did for Kore, just missing out on several factors. One of those being the appearance of the sun, she was not slumbering on a literal bed of flowers, and she had a purpose to get up today.

Well that last part's not necessarily true, considering how she had to wake up her naiad and dryad friends to get started on whatever her mom needed to get done, and she needed to get it done _before_ her mom even started.

Oi, that's the thing about moms, they may teach you the ropes and all that jazz, but there is a point in time when the apprentice surpasses the master, and suddenly you realize your mom's doing everything wrong so you literally have to orient your entire schedule so she doesn't over do the whole planting thing.

Hence the four hour sleep schedule, but she didn't mind really. Sure it took her five hundred years to get used to it, but it happened.

Gods, it really makes you wonder how her mom didn't destroy the earth before she came along.

"Oh well, that's her problem," Persephone mumbled, as she slipped out of the silky smooth sheets of the bed.

After she had gone to sleep the night before, it hadn't taken her long to find a bedroom in the Underworld palace. Mostly because it had thousands of rooms, she just had to choose one, and ended up in the one closest to where Hades' old office was.

She had immediately gone to bed, not even changed out of her torn white chiton, too excited for tomorrow's events, and floated off to sleep.

Now that she was bright eyed and bushy-tailed, and a tad on the nervous-excited side, Persephone looked at her state of dress.

"Welp, I can't give them a reason to find something else to criticize," she mused, but at least she wasn't wearing that awful flower headdress aunt Hecate gave her.

Demeter had insisted she wear it out of politeness, which Persephone agreed upon without complaint, courtesy y'know? But by the time she had realized she was still wearing it after a couple of months(because of how it pushed her hair out of her eyes), she decided to keep it, though, begrudgingly put up with the snorts of derision people gave her when they were in her presence.

Now she needed something new and effective, it would be very bad if her hair got in the way of her scythe… Maybe a hair cut was due, Persephone wondered, her thoughts turning back to Praxidice.

Oh, Eubulus should be finished enchanting it by now with Hecate's magic… Persephone reminded herself, but bile rose in her throat at the very thought of that witch's name.

Hecate.

She was her mother's most trusted friend, even more so than the daughter she doted over. That witch and her _damned_ spells! Manipulating Persephone's own powers to remove, and even block one of the most basic powers of a god!

Hecate and her mother had been friends for centuries, but that was it.

Friends.

It wasn't until a few years back, before there was Titans or power-hungry gods trying to rearrange the cosmos, back to the time before the biggest thing to gossip about was Hercules' abduction.

For it was the time of Persephone's rebellious stage. It happened rather late for her age, but with an overbearing mother it was a surprise that it even took place at _all_.

At first she had tested the waters, and had taken to see how far her teleportation powers could take her without her power signature being traceable. She had noticed the power signature of immortals early on(Aphrodite the doves and singing, her mom the sudden appearance of corn), and knew that if she wanted to remain as clandestine as possible, she had to test her secret discovery as much as possible, especially with a keen-eyed mother.

Persephone had started out at several intervals. She needed varied distances to see how much of a signature was left, but not just distances. The goddess needed to see if multiple teleportations in an area could create a signature. Once she had discovered how many she could do in an area without leaving a signature, she combined this knowledge with the distances and had the science down to the accuracy of pi.

Athena would've been proud if she had known how much she had experimented, but if she had done so with her mother's techniques on cultivating plants and creating new species, why not do the same, but solely for her benefit?

From there the night was hers.

But after a few blessed years of doing so, nine to be exact, Persephone had been too reckless one night, and one night was all it took for Hecate to catch on that the young goddess was sneaking off the island of Sicily and followed her.

And effectively got her condemned to the island of Sicily for up until now. Yes, she had snuck out several times between a period of six months- snuck off sloppily and purposefully reckless those fourteen times just to see how far she could push her spite before her mother relented to Hecate's suggestions of 'appropriate reprimands' and 'necessary discipline.'

But by the time, Persephone realized how she was affecting her mother it was too late, and soon after her actions came back to bite her in the petunia. And, naturally, with her actions came the consequence.

Hecate with all her weird spells and witchcraft had effectively removed Persephone's ability to teleport, a piece of her aura, and would receive it back once she had: "Proven herself worthy."

Maybe now that she was down here it was best to see exactly where Hecate conjured.

 _And_ , Persephone smiled almost deviously, snapping her fingers as a new clean and 'professional' dress appeared on her person.

A pretty chiton that exposed her faded carnation pink shoulders, and was quite modest in how it had a small collar, keeping her skin covered except for the slight exposure of her collar bones peaking underneath her flower pins on each of the straps. The chiton itself started out as a dark forest green at her straps to a lighter translucent green around her knees, where the dress then continued on as a pleated white material giving the resemblance of daisy petals. The place where the two materials met was lined with petals of faded mauve, the same color used for the diaphanous 'belt' that hugged her around her waist.*

 _Maybe I can find the vial containing my aura,_ Persephone pondered, fixing her blonde hair into a simple updo like she had seen many mortals use before to keep out of her face for the time being. But try as she might, two particular curls refused to join the rest, one on either side of her face, and instead curled right around her ears, framing her heart-shaped face.

Fitted with new sandals and everything, Persephone left the guest room and headed straight for Hades' old office, wondering if Eubulus was still up or anything.

When she entered she was surprised to find that Eubulus was there, passed out yeah, but he was there, Praxidice too.

Persephone had no idea how he could be using her scythe as a pillow, but it wasn't her place to judge considering all the random places she had fallen asleep in her life.

"Oh, you silly grump," Persephone lightly snorted, afraid she would wake him, and with a snap of her fingers switched out Praxidice with a pillow made of flowers. "You better not complain when you wake up… Or burn it for that matter."

Deciding that it would be best to let the poor god rest after all he'd been through, Persephone left exploring the vast palace, and hopefully wherever Hecate once lived.

It was common knowledge that Hecate was a recluse. Her mom knew it, she knew it, the gods of Olympus knew it. The goddess herself liked her solitary lifestyle, but there had come a point in life when she had realized her prospects in life wouldn't change if she changed, and had headed to the North. The mortals- the savages of the Pagan tribes, loved her magic bid and had made her an important goddess in several pantheons, going by new names and everything.

It would be considerably rare for her to come back, having a prominent role and all, and with Hades gone it seemed that even though she was gone, she still in the end got what the lord of the dead wanted in the end.

Respect, power, and a kingdom that fit her to her liking.

After all, why go back to the home where you received nothing for your hard work and dedication?

Persephone would've continued her wandering and her own thoughts had she not heard whispering.

It sounded like children's voices!

Running towards the source of the sounds, Persephone ran into a group of three ghost children. All their voices hushed when one of the boys punched their compatriots shoulder and all of their gazes went wide-eyed in shock at the intrusion of the goddess.

"I thought you said this place was empty."

"Well, gee, Yanis," the taller of the three boys gave his friend a rather annoyed eye-roll. "I remember you telling me the exact same thing when you said that pit was empty. But guess what?! Snakes!"

"Dammit, Pilib, just shut it, she can't understand us. Remember Hercules? He couldn't either. We just motioned him towards the palace."

Persephone couldn't help but laugh, as she kneeled down to their level. "What? Of course I can. Pilib, I presume?" She raised a knowing eyebrow.

The ghost boy named Pilib stared wide-eyed at her, before a terrified order slipped from his mouth. "Run."

"Wait! Please! I'm a friend!" Persephone cried, reaching out to the them in vain, but the trio of boys phased through the wall, leaving the goddess alone in the hallway.

"Well, that's just my luck," she cursed, punching the barren wall with her fist. She just wanted some directions, was that so hard to ask?

Would it have been bad if she tested the scythe on them? Yeah… Oh well she could try it later.

Wait. What did they mean she could understand them? She heard the shades fine when she saved Eubulus…

 _But not when I first entered the underworld_ , she reminded herself. So what had changed since then and now?

"Kore! There you are!" Panic's voice brought her back to reality as he and Pain waddled towards her.

"Oh! Hey boys, what're you two up at this hour?"

"We could ask the same thing about you," Pain countered.

Persephone sighed, she had to ask someone and it might as well be these two. "Alright, I'm looking for Hecate's lair."

The two imps shared a quick nervous glance. Panic took a deep breath and started with quite a serious tone that was unlike him. "Kore… The devil you know-"

"Look before you say anything else, I have a legitimate reason for going," Persephone stated flatly, giving each imp direct eye contact. "There is something that belongs to me in there, and _I need to get it back. Kapiche?"_

Honestly, it would take a heart of stone to tell her they would not, especially with those eyes. So it was no surprise that Pain and Panic relented, and got Charon to take her to a direct route to Hecate's place.

Even if it meant having to go through the Cocytus.

Why?

One thing was certain.

If Hades woke up and found Persephone snooping through Hecate's abode, he would very likely get angry and burn the two imps to smithereens and make their existence even more unbearable for the simple reason that A) she would find one of Hades' appreciation busts that were given so plentifully to the old hag and blow his cover and B) the river Cocytus was the only way to get to Hecate's without teleporting, and there just so happened to be a wrathful nymph who inhabited said river who coincidentally happened to be one of Hades' exes.

Nope not good at all.

But hey, the devil you know is not as bad as the devil you don't know.

* * *

"Just through those doors?" Persephone pointed at the double doors of pure adamantium.

"Well, no, it's an elevator," Pain explained, pushing the down button panel on the elevator pad, while both the imps took a long step back.

A small ding, followed by the opening of the two doors made Persephone turn her attention to the rather limited enclosure within.

"Go on ahead, it won't bite," Panic shook his head vigorously.

Persephone smiled softly. "Well if you say so," and stepped inside.

"On the panel to your left press the V-I-I-I button, that should be her potion room, and the lowest floor," Panic explained. "Apparently the center of the Underworld was a good place for magic."

Persephone absentmindedly did so before she suddenly realized what they were implying. "Wait, you guys sound like you aren't coming with me."

"That's because we aren't," Pain smiled sheepishly right before the door closed and Persephone felt herself being lowered.

"I feel like that was a little cold," Panic exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Minthe can be much worse. If she's not back in one hour we we go in after her, okay?"

"But what if she's already down there?" Panic panicked.

"You mean _if_ she's already there…"

If one could perfectly describe their next reactions, I shall compare it to something that sticks to me to this very day.

It is the faces of two people who realized they had not done the one thing your mom ordered you to do in a period of over two hours while she was out doing errands. Something menial, more and likely, but something that required it to be done as soon as possible.

And the face- yes, you know that very face you make at the moment you hear your mother's car keys turning in the lock, and both you and your sibling share the same horrified expression.

You got it?

Cool beans, we're moving on.

Because let me tell you their faces got significantly more terrified when they pressed the down elevator button to follow Persephone and found that the panel did not light up red to signal it received your command.

"Plan Beta."

* * *

Persephone had to give it to Hecate. If there was one thing she could appreciate about her it was her commitment to her work. Though her workplace shelves, and cabinets were entirely filled, it was all surprisingly neat and tidy.

It took her awhile to find this storage place, having to go past a long hallway of giant skeletons- the corpses of the Titans, who had perished in the Titanomachy, more and likely, only to find a rather large laboratory-like room in the back.

It was almost laughable of course, when she reached the end of the hallway, and looked at the weird light that emanated from the ceiling, creating an odd sort of circular chamber that made things float. Usually the most valuable potion would be right here- or like probably her vial, like isn't this how these things work?

She had tested the floating chamber with her hair and then without thinking she had jumped right in, and floated downwards- a secret level!

So level I-X? Huh, what's up with that number today?

But what she found there certainly proved that Hecate had been using the hallway as a decoy for the treasure trove.

For there neatly tucked away were thousands of neatly organized potions. Separated by types of toxicity and what part of the body it affected. Each one had a small little label on the shelf itself detailing the name and day it was created.

Sure, the potions had become dusty and filled with spiderwebs because of lack of care, but everything was still put in place to show that the former caretaker took great pride in her organization.

It almost surprised Persephone that Hecate didn't take any of this stuff on her travels since every place to fill knick knacks and potions were taken up, or that there was no one guarding this place.

Oh well if there is one… All she had to do is find the vial filled with a pink liquid, and get out- it'll be done in a snap, she told herself.

 _I'm gonna be here awhile..._

* * *

Having checked all the shelves quite diligently, Persephone refocused her attention to the cabinets, and had to get on her knees to see inside the deep space. It didn't take long to have her engrossed in her search. Practically the only sounds being made were her hands dusting off the little name plaques and her sighs of disappointment.

But almost suddenly the monotony ended as a derisive snort filled the air.

The sound of Persephone bumping her head was heard soon after followed by a timid, "Ow."

Pulling her head out of the cabinet, Persephone rubbed the top of her head where it had connected with the stone cabinet. It didn't take her long to see that sitting barely a foot away from her was a pair of bare legs, and platformed sandals.

"AH!" Persephone flinched back, and reached for where she had rested her scythe, only to find it not there.

"Looking for this, sweetheart?" The thin woman smugly lifted up Praxidice with one hand, and took a long drag from her cigarette with the other.

Persephone abruptly stood up and instinctively pulled off the door of the cabinet door and held it up threateningly, scoping out the female seated in front of her.

With legs crossed, and a smug smile pulling at her thin grey lips, the woman that sat in front of her was a woman, but a divine one, a naiad, and a sickly one at that.

Naiads she had known were never that thin, or that shade of blue. Even her lank muted hair was the color of dried sage and cut rather short, like a bob. Having been friends with several naiads, herself, Persephone could always tell which ones were situated in a river with a large mining town upstream. Polluted water was not something that was healthy for any nature spirit, and this one was no different.

With sagging skin and heavy dark circles, most likely from lack of sleep, around her pale green eyes, the naiad was in desperate need of sunlight and nourishment, that smoking habit she had certainly wasn't helping. But a naiad in the Underworld- it's amazing she was still alive!

Having some sympathy for the poor condition of the naiad, Persephone tried in her most polite voice, "Hiya, that's mine, and I would greatly appreciate it if you put that down."

"You sure? I don't think a powder puff like you owns something like this," she squashed her stogie against the stone slab she was situated on, and ran one sickly blue finger over the blade, almost mockingly.

Persephone couldn't help but flare her nostrils in annoyance. All sympathy for her was gone and she was ready to smack some sense into her, but she thought better of it. "I will politely ask you one more time _before I beat the living Tartarus out of you,_ but, uh, can I have that back, please?" She finished sweetly.

The naiad released a dry smoker's laugh. "You're a real hoot, suga', but the answer's still no."

"Alright since you're not being reasonable," Persephone lifted the slab up and was ready to slap the naiad's smug grin had she not pulled out a glowing magenta vial.

"Now, now, I wouldn't act irrationally, suga', or should I say _Kore_ ," the naiad spat her name out, but all it did was cause a coughing fit to rock her body. Still even the way her body contorted, she never once let go of the vial containing a piece of Kore's aura.

After the fit had passed, the naiad gave her a cold look, "Heard you're lookin' for a kingdom to rule, but I hate to break it to ya, suga', this one's already taken, so get lost."

"How- where did you find that?!" Persephone's eyes never left the vial as the naiad waved it back and forth, taunting her.

Taking a quick step forward, the goddess made a grab for it, only to have her jump back as the naiad pointed Praxidice at her, the curved blade just inches from slicing her stomach.

"Whoa, okay, not going to do that again." Persephone nervously laughed. "Alright naiad, name your price."

"Minthe."

"Alright, fine, _Minthe_ , name your price," the words slipped out before she even thought this through.

The naiad made a 'hmm' noise before she shot a coy smile at Persephone. "Y'know I think I prefer: 'her ladyship'."

If Persephone hadn't had such great self-control she would have launched a barrage of curses that would make any sailor blush. No, trash talk wouldn't get Minthe to relent, it would be simple tact that would.

Oh if only her common sense was quicker than her sass.

"Sorry, to disappoint your ladyship but I think your forgetting a queen is nothing to a goddess. Especially to one who can save your damned soul. Goddess of life," Persephone curtsied, her fiery magenta eyes never leaving Minthe's. " _At your service_."

After a few moments of complete silence, Minthe slow clapped. "You got spunk, suga', that's what I like to hear. Now how's about'a you tell me why you got it in that funny little noodle of yours that you got the guts to run my kingdom?"

" _Wellllll_ , l don't think you've been keeping up on current events because, you're kingdom looks a little deader than usual, _your ladyship."_ Persephone had the audacity to grin as the words dripped off her tongue like honey, and she became much more pleased to see Minthe's bemused face.

But as suddenly as her face had contorted in confusion, the naiad gasped, and clutched the vial close to her chest, "You've met him haven't you?"

Now it was Persephone's turn to be taken aback. "Him? Who are you referring to? Pain? Panic? Eubulus? Charo-"

"I think we both know who we're talking about," Minthe snapped, abruptly standing up, and held Praxidice's spear point at Persephone's throat. "Drop the slab, suga'."

Persephone dropped the cabinet door, creating a resounding _crack_ that echoed in the once silent chamber. Her eyes scanned between Minthe, the scythe held in her hand, and the vial held in the other.

"Where is he?! Escaped out of that damned river didn't he?!" Minthe swung at her only for her to jump out of the way.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing, someone might lose an eye," Persephone quipped.

Minthe growled in frustration and madly started swinging at her. " _He did this to me!_ "

All Persephone could do was dodge her and stay alive, briefly paying attention to Minthe's screams as she never relented her swings.

"Made me addicted to smoke!" Minthe now held the scythe in both hands, storing the vial somewhere in her bra. Now with both her hands she was an unstoppable force.

With all her might, Minthe swung the blade down at the cabinet Persephone was standing atop mere seconds before.

Now everything inside crashed together and various plumes arose from the mixing potions. One of which happened to create a dense cobalt blue fog.

Persephone thanked all three of the fates that her aura still remained faded, and would not stand out in the fog as it encompassed the entire room.

"I was so sick… He didn't care- he didn't _care_ …"

Persephone yelped as she felt a sharp wind pass by her face. This was it she was close, she could feel that spark of life inside of her.

The goddess smiled she could _sense_ the naiad. Now there was only one thing left to do then, Persephone reasoned, and darted forward, catching Minthe by surprise.

Seeing an opening with her stance, Persephone leapt forward and grabbed the staff of her scythe with both hands, and simultaneously sent a swift kick at Minthe's stomach, sending the naiad across the room.

Still being unable to see, Persephone felt her way to the other side of the room, the one opposite where Minthe laid in a crumpled heap. Feeling the wall under her outstretched hand, Persephone swung Praxidice in a smooth, and powerful swing horizontally, clearing the fog away.

"You are a tricky one aren't you, suga'? So much strength-" Minthe tried to laugh only for her to choke as clear liquid bubbled up in her throat.

Persephone ran to Minthe, setting Praxidice down a good distance away in case the nymph decided to try one more desperate attempt at her.

As she was about to kneel beside her, Minthe growled at her, and pulled out the vial, still untouched in her hand. "Watch it, powder puff, or no one gets it," the naiad pulled out the cork of the vial, and tipped it ever so slightly, showing the goddess that she was serious.

"Minthe, I can heal you!" Persephone pleaded, with so much sincerity that the nymph would have relented had her heart not been so laden with unspoken grief. "Please, we don't have to-"

"You listen here missy, you've met Hades, that cold-hearted bastard…" Minthe couldn't help but laugh pitifully before it turned into a sob. "How was I to know?"

"Know what?" Persephone approached Minthe ever so slowly.

"His love was toxic…"

"Oh, he was abusive…" Persephone bowed her head in understanding. "I'm sorry, Minthe I can't imagine-"

 _"Not that kind of toxic!"_ Minthe spat. "It's this _damn_ kingdom! _Him_! His _fire_! I was suffocating- dying because of this place." The nymph grabbed locks of her hair and tugged at them. "But that crooked bastard _knew_ what was happening to me. I was mortal in a realm of the dead. He knew, never said _anything_."

Persephone silently stared at Minthe, she didn't know what to do. Should she say words of comfort? Was it okay to soothe her? Heal her now without her consent? Maybe it was best to listen, she decided as Minthe continued.

"And now you, powder puff- falling for his tricks too?"

"Minthe, Hades is chained in Tartarus. There's now way-"

"Oh no he's not." Minthe released a sickening string of laughs, each becoming more strained before a coughing fit rocked her body once more. "I saw Hercules chuck him in the Phlegethon. Saw how his own domain turned against him. Oh the irony of it all. A god's domain makes you even more powerful than in any other domain, but oh, it's their greatest weakness too." **

"Hecate knew that- that's why she came up with this brilliant scheme." Minthe nodded her head vigorously as she crawled to Persephone and grabbed the hem of her dress.

"You're not making any sense, hun," Persephone knelt to the ground and put her hand against Minthe's fore head. "Here let me-"

Minthe grabbed Persephone's wrist, her green eyes boring into hers. "How very peculiar it is that you, after all these years come back to reclaim the very thing that started it all. Hecate's final revenge- her sendoff- her good-bye. My vengeance…" Minthe's face contorted in rage. "Only for the one who started it all to end it as well."

The crazed nymph lashed out at Persephone, catching the goddess by surprise as her hands wrapped around the nearest thing- which happened to be the goddess' dress, as she had anticipated Minthe's attack.

A loud tearing of fabric and once again Persephone felt her another one of her dresses ruined.

"Oh that is it!" With a power she had no idea she had, Minthe was sent smashing into the same wall as earlier.

The naiad squirmed, trying to sit up, but Persephone's outstretched hand kept her in place. "Goddess of life indeed," the nymph spat. "Alright I give up you win, Kore, goddess of life and innocence. The paradoxical goddess," she finished, a look of peace descending upon her.

"What do you mean?"

Minthe snorted, "Oh you'll see… You'll see…"

Persephone took a deep breath, completely flummoxed by the days events, and it was only VI in the morning. Damnit she _really_ liked this dress too… Ugh damn her heart and it's need to be kind. "Alright, let's see what the damage is."

"No." Minthe's small voice exclaimed, stopping the goddess.

"What? Don't you want to be healed?" Seriously she was trying her darnedest to be kind. Would it kill her to let her heal her. Oh this kind thing never does help does it.

"Oh yeah, suga'… But not in this form… Oh no this will never do… I don't want to be like this anymore. I will be Minthe no longer… Can you do that for me?"

Persephone nodded her head once. "It will give me great pleasure. Now this won't take long."

Placing a warm hand against Minthe's bitterly cold one, a soothing river of light ran down the nymph's body. Each of her veins were highlighted with a vibrant green, all the way down to her toes.

"Oh, one more thing," Minthe snorted.

"And what's that?" Persephone gave her an odd look.

"That vial I kept trying to hide… It's a fake. It's already been used. You can ask your brother Hercules about that. Oh, and sweetie, I hope this taught you a good lesson. After all-" Minthe winked for the last time. Her last words hung in the air ominously. _"The devil you know is not as bad as the devil you don't know."_

And in her place now firmly rooted to the ground was a patch of a new species.

Persephone sighed as she plucked one little shoot and twirled it around her fingers. "Minthe, when people see you and your descendants, they will only remember your crisp, pleasant scent of mint. I can at least do that for you after all the trouble you've caused me."

The irony in this statement is that Minthe would have caused her a _lot less_ problems had she actually listened to her.

Oh well, to be innocent is to be ignorant, after all.

* * *

 ***Shoutout to my friend EnvytheSkunk for giving me permission to use her dress design she has for her version of Persephone. She's amazing in her art I don't even know how people can not only come up with such wonderful designs but then draw it, that is amazing in every right! Link for the dress used:**

 **/ /envytheskunk .deviantart art/Persephone-Outfit-List-713439373**

 **^Alright this was a difficult decision for me, I admit, but Hecate will NOT make an appearance in this fic, several mentions- yes, but that's it. Yes, I know she was prominent in the myths surrounding Hades and Persephone, yes I know, it was her who helped Demeter find her daughter, but I just can't. I have enough planned for this concerning the two main characters. But I hope this chapter satisfies how profound an effect Hecate had on Persephone's life which we will see fully explained in a couple chapters. Like it's really her own doing that the events of Hercules took off! I think I gave her enough credit.**

 **Also you can rest assured the 'piece of Kore's powers/aura' thing will come up again later on in future chapters. Just keep it in mind.**

 **** Also as said by Hades in Hercules and the Big Sleep, using a god's powers against him is one of the greatest weaknesses a god has. Like Morpheus had his dream blanket used against him, Hades was trapped in an underworld river of, hey fire. It's kind of like the Avatar state in ATLA, where it is where the avatar at his most powerful yet also at his most vulnerable. So it's safe to say that this topic will come up once again.**

 **I apologize for the lack of Hades in this chapter, but he'll be back next chapter. Finally, I've been waiting for this competition since I started planning this!**

 **As always please fave, follow, and review!**


	6. The Ties that Bind

**The Competition Part I**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay the funniest thing I've noticed from watching the Hercules tv show is all the references they make to spring in front of Hades, and to top it off he** _sits_ **next to Demeter in all of the meetings. Like it's hilarious! Some kind of foreshadowing they were planning, I figure, but it just never worked. I kind of wish they did put Persy in the show, but eh, maybe it's better that way.**

 **Alright back to the fic.**

 **Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so punk rock!**

 **In this chapter we are going under the sea, and trouble is on the horizon as things start coming full circle with all the pieces on the board coming together.**

 **This will be my last chapter for a while as I go back to school. So I should be back in May, till then enjoy!**

 **Also long A/N at the end. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"Done my time and served my sentence,_

 _Dress me up and watch me die,_

 _If it feels good, tastes good,_

 _It must be mine,_

 _Dynasty decapitated,_

 _You just might see a ghost tonight,_

 _And if you don't know now you know,_

 _I'm taking back the crown."_

 _-Emperor's New Clothes, Panic at the Disco_

* * *

 _"Athena! Goddess of wisdom I beseech thee!"_

 _I'm in the middle of something important,"_ Athena mentally cursed, hearing the voice of her baby brother echo through her brain. Oh how she loathed these name summonings! Of all the times too!

Turning to Nemesis, the grey-eyed goddess sheepishly smiled. _"_ Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but I'm going to have to take this call. I'll be back in a flash."

"Alright," the olive green goddess started to seethe, but her head cocked to one side suddenly. "Wait, I'm getting a call too…"

"Oh, what a coincidence," Athena sighed with a momentary feeling of relief. Being rude was not something she was particularly known for and she hoped this instance would be the only exception. "Very well, I'll see you soon then," she waved before disappearing in a flash of blue light and reappeared in front of a distressed looking Hercules.

The brawny hero flinched at the appearance of the seething goddess, and quickly bowed before getting back on his feet. "Oh, Athena thank the gods you're here!"

"Alright what is it?" Athena groaned, she was behind as it is and the competition started in an hour and a half. "Is Kore getting cold feet? Because if she is I am ready to drag her down to Hades and back myself if I have to!" The goddess looked behind Hercules, scanning the field only to see Pegasus and no one else.

It didn't take a sphinx to figure out what was going on now.

" _Hercules_ ," Athena exclaimed through a tight-lipped smile. " _Where is Kore?_ "

"That's what _I'm_ asking," the demigod nearly shouted, gesturing out to the uninhabited isle. "Look we got here early- like you said. We checked Demeter's house, asked her nymph friends, checked the beach. Pegasus and I even flew over the entire island looking for her, but she just isn't here!"

"But that's impossible!" Athena argued, putting a worried hand to her agape mouth. "Kore can't teleport she's practically stuck here!"

"Well then where in the world could she be?! I was here early like you asked." Hercules momentarily paused before he continued, taking a moment to watch Athena furiously pace and talk to Ibid.

"It's been three hours, Athena. She's not here, and the only place I haven't checked was where the end of the tunnel in one of the holes goes."

Athena froze.

One look was shared between owl and goddess before both sets of eyes met Hercules' confused expression.

"She's in the Underworld," Athena stated, earning a surprised:"What?!" from Hercules.

"That _has_ to be it. I was the one who told her the tunnel led there and that curious, _stupid_ girl took a look," Athena cursed, putting her face in her hands. "Oh my goodness, Hercules would you-"

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Persephone had to give it to Pain and Panic. They really were committed to 'saving her.'

Taking the form of moles, they had dug a tunnel all the way down to where she had been collecting Minthe's remains- I mean mint sprouts. Then they'd gone full commando and turned into a two headed dragon only to find a confused goddess putting said sprouts in a jar of dirt.

It didn't take very long for the imps to connect two and two together, and it just made Persephone's life a whole lot easier to not talk about what had just occurred.

She was a little spooked about the whole encounter and the way things had ended up. Yeah, she felt bad for Minthe but she had come to this place for the sole purpose of getting a piece of her aura back- only to find out there is no way to get it back.

Now she had a couple of clues on _where_ it had ended up, excuse me, _used up_ , but it didn't make any sense!

 _Minthe had mentioned something about Hercules being my brother, but that's impossible unless of course Hera was my mom, but that was insane in itself._

There had to be a better way to explain that, but she really couldn't put two and two together, or rather, Kore refused to consider another aspect about the sharing of fathers, but then again she isn't the most intelligent when it comes to basic biology and well, Zeus' obvious philandering.

So it was almost comical how much Kore went in circles trying to figure things out.

 _Demeter is my mom- not Hera- hello! There was no way in- well, Hades, that that goddess was her mom. After all, Demeter had the same based powers as me, and boy did she remind me every day of it._

Now, Hera, she saw rarely and barely got much of a, "Hi," out of her before she was whisked away to talk to more important gods.

Unless…

She was purposely kept away from her because she _is_ her biological daughter. That could explain the similar aura and skin tone. But why would she give away her daughter?

Oh my gods it made sense!

But then some things didn't.

Now she was back where she started in this whole mess of thinking. Gosh, that nymph was so difficult, and that's really saying something when you're only friends with nymphs- particularly the dryad and naiad variety, but they were all the same in the end: gregarious creatures who loved having fun, but this one?

She was so bitter.

Yes, that was the word, but with bitterness there came a strange sort of wisdom. And indeed there was a strange sort of wisdom that did come about with her words hinting about how she got to her sorry state.

The things about her former flame if she remembered correctly. His natural toxicity, his tricks and machinations? It almost made her wonder if she really _had_ met Hades. It would make things a lot easier if she could finally attach a face to that name.

Whatever, she could save it for later, she needed her mental stability for the rest of the day and with all the things that were going to go on today from the competition to having to explain her actions to her mother- most likely the real one; it was enough to make the butterflies go wild in her currently empty stomach. It's funny how crazy a person can come up with things when they're bored and hungry.

 _Oh, Eubulus better be up by now._

* * *

He was not.

It was seven o'clock sharp when Persephone and the imps arrived back empty-handed, and all three had shared a silent agreement and decided to let him sleep.

But at this point Persephone was too hungry to care and had tried hunting down food, only to learn the kitchens were filled with worms, an empty bottle of nectar, and some kind of green fungus.

So lacking any kind of options, Persephone decided to make some, and by make some, she meant grow them.

It wasn't until she was back in Hades' office, a basket full of freshly grown fruit in hand, wearing a new un-torn chiton the boys scrounged up for her after seeing her state of dress, that Persephone decided if Eubulus wasn't up by now she was going to wake him.

Before she could set down the basket, the goddess tried to clear an area on the desk, but several scrolls were scattered about. Picking up just one was enough to cause six scrolls to fall off, with one of those completely unfolded that it reached halfway across the room.

 _"Why are you like this?"_ She mentally cursed herself.

Resigning herself to having to clean up her mess, Persephone placed the basket on the now cleared spot of the desk, and bended down to collect each of the scrolls and neatly placed them in a pyramid.

But when she went to pick up the last scroll (the one that was completely unrolled), the pink skinned goddess couldn't help but take a peak at what exactly was on this scroll.

 _"The Incoming Dead_ ," Persephone read aloud. The date below the title was from four days ago, and the entire list was filled with names.

Now intrigued, she leaned against the desk, and started to read through the list.

Each name listed had a simple little checkmark next to each one, but when she reached the name: Sisyphus of Corinth, his box was unchecked. Though the name was something Persephone was not curious about, something was off because someone had circled it several times and written in a little note beside it which read:

" _Refuses arrest. Slippery, and cunning, approach with all caution. First attempt was a failure, second attempt worse, going in for a third with magic chains. Oh, and Hermes please finish the rest, I'm going in for a surprise attack again wish me luck!" - Than_

"Than? Who's Than?" Persephone mused, but as her eyes scanned the rest of the scroll, the remaining names had not been checked off. "Well this doesn't look good…"

If this is the list from a couple days ago, then the death gods are _really_ behind. Wow is everything falling apart in the Underworld department or something?

Meanwhile, Hades groaned as he started to wake up, but especially more so as he felt his senses return to him and when his eyes shot open, he was instantly disgusted by the sight of flowers.

Oi he _really_ hated flowers.

"Alright, who's the wise guy that-" he immediately shut up as his eyes scoped out Persephone's back as she leaned against his desk.

Holy Nyx, is that the same chick he made a deal with? That little sweet summer chick now clad in black and _wowzah_ did it make her look good.

Oh, was this day already full of surprises.

"Well morning, sunshine. You've been asleep for awhile," Persephone turned to face him, a small grin forming at the corners of her red lips.

"Hey, I haven't had a night's rest in a long time, sweetness, give me a break," he admitted, even including those eighteen years of planning a Titan takeover. Oi all that perfect planning wasted, but now, he wasn't going to stop. Not now when a call reversal was just made, and oh did he have a wild card now.

 _A rather attractive one at that_ , he smirked.

"Alright, Sparky, you deserve it." Persephone rolled her eyes playfully, and turned her attention to the fruits in her basket. There was two apples, three pears, a vine laden with grapes, and one large pomegranate. "Now eat up, we gotta long day today, and this place needs restocking," she threw an apple at him, which he readily caught.

"Hey where'd you even get this stuff? Go topside this morning?" Hades eyed the apple wearily.

Not because it looked bad, nor his distaste for things that grow, but there's a reason he was Lord of the dead for so long, and that my dears would be caution.

Persephone snorted, grabbing the last apple for herself. "Don't you know? I can't teleport at _all_! Thank my mother for that. I grew _these-"_ she gestured to the basket laden with various fruit "-this morning in some fields I found nearby."

Hades eyes went wide in realization and the apple in his hand burned and turned into a heap of ash.

"Wait, Persephone, don't eat that!" He appeared at her side and snatched the apple from her hand.

"Hey, I'm starving, here!"

"Starving enough to be stuck here forever?!" Hades normally grey skin turned a bright fiery red.

Persephone stared hungrily at what remained of her apple, "Alright, is there some kind of rule where I can't eat food down here, or something?"

"Oi, babe I am getting you an Underworld manual."

"They sell those?"

"In the gift shop, but that's not important," Hades waved off.

"Now look, once a non-Underworldian, _that's you-_ " he shot an accusatory finger at Persephone. "-Takes one eensy-weensy bite of Underworld food- which so happens to be your deathly Underworld-fruits. You're bonded to this place for _eternity_ , and I don't think you want a life stuck down here," he huffed, simmering down to his normal blue.

"Trust me no one does,"* he added. "Even you would want to go topside now and then." Hades cocked a curious eyebrow at Persephone's bemused face. "What'cha staring at?"

"Y'know you're glowing, right?"

Now it was Hades turn to get caught off guard. _"Excuse me?!"_

He was this close from looking down at himself to check to see if she was right, but then that would mean that he believed her.

"Aw look at that now you're blushing," Persephone couldn't help but boop him on the nose.

"Don't do that," he rubbed his nose in response, but seeing his glowing fingers as they wrapped around his nose, the god did a double-take. "Whoa… I haven't glowed since…since…"

 _Crap, when_ was _the last time he glowed? Double crap why was Persephone not glowing again? I understand why I never glow, but she, oi, what is going on?_

"Before you fell in the Phlegethon?"

"You could say that," Hades nearly whispered, looking at his hands as if seeing them for the first time with that awestruck look of wonder.

"Well I'm glad you're getting back to full strength," Persephone patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I can't imagine all that you've been through," her gaze momentarily left Hades' as she stared longingly at the remaining fruit in the basket.

She really is hungry.

"Forget about it," he grinned watching Persephone's hungry gaze at the fruit. "Hey, did you even look in the right place for some grub?"

"I've heard tales that kitchens are usually where food is stored."

"Ha, not down here, but your sarcasm is appreciated. Now I'm sure Pain and Panic can scrounge up some ambrosia after we meet up with Po-po. Because we need to _go_."

Persephone made a pouty face. "Fine, but if we don't get any food by the time we're walking out of Poseidon's, I'm going to force you to take me to get a gyro."

"Alright, fine. Hey, where's your scythe?"

Persephone twirled the snake armband,** she had learned her lesson to not put Praxidice out of sight and changed it into a bracelet. "Right here, Sparky, old boy."

"Great. Now shall we?" He extended his arm to her.

Nodding her head once, Persephone took his arm and briskly the two were out of the office and in the middle of the fields of Asphodel.

"Whoa, where's the ocean?" Persephone wobbled, trying to regain her balance, but with Hades still holding her arm she steadied out quickly.

"Persephone, sweetness, we're not teleporting into Po-po's palace. No, babe, we're gonna do it in style."

Hades released his hold on the goddess and snapped his fingers. Right before their eyes a black chariot pulled by a pair of menacing griffins appeared.^

"Wait, can't we just poof everywhere?" Persephone interjected. "I mean I can just grab onto you and like poof we're here, poof we're there?"

"Oh, c'mon, _sweetness_ , this way's a lot more fun!" Hades cheerfully exclaimed. "Stretches the bones, we get a breath of fresh _free_ air, and hey we can see why Zeusy likes the heavens so much." The god grinned, appearing already in the chariot, with the reins in hand.

"Where'd you get the chariot anyway?"

"I'm borrowing from that Hades guy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Hades flashed her a knowing smirk.

"Eubulus this is stealing! You didn't even ask permission!" Persephone protested, all of her mother's lectures starting playing in her head. From the ones about not letting people commit evil and getting into chariots with strange men.

"Hey, can the real Persephone stand up cuz all I hear is mother dearest right now. Maybe you've heard of her she's kind of on the ditzy side, but whoa is she ambitious. Might even be bold if she stopped second-guessing herself," he winked, causing her to blush.

But Persephone crossed her arms in defiance, succumbing to the fluttering anxiety flowing through her veins.

"C'mon, babe," Hades continued. "What's stealing from a guy not even around? A little rule breaking never hurt anybody, and you, my sweet, need to live a little. You're going in for one of the toughest jobs of the cosmos, and guess what they're now hiring _anyone_."

Hades stretched out his hand, waiting for her to take it, knowing he had gotten to her as her shoulders loosened their tension.

"I mean, Persephone after making a deal with me you still don't trust me?"

Persephone sighed. He was being a real dork, right now, but damn was it working. She was taking a big risk going for a job that was out of her league, and she might as well start somewhere.

"Fine, dammit," she sighed, and placed her hand in Hades' open one.

"That's my girl," Hades leered, and helped her onto the chariot. "Now, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the chariot at all times, and if the need arises don't be afraid to grab on to me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

If it was possible to blush an even darker shade of red, Persephone somehow achieved it. "You are such a dork."

"Ha, but don't forget you're the yutz who almost got dragged into this chariot."

"You wouldn't dare," Persephone challenged, teasingly putting her face inches from Hades' own. "You're a big softie, Sparky."

"Yeah, but this _softie_ ," he wasn't looking at her eyes anymore, oh no, her lips would be more accurate. "Doesn't take rejection well," he exclaimed in an unusually soft voice. "So, you'd be surprised."

But as suddenly as his suave demeanor had appeared it was replaced as his sharp teeth flashed her a wide wolfish grin, the last thing Persephone saw as his entire body disappeared right before her eyes.

"Eu-" she started to call out, only for her to feel a finger at her lips.

"Still here, sweetness. Oh and you can let go of my hand now, I need both for driving."

Persephone's eyes widened in realization, and quickly released his hand. Then she shouted the most rational thing she could muster amid her embarrassment.

Which in fact was not rational.

"I THINK I MIGHT HAVE COMMITTED MURDER!"

Hades paused. "You hid the body right?"

" _Really_?" Persephone desperately wanted to see his face to check if he was actually being serious. Sure his tone was sincere, but oh my gods! What a thing to say! " _That's_ what you say, not: 'Oh my gosh you killed someone?'!"

"You're gonna be a Queen of the Dead, if you couldn't do it I'd have to do it. I'm just glad to see you're not the squeamish kind. Already showing back-bone and you haven't even won this thing now that's impressive," Hades explained in a, dare she say it proud tone. "Also backup, did you hide it?"

"If you mean turn them into a plant then yes, I hid it _so_ well… but then I may have collected the sprouts and planted them."

"Wait a sec, turning them into a plant is not considered murder. Like I get that flowers and all that awful gardening are your thing, but they're technically still alive. Was this like a mushagana mortal, or a nasty nymph, or something?"

"A nymph, a sick one too." Persephone whispered, but with Hades close proximity he heard it perfectly.

"You might have known her," she added in an even quieter voice.

"Eh, probably. Wouldn't put it past me to introduce myself to people."

Noticing her downcast face, Hades lifted up her chin slightly. "Hey, chin up, sweetness, she probably deserved it if she got you that angry. Heck she got it easy reincarnating- skipped death and everything. Now, let's go this chariot was made for more than conversation! HYAH!"

The sound of a whip crack filled the still underworld air, and off the chariot flew and out to the land above.

Somewhere not far from there, if one listened hard enough, you could just make out another flapping of wings, not belonging to griffons, mind you.

That honor belonged to a pegasus and his rider, and they were catching up.

* * *

"Hermes, would you mind running down to me the details of today's competition?" Zeus ordered, gazing at the world down below him.

The townspeople of Olympia down at the base of Mount Olympus were especially motivated today, so was all of Greece really, _especially_ so Sparta. Athens not so much, for obvious reasons, but hope was still alive in them too that their terror would soon end.

The people of Greece had shown their thanks by creating large baskets of offerings at each of the Olympians temples, one from almost each person or family he'd heard. More so were the offerings given to Ares' temple though, as his sons were the first to volunteer.

But before there had even been talks of a competition, the small shrines in the cemeteries dedicated to his baby brother were overflowing. It seems the people had realized something was amiss faster than the gods had.

A pity that every single problem that happened to the mortals they received it unexpectedly and it was up to gods and heroes alike to fix it if they ever noticed.

"Hermes?" He called again.

When no answer came again, the thunder god frowned, but decided to let the offense pass. "Oh Hermes, where are you my faithful messenger?!" He bellowed considerably louder this time.

After waiting patiently for a minute, Zeus couldn't help but shout, "Alright, Hermes this isn't funny anymore! I'm sorry for earlier-"

His own choice of words made the king of the gods freeze. Earlier had been yesterday afternoon. When did Hermes come back yesterday? By thunder did Hermes _ever_ return?

Great, now _gods_ were disappearing.

"Hera, dear, have you seen Hermes today?"

"Oh Nemesis came by with a note from him." Hera appeared beside him, showing him said note.

"Apparently, he's got his hands tied up at the moment, and probably won't be able to make it for the competition," his wife explained, resting a comforting arm around her husband.

"But on the bright side, everything is organized as is and all we need to wait for is all three competitors to show up. Apollo is watching from up high today, and other gods have already started gathering to judge for the collecting of the souls."

"Hmm, very well," Zeus considered his wife's words. "And the last category Ares wanted added?"

"It's up to you whether it is taken up you _are_ the king after all, darling."

"You are right about that, dear," Zeus smiled. "To Athens then?"

"To Athens," Hera agreed.

* * *

"What is that?!" Persephone cried, unable to remove her eyes away from the giant monster that burst out of the sea seconds before.

They had been over the ocean for about five minutes now, and having the sudden appearance of this giant scaly monster burst out of the ocean was certainly causing an eye sore. The lower half of the red eyed- monster was a collection of abnormally large eels, mimicking an octopus' tentacles. Each one of the heads, including the one in charge let out a warning hiss to the approaching chariot.

"Oh, you mean the hundred foot tall serpent lady? Yeah, Po-po's ex. Scylla, I think," Hades guided the chariot away from the monstress and she soon was out of sight.

Ugh this should be around where the Titans had once been jailed. Ah, good times.

"Fun… You have any of those lying around?" Persephone cast a curious glance over at her companion, only to realize he still had the helm on. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Eh," Hades shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe two, but one turned into a tree- the other swore vengeance on me. Y'know, the _yooj_."

"Yeah, I know the feeling of striking out. I dated a prince for like a week before he got mauled to death by a boar," Persephone bluntly explained.

"You liked the guy?" Hades quietly simmered. Thank the gods fire doesn't cast a shadow, but she certainly could feel the heat.

"Nah, he was a real schmo. Turns out I was backup because apparently he and Aphrodite once had a thing and Ares found out… It was really complicated, I'm kind of glad he died, though," Persephone admitted quietly.

The goddess winced when she realized what she just said. "Too vindictive?"

"Never enough, babe, never enough."

Persephone visibly relaxed at hearing this. He really was open-minded to people's flaws. Oh boy was his moral compass different from mother's. If those two ever met they'd probably kill the other… Well that is of course if she doesn't kill me for this whole escapade…

"Dating sucks doesn't it?" Hades voice drove her out of her thoughts.

"It really does," the goddess agreed. "Wooing's worse, though," she added suddenly.

"Y'think so?"

"Yeah, and it makes _no sense._ If you like someone just say it. Don't make it complicated. Courting is just a bunch of- of…" Oh what was the word?

"Mashugana?"

"Yeah that's it," Persephone nodded in satisfaction.

"Gotta agree with you there- the notes, the serenades, the flowers- blech," he gagged. "That schtick is for yutzes."

Persephone bit her lip, looking slightly embarrassed. "… I like flowers…"

 _Crap, should not have said that. Oi, she's literally Springtime personified._

"Well, not for everyone, babe!" Hades quickly backpedaled. "You- now _you_ rock flowers. Not everyone can pull them off like you can, sweetness."

"Oh," Persephone blushed. "Thanks…" she absentmindedly fingered the poppies she'd woven in her hair when she'd bunched it together at the side of her head. One such poppy flew out of her hair amidst all the wind being up in the sky was doing, combined with flying above the ocean.

"Hey!" She tried to catch it, but something caught her eye. If she was an ordinary mortal she would have dismissed it as a speck, but with her divine senses she could clearly see it's true identity. "Oh look, it's Hercules!" Persephone exclaimed cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" Hades flared up almost instantly.

All of Persephone's divine sense screamed for her to duck, which she thankfully did right as a massive amount of flames were thrown in all directions. When the flames were rocketed everywhere, they were technically no longer on his person so it was visible to all watching eyes.

"Eubulus, he's a good guy!" Persephone screamed, grabbing at the reins he had momentarily released to throw his temper tantrum.

"I KNOW THAT! PAIN! PANIC!" Hades shouted.

"Yes, your most, invisibleness?" Pain and Panic appeared, floating about them as the chariot flew onwards.

"Eubulus, why are you flipping out?!" Persephone tried to steady the vehicle's course. She had never taken her driver's test, and watching an invisible guy steer wasn't exactly a great way to start. "He's just a guy- you're a god! Eubulus, he's a _hero_ for Hera's sake!"

"A hero that destroys _everything he touches_!" Hades argued, a vein throbbed in his forehead. He was still very sore on how close he'd been to taking over the cosmos, and boy did he want to oust the guy _muy pronto!_

"Well," Persephone paused. "You're not wrong… that's kind of why we're in this mess, _but_ think abut this logically because if you send the boys after him he's gonna know something's up. He can't see you," she added in exacerbation.

Pain and Panic shared a knowing look when Hades remained silent.

After hearing a tremendous sigh, one that sounded like it required a ton of effort to scrounge up, followed by a few nonsensical grumbles, Hades took the reins from Persephone's hands.

"Alright, _fine_ I got an idea. You boys are gonna lead Jerkules on," he threw the reins to Pain. "I'm taking Seph from here. When you lose him, call me. _Okay_? CAN YOU TWO BOZOS DO THAT?!"

"Yes, your most level-headedness," Pain and Panic saluted, weakly smiling all the while.

"And no tricks, she better be whole when I come back!" Hades threatened.

Then without another word, his hands clasped Persephone's and the two gods were sent somewhere miles below the sea in a column of smoke.

Thankfully though, the two of them appeared in what appeared to be a dry spot.

Poseidon was smart enough to consider his visitors as a good majority were land lubbers and had designed his palace to be full of oxygen.

Not that Persephone minded with the affinity of plants, since they produced it, she could live without it, but it was Eubulus she worried about, he _is_ the one with fire for hair.

But when Persephone regained her bearings, and found that the pair were hidden behind a column in a dark corner of the throne room, she practically ripped off his helmet.

She needed to see his face and by the gods was she going to see it!

"Eubulus, what the actual hell was that?!" She rounded upon him, her words were barely louder than a whisper, but it certainly was a harsh tone. "If you wanted to remain inconspicuous then why throw a temper tantrum the size of Tartarus? What has he even done to you?! _It's not like you two even met!_ "

"Oh, that's rich," Hades scoffed, getting eerily close to her in order to make her feel small, but her tall frame did nothing but bring their faces closer.

"But _you_ can yell at me?!" Hades tried to remain in a whisper like her, but knowing he was _this close_ to seeing Wonder Breath, after the whole rearranging the cosmos thing went and then becoming a god! Oh did that kid have a death wish! And he'd be _damned_ if he couldn't let off some steam.

Pain and Panic had explained to him all the nitty-gritty details of Hercules rejecting his godhood for little _nutmeg_ , and now the two lovebirds were schmoozing it up in the married life all the while he was swirling in eternal damnation of his own creation.

Now he was here. Being yelled at by the babe who save him from said damnation. Life was cruel indeed.

"I'm the one calling the shots, _babe_ , I don't see any of your ideas getting us anywhere! If I see something that could ruin this deal, I am going to smite it because that's what I do, _capiche_?! If you want go with Zeus' two favorite bumbling brats, go ahead _I don't care_!"

"Look here, _Sparky_ , I'm not yelling at you for the sake of being angry, like _you_!" Persephone shot back. "You could have jeopardized this whole mission! He probably doesn't even know about you. Athena might've sent him when she realized I wasn't on Sicily this morning because guess what, Sparky? I'm here with _you_!" She jabbed her index finger against his chest.

"I'm taking the risk of trusting _your_ instincts over hers and it was _my_ instincts that saved us back there. Not yours.*^ " She stated without having to raise her voice this time.

Hades remained silent, but his eyes, the way they had widened suddenly and returned to normal only to stare at her as if seeing her for the first time was enough motivation for the goddess to get what she was trying to let him know.

"And guess what Sparky, I'm still choosing you. I can always walk out, that's how deals work, right?" She rhetorically asked.

"But I'm not." Persephone shook her head once, the fire in her eyes still alive and roaring. "Nope," she reaffirmed. "I'm gonna trust my gut again and it's telling me you're gonna help me better than 'Thena can. You can be angry all you want, but just know I didn't seal the deal to _Rage_ , I sealed it to you and I'd be happy if _you_ showed up right now."

How Hades reacted was the very opposite of how she expected him to react.

He smiled.

Yes, it was a crooked one, maybe a leer, perhaps a smirking one, his sharp teeth didn't help, but the intention was there.

Somehow amid all of Persephone's reprimanding, his rage had turned into a very different course. It was probably him being turned on, but it was something else. Sure, he got turned on just by seeing a babe in a tight dress, but this was significantly _different_.

Presented before him was a naive female, filled with thoughts of goodness and morality, an optimist who had not felt the sting of abandonment and betrayal.

She hadn't been corrupted yet. Her one flaw was her naivety, but nothing more.

You can scoff at a person's innocence, but there is something intrinsically true about them. They still see things as black and white, no grey. They are frank, and above all, they still know truth. As you grow up, the truth gets more muddled up with each passing day, but when all you are taught is all you know, there is very little fault in that.

For the people who teach you, they see things from many perspectives, from past experiences and the things they have seen, and all they do is cut the middle out and present the basic facts.

Persephone was still naive. Probably would be for a long time if she did not become sullied with bitterness, but being surrounded with scoundrels and rough necks for all these centuries, it was almost a relief to hear the only reproof from the only person who probably would care.

And to that Hades grinned for he knew he'd made a good choice for once in his damned life. A babe with a brain and looks, but she wasn't cruel. He'd had several flings who fit the description of evil queen, and all it did was made him bitter, but she-

"You, my sweet, are something else," he captured her chin in his hand, and before she could protest he slightly pecked her on the forehead. "But a damn good one," he exclaimed and pushed her out of the cover of the columns.

"Hey!" Persephone cried in surprise, but she had to keep it in as her magenta eyes locked with sea green ones.

"Kore?"

"Uh… Hi, Poseidon…" Persephone weakly waved, and quickly balanced herself in a straight posture. Her eyes briefly flitted over to the column where she and Eubulus were previously hiding. Half of her wasn't surprised to see he wasn't there anymore.

"Knock 'em dead, babe!" The goddess heard Eubulus oily whisper in her ear as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Easy for you to say," Persephone mumbled under her breath as she approached Poseidon and the giant tangerine octopus he was pushing into what looked like an in-ground swimming pool, but really that was the opening to the ocean.

Approaching the god, Persephone gave a slight curtsy to the fish-bearded deity as he successfully directed out the bothersome octopus.

"I wish I was here just to say hi, but I-"

"How's your mom? She doing alright? Asked about me, huh?" Poseidon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively all the while flashing her his own toothy smile.

Persephone tried to hide the grimace on her face, by replacing it with a smile but all it did was make her look slightly uncomfortable.

"Told ya so," Hades snorted quietly from somewhere behind her, wearing that invisibility helm, no doubt.

"Actually, _yes_ ," Persephone lied. "She was _just_ asking about you and told me how much of a generous and wonderful god you've been to her."

"Ooo, look at that someone's learning a thing or two from me," Hades chuckled in her ear.

Persephone could practically feel him behind her. If she chose to take a step back she was sure she'd hit him! So she took this as an opportunity to elbow him in the gut, and made it look like she was flourishing out her hand.

"Really she said that about me?"

"Oh yes, you see it's why she sent me straight to you," Persephone smiled cordially.

"You see there's a competition for the new Underworld position that's going to be starting soon and I am one of those competitors, and I was hoping-" The snake armband slithered down her arm until it rested in her open palm and began stretching and turning into it's true form. "-that you could beseech my blade the ability to control the Underworld rivers."

Poseidon's eyes were the size of saucers. His grip on his coral-colored trident tightened almost instantly and a sneer was forming upon his face. "Where did you get that twisted blade?"

"Babe, mention your agriculture thing, he'll settle down quick, and don't you dare mention Athena, he hates her," Hades suggested.

"Oh, um.. " Persephone racked her brain trying to come up with something. "This is a tool I use for cutting down grain for the harvest season. My mother uses a similar model, you see and not-"

"And not related to papa Kronos?"

"Definitely not. It's just a tool. Nothing more," Persephone assured him, but the glare he was sending her was giving her the message that he had not been convinced.

"Oh, crap he's getting loyal."

Persephone nearly turned her head around to see what he meant, but she knew she couldn't without getting Poseidon even more suspicious.

But thankfully, Hades caught on that she was confused by the way her shoulders tensed.

"It's his brother. He's getting sentimental, tell him-" Hades didn't get in another word as Persephone opened her mouth.

"Lord Poseidon, please," Persephone pleaded. "You of all people understand how much Hades put into his work, but he's being punished severely for his crimes for trying to take a job that didn't belong to him."

Somewhere behind her Hades flinched, but said nothing.

"I want to earn this job," she continued, "And if you can't give me this one power to send all the shades back to where they belong you're being more of an obstacle than actually helping."

"Well Kore, look you're a nice girl and all but," Poseidon stroked the fish tail that was his beard as he tried to find the words. "I don't see how that's a good idea. Why the last time someone tried to connect the Styx to the mortal realm, let's just say it was worse than my first few tries making dolphins."

"Just between you and me kid," Poseidon leaned in and gave her a wink. "The secret is blowholes."

"But- but…" Persephone's mind rattled trying to think of something but that's when it hit her. "Oh… That's okay I guess." The goddess sighed in defeat, allowing her shoulders to sag for an added effect. She had to sell this and sell it she would. "I get it. No one wants to help the rookie. Not even _Athena_ would. Don't worry Poseidon I'll get out of your tail," she added, turning herself around to leave, but Poseidon's slimy fish palm lightly touched her shoulder causing her to pause.

"Wait a second, angelfish, Athena didn't want to help you?" His tone was more baffled than curious. "Why I thought you two were close?"

"Well, not close enough to help each other out," Persephone sighed. "But thanks anyway, Po-po-"

"Po-po?" Poseidon stared at her incredulously, but immediately his face brightened. "Hey! That's what Hades used to call me when we were still tadpoles!"

"Oh?" Persephone breathed out in befuddlement.

"Y'know what, angelfish, I've changed my mind," Poseidon nodded his head thoughtfully. "Something about you reminds me so much of my bro-bro, it's kind of uncanny, but you- you've got a heart, and that girlie is your mom's, so use this power wisely."

Pointing his trident at Praxidice, the scythe began to glow a bright turquoise light.

"That ought to do it. Now go run along! I'm sure you've got a busy day-"

Poseidon was immediately caught off guard, and cut off, as Persephone rushed forward and embraced him, picking him up in the process. It helped that she was taller than him.

"Oh, Poseidon thank you! You have no idea what this mean to me!" The goddess released him and planted a peck on his slimy cheek.

"Oh, don't mention it, angelfish." The god smiled. "It's yours to use as you please, think of it as my gift to the newest Queen of the Underworld."

"Thank you so much, Poseidon I'll never forget this!"

"And hey if you ever need a king, my son, Triton's still single," he winked at her.

Persephone laughed.

Hades simmered.

"Oh, thank you for the offer," Persephone blushed. "But the competition comes first. Thanks again!" The goddess waved good-bye.

"You tell that mother of your I said hello, okay?"

"I sure will," Persephone called back, as Praxidice transfigured into an armband once more.

Turning around once more, Persephone's hands found Hades' and just like that the two gods disappeared without a trace.

Only for them to appear at the true entrance of the Underworld. The dark cavernous opening that allowed the ocean water to race in to become the River Styx was especially foreboding today. Not that she'd ever been there before, but something about being here felt wrong.

All those feelings were dashed away as Eubulus reappeared by her side.

"Brava Persephone, brava!" He picked her up by the waist and spun the two of them around. " Wow I gotta say I haven't seen a performance like that since that Oedipus guy!"

He set her down again only for Persephone to return his gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck, and surprisingly he did the same instead of freezing up like last time.

"Oh my gods, I lied. Lied like there was no tomorrow, but I did such a _good job_ , and _you_ ," she released him, so she could look at his face. "Your pointers were genius. I swear, I wouldn't have thought up any of that without you! "

Persephone began to glow again, and Hades only continued to smirk.

"Told ya babe, I'm the best," he winked at her causing her bubblegum skin to redden.

"You really are. Oh my gods," she hugged him again and pulled back slightly, but her arms were still laced around his neck. "I could kiss you," she froze at her own words, and quickly released him and walked several paces away. "But I'm not…"

"Oh c'mon after all I've done? Why not?" Hades smirk grew ever wider by the second.

"Because we haven't won yet, you moron."

"Well, the river is at your command, m'lady," he bowed, flourishing his hand and everything.

"Oh right. Well here goes!" Praxidice appeared fully formed in her hands, ready for use.

"Lady Styx, come to me!" Persephone bellowed, striking her scythe into the earth below her.

The waves of the river started to form into a menacing looking woman, the likes of which she had never seen before. This was no nymph, it was a fully fledged goddess and it was by she that all oaths were sworn by. Styx the mother of zeal, victory, strength, and force was before them in all her glory, awake at last.

"By the power of my scythe I humbly request-"

"You order, we're not asking," Hades quipped.

"Okay, fine," Persephone shot a quick glare at the god, "I _order_ you to flow into the mortal world!"

The dark ebony waters that formed the woman nodded her head, almost like it was a bow of respect. Then right before the watching eyes of the two gods the waters of the Styx rocketed out of the cavern.

Mingling together life and death forevermore.

* * *

"Nemesis, I'm so sorry for interrupting our little chat earlier, but something rather important popped up last minute," Athena appeared at the behest of the demigoddess' beseeching.

Now if only Hercules could find Kore, than everything would be going perfectly.

"Oh, it's fine," Nemesis seethed, absentmindedly transfiguring her hands to swords and back again. "But I didn't call you for that reason."

"Oh? But I thought you wanted to pay off your debt to me."

"You can ask me some other time, but you see I had some _actual_ smiting to do," the demigoddess smiled sadistically. "Not errands like you. Isn't that right, Hermes?"

"Wait, Hermes?" Athena briskly turned around and could barely stop the gasp form spilling out of her.

"Hey 'Thena. You have no idea how happy I am to see you here," the god meekly laughed from where he was tied upside down in the middle of the low-hanging ceiling, missing both his legendary shoes and hat.

" _Hermes_?!" Athena now took reason to inspect the rather dingy room she was standing in. Why it looked like a place to store grain.

 _Wait grain!_

"Oh, Athena," the round faced, motherly goddess exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she appeared in the room. The floral arrangement of her hair appeared to be in rather bad shape as the leaves were no longer a bright evergreen, but now they were in hues of scarlet and dried corn.

"Where is my daughter?"

* * *

 ***Alright guys, bare with me. Hades never eats anything in the underworld unless it's worms or something, but that got me thinking. Because he's thinking about moving up in the world he doesn't eat anything considered Underworld food, and it's shown in the show that every chance he gets he is stealing food, he's taking all the food he can so he cannot be stuck there forever, he has plans and doesn't want to settle there.**

 **But there's another weird thing I noticed: he actually** _likes_ **the underworld. Yeah he has monologues about why he hates the place and wants to move up, but it's growing on him, in one episode he called the Underworld, "his lady, his love," and the imps are like whaaaat? And he's like "Yeah I actually do like this place." And that's where the idea of his aura got me.**

 **I've heard many theories on why he doesn't glow, but I started to wonder if it had to do with belief. Like maybe that's why he wants people to sell their souls and in effect spreads so much fear, because that's all he can get, resulting in his absent aura. I got the idea from Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians(btw does he remind y'all at all of Hades?) and notice he's one of the only ones who doesn't have any color- sure it's because he's fear and fear would have to be dark and stuff, but his eyes are just platinum, not even a real color. While the guardians, the ones who in a sense cast him out are these radiant colors. But idk you can do with that info how you like.**

 **Now why Hades is glowing now, you can probably guess, but there are two definite reasons…**

 **** snake armbands were popular in Ancient Greece and Rome and after seeing Aladdin again I was like screw it. Who knows there might be Aladdin cameos eventually. ;)**

 **^idk, they were either going to be thestrals or griffins and I just went with the one that was considered greek.**

 **^^it's a yiddish word, I heard it I swear a thousand times bc my sibling and I were so confused when Phil used the word when we were little and we honestly thought he was making it up. Well most words are made up- scratch that all.**

 ***^Alright. I'm gonna level with y'all Hades is a freaking genius. He is the sanest of all Disney Villains, and the patience of his is incredible, like he planned out such a well thought out plan to rearrange the cosmos that he had the gods chained up without any such resistance, all of the gods. Even his brother who he teamed up with to defeat the Titans, but he has one major flaw. This flaw was especially brought out in the show and imma tell it now its his rage. Yeah it's obvious but I don't think y'all understand- what's the first thing he does? He explodes. He literally can't throw it away he has to do something to expel his rage and in turn he either doesn't think rationally and two he gets over-cocky and boom his plans blows up in his face.**

 **But let me tell you when I outlined this story he was never planned out as an idiot- oh no he's the smartest in this entire fic. Also he is still very much a villain in this- an anti-hero if you want, but this guy holds all the cards and I'd be wary of how quick he is in further chapters. Who knows maybe his conversation with Pain and Panic will appear just to show you how cunning he is.**

 **Well it's been fun guys, and gals, and pals and please keep up the favs and reviews, they have been beautiful! Oh and who knows I might update sometime in between!**

 **Angel of H-d out!**


	7. Competition Part II

Chapter 7: Kiss of Death

* * *

 **Hello there. Contrary to popular belief, and myself for that matter, I'm not dead. Sure college left me emotionally dead, but I passed and that's all I care about. Thank you physics prof for not failing me and for actually supporting me to pass. Professors like that are so rare, may you all be blessed with profs like that.**

 **So it's been a while, I apologize, but I do recall warning y'all it would be a while before I updated again. So without further ado here is the next chapter and guys I want to first thank y'all so much for all the support I've gotten. You guys are so punk rock.**

 **Also please don't hate me for this chapter. It was coming. Like c'mon, it's been building up to this point ever since Persy met Hades. And oh boy I hope y'all are ready because Act II will definitely introduce a new dynamic and a different cast of characters.**

 **On a side note, though, I hope all of you like how this chapter is organized, it took me such a long time to come up with a concise layout, that I practically winged it at first, but then it became good. Please don't be afraid to review and critique me I need to know.**

 **Also I forgot to mention earlier on for my international readers I can speak/read Spanish- and no I will not translate this fic, I'm sorry I'm just too busy.**

 **Oh and for the long wait you guys get two quotes not just one!**

 **Longest chapter yet, BOI!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"_ _The deceiver is at the mercy of the one he deceives," - Filomena, "Second Day, Ninth Story," The Decameron._

* * *

 _"_ _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," - William Congreve, The Mourning Bride_

* * *

Hercules was many things. A zero turned true hero, a high school graduate, a farm boy, and just recently for five whole minutes, he was a god again. At one point, he was even Greece's number one bachelor until Meg had claimed his golden heart in a snap of a Peloponnesian minute, but gullible he was not.

Alright, I admit, _maybe_ at one point. Okay, so up until finding out Meg worked for Hades; which was what two months ago now?

Okay, so _maybe_ he was still gullible, but that didn't mean he wasn't smart. He did singlehandedly defeat Hades with one literal fist of unrelenting justice. Okay, so that was a show of strength and not smarts…

You know what, I'm just going to stop. He never went to college but is surprisingly one of the richest men in all of Greece and parts of Persia. Go figure.

So when he saw that all too familiar chariot taking off in the Underworld, he knew he had to follow it. It was the only lead he had to Kore's disappearance, and he was running out of ideas. He had only urged Pegasus on faster when he had noticed the torrent of flames shooting off across the sky, but when he could finally see _who_ were manning it, he was at a loss for words.

"Pain? Panic? What are you two doing out here?" Hercules steadied Pegasus beside the dark chariot so a conversation could be made.

"Oh hey, Herc," Panic smiled nervously, his eyes flitting briefly towards his companion.

"It's a beautiful day for flying isn't it?" The obese imp added, nodding his head vigorously before fixing his head on the open horizon.

"Uh-huh…" Hercules muttered, at a loss for words. He knew what he saw, there was no mistaking where that fire had come from, but where was he? If Hades was truly out waltzing around in the land of the living, he wouldn't be this conspicuous- unless it wasn't Hades who was using the chariot.

"Look, guys, I'm looking for a goddess-"

"Aren't we all?" Pain interrupted.

"No that's not-"

"Oh, did you like our wedding gift, Hercules? Panic interceded this time. "I wrapped it myself y'know," his lips parted to their max length to show off his sharp teeth.

"Uh, yeah it was _nice_ ," the confused hero answered, suddenly being reminded of what exactly Meg had done with the present after she found it at the wedding reception.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't come, Panic, here forgot to RSVP," Pain shot a dark look to his brother.

"Hey don't blame it on me," said imp jumped up to defend himself. "I didn't even know we had a mailbox!"

"Oh yeah, then how does Charon get all his Sport Scrolls, huh?"

"Now you listen here-" Panic curled his hand into a fist.

 _Oi_ , Hercules inwardly groaned as the two started to grapple with each other. Now he was starting to see why Hades always got so fed up with these two. " _Guys_!" He shouted. "Please have you two seen a goddess- goes by the name of Kore?"

Upon noticing their rather blank stares, Hercules felt his annoyance begin to rise, but after Pegasus whinnied in support, the hero sighed and began again.

"You know… Goddess of spring? Demeter's daughter? She's blonde, I think? " Hercules described. "Heard of her?"

"Kore… Kore…" Panic muttered under his breath.

"Do we owe her money?" Pain questioned.

"C'mon, guys, I know she was down there." Hercules then proceeded to hold up a raggedy large pink flower that looked more like a headband than anything.

Pain and Panic shared the briefest of looks before replacing their increasing fear to that of pure innocence.

"I found her headdress in the tunnel she used to get down there. She's either still down there or up here with you two, and I'm pretty positive she's up topside. So where is she?"

"Uh- uh…" Panic stuttered, his chest heaving as he was going through his own mini heart attack.

"IS THAT ICARUS FALLING THROUGH THE SKY?!" Pain shouted, pointing off to a point somewhere behind Hercules.

"Wait, what?!" The brawny hero tugged Pegasus back, forcing him to turn around, only to see no sign of his best friend. "Hey!" Hercules' neck snapped back to only see the black chariot shooting off farther along the distance.

In response, Pegasus reared back ready to go into maximum overdrive, but froze as Hercules shouted, "Wait, Pegasus, heel!"

With a disgruntled snort, the flying horse settled down and shared a confused look at his rider.

"Pegasus, no, I have an idea," he reassured his steed. "Rule Number 74: A hero doesn't barge in without thinking," Hercules repeated one of his mentor's mantras, hoping something familiar could give him some sort of confidence.

 _Oh Phil, I really hope you're hanging in there._

"She might not be on board, but I have a feeling they're headed to wherever she is. So you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

If you can recollect, dear reader, we had left our two main characters at the mouth of a cave where the land of the living met the land of the dead. Rather coincidentally, they happened to both be gods of the two respective lands.

What luck.

Persephone, the goddess of life, had just summoned the newly christened power in her scythe to change the direction of the flow of the mighty River Styx- only to feel an immense change inside of her as she did so.

Hades could only watch in a sort of morbid fascination as the last remnants of pink that were left in her skin began to fade, leaving nothing but a bone white.* Only those soft pink lips of hers remained the same color, all that was left of her once normal aura.

She felt weak. Persephone's legs began to give out from underneath her, but she quickly steadied herself with the use of the scythe.

"Hey, you okay?!"

Eubulus' shout brought her back to reality, already behind her with his arm around her waist.

"Fine… I'm fine!" She shouted back regaining her breath, and straightened herself, despite the migraine that was starting to develop.

They both had to shout because of the thundering roar of the River Styx as she continued to race out into the land of the living.

Taking a deep breath, Persephone tried to regain her bearings, wriggling out of Hades' awkward hold.

Something felt _wrong,_ though. Not wrong as in the opposite of right, but as in something was off-kilter. Almost as if the very cosmos itself was off-balance, or maybe that was just the migraine talking.

"Gods, my head. Even my teeth hurt," Persephone whined, using her free hand to gently rub her cheek.

"Hey," Eubulus' oily voice was now speaking directly into her ear. "Why don't you let _me_ give it a try," he subtly grazed Persephone's adamantium grip on the blade.

"No," Persephone quickly removed herself away from Hades and in doing so moved the scythe away from his grasp, only for the god to snatch at nothing but the open air. "We have to get going, it'll pass- whatever it is."

Hades silently glowered but immediately changed his approach. "Hey, I just figured maybe you're not ready to handle the powers of the Underworld, considering your long history with the whole living bit you got going."

"I'll get used to it," Persephone waved him off. "Plus, I'm competing in this thing, Sparky, or have you already forgotten?"

"Okay, okay, at least let me give ya a hand, sweetness," he appeared by her side and took her by the arm before she could fall over in what looked like exhaustion. "You look like a fate worse than death, and I'm not meaning that metaphorically, babe."

"Watch it, it looks like you care," Persephone attempted acting light-hearted, but all it did was make her sound annoyed.

Before a retort could be made, Hades' dark chariot hurriedly landed near them with the two imps at the reins.

"Hey nice of you two bozos to finally show up! Where have you two been?!" Hades shouted, turning into a rather angry shade of red.

"We got food!" Pain announced, holding up a to-go bag from Gyro World.

"We didn't know how hungry you were, Lady Persephone, or whether you were vegetarian so we got one of each!" Panic added.

At the mention of food Persephone started to turn green. "You know... I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"Well, you heard the lady, let's get moving. Chop, chop, we need to go NOW! The cosmos isn't going to rule itself," Hades kicked Pain and Panic out of the chariot and burned the bags of food in the chariot.

"The what?" If it wasn't for the migraine, the goddess could have sworn he said 'Cosmos'.

"Slip of the tongue. You know what I meant, babe," Eubulus practically dragged her into the chariot and whipped his griffins forward. He was rushing so much he barely even noticed that Pain and Panic weren't on board anymore.

So by the time the chariot was in the air, the two imps were struggling to keep up, and were left in their dust.

Now that he realized his mistake, Hades began to simmer. No information on Jerkules and they were already on their way to collect souls- great the kid could pop up at anytime!

 _Oh well one step at a time, babe, gotta start one fire before you burn down the whole city._

"Sweetness, now you gotta do the 'swinging and reaping of souls' bit, you sure you can handle it in your sorry state?"

"I've been harvesting crops _all my life_ ," Persephone sucked in another breath of the free Greek air, allowing a bit of relief to wash over her head. "What's the difference with souls?"

 _Bada bing, she's gonna run Thanatos out of a job if this escalates any further._

"That's the spirit," Hades muttered, urging the chariot to go faster. They needed to split as fast as possible before Persephone could see what _else_ was coming out of the Underworld along with the river.

But the signal was already made, now it was all up to Echidna's brood to make their move.

She really is a doll once you butter up the Monstress enough, and adding an incentive to _not_ participate in the competition wasn't so hard when there was already mass confusion with the Greek populace. Mix that with a hungry hoard of monsters and you got an all you can eat Greek buffet. Add in an obnoxious morally right hero to the mix to try and stop them from wreaking havoc just creates the perfect entertainment.

Oh yeah, the odds were still in his favor, and he'd be damned if all his hard work would be torn asunder once again.

* * *

Out of all the things she ever expected to lose a battle in, Athena had not expected it to be done via a lecture.

Thank the Fates she never had an _actual_ mother to give her all of these unnecessary lectures about- oh whatever young people are dawdling on about. But almost a thousand years of this? Dear sweet Hera, Athena started to wonder how Kore ever stayed sane throughout all of it?

And she had it up to here with this goddess.

It was _so_ repetitive. At this point she pondered the notion whether she should just walk away and leave since Demeter wouldn't notice, too caught up in her own lecture.

But Hermes was still hanging from the ceiling, and cutting him down and leaving with him would cause too much of a stir with the agriculture goddess, and with Nemesis here, she was practically cornered.

Now it was time for her to stop dawdling on time and do the one thing Kore could never do: Speak for herself.

 _"_ Athena, you should be ashamed of yourself. You and my _own_ daughter went behind- excuse me, _deliberately_ went behind my back and set up this whole ponzy scheme just so she could get a job?!" Demeter demanded.

"Well, it's a reputable job, Demeter." Athena argued. " _In fact_ , it could be more honorable than-"

"Don't you dare," Demeter warned.

" _Flower-picking_ ," Athena mustered all the venom that one could produce in such a dainty verb.

Hermes let out a horrified gasp, while Nemesis let out a rather bored yawn. She needed a good smiting and fast, this wasn't escalating as quickly as she wanted it to be, and after all the trouble she went through to hunt down someone with a higher status than her- how rude.

"Demeter, your daughter?" Nemesis reminded her boss.

"I'm getting to that, dear," Demeter flashed her a warm, thankful smile, then returned her attention back to the war goddess, but with a new expression that could be best described as cold as a frost giant's breath. "Athena I can't believe this. After all the centuries of allowing you to be so heavily involved in Kore's life that you decided to betray my trust-"

"Please," Athena scoffed, cutting the goddess off. "You and I both know Kore needs this. She's bored of Sicily- bored of your gardening, she needs to move out and _you_ yourself need to grow up. She doesn't need you as much as you need her. This is downright selfish, Demeter, why would you go to all the trouble sheltering all these years-"

"If you were her mother you would understand why I'm so over-protective. Why, she is the way she is, the role she plays in the cosmos… You-" Demeter had to pause to allow herself to calm down as her throat start to constrict on her.

"You, who will never know the love a child can bring- AND OF ALL THE JOBS YOU TELL HER TO PURSUE IT'S THE UNDERWORLD?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE STARTED SOMEWHERE SMALLER?! MORE EASIER OF A TRANSITION FOR HER?!"

"IT'S THE EARTH, DEMETER, SHE'S JUST GOING UNDERNEATH IT! WHAT IS THE BLOODY DIFFERENCE?!"

Both of the goddesses' faces were mere inches form the other, nose to nose, snarling all the while.

"So tell me, ' _Thena_ , if you were so keen on helping her where is she now?" Demeter prodded. "You were so caught up on making sure she'd win, you lost her in the process. A whole day before, if I'm understanding what you told me."

"Please, it's more like she ran off the moment the opportunity arose, she's a clever one, how else did she sneak off the island so many times before you realized it? Why I bet she found a way off the island and is on her way to compete as we speak. And all I'm doing is stalling for time, thought of that, Demeter?" Athena taunted.

If Demeter's glower could get any darker it somehow managed to, but as quickly as it crossed her round face it vanished as a familiar determined look now creased her brow. Her eyes scanning every inch Athena's ever increasing confused face.

"Then I guess we'll see her at the finish line, won't we?"

"Excuse me?" Athena couldn't help but blurt out.

"I want to see how this plays out," Demeter simply explained, making her way out the small granary. "Nemesis, cut Hermes down, but don't release him just yet."

"Yaaaa, babe…" Hermes let out a pitiful sound, the ichor in his brains getting too much for him to handle.

"Demeter, where do you think you're going?" Athena stopped the agriculture goddess from exiting.

"I'm going to go support my daughter in something she wants, but," an accusatory chubby finger was now stretched and pointed at her face, "If I find out that this is just a hare-brained idea sowed up by you so you can gain the upper hand on your brother, Ares, then consider this as the last day you will ever see my daughter for a very long time."

Athena was at a loss for words, "… Demeter… No, please you must be mistaken-"

"I may not be the goddess of wisdom, but mothers have an intuition like no other, and I know Kore wouldn't have dreamt up this scheme unless you planted the seeds in her head. Lost she may be at the moment, or not, she'll turn up, to win or lose, for that I'm certain. I know her better than you ever will, and that's _why_ I'm worried Athena. I've kept her so long on that island she couldn't tell you the difference between a real friend and a con man… Now I'm wondering if I made that same mistake with you," Demeter added softly, and disappeared as a flower sprouted from the ground and swallowed her whole.

Athena couldn't help but stomp her foot in frustration as the agricultural goddess disappeared. Turning around, she wasn't surprised to see Nemesis and Hermes gone as well.

"Oh, Kore, please, please, please," Athena pleaded, all while Ibid stroked her neck soothingly like she'd done countless times for him. "Prove your mother wrong. Oh Fates, please, let it be done."

If only.

 _If only._

But alas, this would be a whole different story if it were so.

* * *

It didn't take long for land to be seen. Persephone stood at the ready, holding on to the edge of the chariot, preparing to time her jump and land on a safe distance from the city below. It was down there where she will first direct the waters of the Styx to not only organize the souls terrorizing the country, but to also collect them in the blade of Praxidice. And the city of Knossos, Eubulus had decided, would be the first city to be freed; which would then be followed by Sparta, Corinth, Thessaly, Thebes, etc, etc, and it all ending with Athens, the place where all the gods were gathering.

Even though she wasn't alone at the moment, and with Eubulus' constant reassurances that everything would turn out fine, Persephone was still anxious. Ever since Styx had changed course, the sky had darkened and dark heavy clouds had covered up the once cloudless blue sky.

Something wasn't right, and she couldn't help but feel like she was the cause of it. She understood that dark clouds usually signaled lightning or a storm approaching, but nothing of the sort was happening, it was almost like the atmosphere of the Underworld was now being transferred into the land of the living.

It was fitting, though, with all the dead roaming the earth. If one could compare the Underworld to its former glory to how Greece looked like now, one would not be able to tell the difference, not considering the sky, of course.

"Alright, Persephone, this is what you're gonna do," Eubulus' voice rang out, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"You're gonna jump out- do a barrel roll if you want. When you get down there, do a little bit a swinging, little chopping- whatever it is you, farmers do- you know that part. If the souls try hiding, the river will flood 'em out. Ignore the whines of the mortals some of 'em will be all doom and gloom about the prospect of their relatives leaving, or you know with their homes being flooded, but if that happens well, you can bring 'em along too. They'll come down eventually- why not just speed it up? Ha, know what I mean, babe?"

"I don't know who's more jittery about this? You or my insides." Persephone couldn't help but let out a snort, but instantly regretted it as her head throbbed even more.

"Hey, I haven't had this much free entertainment since the Trojan War. Now knock 'em dead babe, this is your stop," Hades gave her a wink.

A small rush of color flooded Persephone's pale face. "Oh…" Her gaze quickly shifted from the earth to Eubulus' hooded eyes. "Okay, well here we go, then. See ya, Sparky, don't miss me too much," she awkwardly waved before jumping off to the earth below.

She'd never thrown herself off of a moving chariot. It was a first she admitted, but man was she so glad that she could finally check that off her bucket list. Even as a god, flying is something she had always wanted to do- to have Hermes powers of flight, oh she was envious of it, but now, she could always remember the feeling.

"I'M HOME!" Persephone announced all the way down, landing on her feet in a dried open field that faced the sea, with her black dress billowing all about her.

Huh, it really does help being divine when one jumps two thousand feet. But even though she had landed perfectly on the ground, the goddess still threw herself onto the dirt and breathed in the nature.

"Huh, who knew I missed the topside of the dirt," Persephone couldn't help but laugh. Oh, she felt her strength returning and her mind clearing. Could handling Underworld powers really have affected her that badly?

Deciding to test out how well she had recovered, Persephone snapped her fingers and a meadow of poppies blanketed the entire field. Then she plucked the nearest flower and admired the shape of the petals and its soft touch.

"Still got it."

But now was not the time for flower-picking, that was for Kore, and this was Persephone here to stay forevermore.

Persephone grinned with a determined glint in her still magenta eyes as she rose to her feet and lifted her scythe to the sky.

"STYX, BRING THE SOULS TO ME!" The bone white goddess slammed Praxidice into the field of poppies.

Almost immediately, the River swelled into life before her, the moans of the shades were so pronounced it almost drowned out the roaring of the mighty River Styx.

In a form her mother would have been proud of, Persephone swung the scythe in a graceful yet powerful arc, commanding the river to split open and allow the dark blade to steal the souls stowed away in her mighty currents.

High-pitched screams and the low groaning of the shades disappeared instantly, leaving only the river and a panting Persephone.

"Wow that took a lot out of me," Persephone wiped the sweat forming underneath her side bangs. "Oh and this is only an island…. Wait, the flowers." She bent down and made a small bouquet of the various red and yellow poppies using a pink ribbon she created out of thin air to tie them altogether, and breathed in their sweet scent.

"Maybe I can make this work. I'm still technically a Spring goddess, not an Underworld one," Persephone reasoned. "Just one day more, than everything will get better. Please, Fates, don't let me regret this."

From his chariot high above the earth Hades couldn't help but finally allow himself to enjoy the moment. "Ah, welcome back to earth, Persephone, babe. Enjoy it while it stays this way, cuz I sense a change in management around here, but you'll get your wish. _I just have to get mine too._ "

Sensing he wasn't alone anymore, Hades didn't even turn around as Pain and Panic finally caught up.

"Alright status report, boys. Is Wonder Breath on course for Thebes?"

"Yes, boss!" Both the imps chimed in.

"We may have slipped in that we saw a goddess fitting her description, tagging along with a certain messenger god, when we bought take-out," Pain explained.

"Oh yeah, we may have bought him lunch too," Panic added.

"Oi," Hades groaned, trying his best not to get overheated. "Whatever- look as long as he's off our trail, and stays put until we make it to Thebes, we're cooking, boys. We may have lost last round, but the games not over yet," Hades smirked evilly.

"We may not get the Cosmos today, but taking the earth is a good step, don't ya think? And who knows," the god shrugged. "Maybe with that scythe we can march an indestructible army to Olympus. Cuz hey? What can defeat a ghost? I've been amassing souls since the dawn of time, and wow, I'd say now is a good test run to see if this'll work. "

"But, how are you gonna gather them?" Pain reminded him. "They're pretty mindless, boss. It's hard organizing ten, but all of them?.

"Hey you guys keep forgetting- _I_ won't have to, _she's_ already doing it for me," he pointed to the earth at Persephone's lone figure in the middle of the poppy fields.

"If she decides to stay or not, either way, _my_ _price_ is that scythe."

"I hope she stays," Panic admitted.

Hades remained silent.

 _Huh, me too._

* * *

How many city states had been cleared? Like at least eight, that she knew for sure. How many leagues had they flown? More than twelve- that's for sure, Persephone wasn't that good at measuring distance- there was not one cartographer bone in her body, she wasn't Hermes for Zeus' sake!

Now, how many souls were residing in her scythe- oh now that question. Oh, too many to count in a single week, dear reader, and she wasn't even done.

Nope.

And they were heading to the most populous city in all of Greece. You may have heard of it, the Big Olive- the city that never sleeps- the new home of Hercules, himself. This city, my dear, dear reader, is called Thebes.

And a strange affair was brewing upon the streets.

A lone figure, wearing a long dark chiton, roamed the streets swinging a blade left and right, never tiring and never ceasing and in her wake, a river of souls followed her every move.

Yet there was another thing that continued to follow her- no it was not the mortals, they stayed as far away as they could from this seemingly vengeful goddess, it was a dark chariot and its rider, who I am certain you all know. But for once he was not following her- no he was nowhere to be seen, and it was this detail that left Persephone perturbed.

"Eubulus," she cried out. "Sparky, where'd you go?" She had not been in the city more than two minutes and he had disappeared from sight- how odd. He hadn't done this in any other city, but now- gone.

She would have dwelled more on where he had run off to when she looked up to see a built young man, riding a white pegasus come racing towards her. It didn't take long for her to recognize the man, but Persephone eyed him wearily as he jumped off his horse and began approaching her.

He said nothing at first, she could see the thousand questions lingering on his face, the questions burning inside him- and Persephone couldn't help but hypothesize a few of them- she was quite the sight.

She certainly didn't look like usual- no aura, no pink skin, she would appear mortal if she wasn't so pale, and her clothes. Ha, if mother saw what she was wearing, that alone would make her have an aneurism, or a season change if you know what I mean.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm looking for a goddess named Kore. I was told she was being accompanied by Hermes and headed straight to Thebes, but I've searched the entire city and no luck. My name is-"

"Hercules," she finished. "Trust me, hun, everyone knows who you are- even me and that's saying something," she grinned at her own inside joke. "And I am she."

"Wait really?" He stared in wide eyed wonderment- a goddess of death maybe but spring- what on Gaia's green earth? "You- you, but you don't look like your description," Hercules scratched his head in thought.

"Let's just say I decided to dress myself today," Persephone explained, unabashed by Hercules' boldness. "Now shoot, what do you gotta say? I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment- you know collecting the dead?"

"Okay, I'll be quick. Look, Lady Kore," he bowed. "I have traveled all across Greece looking for you."

"Wait... You have?!" She stared incredulously at him.

"Well, yeah! I mean, Athena sent me to collect you this morning on Sicily, but you weren't there."

 _Athena_!

Persephone mentally screamed at herself. Oh gods, how could she have forgotten about their previous arrangement- oh she must be so worried! "Oh gods, I'm such an idiot- I forgot about that!"

"Forgot? But weren't you- sorry aren't you," he eyed the scythe curiously, "Competing today? I thought Athena was going to-"

"To help me yeah," Persephone awkwardly grinned. "Sorry, it's just I found someone else to help me when I," she bit her lower lip anxiously. "Y'know decided to go exploring…"

"Yeah, I followed your trail, but Kore, you don't just explore the Underworld, that's- that's just crazy! I've been down there before and trust me it's not safe for a- well a," he struggled finding the right word

Now Persephone felt cross. "For someone as defenseless as me? Trust me I was well equipped," she now held Praxidice with both her hands, silently daring him to argue with her.

"Uh," Hercules flushed, he started to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, I don't doubt it. But how did you- well why didn't you go back? I mean you already went in one way, why not go back? I know it's not my place, but isn't Athena one of the best gods you could get help from?"

"I found someone else," Persephone simply stated, walking past the hero without so much as a second glance. "Now look, I hate to stay and chat, but the city isn't completely exorcised yet, so if you please-"

"Wait!" Hercules called out, halting her in the process.

"Who? _Who_ did you find? Pain and Panic- not even Hermes can think of using the River Styx like this- you had better help. So who?"

Persephone groaned and turned around to face him. "Look, you've probably never heard of him. Poor god was stuck down a river of fire and I rescued him okay- goes by Eubulus. Now can I keep competing?"

Hercules blanched. "Oh no…"

"Oh no, _what_?" Persephone inquired in a defensive tone.

"You called him _Eubulus_?"

"That's the name he gave me- god of good counsel," she quickly added.

"Kore, how- oh gods, you didn't" his hands were in his hair, staring blankly at her in such astonishment and terror that Persephone had no idea whether he was going to cry or scream, or both there is always that option. "I think you've been _duped_."

" _Excuse me_?!" Persephone cried, and in an instant, Hercules found himself pinned against a wall with the scythe's blade hairs away from his neck.

All he could do was gasp as he connected to solid marble, and loud cracks appeared where his back had hit.

Pegasus sprinted straight at the goddess, but without even flinching, Persephone made a quick hand motion with her free hand and vines sprouted from the solid concrete and tied the equine down, decorating him with the bright colors of the dawn.

Turning her attention back to Hercules, Persephone glowered down at the mortal. "Eubulus has been _nothing_ but helpful to me. We made a deal, and you just don't back out of them. We shook on it and everything."

Hercules squirmed in her powerful grip. "Oh yeah? And where _is_ your Eubulus?"

Persephone hesitated. "Uh… He was here not even a minute ago," she searched the open sky for him once more, but still no sign.

"Soooo… Where'd he go?"

"Look, _buster_ , I don't know by who's authority you're allowed to sass me," she pulled him back only to slam him again into the marble wall, sinking him in several more inches. "But I can tell you, you have no right. Now _explain_ ," she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Hercules, dazed from being slammed, could barely focus on any of the four faces of the goddess. " _Hades_ ," he coughed out. "I threw him in a river- and _you_ took him out."

"You're- you're lying. He's in Tartarus- no _gods_ …" Persephone whispered harshly, and let him go. Almost stumbling backwards as she did so. Even Pegasus was no longer chained to his flowery prison as the flowers started to dissolve like ash.

Now with nothing to hold him on his feet, Hercules fell in a heap on the ground. "Kore, you have to listen to me-"

"Listen to what?!" She snapped, giving him a heated glare. "To _you_? Five seconds ago and you didn't even know I was Kore, much less a goddess."

"Kore please, I understand you!" Hercules pleaded, rising to his feet with the help of his steed. "My wife- Meg she-"

"I don't believe you," Persephone rudely cut him off. Then she began to walk away taking long strides, using the scythe like a walking staff, concentrating on the cobblestones before her counting them one by one. Concentrating on everything but reality, even as Hercules began to pursue her and try to console her.

"She worked for Hades, and I didn't know she was pretending to like me to get to my weakness, but we- well you know?"

Persephone couldn't help but roll her eyes, allowing her anger to rile her up, just so she wouldn't allow the tears to fall. "You two schmos fell in love. I _know_ it's why you gave up your damned godhood. Now didn't I tell you to _leave me alone_!" Desperation rang with every word, but on she continued on the basic instinct that if she kept moving nothing was wrong, that nothing had changed.

"I can't do that, Kore. Not until you believe me. Now what kind of deal did you strike with Hades? Is it the competition? Because you have to stop _now_ , we don't know what he's going to get out of this, and-"

"I swear," Persephone stopped in her tracks cutting off Hercules mid-sentence. "If I have to hear one more word about your little morality and your _lies_ , I'm going to turn you into a flower," as she spoke, vines started to grow around Hercules' legs and up his body. "Oh and with petals of your eye color- that would be so pretty," she began to drift off.

"Kore, your… floweriness, please for someone so positive she's right, you're really showing me otherwise." Hercules' face scrunched up in an almost innocent manner- it was almost familiar too. "Someone… already warned you. Didn't they?" Hercules softly pressed.

Her mind screamed only one solitary name: _Minthe_. While her tongue could barely form a coherent sentence, "I- I…"

Persephone could say nothing more as a load roar echoed in the silent city, followed by the collected screams of the mortal inhabitants.

Kore even with her heightened senses didn't notice Hercules breaking free from his flowery prison and jumping on Pegasus' back, it was his shouts that brought her out of her state of shock.

"Kore, _run._ Find somewhere safe. And please for the love of all the gods, drop out of this thing now. I'll look for you once this is all taken care of- and stay away from _Hades_!"

Persephone didn't need any more convincing and booked it. She ran. She didn't stop, never looked back, not even once to see what was happening or where the crowds of people were running to, but before the crowds started to run through her, the bone white goddess summoned a dark veil to cover her head, giving her the appearance of some tall widow using a scythe as a walking staff. She didn't want any attention especially now that she felt her heart breaking.

 _What on earth was going on?!_

Finding a nearby column to hide behind, Persephone tried to slow her rapidly beating heart and to catch her breath. Once she was fully recovered, she finally dared to take in what was going on.

Removing back some of the veil to see properly, Persephone found she was positioned at the edge of some building overlooking the main square of the city. From up here she saw a sight that made her heart drop even farther down than where it was now.

Monsters- too many to count, some she recognized, and others she didn't were terrorizing the town, destroying buildings, lighting things on fire, snatching some unsuspecting people and throwing them into their gaping jaws. But there was no mistaking where they had come from.

More monsters were piling in from the very river she was using to get rid of the souls of the dead.

With a hand covering her mouth, Persephone made an inaudible gasp as she could do nothing but watch as chaos continued to rain down on the town, the only bright light in all of this was Hercules descending upon them.

 _He was right._

"What have I done?" Persephone whispered so softly, she didn't realize she had vocalized it. " _Gods… What have I done?_ " She felt her back hitting the column as her legs gave out beneath her.

Her scythe fell with a loud reverberating clang, followed by the sounds of dejected moaning, but all of this was drowned out as Persephone kept muttering to herself. "No, no, no, no, no…"

She wanted to see for herself. She _needed_ to see- needed to face Eubulus- Hades, whoever he really was, to see the face of the god that lied to her face and offered her friendship and protection.

 _And maybe just maybe_ , Persephone prayed silently, she had that underlying _hope_ that the monsters' arrival was just an overlooked after effect of using the River Styx and that this was just a big misunderstanding. Yes, that was it, Persephone told herself. _After all, this has never been done before_ , she wiped the tears off of her face with her veil.

 _Eubulus, please,_ please _, be my Eubulus._

Now there was only one thing left to do- to let sleeping dogs lie.

Persephone lifted her hand up and from her palm a flower bloomed into life, but this one was different. It wasn't an actual plant, but it was the same light she had used to jumpstart Hades back to life.

There was nothing left to be said as she gave the light one simple command.

 _"Find him."_

* * *

Megaera had lived through so much.

In fact she should be dead, but she wasn't thanks to her demigod hubby, Hercules. He had valiantly fought for her life and had somehow defeated Hades in his own domain- a feat, few gods could even dream of achieving.

But he had done it all under the name of love. And her living and breathing was enough proof to show the world that people do crazy things when they're in love.

Just being able to wake up beside him every day, to be safe, and free was just something she was thankful to the gods for every day. She may have had a life filled with misery and unlucky circumstance, but if it all led to her Wonder Boy, she would do it again in a heartbeat. If he had been so careless to throw his godhood away for her, his dream, his reason for being, she wouldn't hesitate.

Love was about sacrifices and compromise, and by the gods, the both of them knew that better than anyone.

She just hadn't expected another one to show up so soon.

"Hey, sorry for dropping by unannounced _,_ but I was in the neighborhood and traffic wasn't going anywhere so you know what I told myself? 'Hey doesn't Nutmeg live round here? I'll just drop by for a chat, maybe a cup of coffee- you know.' Or should I call you Mrs. Jerkules, now?"

If she had expected Hades to be leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom she shared with Hercules, she would've started running a long time ago.

Two months ago, in fact.

But she was frozen in place. She had never- not even in her worst nightmare would have imagined him to return. Not like this.

"Well look at that she's speechless. Y'know I would be too seeing one helluva god like me show up in my bedroom of all places," he smirked suggestively at her, fixing the collar of his toga.

It was his damn smugness that brought her back to reality. "Get out!" Meg shouted, getting up from her bed, and stood her ground in front of the god that had previously owned her immortal soul. "Get out you, bastard, you can't have him!"

"Now, now, babe, whoever said I was here for Wonder Breath, huh?" He appeared uncomfortably close her, causing her to flinch back as he started to back her up into a corner. "If I was, hey, I'd be out there with all those monsters. Just think I'm missing out on all that free entertainment just to see you."

"Then get out," Meg, shouted again. "You have no business with me, Hades- _you don't_ _own_ _me_ _anymore,_ " she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Well, see that's where you're wrong, Meg, my sweet," Hades chuckled darkly. "How else did ya think ya got out scot-free from the whole _dying_ business? One of you will have to come back, and I am perfectly okay with you deciding. You were, hey, a little _dead_ when Herc decided for you."

Meg's heart sank.

There it was. Him or herself- he wouldn't stand for it, he would come back and save her- just to give her a chance. It was the irony of love. How one would do anything for the other, even giving up one's own life, but never able to live with the other.

He was the price for her freedom then. Hercules made a deal for her. Her life for his, it resulted in him becoming a god, becoming a true hero, but instead of a price being paid, the deal was incomplete with no collector available, but now that he was back?

"You already know my answer," Meg snapped, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

Right when Hades was about to cup her cheek, Meg slapped his hand away,

"But, when he comes for me, I hope by all the gods that you get imprisoned in something even worse than your own domain. I want you to know the pain that you cause for your own selfish desires- your ambitions— to know the pain of having a soul. You will feel my pain, Hades- the _fear_ that will never- _ever_ leave."

Hades remained unfazed. "Aw look at that, you still think you have a chance of beating me-"

"Not me," Meg smiled almost cruelly. "But _she_ does," she nodded off in the direction of the door.

Hades had barely enough time to turn around and see blonde curls spilling from underneath a black veil, running from the door frame.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The god screamed in rage.

Knowing what was coming, Meg jumped out of the way, hiding behind the bed as Hades exploded, his fire spreading everywhere across the room covering it in tongues of blue and red.

Amid his explosion the god was already on the move, going after the goddess that had spied in on his and Meg's little conversation.

"PERSEPHONE! COME BACK!" He had screamed repeatedly as he appeared outside of the bedroom, not even bothering to reclaim Meg's soul to chase after the goddess, but she was too fast.

She was completely gone and now that he thought about it- so was his chariot.

Great, now Persephone figured it out, ugh, this was just _peachy_. Having no other choice, but to go after her, Hades disappeared to the only place he figured she would go to try to reverse her mistake: The Underworld.

Now that her former boss was gone, Meg wasted no time on little details as to who that goddess was, or where Hades disappeared to as she raced to Phil's room to evacuate him before the fire destroyed the entire villa.

But she had barely stepped out of her own room when the goat man ran in front of her, only to see him being followed by- was that?

Oh gods!

"Phil!" Meg shouted, causing the satyr to turn around and have the large group of warriors to all bump into him. "Who are these people?!"

Said people were a bunch of rowdy warriors who looked just as surprised as she was that she could see them. Some of them even waved, but now that she got a good look at their faces they looked oddly familiar.

"Toots, I'd like you to meet the lousiest heroes this side of the Styx. _Literally_."

There were loud disagreements from the men, but they all shut up when Phil turned around and gave them the stink eye. "Hey, get moving, the monsters are down in the city not here! HELLO?! Odysseus, keep an eye on 'em! Achilles watch that heel! And Theseus don't start _monologuing_!"

The collective group of heroes all bowed their heads at Phil's instructions and began to high-tail it out of the villa.

"Oh gods, Phil don't tell me," Meg began.

"Yup," Phil rolled his eyes, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the warriors. "Those bunch of chumps that've been haunting me all damn MONTH are alive and kicking."

"What… But how?"

"Kore, she's Demeter's kid, came by my room and told me she needed help and convinced these bozos to help save the city, and then proceeded to bring them to life."

"She what?!"

"Yeah you heard me, brought 'em to life, just like that," he demonstrated by snapping his fingers. "I don't know where she is now, but I'm guessing she's on our side."

"She stole Hades' chariot, so I'm guessing she's on the move like we should be doing," Meg proceeded to grab Phil's hand and drag him away from the burning building.

"Wait, he's back?! I thought Herc got rid of him?" Phil managed to pull himself out of Meg's tight grip.

"He's out, and back to his taking over the cosmos bit. That goddess- Kore you said? I've never heard of her is she new?"

"She's been around for centuries, she's the sheltered type, good friend of Syrinx."

"Huh, but how'd she know about this?" Meg inquired.

"Hey, I'm not about to question the business of gods- she shows up, looked pretty ticked off, scared my former students into submission, I'm not about to stop a vengeful goddess of life."

"When gods go to war..."

"The earth begins to shake," Phil finished.

* * *

Whatever had possessed her to steal Hades' chariot was beyond her, but she needed a ride, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be spiteful about it. But really it was because she needed a ride, and someone had conveniently parked a flying chariot out in the middle of the yard.

She panicked, okay?

Persephone had practically ran, following where her powers deemed Eubulus was, since a part of that same power was residing in him after reviving him. That was when she had stumbled across the largest mortal dwelling place she had ever seen.

Bypassing the gate and everything wasn't particularly difficult, but what awaited her was an ordeal in itself.

She would have followed where the light had led her, but she had heard an old goat yelling at- well she didn't know, but once she took a peek inside his room, she connected two and two together.

What possessed her to bring his past students to life was beyond her, but for once she decided to listen to her gut and help out Hercules for all the trouble he was going through for her.

Persephone had abruptly left after that and it wasn't hard to pinpoint Eubulus' voice, and what she heard.

A woman, looking no older than her was backed into a corner by the large frame of the flame-haired god, but despite the situation managed to proclaim something without an ounce of fear.

It was a _curse_.

But also a promise.

And the name the mortal woman called him: _Hades_.

It was the final break in the chain that tore her beating heart out of her chest, serving it on a silver platter.

When the pretty brunette woman had pointed at her, Persephone was like a deer at the end of Orion's line of sight.

Watching her Eubulus- watching _Hades_ turn around and saw his face contort from his signature smirk into a shocked, panicked face was enough to motivate her into action.

Hence her stealing his chariot.

She ran the fastest she had ever ran, grabbed at the reins, and whipped the griffons into action. All the while ignoring the desperate, angered calls of her name from Hades.

Where was she going- she had no idea, but she needed to get out of there. She needed to be as far away as possible from that god.

But it was her fear, her panic that motivated her into action. This was all her fault. All of it- the monsters, the chaos, _Hades_.

Just that name alone was enough to finally allow the tears to rain down.

He tricked her, set her up to take the powers of Poseidon- to bring the monsters trapped below deep into the Underworld to become unleashed into the land of the living, to create what?

What was he planning? Was there more to this? Oh gods she needed help.

Wait. _Help_ \- Hercules, he knew. He defeated Hades, and caused the very problem of the souls becoming unleashed, but he did what no god could do.

So there was only one thing to do.

"C'mon, that way," Persephone yanked the reins of the griffons to the direction of the center of the city. "Oh how in Tartarus do you drive this thing? HYAH!"

If there was one coherent plan that was forming it was this: She needed to get Styx to return to the Underworld and the remaining souls on earth as well.

As for Hades?

That was a problem for later. He was still a god, and he would be much more powerful in his domain, but he had his weaknesses too, Hercules had proven that much.

Speaking of the brawny hero…

"Hercules!" Persephone shouted as she approached the hero atop his white steed.

The poor hero was practically surrounded by monsters of every degree and variety.

"Kore?! Are you okay?" Hercules shouted in surprise, he took in her sorry state from her puffy face and red eyes, and how she had decided to cover her head- if he didn't know any better he would've mistaken her for the spirit of a widow.

"I'm _fine_ ," Persephone practically hissed, her throat felt as if it was on fire by the way her throat constricted on her.

"Oh, okay," Hercules froze. He knew how to comfort his wife when she got upset, but he didn't want to assume for this mournful goddess.

"…um- oh gods where'd you get that?!" Hercules and Pegasus both stared incredulously at the chariot Persephone was currently driving.

"Look there's no time to explain, c'mon!"

"But the city-"

"Backup is on it's way," she cut him off hurriedly, her gaze darting around, trying to spot a familiar head of blue flame. "C'mon I need your help!"

"For what?!" Pegasus quickly dived as a harpy headed straight for them, only for it to crash into a neighboring building instead.

"Well, what the hell you think, hero boy?!" Persephone snapped, throwing her scythe at the same harpy as she tried once again to attack Hercules only for it now to be missing an entire wing.

"…"

No words were spoken between Pegasus and Hercules, instead a silent accord was made as if they could both understand each other telepathically.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted her.

"Cool," Persephone muttered as the scythe returned to her open palm. She didn't know she could do that but now that she did, she suddenly wondered why she hadn't done that before. "Then follow me."

She snapped the reins and made the griffons press forward.

To the Underworld. Back to where it all began.

The trip, naturally, would have been unremarkable had she not been sobbing the entire way. That does help.

Hercules tried his best to console her. Tried to tell her she wasn't the only one to be tricked by his devilishly evil charm, but she did.

Oh gods she did because it was the very lesson she had growing up.

 _Don't talk to strangers, be wary of strangers, don't believe the oily words that drip out of their mouths like quicksilver._

Her chest heaved, her vision became blurry, her head was filled with the voices of her mother, Athena, Hercules, and yes- even Eubulus- _Hades_ now.

Gods, that name burned inside her head. The very name made her sobs become more louder, the tears never ceasing, and each one that fell off her face became a flower. As if something beautiful could come out of all this evil.

Gods- he seemed so nice- so charming. The way he had touched her, and how she had embraced him on numerous occasions, but worst of all she had brought him back. Healed him. Gave him her special kiss of life. He could have remained there thousands of years, learning his lesson for the crimes against the cosmos, disrupting the very balance of it all.

But she fell right into his trap, and all it took was his charming presence and witty words to make her melt like the wax on Icarus' wings.

Worst of all, she had proved them all right- every single person she had ever looked up to. She really was a dumb, stupid, naive, little fool, tricking herself into thinking that she could be something more than an ignorant maiden- practically a nymph with no purpose but to entertain the gods.

Her heaving chest began to slow and her loud sobbing was reduced to only a few stray tears as she continued to try and steer the chariot, but that was when it hit her. Hades would win if she continued to act exactly as he expected her to: as a frightened girl.

But she wasn't that. _Hell, no_.

At least never again, she swore to herself. If she was destined to be a bringer of chaos- then so be it, but it would be on her terms. Not on the terms of someone else. Especially by someone who betrayed her so easily.

And by the Fates, she would have this day.

 _But if she saw him again, would she react the way she is now with that bold determination?_ A little voice nagged at her.

Maybe, but he wasn't here now. He wasn't chasing her down like she had expected, but that didn't mean he wasn't waiting on her.

"Hercules, land here!" The goddess exclaimed, and parked the carriage with as much grace as a newbie driver could.

Once the two were situated on land, atop the very same cliff she and Hades had been, not even three hours previous. Persephone and Hercules both dismounted and stood by each other, shoulder to shoulder.

Hercules cautiously gave Persephone a warm squeeze on her shoulder, in an act of sympathy. "Hey, it'll be okay. I've watched Poseidon do this once before back in high school, it'll be a synch."

"It's not my ability to do this that's scaring me. It was my ability that started this that _is scaring me._ "

"Kore-"

"Please, don't call me that," the goddess softly exclaimed. "That's not my name anymore," she began to hug herself. "It hasn't been since this venture started."

"What do I call you then?"

"Persephone, sweetness," Hades appeared out of nowhere. "I have been looking all over for you. I mean I'm gone for five seconds and you're already hooking up with mortals- and the demigod variety- bleach, what would mother dearest think."

Hercules sprang into action and used himself as a human shield for Persephone. " _Hades_."

"Well would ya look at that, basic introductions are out of the way, just like that," Hades snapped his fingers and immediately Pain and Panic appeared and tackled the winged horse that had stood close by the hero and the cowering goddess.

Now, it was Persephone holding onto Hercules as the hero started to back up slowly, drawing his sword.

"Heh, it's probably how I should've introduced myself to you, huh, Persephone?" Hades somewhat shrugged, flashing her an awkward smile.

But the goddess refused to make eye contact with him, her fingers digging more into Hercules' shoulder.

Hercules got the message and sized up to Hades. "I defeated you before, don't think I can't do it again."

"Don't give yourself too much credit, _Jerkules_ , you got _lucky_ because of a _small_ technicality," Hades started to flare but quickly simmered down. "But I _think_ you'll find that this time you couldn't fight me even if you wanted to," the god wolfishly smiled.

"What?" Hercules stared confused.

"Oh, _that's right_ ," Hades exclaimed in a mockingly upbeat voice. "You forgot about that little deal we made before you oh so ceremoniously _dumped_ me into the Phlegethon, didn't you?"

When Hercules didn't speak, Hades simply laughed.

"Well, allow me to remind you of our little aforementioned deal you made for your little _nutmeg_ ," he snapped his fingers.

Hercules froze underneath Persephone's tight grip, and just as suddenly as he had been standing up, he was falling over in a crumpled heap. All the strength, all the warmth his body gave, his final breath, his color- just gone.

Persephone screamed his name silently as a familiar looking shade slid out of the motionless body. "No, no, no, gods…"

It was happening allover again. Her heartbeat accelerated and her breathing became shallower by the second.

Pegasus he writhed and squirmed, and managed to escape from the clutches of Pain and Panic, but not because he had found some hidden strength inside of him- rather it was because the imps were just as shocked at the outcome.

Out of all the schemes, the nefarious subplots of the Hercules TV show, an entire animated feature length film- all for it to end like this.

"Now, Persephone, I _believe_ we had some business to discuss…" Hades appeared beside her, his arm casually wrapped around her shoulders as if he didn't just murder his arch-nemesis. The god that held her now had lost all the previous warmth and charisma he had when they first met, instead replaced with a cold-hearted business man.

She was trapped. All because she didn't run, the one instinct that never left her, and here with the god that started all her troubles tenfold.

But the games weren't over yet. He liked games, she saw that now.

 _Think, Persephone, think, he's got to have a weakness. Wasn't that how he beat Hercules the first time?_

If she wanted to win, she had to be as dirty as him. Persephone had to fight fire with fire.

That's when it hit her.

"You… you're absolutely right," she exclaimed slowly, forcing herself to speak, despite how much she was shaking.

If Hades was surprised by her reaction he didn't show it as he casually let her go. "Oh good, for a second there I thought you were gonna run off like some wood nymph, but you're smarter than that aren't you, sweetness?"

His nickname for her- it almost felt like a slap in the face, but she'd learn not to show her own emotions, he taught her that.

"After working with you, I would hope so," Persephone batted her eyelashes sweetly at him. "I really can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. So name your price."

" _Welllll_ , babe, I'd say for all my hard work, I'd get that little scythe of yours," his finger twirled through one of the golden curls that framed her face.

 _What does he want with that?_ The goddess wondered, feeling the snake armband on her left arm, become incredibly warm.

"It's yours then," Persephone began to lean into his open arms. "But," her fingers playfully prodded his chest, she had seen Aphrodite do this once with Ares and the effect it had on the short god. She needed to pull every trick if she wanted this to work. "I think I might owe you something else, though," the goddess blushed fiercely, the one thing she didn't need to pretend, as her eyes looking everywhere, but his own.

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Hades lifted one surprised eyebrow, a small smirk began to form at the corner of his lips as his hair began to flare a brighter shade of blue. "And would you remind me what that was again?" he teased.

Persephone bit her lip anxiously. "How- how-" she began to shiver, as a chill went up her spine where his hand rested so carelessly at the small of her back. "-About you show me- I've... well never had one…" she meekly smiled at him.

"Say no more, babe," he cupped her chin in his hand and guided her lips to his own. "I'll show you a whole new underworld."

Persephone's eyes went wide as a sort of shock went through her, as she nearly lost herself in the kiss as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Her first kiss it was indeed, and it was one she would never forget, but she wouldn't allow herself to enjoy this- no not after all she'd been through because of him- all that she'd continue to go through because of him.

He dared trick her, well she'd happily do the same to him. Call it a Touché if you must, but for now…

Checkmate, Oedipus.**

The metal snake on her arm, slithered into her waiting palm and reformed back into a scythe, and pushed the god off of her.

"Hey-"

In his moment of hesitation, Persephone summoned the River Styx and slammed the massive body of water at the god, knocking Hades completely off his feet.

"Pegasus!" She whistled. "I need a lift!"

Needing no other motivation, the winged steed began to gallop off of the edge, and took off as Persephone securely mounted him.

With scythe in hand, Persephone urged the river onward, the mouth of the Underworld a welcoming sight as the Styx returned to her original position.

"Praxidice, release the souls trapped in your blade," Persephone ordered, and just like how the river obeyed her, the shades began streaming out and into the waters of the Underworld- where they belonged.

Once every soul her scythe collected was returned to its final resting place, Persephone began searching for Hades' down in the river.

It wasn't hard to find him bobbing up and down in the river, his shouts of rage, echoing across the land of the dead as he tried to escape, but the souls held him down like they had done once before.

"Pegasus, let me down here." The horse snorted at her questioningly, but complied.

Dismounting from the winged steed, Persephone approached the river side.

The shades who were holding down Hades, prevented him from escaping, nodded their heads at the sight of the lone goddess approaching them.

He was a pitiful sight, flameless, defeated, he wasn't even fighting the shades anymore, he just beheld the goddess that had so cleverly tricked him. Bewitched him more like it.

He had taught her too well.

"We could've been great friends, Hades, but you ruined it, and I want you to live with that for the rest of your miserable existence. Especially now that I'm doing this." With a graceful arc, Hades was thrown from the river and onto the black, ground that is the Underworld in front of Persephone's feet.

As he struggled to remain conscious, the god took deep rapid breaths, watching the goddess from lidded eyes.

"I'm not like you, and to show you, I give you the mercy you don't deserve," Persephone declared.

Then with a sudden moment, Persephone swung Praxidice one last time and slammed the scythe against the ground, successfully shattering the dark blade.

Now no one would ever have the power of the Underworld rivers.

"Good-bye, Hades," Persephone allowed the silent tears to stream down her face. "I hope you're happy."

She mounted Pegasus once more, and took off, but in one moment of weakness, Persephone turned around, her gaze locking with Hades' golden orbs filled with- she didn't know how to describe it.

Regret? Anguish? No it was something else, something she could not understand at this moment, but somewhere deep down in that black lifeless heart of his, it began to beat once more.^

Returning on the surface, Persephone made Pegasus stop at Hercules' lifeless body, and wasn't surprised to see his spirit still hanging around the same area.

The goddess proceeded to pick up Hercules' spirit like it was her own child and gently returned it to his body.

"Rise, Hercules, and know that you have my thanks."

Hercules gasped, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air, as the color and warmth returned to him.

Pegasus let out a giddy neigh and began to fervently lick Hercules' face.

"Pegasus," Hercules couldn't help but laugh, pushing the excited equine's face away from his own. "It's okay, I'm back."

Noticing the silent goddess, watching the interaction between the steed and his rider, Hercules quickly rose to his feet. "Kore, oh thank you- thank you so much," he bowed lowly.

"That's not my name, anymore, Hercules," she muttered, her gaze too caught up in the lands beyond the Underworld. She could hear the anguish in the land, the rumblings of the mortals, but why were they so sad- she'd freed them?

"Then what can I call you?" Hercules inquired, lifting up his eyes to meet hers.

"My name is _Persephone_ , and you owe me nothing... but I ask you only one _small_ favor." The goddess spoke as if she had gained a thousand years of wisdom. But it wasn't wisdom, dear reader, it was loss, and it was amazing how one event could make one so wise.

"Name it," Hercules exclaimed without question.

Persephone burst into tears once again and embraced Hercules, and didn't let go for several seconds until one simple request spilled into his ears.

"Take me home…. _Please_ … _I just want to go home_."

* * *

 **Updated: May 21, 2018**

 ***No she won't stay this color, nor will she return to pink. I didn't want to steal Agent of Teal's design of her, but for now she is for the sake of symbolism. After all, white in many cultures represents purity and innocence but also that of decay and death if you go farther East, and I thought her change in aura would only reflect her own fall from grace, but also double in how her naivety led her to this path. I mean Persy is going through this huge character development and the transitions of all the colors she goes through reflects how she comes to terms with herself and who she ends up becoming. So yeah colors are important in this one- keep a sharp eye, dear reader!**

 **Okay so bear with me. Demeter is always depicted as a one dimensional nagging mother, I've seen that in almost every fanfic concerning this subject, and it kind of bothers me. Like Persy loves her, Demeter isn't a character like Mother Gothel from Tangled, yeah she's over-bearing and worried, but what mom isn't? Demeter is still susceptible to having flaws, though, and that flaw can span from how far she'd go for her child.**

 **** I don't like to use bad language in this, but for those of you oriented in Greek myths, I hope you all know what I'm referring to in this moment.**

 **^ If any of you watched Once Upon a Time, Hades is cursed with having no heart, and that only true love's kiss could allow him to have his heart back, so yeah, that inspired that.**

 **Now if you all will excuse me Imma go nap.**

 **As always fav, follow, and review, dear reader!**

 **Angel of H-d out!**


	8. Act II: A Stalemate

_**Act II: Summer**_

* * *

 **One Swell Consolation Prize**

* * *

 **BEWARB YES IT'S SPELLED CORRECTLY. LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Alright I'm reorganizing this fic into four parts- the seasons- get it?**

 **So turns out driving one's sister to her future college, alternating between whatever the radio had on and the entire Phantom of the Opera soundtrack will do quite a number in the inspiration department.**

 **Agent of Teal: *waves* I have to say you have always been one of my fav fanfic authors, with your Hercules' fics being the second to my introduction into this little fandom. I say second b/c I was intimidated by the length of your fics and I chose the shorter route of VanillaSiren's: 'Let it Burn', but of all the Hades' centric fics I have read- you truly have Hades the best in the entire fandom, and I am so honored that you're reading my own fic, and I truly appreciate the praise. Oh and I meant stealing your Persephone's outward appearance- she has a white aura, right? I'm not looking it up bc I make it a general rule to avoid any and all Hades fanfics to avoid stealing ideas. Yeah, definitely not her personality- although I love your Persephone's sass... Yeah my Persy she's… she's… let's just leave it as adorkable- an adorkable Slytherin. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also this chapter was heavily inspired by Phantom of the Opera song: 'Why so Silent?' And 'Masquerade'**

 **Special thanks to all my dear readers! You guys are my biggest inspiration!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"Come on baby, and she had no fear_  
 _And she ran to him, then they started to fly_  
 _They looked backward and said goodbye, she had become like they are_  
 _She had taken his hand, she had become like they are_  
 _Come on baby, don't fear the reaper."_

 _\- (Don't Fear) The Reaper_ by _Blue Oyster Cult_

* * *

There are times in one's life when you have to understand that there is capabilities a person is unnecessarily prepared for.

Now I will list them in an extraordinarily blunt manner: Facing a fearsome sphinx only to avoid dying via answering a pompously metaphorical riddle, being stuck in a cyclops' cave (accidentally) and then gouging its eye out- like you do, and finally finding out Zeus is the father. Very common in this particular age and time- trust me, but you'll have to forgive me on not having first-hand experience…

I hope…

But, yes: Being prepared.

I believe there is a very handsome throw rug who had sang something about that at one point, and in making sure to look at all the tiny threads that could hinder one's plot to steal the throne from their big brother.

Yet, this was not the case for our dear, dread lord of the dead. Although, considering he is on the evil side of the spectrum, none of this is really a surprise, except for our aforementioned lugubrious oneness, of course.

Was he extraordinarily ticked off at the turn of events? Being tricked by none other than the goddess he had tricked first?

In fact, rather the opposite.

When Pain and Panic had come galumphing to see what had happened to their master after watching Persephone and Hercules leave, they expected him to be back in his previous prison, but he wasn't.

Instead, their boss happened to be on the shore of the Styx, lying flat on his back with the oddest expression on his face.

It had no proper characteristic, drifting between embarrassment, rage, but overall he looked as if he was in a daze- like he was lost in that swirling omniscient stare of his. A look they had only seen on one occasion before but with only one difference. You see, there was an odd gleam in his eye that they had seen many a time before. He had a plan forming once again, but judging by the state of him it looked nothing like his usual _rearrange the cosmos_ look.

If he was, he would be pacing back and forth- maybe while taking a long drag from a cigar now and then, but now? Gods, one could almost describe him as a-

" _Oh, boys_ ," Hades sing-songed, causing both imps to flinch as they hadn't realize he had noticed their presence. "Would you happen to know the location of _Mister_ Nutmeg's soul?"

"Does he mean, Hercules?" Pain whispered to Panic, only for him to shrug in a: _I guess so_ manner.

"Well, probably in his body… _Persephone revived him!_ " Panic squeaked out the last part and couldn't help but reach out to embrace Pain- preparing for the searing pain that never came.

When the two imps opened their eyes not even a second later, they were shocked to see Hades still in the same place, and looked not even the least bit angry- in fact he was calm…

 _Too_ calm.

"Good- good- that's one less thing to take care of…" he mumbled under his breath.

 _Wait_ , Pain and Panic continued to stare bewildered, since when did he mumble? Wait... Since when was he so fine about Hercules' current state of being?

Hades was standing up now, but he held something in his hands: a sharp metallic shard, and now that the two imps took a closer look around, their eyes took in the remnants of what Persephone had done with her scythe.

Pain and Panic stared wide-eyed at their former ally's blade.

"She… she…"

"…broke it," Panic finished.

The malignant blade that once resided in the scythe known as Praxidice were now scattered in billions of tiny shards, all of them reflecting both the green glow of the shades and the blue light of Hades' flame.

"Ha, that she did, boys," he continued to twirl the one shard in his hands, in a tone that almost sounded like awe. "But the question for another time, my imbecilic imps is _what_ did our little Spring goddess reveal?"

"Hmm… That she's… f _ull of surprises?_ " Pain answered hesitantly, going for the most vague answer rather than implying that Hades was beaten so easily by a pretty pink goddess of innocence.

" _Couldn't have said it better myself_ , and guess what?" A malicious leer smirk spread on his face. "Not only is she gonna face those airheads up on top, but she just so happens to be Peg-lining with my one and only Get-Out-of-Tartarus-Free card. Which means…" He stared expectantly at his two minions.

"That Hercules is alive?" Panic supplied.

"Which _means!_ " Hades hands were now around both his imps' necks, choking and burning them simultaneously, and then proceeded to throw them into the pile of shards. "Is that _I_ don't have to parade the bozo to the other gods, _and_ I get to make the dramatic return to the godly circles! But most importantly, I get to see little Miss Spring, and I… heh," he chuckled, fixing the collar of his toga and slicking back his flame hair, "Get to explain my recent _egregious_ actions… "

Pain and Panic could only supply a thumbs-up as their necks began to reform, all the while wondering how dumb their boss was thinking Kore would be okay with a half-baked apology. Oh well, not their problem, with any luck she'd make his life a living hell in the process...

You know that actually sounded like a good plan... Hmm...

"Alright while I'm gone, you _two_ are on clean-up duty." Hades' voice snapped the imps out of their own meddling, "And don't you _dare_ miss a single one of these shards," he flared before simmering down, tossing the one he had been playing with at Pain.

"Of course, your cleanliness," the magenta imp sat up.

"So, boys, how do I look?" The god straightened and began to pose.

"Positively malicious, boss," Pain praised.

"Like Persephone would fall into your arms, sir," Panic added, enthusiastically.

To put it bluntly, that was the wrong thing to say, and I will spare you all the gory details of what happened to the poor imps as a result. To this day, both will reminisce that this had been one of the more extreme beatings they had ever received from Hades, though it was still a far cry from the one that would happen in the coming weeks.

"Alright, boys- no more funny ideas, kapiche?" Hades huffed, settling down at last. "And keep the dead in line this time- don't need another Spring goddess messing with my oddle-loop. Get the kid if need be," he added already starting to disappear.

"Is now a good time to mention that Than is missing?" Panic whispered to Pain.

"HE'S WHAT?!"

The question left to answer is how can someone be late to the party you're going to crash? Very easily, actually, but it may have just saved Hades some future headaches.

* * *

Hercules cleared his throat. He was almost afraid to break the silent atmosphere that had taken over between the two of them. He hadn't said anything to give her time to think, to grieve- to do whatever was going on with her, but he figured the matter needed to be brought up before they made it back to the mainland of Greece.

"We have to face them, you know," he exclaimed to the woman who had buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as she held him from behind. It wasn't uncomfortable for the hero, she was family after all, and seeing how much she required physical touch, Hercules didn't feel it was appropriate to remove the one thing that was giving her some security.

Resting her chin on his shoulder, Persephone sighed, and at last sat up. "I know…"

"So? Would you like to? I'm not going to force you, but, uh…" Hercules searched for the words. "You know Athena _did_ ask me to find you and, well you _did_ win the competition. Fear and Terror barely got out of bed this morning and Echidna- well you saw what happened with her," he meekly smiled.

Persephone paused, choosing her next words carefully. What she wanted to say was: " _Hades is free."_

But she didn't, because- One: She felt he truly deserved going back to his eternal punishment, but if it meant she would have to take over the hot mess that the Underworld was- hell no! Hence have someone ready to go back to the job he so hated. After all why should she go back to the Underworld to remind herself of her mistakes? She'd take her peaceful forest days laughing and being none the wiser any day.

And Two: Hercules along with the gods would be _very_ , _royally, divinely_ ticked off.

Still, she _did_ want to punish Hades, but having her remind him who held the cards in their little deal was enough vengeance for her. It only cemented herself as a deity that was not one to cross- and if it was to the dread lord of the dead what better way to shove it up his toga? On his own turf and in the basest forms of trickery?

That my dear readers, is divine justice.

"I don't want the job," Persephone almost spat out, but held back some of the venom in her voice.

"But the Underworld-"

"Will find someone else," she snapped, removing her veil and used it to wipe her face to look at least more presentable than she was.

"Then we'll have to go see my father and the other gods. They'll know what to do," Hercules nodded confidently.

Persephone didn't say anything, her fingers going through her hair, unwinding the updo she had made and subsequently releasing the poppies she had interwoven in her hair.

Yes, rest assured that the gods would know what to do when they themselves were clueless about the mortals and their state of affairs. Leave it to them to send the B-Team to try and clean up the world instead of actually sending someone who knew what to do and dress it up as a competition to make it look like a game.

 _Deep breaths, you're fine- you're fine. Things would pick up again- you'll see,_ Persephone repeated to herself mentally, trying to calm herself down.

She was mad- to put it bluntly, and Persephone was hoping she'd cool off amid this flight, but now that Hercules had finally brought up his intentions to bring her to the Pantheon, he had stirred Pegasus to go faster than his previous lackadaisical gait.

Almost as if Hercules had intentionally made Pegasus go slow for her sake.

It was clever of him, and it was just another instance of his understanding that Persephone appreciated, and the fact that he wasn't vocal about it just made her respect him just a little bit more than previous.

Still, facing the gods? Strutting up there to their dais, and rejecting the position? After all she'd done to proved herself? Going through this whirlwind of a day putting up with meddlesome gods, tricking them, and subsequently making sure they know never to mess with her again. That would be like flicking the gods off with both hands and turning around and set fire to the world around her- never looking back…

Oh…

She _did_ do that…

Well, she could see now what her little adventure had done to the land of Greece.

Upon reaching the mainland, Persephone had one hand covering her mouth and the other growing ever tighter around Hercules' waist. It was the only reaction she could make, watching in silent horror at the destruction the countryside had been reduced to.

Signs of drakons, manticores, gorgons- you name it- the resulting brood of Echidna destroyed and razed city after city. Buildings were crumpled to dust, blood and bones of mortals and monsters littered the ground, and fires raged where a torch had been left unchecked- turned over by accident and spread to the dried grass that happened to catch one of the greedy sparks.

Yet there were no bodies... Neither mortal or monster... That was curious... Aye, there were body parts, but not one was complete- in fact she hadn't seen any such limbs connected to a torso or a head- where were they?

In fact, Persephone could have sworn she spotted a mortal running around with a spear impaling him through his heart, but still he moved as if he couldn't die.

The chaos was as plain as day- oh that was another thing.

Since Styx had returned to her normal course, the monster hoard receded with her when they realized their fun was over, the sun could be seen returning to the sky above and all the heavy cloud cover had dissipated. If only the earth looked as immaculate as the sky did.

Maybe that would make her feel better, but this all this chaos- this destruction.

 _Bringer of destruction, indeed._

Persephone found herself sighing again.

 _Why did things never go as she expected? Why for once couldn't it have meant something else?_ Persephone internally grumbled, wishing she could just be as clueless and optimistic as she was before all this mess.

Yet one city remained untouched- one shining center of democracy where the ramblings of a bunch of men with rather long beards forever cemented the capital of Greece: Athens.

A large gathering of the gods could already be seen. Every face a different shade- a different shape. Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. If one could look around they could see the smiles around you, not a care in the world. They were on top of the world and the highest of the peking order, and all their eyes were trained on the white Pegasus and his two passengers.

Two faces stood out from the crowd for Persephone, though: A rather plump green face with her eyes desperately searching for any signs of her daughter and a stoic blue one who fumbled around nervously beside Demeter, a trait that was very uncharacteristic of her.

 _Oi, could this day get any worse?_

Persephone frowned, feeling the heat rise up inside of her. If one of them so much as looked at her wrong she was going to punch them in the face- regardless of her mother's presence.

If she was going to get grounded- might as well give mother a little example of all that she'd done.

 _Go big or go home right?_ Persephone almost cracked a smile at her own thought, but quickly dashed it, rolling her eyes at her own musings.

 _You will never learn you stupid, naive, little-_

"Hey, Persephone-"

 _"What?!"_ The goddess scowled, releasing her hold on the brawny hero, but as she had done so the heat that had been rising inside of her had somehow made an outlet with her outstretched hands and emitted small sparks.

Both Hercules and Persephone were unbeknownst to them, but Pegasus bucked in the air, feeling the intensity of the sparks as they landed on his feathered wings.

"Whoa!" Hercules stroked his steed's neck, steadying the equine in the process. "Easy there, Pegasus. What's gotten into you?"

Pegasus snorted and with his long face directed his rider's attention to his slightly singed feathers.

Hercules took one look between the steaming goddess and his steed's wings and back at the camera.

"...We're here."

As soon as Pegasus gracefully landed on the ever traveling Cloud 33, Demeter was already pulling her daughter off the horse and giving her the tightest bear hug a mom could give.

Hercules, politely excused himself to allow the mother and daughter to reunite after so long, and approached the goddess that had followed Demeter to where Pegasus had landed: Athena, who only gave him a slight nod and turned to watch the agriculture goddess interact with her missing daughter.

"Oh, sweetheart," Demeter squeezed her daughter ever tighter, all the while Persephone, who was taller than her mother, found her face buried in her mom's floral arrangement- sorry hair accessory.

"You had me so worried! I had to send Nemesis to find you- and oh… you know how messy she can be…. But I don't care anymore, you're safe and that's all that matters," Demeter released a sigh of relief as all the worry she had accumulated started to ebb away.

"Mother- bleh-" Persephone spat out the leaf that had somehow jammed itself into her mouth. "Mother… Please let me go… I'm hugged out…"

"Oh! Sorry, sweetheart," Demeter instantly released her daughter and took in her daughter's face only for her to have all her motherly instincts begin to go haywire.

"Kore! _What happened to you!_ " Demeter began hyperventilating, taking in her daughter's melancholy expression and the slight tinges of red in her eyes. Not to mention the drastic change in her appearance- and her rather questionable state of dress.

"Mother, please calm down, people are staring."

In fact they were staring. Poseidon stood at the center of them, you see he had been conversing with Bacchus about a certain crew of pirates who had been turned into dolphins, and now he and the rest of the gods were listening in on the heated conversation.

The fish god sighed, already knowing that with Athena involved it was gonna get heated fast. Downing his entire wine glass in one swallow, Poseidon handed the empty glass to the rotund god, "Bacchus, if you'll excuse me I have a family argument to stop…"

"But sweetie just look at you!" Her mother cupped her daughter's face in both her hands, attempting to get Kore to look her in the eye. "It's like I'm looking at a ghost! _Who did this to you?_ " Her tone took an instantly icy tone.

"Mother, it's nothing like that," Persephone stepped away from her mom, removing Demeter's hands off her in the process. "I'm fine, it's just- it's just been a _really_ lo-"

"Is it her?" Demeter shot a cross glare over her shoulder at a fidgety Athena, who instantly became as still as a statue.

"Nononono, mother, it's not like that," Kore began to plead, trying to hold back her back by grasping her thick arm, but was caught off guard by how strong she was. "You just need to lis-"

"Athena," Demeter snapped, ignoring the pleas of her daughter. "Look at her and tell me nothing is wrong," she gestured at Kore. "It's like someone sucked the life out of her! And _you_ never expected something like this to happen- because you only saw yourself benefitting from this and you know it!"

The wise goddess began to grimace in annoyance, reaching her limit in nagging. "You can't honestly blame _me_ for how she ended up- she could have come with me- _like she was supposed to_ ," Athena shot a cross glare at Kore, who refused to look her in the eye. "Regardless, she's been found, safe and sound by someone _I_ sent. I didn't see Nemesis finding your daughter- she only caught Hermes- who _I_ sent to _you_."

"Why if _you_ hadn't-"

"Demeter! Athena! Please stop this confounding nonsense!" Zeus finally appeared, separating the two arguing goddesses, with both Poseidon and Hercules trailing behind him. "By thunder, we're not here for family drama-"

Persephone grimaced, muttering under her breath, "Just wait…"

"-We are here to congratulate your daughter after all, Demeter… And Athena, I hadn't expected this behavior from you of all my children," he sent her a cross glare to which she responded with silence and an exaggerated eye roll.

But the agricultural goddess was having none of it. "Oh, of _all_ your children, is it?"

"Demeter I will _not_ have this conversation with you right now," Zeus harshly whispered.

"Demeter, your daughter is safe- she's restored the balance of the cosmos," Poseidon stepped up and squeezed her green shoulder, trying to keep the peace as usual. "You should be proud of her," he exclaimed in a soft whisper near her ear, in a gesture that could have been mistaken as intimate.

Persephone, who was off the the side couldn't help but look between the three of them: Zeus, her mother, and Poseidon…

 _Oh gods, what was going on with these three?_

"Proud?" Demeter scoffed, "That she went behind my back?! _And created that?!_ " She pointed to the destruction down on earth, gaining the attention of all the present gods to gather round and see for themselves what had taken place in their revelry.

"Right here. Thanks for noticing," Persephone miffed, shielding her eyes from all the stares she was currently receiving.

"-With _his_ permission?! Of all the gods I've been keeping her from?!" Demeter pointed crudely at Zeus, who had wisely chosen to remain silent.

"What? But I thought…" the words died on Poseidon's lips. The fish god, briefly made eye contact with Persephone, only for his eyes to lower to the cloud floor. "Too good to be true, huh?"

 _Wait…_

"Poseidon, it's not like that-" Demeter pleaded as he began to walk away.

"But it is…" Poseidon simply stated, his shoulders sagging. "If she was mine I wouldn't have let her be without her father…"

 _She had a father…_

Demeter's jaw was clenched, her gaze drifting from Kore to Zeus and finally to Poseidon. If Kore was to know, then so be it, but not with her thinking she broke his heart all on her own.

"Don't you dare blame this all on me, Poseidon," Demeter exclaimed in a guarded tone. "You got swept up in your newest obsession of creating your horses and sea creatures that _you_ forgot all about me. Never noticed _once_ that I had left you… And who was there to help me through it?"

"Zeus," Poseidon sighed.

"Mhm, now please, I believe this conversation was between _her father_ and I."

Hercules and Athena shared matching facial expression, along with the rest of the gods. They hadn't expected Demeter to come out swinging on her former lovers- on Athena and her accomplices yes, but wow...

All the while Persephone was having her own mind-blowing expression of a different caliber.

"I have a dad… Oh gods- you're married!" Persephone stared horrified at Zeus. _How does this whole baby thing even work? Wasn't it just the whole kiss at midnight thing?_

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Hera added, entwining her fingers with Zeus'.

"Dear, I didn't-"

"Don't make this worse for yourself, darling," Hera deadpanned.

"Yes, dear…"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hera nudged her husband, "Darling, the competition?"

"Oh, of course… Kore," the thunder god, turned all his attention to his currently youngest god-daughter. "Forgive me for never introducing myself as your father. Your mother asked me a long time ago not to, and so it goes… But I can't tell you enough how proud I am of-"

"Look… _father_ , before you go on- I want to drop out," Persephone interrupted him. "I don't want the Underworld, please, I can't- I just can't…" She couldn't look at any of them now: Her mother, Hercules, Athena, her father, even the other gods.

"But, Kore,I thought you wanted it- Why, Athena-"

"You heard, my daughter," Demeter reminded him. "You can't force my daughter to take up Hades' job."

"She collected the most souls, though," Zeus argued. "By the rules of the Competition, the throne is hers."

Persephone's heart froze. If she wins, she owes Hades something in exchange and with no limitation, save for taking over Olympus- he could ask for practically anything else.

"Please, please, I can't be Queen- not after everything," she pleaded. "Please… father if you love me, you'll let me drop out."

"Kore, you've seen the earth, it is under disarray without someone to take care of the Underworld- why no one but _you_ wanted the job, _and_ took the competition seriously," he added, briefly glancing at Ares.

Hercules took one look at his half-sister and suddenly understood why she was so eager to drop out. "But, father, you said whoever collected the most souls by the time the sun set, and the day has a few hours left and with that logic she can drop out at anytime."

"I did, say that… Hmm?"

"Wait! Just cancel the entire Competition and try again tomorrow," Persephone brought up. "After all, there is still a number of souls out there- why Athens is still overrun. Please, for my sake-"

"Yes, father, please, for her sake-"

"Now, now settle down, you two!" Zeus thundered, silencing his two children. "That still leaves the role of the Underworld. I think we can all see how hard the job is, I was right to say that Hades worked himself to death, but with his absence we have to consider-"

"Uh-oh, ears are burning- y'know what that means," Hades appeared from out of the blue fire that erupted from the cloud surface.

" _Hercules_ ," Persephone whispered under her breath, and couldn't help but reach out to grab the hero, pulling him to her, "While they're distracted you need to run, _now._ "

"What?" Hercules was cut off guard as she continued to push him away.

Horrified gasps filled the air at the entrance of Olympus' most hated god, followed by the sounds of weapons being raised at the ready to attack. From the _shings_ of swords, to the strings of bows expanding.

"Would ya look at that, such a nice _warm_ , welcoming- so what's the occasion? Don't tell me you've got another bouncing baby brat, Zeus." Hades made his way through the crowd, all of them parted as he made his way, not one eye blinking as he headed straight for his oldest brother, daring not to miss even the slightest of the unpredictable god's motions.

"He can't collect you if he can't find you," Persephone hurriedly explained. "If all goes according to plan, you can stay in Sicily with me until he cools down- I have a seer friend who tells me that Rome is going to get big, and it'll be far enough from Greece to get you out of Hades' sight."

Hercules' eyes widened at her in sudden realization, reading her face like an open-scroll, "You knew he was coming- you planned this. To cover up for running away and nearly destroying Greece, didn't you?"

Persephone froze, stunned, and immediately released Hercules. "You don't understand-"

"Yes, I do! You're running away from your problems-"

"I will lose all of my freedom, Hercules! I have been practically trapped on that island for years, I can't give my mother another reason for keeping me isolated," Persephone insisted, briefly glancing between the gods and Hades as he stood there smugly, watching her interact with Hercules.

The hero shook his head in almost disappointment. "With all the show of power you've done today, I don't think it's just your mother holding you back- you're afraid, and you know it. You can't keep running, there is _always_ a way out, or sometimes other ways to change someone's mind- especially your own. Take risks, Persephone, but I'm not running, and neither should you." Hercules stood his ground, and met Hades' knowing gaze.

"Brother, you know better than to come here," Zeus released his wife's hand and stood practically toe to toe to his little brother.

"Ha actually, _you're_ the one who beseeched _me_ ," Hades wagged his finger in his brother's face. "I swear if you wanted me to come so bad, send an invite, but y'know kind of hard to RSVP when you're swirling down a never-ending river of death, _so_ I understand where you're coming from." Hades lifted up both his hands in a mock surrender.

"Don't play the innocent, Hades," Zeus huffed. "I have every right to punish you for your crimes against Olympus, humanity, and the very balance of the cosmos-" he grabbed at the collar of Hades' chiton.

"Crimes?" The god shadowed through his brother's grip, "Oh come on- nobody got hurt- well maybe Nutmeg did-" Hades finger-gunned Hercules. "A few buildings- maybe a herd of horses, but hey it's a hostile take-over what do you expect, babe? After all ol' Herc got rid of the Titans for good, why should you even worry about me anymore? I mean it's not like I had some _diabolical_ back-up plan to get back at you lovely people," the god winked at Persephone's direction, who continued to stare at the ground, ignoring him entirely, her mother acting as a physical barrier between the two of them.

"Knowing you, Hades it wouldn't surprise me," Zeus scowled.

"Oh, I'm touched, I really am, but I guess you could say it didn't work out, or I'd be standing where you are, _bolt boy_."

"Why you-"

"Uh-uh-uh," Hercules found himself being used as a human-shield as he appeared, in front of Hades, "Wouldn't hit your own kid, would ya?"

"Hercules!" Hera cried from behind her husband.

"What trickery is this- release my son at once!" Zeus ordered, the very sky becoming darker shades of mauve.

"Sorry, Zeusy, but the kid belongs to me," Hades encircled his arm around Hercules' shoulders.

Before Zeus could interject, Hercules spoke up, "Father it's true- I traded places with Meg to bring her back."

"You- you WHAT?!" Zeus shouted.

Hades released his hold on the hero, and stepped back to allow the full gravity of the situation of what Hercules had promised sink in to the kid's parents.

"Hercules," his mother cupped her son's chin. "My son, you can't- she'll be dead in forty or fifty years- what is that compared to eternity?"

"Mother, please I did and it's done. I belong to Hades now," Hercules simply stated.

"Whoa," Hades mockingly cupped his ear. "I can't believe it, but I think I may have won. Bacchus, babe, a round of drinks please- I need a bottle of champagne to celebrate this momentous occasion. So nice of you gods to show up," Hades continued to chuckle despite the heated glares and death threats from the accompanying gods, but through it all Persephone remained silent, a war was brewing within her.

"Hades, you will pay for this," Zeus seethed.

"Sorry, Zeusy, can't hear you over my gloating!"

"Please, Hades, we will give you anything in exchange for our son," Hera pleaded.

" _Wellllll_ , there is one thing," Hades began pacing around the radius of the circle the gods that had gathered around to watch the family feud continue. "But you'd never consider it."

"Name it, brother."

"Since you asked nicely, I want Olympus. Nothing less, nothing more. I want your job and throne, and for you to _get the hell out of my way_ ," Hades stated his ultimatum.

"That is a ridiculous offer, and you know it."

"Hey, not for me, but until then I have places to burn, faces to spite- all that jazz. C'mon, Jerkules…" Hades commanded with one swipe of his index finger.

"Wait, Zeus! I mean father," Persephone gathered all her resolve and pushed through the crowd, despite the protests of her mother.

"Kore, this doesn't concern-"

"Yes, it does," Persephone brushed off her father's complaint. "I think you're forgetting about me. I believe someone owes me a throne of my own- specifically yours, Hades," she barely glanced at him, before making eye contact with Zeus.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hades smirk continued to grow as Persephone briefly shot him a death glare over her shoulder that looked adorable on her face.

"I could ask _you_ the same question, Eu- I mean, Hades," the goddess snapped. "Father, I think you're forgetting that I won this competition fair and square and I deserve the Underworld in all its rights."

Now it was Hades' turn to be baffled. _What was she playing at?_

"Kore, you just tried to convince me that you don't want the job," Zeus reminded her.

"Well…" Persephone mulled over her next choice of words, biting her bottom lip anxiously. "I changed my mind. Sorry, Hades but looks like you're out of a kingdom."

"Hey, it was my kingdom before you, babe, back off," Hades' tone suddenly became defensive, his grin falling flat off his face.

"Well, it's not mine yet," Persephone clarified, speaking once again to Hades without even turning around. "We still have till sunset to decide who gets the Underworld, and in this competition Zeus came up with, whoever returns the most souls to the Underworld takes the throne for the land, and I've done the most with at least four billion."

"That is a good point, daughter," Zeus laughed. "Why that means if you don't compete Hades, you're fresh out of a job!"

The surrounding gods began to join in to Zeus' infectious laughter.

"Excuse me?!" Hades began to flare.

"If you don't compete you'll be kicked out of the Underworld and exiled from our Pantheon as you won't have a role to fill any longer," It was Zeus' turn to give out his own ultimatum.

It was a desperate attempt on Persephone's behalf to try and buy Hercules some more time alive, Hades could see it almost immediately, she was indeed clever, but she was still not at the caliber that he was at for scheming. Too many holes, not enough leverage to save the hero entirely, but it also meant if she won she owed him a favor, but with it would come humiliation galore in front of the entire pantheon. Although if he picked up the rest of the souls, he'd still have a kingdom, just sans Persephone's favor.

Still.

She refused to look at him, having her back turned the entire time. All the gods ignored him true, nothing was new there, but her, it hurt for some reason. She had put so much trust into him and now that all of it was thrown asunder, he started to wonder how far she had fallen because of him?

Damn her.

She didn't know how to truly outsmart him, but she got him in another way. He'd let her have today, she didn't have to save him- twice now, but she did because that's who she was, and if that was a start for an apology, so be it.

For a second he mulled over the idea to reveal that she had worked with him the entire time, but what fun would that be if it was common knowledge? It was a secret ally he wanted to keep. A stalemate would suffice for now. He'd collect Hercules tomorrow, give him a day to pass on the news to Nutmeg, and have Zeus mull over any other ideas, or make him squirm for just a bit longer.

"Fine then," the flaming god seethed. "I guess I'll have to collect the remaining souls, then, _Zeus..._ but I'll be back for you tomorrow, Wonder Breath," Hades smirked in his direction and Zeus'.

"We wish you the best of luck, Hades," Zeus sounded somewhat cheery, becoming suddenly relieved that Kore had somehow saved some time to give the Pantheon another way to bargain with Hades for his son.

The rest of the gods were relieved as well, but most of them had wisely chosen to take their leave, wanting to be away from this dramatical family scene, save for a few of the more gregarious of the divinity.

"Yeah, I bet," Hades deadpanned, his eyes roaming over Persephone's back. " _Oh..._ and before I forget," he appeared in front of her, a classic confident grin spread itself across his long face as one of her hands were now clasped between both of his. "It's been a pleasure," he planted a kiss on the top of her hand. " _Persephone_ ," he bowed lowly.

Their eyes truly locked for the first time, as he rose to his full height, ever since she left him on the shore of the Styx. Her _violet_ eyes were full of hurt and a mixture of other emotions as she began to blush deeply, while her bone white aura shone a bit brighter than it had before her senses returned to her and switched on over to a menacing glare that made her lips come out as a pout, not by choice mind you.

"Hades," she returned the bow by curtsying. "May the best god win," her normally liquid-honey voice was now cold and (if one listened hard enough) raw as she felt her throat constricting.

"Oh I fully intend to, sweetness."

"Then the game is on," Persephone snatched her hand from his grasp and dashed back to her mother.

The game was on, dear reader, but it was not what the surrounding gods assumed it was. It was a game of wills and smarts, and it was a game Hades was more than willing to play if it meant she was waiting with open arms.

Sure she was angry now, but he vowed silently right then and there he would be paying her a visit sooner than she thought.

Who knows maybe he _could_ settle for one swell consolation prize, and what a consolation prize she was.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I look up every Hades' related content to see if I got his reaction right?**

 ** _Hell yeah I did._**

 **Now for text evidence.**

 **In Halloween with Hades from House of Mouse- it's an amazing show that I watched growing up and you should all watch it now. Okay so the gist is Hades tries to woo ol' Maleficent- she bonks him in the head, humiliating him, but instead of being turned off, home boy gets even more turned on- going through rather drastic measures to do so even pretending to be _nice._ *shudders*.**

 **On a side note, I'm really disappointed about the whole Descendants 3 thing, but that's just my opinion. I was going for Yen Sid to be Mal's dad as a plot twist and I honestly can't see Hades with Maleficent on the basis that she is too proper and regal for the mobster type guy he is.**

 **Anyway, the fact that Persy showed her more darker side last chap (and the real reason she let Hades go was revealed) Hades would in turn be increasingly more interested in her in a romantic sense. I mean from the get-go we can see that Persy isn't as goody-two shoes as first presented, and gets incredibly more devious as time moves on and in my little blurbs of her exposition she has mastered the art of cunning using the POWER OF SCIENCE. It's kind of why I see her as a nerd *shrugs*.**

 **Also a note about Persy's father. Before I had begun this fic one of the biggest decisions I struggled with was: Who's the father? And mind you there is enough evidence to point to at least four guys and I almost went for Po-po b/c of the whole controlling the Styx bit, but I thought the whole drama of Zeus being the father would add some good plot. But Po-po is depicted as a nice dad in Greek myth- I mean look at Theseus and Polyphemus- he actually took care of them while Zeus was like: You can't prove anything, gtg!**

 **PSA: I don't plan on making Hades good, I mean come on he wouldn't be Hades if he wasn't evil, I don't care how cute she is, people don't change that much for a chick even if she is your true love. I mean sure he's only going to be nice and respectful towards Persy, and he'll get a tad calmer, after all I think he learned his** **lesson real well that she is a force to be reckoned with ;)**

 **Thanks guys! See ya real soon!** **Heading up to Disney soon, who knows if I'll have next chapter b4 then.**

 **Also NEW CHARACTERS!**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, review!**


	9. Life for a Life

**It's a Small Underworld After All**

* * *

 **ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY... give or take a few days...**

 **I cannot thank y'all enough for your continual support in this project of mine from friends like Flying Pig to EnvytheSkunk, and the support and praise from both Shahrezad1 and Agent of Teal!** **And of course, to all my other reviewers and followers. For those of you dear readers reading anonymously too! I've finally reached 3k views this past week thanks to all of y'all! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I have to say, last chapter was a lot of fun to write, but I can't focus on the new feud between our two dorks just yet. So, this chapter deals with the** **introduction to new faces, and please bare with me I have a fondness for sassy gods of death, and I love the concept of a teen as death.**

 **Agent of Teal: I'm super glad you're intrigued! Lol yes, I love that episode of Hercules, it was my first introduction into the TV** **show back like four years ago? Yeah, I had to, like you said, explore every frigging thing that had Hades cuz I am so terrified to write him! It's kind of why I push his scenes as the last ones I write, but yeah the gist of The Big Kiss is kind of how the events of this act is gonna go- maybe...**

 **Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up before I left, but eh I have a habit of posting three chapters before I have to go back on hiatus, so who knows how this'll work cuz I have summer school now. It's a short one not to worry, and I know Persy is not in this chap but she'll be back in the next one, promise, since I've been writing this chapter and the next** **simultaneously.**

 **Expect lots of revelations about Persy, though!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"The Devil went down to Georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind cause he was way behind and he was willing to make a deal-"_

 _The Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels_

* * *

Thanatos, for lack of a better word, was beyond bored.

With the attention span smaller than that of a euphoric maenad, the young god found that his current location of being chained and locked in a chest to be even more boring than expected. The dark was the only fun thing about it, but with nothing moving and squirming in said dark- what was the freaking point?

Sometimes when he wasn't drifting in and out of sleep he would press his ears against the side of the chest and try and listen in to the everyday noises of the throne room or whatever room Sisyphus had decided to stick him into. Seriously, that guy was always moving his chest.

It had been a solid five days since he had stepped into the palace of Corinth, _again,_ mind you.

He had come with an oddly jovial smile, never stumbling as he approached the king of Corinth, despite the blindfold that covered his eyes, for obvious reasons. Those reasons being that one look could kill any hapless mortal, and the Fates got really annoyed when he started to kill the wrong people, but he hadn't minded since sight wasn't exactly his main reference of seeing- it was just there.

Yet it was not the blindfolded eyes that unsettled the man who had been expecting him, he had to give it to the object being held in the god's hand: Expertly crafted chains, fitted for the very man sitting on his gilded throne. They were leftovers from the failed Olympus Takeover, and since Thanatos was a designated neutral could not have assisted his boss in any sort of rearranging the cosmos. Although if you had asked him, he would've been more inclined to see the Chthonic gods win and receive the appreciation they deserved.

Upon the return of the god, Sisyphus felt his heart beat ever faster as Death had come to claim him again. Yet this time, the third time, he could _see_ him, and was almost perplexed at what he saw, for he had not expected the god to appear as such.

Thanatos appeared like that of a fourteen year old boy with white hair that reached to his shoulders, the same shade as his skin though it appeared almost translucent, but somehow produced an aura that was a light shade of blue. His face had awfully sharp features, and the black chiton he wore was that of a boy's as well, revealing the god's actual bony knees. Still the most unusual aspect about the god was the two large, black feathered wings that jutted out of his back.

When Than approached him, the god had waved. "Hey, can we not do this again? I mean I know dying isn't fun, but dying a third time- that's just awful. Highly wouldn't recommend, but that's just me. I've never personally died- but that's for _Judgement day when I ride upon my pale steed and bring death to She who is my antithesis,"_ Thanatos spoke in an oddly prophetic voice before shrugging and returned to his boyish voice _, "_ And then… well… guess I'll die," he had shrugged.

Sisyphus was well-prepared for Thanatos' return, he just hadn't expected it to be a kid. A kid who looked overly smug with a bright cheery smile and the way he practically strutted towards him.

Cocky kid.

That turned out to be Death's first mistake.

Sisyphus had bowed, and excused himself for not staying dead, and for all the trouble he had caused, he offered Thanatos a meal before he had to drag him back to Hell.

The god had agreed at the time, taking the king's kind gesture as honest hospitality- after all being inhospitable was bad form, but that to a god you had to be either really gutsy or just plain stupid.*

That was when the seven course meal had begun, and as teenage boys were renowned for, had shoved everything in sight into the gaping abyss that was his stomach. Amid the course, Sisyphus had the court philosopher recite the latest chapter of The Odyssey and when Than was at his most unsuspecting had found his hands locked in the very chains he had tossed aside to eat.

All the obscenities Hades had spoken around him had subtly come out of his mouth in a symphony of screams, insults, and at various octaves thanks to his voice cracking.

After binding his wings, the king had ordered his guards to toss the god into a large chest that sat next to his throne, and that was how Thanatos, god of death and voice cracks ended up in his current prison.

Damn, Hades would be so pissed at him if he wasn't taking a swim in the Phlegethon…. Uh, now his only hope rested in the bumbling hands of Pain and Panic, and Hermes if that schmo EVER DECIDED TO NOTICE.

Oh well, maybe Rhode would notice… They usually did meet every other day when he came to collect the souls of the recently capsized ship her dad had so graciously submerged after they had forgotten his sacrifice.

Yeah, Rhode would come rescue him… Or his brother… Where was Hypnos? Probably with his made-up girlfriend, Pasiphae.**

But what was there to do in the meantime? With his hands bound and his wings in a desperate need of a good scratch, he could only concentrate on his physical state… Ugh he had to distract himself somehow…

At least Sisyphus hadn't bound his mouth.

 _"_ _If there's a prize for rotten judgment. I guess I've already won that…"_

Abruptly the lid of the chest was pulled open and a hand reached in and forced a fruit in Than's open mouth right as he was about to suck in a breath for the next line.

"That's enough out of you!"

Was all the god could process as the chest slammed down once again. Leaving the poor kid with a now rotten apple lodged in his mouth.

 _Oh gods, someone better find him soon._

* * *

If there was one thing Hades hated more than social interaction with those of inferior intellects it was creating social interaction with those of inferior intellects _in his office_.

Hoping to arrive to his kingdom(officially won, mind you, all it took was a little elbow grease, one angry pup, and also it doesn't hurt to mention that he had the ability to literally tear open the earth) with everything already being organized with the recently returned souls going back to their original places, and his workers resuming their old jobs- but that was not the case.

 _Gods, one day without stress- oi what he'd do for that!_

Surrounded by a mountain of paperwork all piled high on his desk, Hades found himself alternating between chewing out Hermes for losing his only protege, barely skimming through the various scrolls laid out on his desks and then signing them, _and_ having to listen to Hercules pacing in the corner. Then of course there were his three judges coming in to complain about their missing paychecks, and topping it all off with the Fates coming in to pay a visit to their favorite god amid all this chaos.

"You can't go blaming me, babe, Than's kind of air-headed."

"Oh, Hades long time no see…"

"We knew you'd be back today…"

"We've had our _eye_ on you for a while now…"

"He's skimped out on two months worth of our paychecks! I could be in Elysium with my family right now, but _nooooo_ …"

We should also not forget about the noise being heard outside with the screeching voices of the Furies going off, the incessant barking of Cerberus keeping the souls from escaping this time, and overall just hearing the wailing and gnashing of teeth that always went along with a busy day in the Underworld.

Oh gods, if one more thing goes wrong-

"WHERE IS HADES?!"

A short red-skinned god threw open the doors to Hades' office and pushed his way through the gathered crowd, surrounding the chthonic god sitting at his desk.

"Oh, THAT IS IT!" Hades bolted out of his chair, before the flames could touch the scrolls laid out on his desk, heading straight for the war god.

The three judges decided now was the best time to split and silently phased through the walls, figuring it was probably a good idea to go help in the reorganizing of souls.

Hercules stopped pacing and briefly wondered if this was a normal occurrence down here.

Upon seeing Hades' snarling face, Ares began to regret ever stepping foot in the Underworld, but his bloodlust was too great for fear, even if the lord of the dead looked like he was ready to murder him.

"Whoa- whoa, _Hades…_ I— I can see your busy…" Ares began to backup to the doors he came in through, waving his hands up defensively.

"Look," Hades scowled, huffing all the while, "You have a damn complaint, line up with the rest of the yutzes here. I will get to you when I have the TIME! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER BOZO COMING IN HERE TELLING ME HOW TO DO MY JOB! KAPICHE?!"

"Oh sure- sure," Ares sputtered defensively, all semblance of bravery lost on him as he began to backup. "Whenever you have the chance it's just-"

"Let me guess the schmucks on earth aren't dying, huh?" Hades had the nerve to laugh, calming him down enough to be at least a little more civil. Everything was going straight to- well here, but he'd be damned if he couldn't enjoy one moment of another god's suffering.

"Yeah," Ares squared up, gaining back his courage. "I'm about to launch another war any day now, and I can't do that when I put a spear through some guy's chest and he's not even dying! Hell, he was still alive the rest of the day! Took the damn thing out and let the blood run everywhere! Sure he was screaming for death, but that's unusual too…"

"Well, I wonder if that problem could have been avoided, huh, Hermes?" Hades side eyed Zeus' little crony.

"Hades, babe, I brought all the papers for the recently deceased here in your office," Hermes attempted to explain. "But I found the last Incoming Dead List on file somewhere in a river. Some nereid found it and brought it to me then I left it in here, but someone must've organized your desk because I can't find it."

Hades groaned inwardly.

He distinctly remembered a striking sight upon waking up at this very desk this morning. Was Persephone the last one to have seen the scrolls? Or better yet reading one?

"Is this it?" Hercules' voice rang out from where he stood next to the large world map, holding up an open scroll.

Hermes flitted towards the hero and took the scroll form his hand and skimmed down the list checking which names had been crossed out and which hadn't. Upon seeing the date, Hermes nodded in confirmation. "Ah-hah! Here we go, thanks, Herc!"

Reading closely at the name that was the first to be unmarked, Hermes bit his lip nervously. "Oh, I remember now…"

"Remember, _what?!_ " Hades snapped and snatched the scroll from Hermes' grasp, his eyes widening at the little notes Thanatos had written down beside the mortal's name. "Sisyphus, huh? Wait a sec- _chains_?! MY chains?!" The god's skin began to gradually grow redder and increasing in temperature.

Hermes began to laugh nervously. "Hey, would ya look at the time- I got a list of orders three miles wide-"

"Whoa- whoa- whoa- what's your rush?" Hades' voice was unusually cheery, never a good sign, and grabbed one of Hermes' legs before he could escape.

"Well… It wasn't my idea," Hermes sheepishly grinned, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"You have got be kidding me… You couldn't handle the brat?! He's a _teenager_ not a toddler!" Hades flared, singeing the terrified messenger before letting him go.

Hermes flinched, and flew a safe distance upwards. "I regret it now, but c'mon, babe, with you gone, it was hard making him listen at all."

"So you mean to tell me," Hades continued to read the rest of the scroll, getting steadily more angry as he did so. "For the past _five_ days, mortals haven't been dying- meaning my input has dropped to the negative percentages, and to top it all off with no new souls, we've only been dealing with those who've been dead for more than the _past week?!_ How do you think that makes me look?! I'll be behind till- till…" The fiery god was on the brink of explosion, but his train of thought was thrown off. "What month is it?" ^

"The harvest one- September, sir," Hermes found himself much closer to the ground than he had been in a long time.

"I'll be behind till the end of the year!" Hades roared. "And all because you let the brat take some initiative?!"

Hermes gulped, not daring to say one single word, fearing it'll be the first sentence written on his pink slip.

"Boss!" Pain and Panic flew through the doors of his office, with flushed looks on their faces.

"Emergency in the wait- what are they calling it now?" Pain paused, turning to his coworker.

"Asphodel Fields?" Panic supplied with a shrug, his mind somewhere else.

"Yeah that! Boss, you gotta take a look-"

"THAT'S IT- I've had it! I'm going after the damn kid, myself!" After all that had been transpiring for the past two hours, Hades finally exploded, sending all, be they Fate, god, and hero to hide behind the nearest object.

Pain and Panic, like normal, happened to show up at the wrong place at the wrong time and naturally suffered the full fury of their boss ending up extra crispy and way past well done.

After calming himself down using the casual reminder that he was going to the surface, and that he had to come up with a rescue mission for one of his most important underlings. Hades had to focus all his brain power back into plotting mode, but with everyone still shuffling about he couldn't get one damn coherent thought.

"I need some space from all of you schmos. _Jeez_ , an entire kingdom full of workers and not one of 'em can do a damn thing right!"

"That's my cue to leave," Hermes flew to Hercules and quietly whispered, "Hey, don't be down, I'm sure your father is thinking of every option to get you back to Earth, just stay alive, okay?"

Hercules shrugged, almost dejectedly. "It's what I do best."

"That's the spirit, Herc," Hermes tipped his helmet in respect. "See ya!" He flitted out the window in a blur of blue.

"Hey, hotshot," Hades pointed at Hercules as his head popped out from underneath the world map, "You're coming with me."

"Me? But why?" Hercules rose to his feet, eyeing his new boss suspiciously.

"Look, Wonder Breath, you're either my goon or I'll send you somewhere where Nutmeg and the rest of the gods will never be able to find your soul, and trust me when I say I know every knock and cranny of this place that your schmoochie-poo will already be dead by the time they find you, kapiche?"

"…So where are we going?"

"Hey, I can get used to this…" Hades smugly grinned. Turning to Ares, the chthonic god gestured out the door. "Alright, you know the way out, I don't need your ugly mug becoming part of the furniture, here."

"Why you-"

"You want to continue the war?" Hades interrupted him, holding one hand out in warning. "Hey, so do I- heck I'll even throw in a new plague if it means you and I continue to be business partners."

This seemed to put the war god into some ease as his eyes lit up at the possibilities. "A plague would be nice at evening the odds," Ares rubbed his hands gleefully. "Alright you got yourself a deal, Hades, and your price?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't mind a favor, kay? You know the usual I scratch your back, you scratch mine gist? And I will keep supplying the goods, of course."

"That's fine with me," Ares shook Hades' outstretched hand.

"What?!" Hercules face was contorted into a confused expression, blocking the war god's path as he turned to leave. "But Ares, he imprisoned you! Don't you remember- I'm the one that freed you!"

"Death is death, Hercules, I don't care how it's dished. Immortality isn't all that it's cracked up to be, you get bored too easily and- and well..."

"It's just good business," the chthonic god finished.

"Exactly," Ares nodded, chuckling to himself. "Don't let old flame head get you down. Once he finds a good use for you you'll be freer than a bird, you'd be surprised how fast deals are done down here. Same time as always, Hades," Ares saluted.

"Likewise," Hades rolled his eyes, refocusing his gaze on the remaining occupants of his office. "Pain, Panic not a word till I get back."

"But sir, you don't understand!" Both imps shouted.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"Okay…" The two imps deflated immediately.

"Who's left- oh yeah… Ladies-" Hades cast a wary look at the faces of the three Fates. He was certainly mad at them for sending him on the fool's errand of going through all that crock of attempting to kill Hercules only for him to become mortal and somehow still managed to defeat him, but hey, he did have the hero at his clutches now, so let bygones be bygones… But it wouldn't hurt to keep a closer eye on them, huh?

"-I don't think I remember inviting you three."

"We invited ourselves," The tallest Fate, Lachesis, gruffed, crossing her arms.

"We have many things to discuss, Hades."

"Words of advice if you wish to continue being free from the Olympians' wrath," Atropos, the one-eyed fate, warned. "But the boy needs you more. _Sisyphus sits upon his throne of gold-"_

 _"Where the god of death lies in his hold._

 _In your chains that led to his undoing._

 _While in the underworld there is a stirring_

 _Where the dead whisper of the growth._

 _That has spawned out of a broken oath."_

"Alright- alright I get it. Sheesh, you three and your verse," Hades shushed them, suddenly feeling very keen to hurry back. "Oi, do I need a good smiting right now…"

* * *

Sisyphus, for lack of a better word as writing is so limited in the English language, was terrified. In fact, now that I think about it, the better word should really be mortified if one remembers the etymological origin of mortified.

I could have called it _necrotified_ , using the Greek root instead of the Latin root for the purposes of where this story is taking place, but I have to inform you, my dear reader, that that is in fact not a real word according to Webster's Dictionary.

Sorry.

But to the king sitting on his gilded throne, it would have been the perfect way to describe him, but we'll get to that.

Since capturing death, Sisyphus had not had a single care in the world.

It might help that dying was on the top of that list after having that _minor_ heart attack. Very minor, he had tried explaining to Thanatos the first time he came around, only for the then invisible god to take his soul down, but then there was the whole thing about the _no one in charge_ bit. The reason why _he_ rather than the rest of the other souls decided to go back to his body as soon as dying is because for some odd reason he could still think and remember his life before this rather abrupt transition to the afterlife.

He had to thank old Hecate for that small favor she had given him for that incident twenty years ago. When he asked her to make him immortal, he didn't mean his mind, but eh, gods are fickle and now that he saw what she meant he was somewhat thankful. Being immortal, but not able to stop the aging process, ugh, gods are really specific, so at least he got what he got.

And just like that, as soon as Thanatos had dropped him off at the shores of the Styx, he walked straight back. He didn't care, he was already dead, what were they gonna do? They were going to judge his life not his afterlife.

Yet unfortunately for him, the death god had noticed Sisyphus was very much alive the next day. When he found Sisyphus' name appeared on his list again.

Thanatos, thought nothing of it until he saw the king's face- _alive_. To which he said something along the lines of: "Haven't I killed you before?" And then proceeded to drag the soul back down to the Underworld.

At which point I'm positive you know what happened next, but this time, after coming back to life again, Sisyphus had decided to try and be a little more prepared for Death's return.

But Thanatos was thinking the same thing, and retaliated. Now we are up to speed to Death's imprisonment.

So yes, Sisyphus was on top of the world. He- a mere mortal, no godly blood required, had captured Death itself. All because of his wit, of course, and having nothing to do with that favor he had made with those two goddesses for helping them with their little situation.

For the past four days, he was living it up like the gods were- deathless, and having crowds of people express their adoration and fear towards him for his, what most people consider, a heroic feat.

Of course, there was the situation with the shades roaming around the earth, and terrorizing his citizens. He had tried to get through to the shades all for naught, and so went how far his renown traveled.

Then of course word didn't really go around about the whole _nobody's dying_ situation with the Great Shade Uprising going on. It also didn't help that all the souls of the travelers that had come into his kingdom were now starting to haunt him too. After that there was the reclamation of said souls, and well, Sisyphus was starting to sweat.

Hades was back, and by the looks of it he was doing everything in his power to reorganize his kingdom and bring it back to a normal working order. Which meant he was bound to notice that Death was MIA, and judging by how young the death god looked, could be considered a child- adding child kidnapping to the growing list of Sisyphus' sins(yay).

Now the old king was living in a constant state of fear, jumping at every footfall and ducking behind any object if so much as a candle was lit in the room. Which had to be done with the giant rainstorms that had started this morning and hadn't let up all day, and now he was flinching every time lightning struck outside as it continued to pour.

At this point he had half a mind to unlock the chest he had moved underneath his throne. Just to get it over with, but then his wife had slapped some sense into him and reminded him Hades was in a hot seat for his failed attempt at rearranging the Cosmos.

From then on, his day went a bit more smoothly: Adding more guards, getting the blacksmith to sharpen the spears of those guards, and getting all his priests to think of a backup plan should Hades come in to save his lackey and come and smite Sisyphus in the process.

He was hoping Demeter would answer his call as she had been visiting quite recently, not only with her recent festival and the new sanctuary he was building just for her.^^

What he hadn't expected was Hercules walking in.

"Hercules is here?!" Sisyphus was on his arthritic feet in a second. "Well, let him in!" He ordered his guards, and silently thanked the gods above for sending the young hero. The very same hero who defeated the god he was anxiously awaiting.

 _Oh what luck!_

With a simple nod the two guards who had ran in to announce the news, turned around and returned moments later with the brawny hero in tow, and abruptly left the room.

Hercules began to bow, but Sisyphus halted his action by holding up one raised hand.

"Please, Hercules, I should be bowing," the king bowed lowly to the ground, and when he rose, he took the hero's hand into a firm handshake. Although for Hercules it was like shaking a limp noodle.

"Um…" Hercules looked back over his shoulder and turned back to Sisyphus, confused to why the king seemed so friendly. "Didn't- didn't they tell you?" Those large blue eyes of his scanned over the frail thin body of the gnarled king.

"Oh never mind, what they said," Sisyphus brushed him off, his dark eyes flashing. "Come, come, we have much to discuss. _There is a god coming after me,_ " he abruptly grabbed the hero's shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Yeah about tha-"

"The very god _you_ defeated two months earlier," Sisyphus once again interrupted, refusing to let him go. "Help me, Hercules! Please, I beg of you! I have done nothing wrong- you yourself know the full ruthlessness of Hades.

Hercules almost rolled his eyes. Almost. "Your majesty, look, I think this is a big misunderstanding. You see I was sent-"

"Exactly!" The king shouted, barely even paying attention to Hercules anymore. "I had no idea that he was a boy- had no idea that Death was even a _person_! I tried explaining to the boy it wasn't my time, but he just wasn't listening and with my citizens dying from fright I had to do something," Sisyphus was rambling at this point, pacing around the room and inching closer to his throne while he did so.

"But think of it this way- now you can defeat Hades without the fear of death- take him on in hand-to-hand combat," the old king began to laugh maniacally. "You and your wife will no longer be afraid of what happens when you die. You the god turned mortal should never have feared this in the first place, for _none can die as long as Death is locked up_!"

Hercules gaped, no longer able use the words that are forming, growing and ebbing as he began to fully process Sisyphus' words. This guy was going mad from worry, and he'd already died twice! Whatever the old king was afraid of- it was certainly more than the fear of dying, he was afraid of what would happen _after_ death.

But one thing struck him, a heavy weight that made Hercules clench his jaw as he fully processed the words.

He knew he was once a god. Not a demigod- but a _god turned mortal._ Hercules never explained that to any one outside his close circle of friends and his new family- comprising of his old coach, wife and adoptive parents. _No one_ else should know. He was simply referred to as a son of Zeus- nothing more. How could this man that he'd never met know?

"What did you say about me?" The brawny hero spoke with a guarded tone.

The low, almost serious way Hercules spoke, caught the old king off guard, bringing him back to the reality of the situation. "You'll never die, my boy," he put a comforting, hand on his shoulder. "Receive the birth right you should have had long before you were turned mortal. Take vengeance against the very gods who made you so."

Hercules held back the frown that was on the cusp of forming. He had always secretly yearned to know who had done such a thing- not that he regretted it from taking place as it led him to Meg and Phil and his parents, but who? After the Titan Uprising, he'd assumed it was Hades, but Sisyphus had mentioned _gods_ as in plural which meant-

"You know which god turned me mortal?"

Before answering Hercules' question Hades appeared behind the both of them and had casually slipped between them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Psh, _come on_ … Who wants to know that? I mean I thought I _sent you to find the kid_ ," the god seethed, sending a fiery look at Hercules.

"But hey, _you,_ on the other hand," Hades released his hold on the both of them, and turned his full attention to the sweating old man. "Need to stop distracting my goon, kapiche? He's got enough funny ideas in that noodle without some moronic mortal telling him he's got the answers to all the problems in the world."

"B-but I-I do know which goddess- _goddesses_ turned him moral- I-I mean _mortal_ ," Sisyphus stuttered, the words tumbled out of the old king's mouth even as he felt himself shrink under the burning gaze of Hades.

That caught the flame-haired god off guard, and couldn't stop the confused: "What?" To bubble out of his mouth.

"Wait, really? I always thought it was Hades," Hercules exclaimed, watching for his boss' reaction, but the god looked just as confused as him.

"… Alright," Hades shrugged. "Enlighten me, but just remember," he bent down so his smirking face was right in front of the frightened king. "Don't even _think_ you're skimping out on a one-way ticket to Tartarus, alright babe? You got ten seconds."

Sisyphus straightened, realizing he now had some leverage for the moment. "Why, yes, your- your lordship," he cleared his throat before continuing. "The two culprits were none other than Demeter and Hecate."

In spite of himself, Hades bursted out laughing. "Alright, you've had your fun," he managed to say in between breaths. "Jerkules, find the kid and let him out, he's been punished enough. It's time to let this schmo out of his misery," he pointed at the chest that laid at the foot of the throne of Sisyphus.

"I-I'm serious!" The old bent king fell to his knees, lying prostrate in front of Hades. "You see, Demeter was angry at Zeus for pushing aside their child's induction for a role in the cosmos. Instead of caring about the child he made with the goddess, the king of the gods focused all his attention on the upcoming birth of his newest child with Hera."

Without warning, Sisyphus found himself lifted off the ground, the collar of his toga in Hades' grasp.

" _Which child?!_ " The god flared an unsettling orange.

"W-why Hercules of- of course." The king floundered in the god's grasp.

" _Demeter's kid, you yutz_!" Hades roared, the fire began to spread along his arms, steadily making its way to Sisyphus' face.

" _Kore_! Her name is Kore!"

Hades relinquished his hold on the king, and halted Hercules from opening the box. _"Hold it!"_

Landing on his bottom, the king released the breath he'd been holding. He could live- possibly for the next two minutes, but how much longer until Hades was appeased? Well scratch that last part- how much longer until he sets Thanatos after him? What could he have possibly said that made him interested?

"Alright, babe, you have my full and undivided attention."

Hades was honestly waiting expectantly to see how far this lousy mortal would take just to spare another second alive, but it seemed there was something more to this cowardly king. While, the chthonic god knew he was the one who had actually turned Wonder Breath mortal one thing did struck him as odd. Sisyphus had mentioned Hecate, the old witch that had been coming up with plots left and right to get his job and kingdom.

And… to be honest she _was_ the one who had given him the potion to make the little sunspot mortal. One question he had never bothered asking was _how_ she made such a thing, but now it seemed he had a possible lead. As a business man it was never his place to ask _how_ a product was made, instead, it was his job to make it desirable, or in this case _useful_.

Though, in this case, being able to render a god mortal- that in itself is a feat only the likes of Hecate could accomplish through all her _wyrd_ magic. Was Demeter the one who helped form the potion, though? With all her knowledge of plants and Hecate's magic could that have been it, and was there a way of making more?

But why Demeter? She'd never do something evil unless it was like Sisyphus said: As a way to get back at Zeus for abandoning Persephone.

He could feel himself simmer at the thought. Demeter wasn't the kind of goddess to let an insult slide especially when it was sent to her only daughter. Hades felt himself understand that sentiment after having gotten to know Persephone for the limited time frame of a day and a half, but Zeus didn't feel the need to care for the one child who needed to feel, well… _needed._

 _It almost reminded him of himself._ That was a scary thought, indeed, but how were Demeter and the potion connected?

Bright pink potion, had its own luminescence, and if one looked close enough, the bubbles forming in the potion were lavender colored with the images of skulls imprinted on their surface.

That's what I call a bonafide god-killing potion.

"Now, _Sisyphus_ , this is how we're gonna do it," Hades could only grin as the king continued to cower before him. "You will tell me everything I want to know- the whole truth, nothing but the truth, and in exchange _I_ will not kill you, kapiche?"

 _He was free, oh thank the gods!_

Sisyphus held up his right hand, trembling all the while. "I swear it by the River Styx, Lord Hades."

"Alright, that's what I like to hear!" Hades grabbed at the king's limp left hand and shook it while blue fire erupted from the very action. "Now, let's start with _you._ Why did Hecate and Demeter approach _you_? of all people." The god disappeared in a column of smoke, his voice floating about the room until he rematerialized in Sisyphus' own throne.

"Well… Demeter and her daughter were visiting in the first year of my reign about twenty years ago. I had just won a war to create the city of Corinth and we were in much need of something to bring up our spirits and my priests advised me to welcome the goddesses of agriculture and hold celebrations in the honor for their assistance in starting to build a functioning kingdom. I was not young, then, I had waged war and had done my duty to establish a home for my people, but I had no idea how complicated the personal lives of gods were until that night."

"Amid the celebrations, I stepped out to rest after having spent my entire night dancing with both goddesses, but I noticed that Demeter was nowhere to be seen; which I assumed was quite odd since it was a party held in her honor. So deciding to investigate I found the goddess near the forest where the party was taking place after asking around. I began to approach her, upon noticing her green aura shining bight in the dark moonless night, but someone else, another god was with her and they were speaking. Against my better judgement I became afraid and hid instead of making my presence known when I began to take great interest in their topic of choice."

"And the topic?" Hades had summoned a bowl of worms and began to slurp down the squirming creatures.

Holding back the gag, Sisyphus cleared his throat and continued, "Her daughter, the maiden. They spoke of her coming of age and accepting the role of planting and nurturing- to take some of the stress off Demeter's plate, and to what I was hearing to allow the goddess to find her niche in the cosmos. Yet there was concern from the other goddess- the one named Hecate, she was arguing with Demeter that Kore was much too young- not even a full thousand years and already nearing adulthood. Demeter reasoned though, that even though her daughter was barely ten percent the age of the rest of the gods, she had aged much faster because of her true place in the cosmos-"

" _Life_ ," Hades spat out the word, causing the king to frown in suspicion.

"I see you're acquainted," the king suspiciously lilted.

"Little more than that," Hercules snorted. He had been sitting down on the chest where Thanatos was being held prisoner, waiting for him to be given another order, and really listening was all he could do.

" _Hey_ , don't you remember? _Never seeing your wife again?_ " Hades snapped and was satisfied that he got the hero to shut up. "Alright, babe, continue."

"Well, it seems that even though Kore was born to be a goddess of life, it was a role both Hecate and Demeter wanted her to stay away from… for the Fates had given a warning to them many centuries ago."

Hades frowned. This guy knew too much- _way_ too much, it seems he didn't learn all this in one night of eavesdropping, but several. Wait, wasn't this guy the king who murdered everyone who entered the city if they weren't a Corinthian? _Hmm, I wonder… "And_ what'd they say?"

"I know not the exact words of what they said to Demeter, but it concerned her daughter and a way to help her affliction. That was when Kore was born and something was wrong… Within a year she looked exactly like a mortal one year old, she was aging at the same pace as mortals, and Demeter feared she would continue aging like a mortal as well and die."

Hades pushed away the unsettling feeling that was forming in his gut. "She's a goddess, she can't die."

"I don't doubt it, Lord Hades, but Life _is_ mortal in essence, the Fates called her the mortal goddess and it seemed to fit with her aging. Somehow, Demeter found a way to slow her aging by assigning her innocence, and it significantly slowed down her aging, still faster than normal gods, but it seemed her immortality was secured, but it was not so because the Cosmos requires a balance."

"Demeter was nervous to say the least with her daughter's life on the line and her death would cause all life, even the godly to die as well. So she became desperate, trying to find every way to save both humanity and her daughter, and had tried everything, and in the end isolated her, but then Hera was with child. So there was only one thing to do.

"To transfer her kid's mortality to the other."

"Exactly… That was when I stepped in and offered a solution. I was nearly killed, but Demeter spared me. In return I showed them how if Kore was truly a goddess of life, her essence would contain her mortality- maybe not all of it, but enough to pass on the weakness of mortality to the other child; not only a chance at saving her daughter but to have vengeance on her father. It was something Hecate never considered and it was the first time she and Demeter agreed over something concerning her daughter."

"And the results were a resounding success," Sisyphus finished his tale, his eyes never leaving Hercules.

 _Alright he needs to die._

"Well, I'm satisfied. Good job Sisyphus-"

"Why, thank you, Lord Hades-" Sisyphus interjected, straightening as much as his hunched body could manage.

 _"You know too much_ ," Hades finished, in a low chilling voice. "Herc- release the kid."

"What?!" Sisyphus screamed. "B-but you said I wouldn't die!"

"Hey, I said _I_ wouldn't kill you, I never said I would stop Thanatos from killing you," Hades reminded the groveling mortal.

"You- you tricked me!" Sisyphus half-shouted, half-cried, as he crumpled to the ground.

 _"Hey, it's what I do best,"_ the god grinned maliciously. "For your crimes against _me by wasting my time,_ taking Death hostage, and losing the trust of two goddesses… You know what I'm gonna give you one, just for _you_ ," the chthonic god grinned wolfishly, an idea popping in his head.

"Thanks for generously sending me every single non-Corinthian that came into your city. Really, you have no idea how much it increased my business. Hundreds of innocents- all thanks to you, babe- way to go. _Zeus_ has wanted your death for the longest time, but eh, your time is now. Now, with the power invested in me by- hey _me,_ I sentence you to _eternity_ in Tartarus. See ya on the flip side, babe," Hades finger-gunned the sobbing man on the floor.

Wrenching the chest open, Hercules held back his gasp upon seeing a lanky boy somewhere in his early teens smushed into such a cramped space with a rotted apple stuffed between his teeth. What weirded him out even more was the blindfold tied around his eyes.

The godling began to squirm even more and abruptly spit out the apple in Hercules' face.

"Oh bleh- ugh…" Death began to gag and stuck out his bright red tongue in disgust. "Never eating another apple again… Oh hey, man, if you're not Sisyphus would you mind taking these chains off?"

Hercules momentarily put aside his thoughts on the scene going on that he couldn't prevent, and instead focused on freeing this poor kid. "Don't worry, you're safe," he assured the kid and tore off the chains that were bunched all around him, making him appear smaller amid all the layers of adamantium steel.

As soon as the chains were broken, they dissipated like smoke, and Death flew out of the chest in an instant. Floating in midair, Thanatos stretched his massive wings, covering the high ceiling of the throne room like the night sky.

" _YOU!_ " The god roared from high up in the room, pointing at a random place in the room, his voice reverberated across the halls.

"Little to your left," Hades deadpanned, his chin resting on his arm that was set on the armrest of the throne.

"Oh…" Thanatos smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, dad!"

"Not your father."

Now with his finger actually pointing at Sisyphus, Thanatos began again, _"YOU!"_

"There ya go."

Thanatos landed in front of Sisyphus and held a dagger in front of him. "Get up," the voice of a teenage boy was replaced by something darker and sinister than one would place in his childish body. "I don't reserve this for just anyone."

Sisyphus did as he was told and found himself on his knees in front of the god.

"Let it be known I don't show my eyes to just anyone," Thanatos put away his dagger and began to untie the cloth over his eyes. "So," he began, blindfold removed, but eyes closed shut. "Any last words?"

Sisyphus began to open his mouth, but Than opened his eyes and allowed his red eyes bore into the king's without a second chance. The old king's soul slipped out and Thanatos readily caught it and bundled it up, stuffing it into his Bag O' Souls.

"Gods he never shut up, you'd think he'd have something to say? A curse, cry for help, just straight up silence," Death snorted, retying the blindfold around his eyes.

"Alright, kid you had you're fun, time to head home," Hades changed the topic and appeared next to Hercules. "Now, here's your new assistant for the time being," Hades practically dragged the brawny hero in front of the godling.

"I get an assistant?!" Thanatos' jaw fell open. "REally?! But I thought I'm in trouble?"

"Oh you are and he's your punishment, like _you_ are _his."_

 _"Wait, what?!" Hercules shouted in surprise. "But why-"_

"Well, you see _I_ figured," Hades interrupted his minion. "Till I figure out what to do with ya, or you know, _finagle a deal_ you're gonna watch people die and have no power to stop it, and Than's gonna have to put up with _you_. Better hope you don't see any familiar faces, ey, Herc?"

Hercules face contorted into an ugly snarl, ready to lunge himself at Hades even if he would regret it, "You sick-"

"Wait, Herc as in _Hercules?!_ _The Hercules?!"_ Thanatos began to flap his wings in excitement, successfully wedging himself in between his boss and new lackey. "Is there any _other thing_ s you'd like to tell me that have changed in the Underworld? I bet you've redecorated, haven't you?"

" _Shut your mouth, kid,"_ Hades flared _._ "I don't want another peep out of you for the next millennia for all the crap you threw me into."

Thanatos began to sheepishly grin, before bowing his head dejectedly. "Okay…"

 _He better not have freaking redecorated..._

* * *

Upon returning to the Underworld, one could see that there was something truly amiss.

Where an empty barren land had once stood, now the hard rock where the shades who were not too bad or too good had once resided now had become lush and full of… flowers?

The three faces of Hercules, Thanatos, and Hades were all slack-jawed and buggy-eyed at the sight of the flourishing flowers as they swayed to the breeze that seeped from the earth above.

They were just coming home, well at least two of them, but what was going on? It was unnatural- one could even say _supernatural_.

Thanatos was shocked because he never thought anything _living_ could survive down here, but clearly that wasn't true anymore. _Gods, he freaking called it._ Now Hades'll say he's getting married- now that wouldn't surprise him _in the least_.

Now, Hades was shocked because this was… this was downright _bizarre_! He had run this place for thousands of years- more than that really, but _never-_ not even when he brought down the occasional nymph(not just for amores), they had tried to grow something, but it died within minutes.

Even for all her witchcraft, Hecate, could not grow anything. The things that did manage to grow, though, were grown on the edges of the Underworld, practically the borderline between the two lands.

This, though, he could practically smell Persephone in that field, that sweet floral scent that screamed with life.

 _Oi, he had it bad didn't he?_

He hated flowers with every fiber of his being, especially when they had popped up randomly every now and then for the past millennia without any such attempt to even grow one, but maybe this _one_ flower wouldn't be so bad. Asphodel, right? Better than roses, at least.

Hades bent down and plucked one of the white brush-like stems that was covered in six-petalled flowers with the single Burgundy stripe and was almost disappointed when the shoot began to burst into flames and then crumbled to ash.

"Should I be concerned?" Hercules whispered in Than's ear.

"Hey _I_ should be asking you that," Thanatos reminded the hero. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the concept of not having to fear _the living_ anymore… Gods, I honesty think I might be traumatized."

Yet with an attention span smaller than the author writing this dialogue while looking at memes, Death's head snapped to the only moving objects in the field besides the flowers. " _Wait_ , what's that?"

Thanatos' voice snapped Hades back to reality. Passing a glance at the kid and Jerkules, the fiery god found his gaze following the direction of Thanatos' pointing fingers.

If the flowers were any sign that change was coming to the Underworld, the chthonic gods were left completely unprepared for the sight before them.

"Are- are those… hooded figures?" Hercules asked. He leaned over once again and then only whispered to the teenaged god. " _Is this a normal thing down here?_ "

"Well, the only hooded figures around here are the Fates, my bosses, but we do get the occasional mortals looking for a new cult," Thanatos admitted. "I heard the newest one is the Elysian Mysteries, but it'll never last. The Orphics didn't, but Cerberus _loves_ the way paranoia seasons their mortal blood. It's the best entertainment I get out here, but with you here we can have the ultimate prank war! Gods, last time Hypnos got _so_ mad… _he hasn't talked to me since_ …" Death's face darkened at the thought, but a large grin spread across his face. "But we'll be best office friends: The Interns of the Damned- has a good ring right?"

"Um…" Hercules couldn't believe Death was so friendly, and he didn't feel any sort of animosity towards him, he was just an awkward teen in need of friends his age… Ugh, Hera help him, now he was his assistant. "… I kind of plan a job transfer to be closer to my family."

"Oh… Well we can still hang out, right?"

Hercules smiled, the first one he had made ever since he said good-bye to Meg. Holding back the urge to ruffle his hair for the need to stay alive, he just nodded. "Of cour-"

"Hey," Hades snapped his fingers in front of both of his minions to get their attention. "I'm not paying you two to chit-chat. One of 'em is coming over, kid, Herc, don't hold back, kapiche?"

Before Thanatos or even Hercules could respond, a shrill, cold voice pierced the air.

"Hey, jack, no need to sic your minions on us, we're citizens of the Underworld," the hooded figure removed her hood, revealing the beautiful woman underneath. Spilling out from the hood first was the mass of straight Burgundy colored hair that fell around her shoulders.

"In all its rights," the paper white woman exclaimed and grinned both alluringly and maliciously as she revealed the rows of dagger-like teeth that had been concealed by her full gray lips.

"Alright, who the hell are you? " Hades approached the clearly divine woman. "I didn't invite a hippy commune in my Underworld, so scram," he signaled to both Than and Hercules to take care of business, but they found themselves freezing under the nymph's harsh glare.

"Name's Melinoe, your Lordship," she curtsied and signaled to her companions to approach as well.

They were five in total and with all of their hoods removed one could see the they shared many characteristics from the same Burgundy hair and the bone white skin that practically resembled the flowers spread across the field. Their eyes as well were similar, completely devoid of any color, just a black abyss, but only one of them, the one who named Melinoe had irises that stared back in the void. Glowing yellow irises that flashed with intelligence and sincerity.

"Oh, _gods above_ ," Thanatos' had lifted his blindfold, his face lit up as much as a death god could manage before a blush blazed across his bony face. " _Nymphs,"_ he muttered breathlessly under his breath. "Honest to Nyx, _Underworld nymphs!"_ Thanatos was on the verge of collapsing. _"Can we keep them?"_

Without giving a verbal response, Hades instead opted to giving his apprentice a quick hooking on the back of his skull.

"Ow," Thanatos shouted in pain. "It's what we were all thinking," the teen god grumbled an excuse, gaining him a cross glare from his boss. "Well, at least your with me right, Herc?" Than elbowed him in the arm.

When he didn't receive a response, Than elbowed him again, "Um, Herc?"

The only response Thanatos received was the sound of a body hitting the floor. " _Oh shist_ ," he cursed under his breath, except he didn't say shist. "I forgot you're mortal."

"I am the leader of the lampades. We who were born from the Asphodels you see before you by the hands of the Lady of these lands."

"Hate to break it to ya, _Mel_ , but you're looking at the sole ruler of the Underworld. Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead, and hey, your new boss," the god held out a hand in greeting, a wolfish leer spread across his face.

Melinoe began to laugh, a cruel wicked laugh, one that began to increase in volume as the other lampades joined their leader. "We can wait then."

"Excuse me?" Hades flared, a bemused frown marred his face, having been caught off guard by the nymph's confidant statement. "What for?"

"Well for when our Ladyship arrives, your Lordship," it was Melinoe's turn to smirk. A sight not so welcoming in such a hellish woman.

"A lady? Hey, that sounds like…" The dots began to connect in Thanatos' hormone addled brain, "WAIT, YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Thanatos had gone from freaking out over Hercules' death to this revelation. "I _so_ called that! Why didn't you wait until after I came back for the wed-"

Suffice it to say Hades had had enough. He grabbed Death's ear and began to drag him away, but only turned around to express his leaving. "If you'll excuse me for a sec, babe. Gotta take care of nosy brats."

"Of course," Melinoe nodded once. "But before you go, a small reminder. This land, this growth won't last without her," the lampade spread out her arms and gestured to the fields. "And neither will you by the looks of it," she smiled knowingly, those sharp points glinting in the weak fire light of Hades' hair.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's hope you do," Melinoe plucked a flower and twirled it between her graceful fingers before it burst into hot violet flames, but by the look of surprise on her face it was not of her own volition. "I and my sisters would like to see our mistress happy."

* * *

 *** If any of you studied Greek culture, particularly that of the ancient variety, hospitality is something valued in their culture and being inhospitable was like asking the gods to personally smite you and the rest of your family for all eternity if they were nice enough to not destroy your lineage.**

** **Pasiphae is the goddess of hallucinations… that's the joke.**

 **^ Remember how Hades says he has plans for August in the movie? I'm gonna let that mean that the events of Hercules take place in and before the month of July.**

 **^^ If you all recall from chapter 1, Demeter went to visit a festival in Corinth dedicated to her and a very famous monument in the ancient city is one dedicated to her called the Sanctuary of Demeter and Kore so I thought it would be a good tie-in and yes I did a lot of cross-checking to make it historically accurate and Sisyphus being a king of Corinth is no accident especially since in the original myth it was Persy's fault for believing his sob-story and letting him go back to earth, and when she found out… Well let's just say she's not someone I would mess around with. And yes there are a number of versions of the myth of Sisyphus, but most of them do make him the first king of Corinth where it was first known as Ephyra.**

 **Yeah, I had to kill off Herc for the time being… I couldn't find a place for him in the next few chapters, and honestly Than would have done it eventually by accident don't hate me… It's hard enough writing him just there plus the deal b/w him and Hades is basically one leaves one stays, so whatever technicalities aside. I will be on a short hiatus, look for me in August.**

 **As always fav, follow, and review!**

 **Angel of H-d out!**


	10. Mother Knows Best

**Or Does She...?**

* * *

 **So a few facts I left out from last chapter.**

 **Persy's age... Well, digging through the show and even taking a couple one-liners way too seriously(ie 'You're acting like a bunch of two thousand year olds'). I figured since she's always being depicted as a relatively new god on the block- why not have a reason to explain why she looks and acts like a grownup, but yet is treated and seen as a child by her fellow gods? It did help with connecting Herc's mortality and her life thing tho, so ye.**

 **So the Lampades.**

 **Technically they're the maidservants of Hecate, but with her gone, I decided to (eventually) have them be Persy's minions. I went through lots of myths on these ladies, but I chose them because in myth it is Hecate who guided Persy to and from earth with her torches for the changing of the seasons, so using her minions wouldn't hurt. Plus they have been connected to Persy before, and Melinoe is no accident.** **Now it is not 100% confirmed that Hades and Persy had a daughter named Melinoe, she's just mentioned on a tablet on a list of epithets for Persy, but many speculated she was an underworld nymph, and whaddya know- Lampades are those.**

 **But it is not uncommon for gods, looking at you Po-po, to have nymphs for daughters with their godly wives, so Hades having her for a kid is pretty plausible, but I decided to use her character differently. *shrugs***

 **Also I wanted to make Sisyphus' capture necessary… Like I didn't want a side quest, so I connected him with Persy's background, and it worked out I say, but with Hades in the know, trouble is sure to brew.**

 **Agent of Teal: Lol, when I mean terrified, I don't mean I hate to write him, I _love_ writing him, you gotta love characters who are evil for the hell of it. It's just he's pretty much the most popular character(and why I wrote this damn thing) and getting him wrong is one of my biggest worries for this fic. But yeah matching the scenes, oh my word, it's been a lifesaver.**

 **Now this chapter** **Persy is depressed, but you would too when you realize your chaotic good tendencies are the reason you literally unleashed the powers of hell on earth. So please no flames- it's part of her development. She's been used by everyone- how would you feel about that?**

* * *

 _"Don't forget it,_

 _You'll regret it,_

 _Mother knows best!"_

-Mother Knows Best, Tangled

* * *

It was quiet.

Silence permeated across the entire cottage- small it was, but in such a cramped living quarters, comprising of only three rooms, noise carried easily.

In a word, the humble cottage was empty. It explained the silence which was actually a common day occurrence when there happened to be only two goddesses living there. Two divine beings who worked out in the fields and forests of the countrysides, seeing the small home as simply a place to rest their heads and stay away from the twittering tittle-tattle of the nymphs they found company with.

Yet there were a few occasions when they were home for a long respite.

There were two reasons for this long needed rest, though, one of them being the pouring rain that had rolled in as soon as they had arrived. Coming in with the thundering storm clouds and the hot white streaks that lit up the darkening skies, lightning painted the atmosphere into different shades of mauve and grey. With the arrival of the storms one could see the skies reflecting the thunder god's current mood, and with his bolts of white fire came the storms soon after, preventing any such activities required in the goddesses' work for what would be at least a full day after the rains stopped- _if_ they stopped.

And then there was the other reason…

Amid the pounding of the rain, the screams of the mighty rolls of thunder, there were raised voices, or rather, just one.

A mother called out to her daughter, but she stormed to her room and slammed the door behind her.

No words exchanged, just the vibrations of the still shaking house- the silent command of: _Leave me alone._

Demeter sighed and tried once more to call her daughter, but this time instead of yelling at her to stay put, she opted for the more diplomatic approach of bringing forth food. It took no time for a plate to appear, overflowing with all manner of fruits. All of them her daughter's favorites: apples, cherries, apricots, pomegranates- anything to make her daughter open up and tell her what was troubling her.

Kore was angry, maybe it was from this competition or finding out she had a father, or well- whatever else had happened in her two day absence. All those days she was under the influence of Athena and who knows who else was leading her poor girl astray.

Oh, she almost cursed Sisyphus for hosting a party for an older audience.

 _Next time, I'm bringing her along, no matter the occasion_ , the goddess swore. Even if it did mean that she'd have to tell her daughter about a few other subjects she had neglected to mention.

She'd waited a whole twenty years to allow her daughter some more room after her grounding all those years ago- a second chance, really, and what happened? This whole debacle of a _competition_ of all things!

 _Oh how the Fates were testing her patience!_

Making her way to the smallest room in the cottage, Demeter raised her hand to the door made up of thousands of overlapping, intertwining vines where small pink and white flowers usually bloomed, signaling whenever her daughter was in.

But now?

They were wilting.

It was just her sour mood, the goddess assured herself.

"Kore," Demeter lightly knocked on her daughter's door, plate in hand. "Sweetheart," she called again, using the same dulcet voice as before. "I brought food… I'm sure you're hungry…"

When there was no response, Demeter frowned. A part of her wanted to respect her daughter's privacy, but something wasn't right. The flowers on her door were wilting, and she was refusing food- two details _very_ unlike her.

Waving her hand over the door, the vines parted and allowed her eyes to be given peepholes. The room she was peering into was small, and littered with articles of clothing thrown every which way, covering bedposts and furniture and yes, the floor, making the room appear even smaller than what it was. Lying underneath those clothes were the scrolls she had, no doubt, forgotten to put away in the criss-crossing trees that made up her book shelves on the wall.

Demeter huffed at the sight, Kore always left a mess no matter how many times she told her to hang her clothes and organize her things.

That was when she noticed the lump on the cot lying underneath a mountain of blankets and released the breath she had not realized she was holding. Smiling softly at the sight, Demeter was about to close the peephole when her eyes suddenly gravitated to the ajar window. The pouring rain was coming right in like an unwelcome houseguest and soaking the adjacent dresses and scrolls lying near it.

Not wanting to risk any more damage to befall the scrolls Kore slaved over tirelessly, writing down all of her _hypotheses_ as she called them, Demeter decided to enter and close it.

Carefully stepping around her daughter's things, Demeter made her way to the other side of the room and set down the plate of fruit on Kore's bedside. She was about to turn and shut the shutters when she noticed another peculiar detail on her daughter's bedside.

There stood her daughter's oil lamp, tipped over on its side with the oil inside it spilled all over the wooden surface.

And now that she thought about it- the bedside was underneath the window, moved over a full foot length from where it usually stood.

Oh no…

Not wasting a single minute, Demeter threw off the sheets from the bed and felt her heart sink to her stomach. All of her pillows were cleverly positioned to look like she was sleeping, but now with the sheets off, the truth was as clear as day.

 _Kore was going to run for it!_

* * *

A lot of people downplay the role of motherhood. That it ends after a specific set of years and then the child can do… _things_ , I guess… I don't know, use your imagination.

Of course, we know the first year is strenuous having to deal with a creature that has no functioning neck and their infrequent bowel movements. Then of course comes the stage where the child is almost ready to learn independence. That step usually occurs when the child is able to understand that eating a grape is good while eating a similarly shaped object called _pebble_ is not. After that, the child is safe in surviving the world. We're going to skip over the subsequent years, but let it be known that after that period, comes the rebellious stage.

I'm sure you're familiar, and as it were, Demeter was becoming even more privy to this particular stage.

Oh wait till the next stage.

"Kore, slow down, sweetheart!" Demeter called out to her daughter a second time as she once again evaded capture.

Now Demeter was chasing her in the very forest the young goddess knew better than anyone. She was a fast one, Kore, but she could see her blonde hair bouncing behind the goddess as she continued to run who knows where. Practically a torch in the dark woods.

Oh and it was pouring- _what joy._

Persephone didn't know what possessed her to run. After everything you would think she'd be tired of running, but with all the secrets she was carrying on her shoulders it was enough motivation to get her to run to her room and open her window and sneak out of the house.

Yes, she was tired, emotionally drained ten times over, and gods were the hunger pangs starting to drift in. The large dark clouds covering the evening sky as it continued to rain made barely any light visible and with her currently weak aura, Kore could barely see anything. Still is was getting worse as the downpour started to come down harder, but she needed to find some peace before her mother interrogated her for real this time; _without_ her running away.

Her mother was prying, like every good mom should, but she just wasn't ready to tell her the full story. Not until she could figure out her own concise list of questions that she wanted to ask her mother. Questions surrounding her newly revealed father, Hecate's spell taking some of her powers, and then there were the questions she couldn't ask her.

But could she trust her mother? A goddess with probably as many secrets as her? Perhaps more?

But gods, Hercules was back in Hades' clutches because _she_ had to go and rescue him. Had to turn back and grab him out of the river. _Had_ to revive him- _had_ to put her entire trust on him, called him her friend, and for what?

The earth was burning, and with the rains, their would be clumps of wet ash in the morning, and after that? Just more work for a life she didn't find any reason to continue in.

Soon, Persephone found her feet slowing down and before she knew it was standing in the middle of an open meadow. A silent, solitary figure staring off into her self-made maelstrom of questions, emotions- everything that didn't make sense to her.

She never felt so alone.

So setting herself beside a wilting willow tree that marked the end of the forest and opened to the winding river that acted as a border between the world of the gods and that of the mortals. Persephone hid beneath its branches, trying to shield herself from the rain, and in doing so, hugged her legs to her chest, resting her head atop her knees.

No longer did the raindrops pour down as strongly on her beneath this dying tree, but she was soaked to the bone and getting more wet when she realized too late that she sat in a puddle of mud. Oh well, she's practically a plant, this should feel like normal for her. It rarely ever rained in Greece, so why didn't she feel happy?

Maybe it's because the rain wasn't the normal cooling water that brought relief from the warm months of the summer season, but this one- it was cold. _So cold_ she felt herself shiver in her dripping clothes and wrapped the veil she had draped over her head around her legs.

How she wished she could be warm and dry, but the physical absence of such things only brought out how much emptier she felt. Was it really just this morning when she had the powers of the Underworld at her disposal?

To have all the billions of souls underneath her fingertips. Just the way their energy drummed together each time she swung her scythe, collecting more and more, a torrent of unmatched power. Oh, how could she forget the way the River Styx obeyed her? The uncontrollable mystic river that acted as a barrier between the two worlds. With both these powers alone it was unlike anything she'd ever done compared to her agricultural ones.

Powers used on such a small scale never gave her the sideways glance from her fellow gods and even the mortals, she was always just an assistant to her mother. Maybe that's why Kore had taken an instant liking to the little projects she had going on like this one new invention she had been super excited to pass on- this term she had coined called _husbandry_. Where she chose to select certain plants with favorable traits instead of unfavorable traits that barely produced anything for the mortals. Still variability was good, hence why she had chosen not to entirely eradicate the unfavorable plants in case the good plants were encountering a problem in their genetics.

To feel _needed_.

Persephone sighed, something else would pop up, or _someone_ , she reminded herself. There was still a job she could take for now, a real worthy cause to waste her time: The freedom of Hercules.

The hero had done so much, from not only helping her see she was being tricked, but downright taking the fall for her. He didn't mention _anything_ about working with Hades. He'd just given her the full benefit of the doubt, and what had she done?

Stood by trying to give him time, and that's it. Didn't even try to bargain with Hades for Hercules' freedom.

She had ran so much today. Ran away from everything- Athena, Hercules, Hades, and even her _mother_ of all people.

But running was always something that came natural to her. No one had ever given her a reason to stop running, but her reason to stop now?

Because maybe it would be nice to talk to someone who truly loved her. Lied to her, maybe, but then again there have been worse reasons for lying. Lying to loved ones, though?

Easy, that's because some lies are easier to swallow than the truth.

The distant shouting of her name brought Persephone out of her thoughts and craned her neck to see her mother coming to an abrupt halt from what looked like a jog. The green goddess panted and released her long skirts she had held up avoid tripping. Her hands only rising to wipe the sweat that had trickled down her round face, or the rain- who knows.

"Kore, sweetheart! Oh thank goodness, you gave me a panic attack. I've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes!" She held up a torn sandal that matched the one Persephone was currently wearing on her left foot.

 _Huh, when did that fall off?_

"If it wasn't for your hair, I would have never spotted you." Demeter summoned an umbrella that resembled a daisy and her thick bathrobe appeared around her pear-shaped figure. "Oh, the things I do for your sake…" her mother muttered as she began to fidget around and attempt to fix her daughter's appearance.

First she removed Kore's veil as it was thoroughly soaked and instead summoned a thick blanket to wrap her daughter in.

" _I was running_ , Kore! I _ran_ in the rain for _you_."

Persephone tried her best to stifle the chuckle that bubbled out of her, but still that little grin of hers was set into a small smirk, thank goodness only half of her face was visible thanks to the way her mom wrapped the blanket around her. "You didn't give me much choice when I said I wanted alone time. Although, I was right, wasn't I? Or you'd never have been out here- _running_."

"Oh, Kore," Demeter sighed and sat beside her daughter on the roots of the old tree. This time she began to fidget around with Kore's hair, trying to put it into a braid of sorts. "Jumping out of windows and running away is not what I did when I was your age."

"Gee, mom, I had no idea there were windows in Grandpa Kronos' stomach," Persephone found herself snap without even realizing she had spoken it aloud. When her own words hit her ears, the goddess' eyes widened at her own mistake. "Oh gods, mother-" she managed to allow her arms to escape from her wool cocoon, "-I didn't mean that!"

Demeter sighed, clasping her hands in front of her. "I know, honey," she almost whispered it. " _Oh, I know_ …" she spoke in almost a quiet voice and gave a sympathetic pat on one of her daughter's knees.

Persephone had been sitting down on her bottom with her knees clutched to her chest, almost defensively, but now seeing how calm her mother was, the goddess stretched out her legs in front of her to better reposition the blanket.

When her daughter didn't respond, Demeter thought of an ice breaker, going through the topics of: What happened today? Why did she choose to not use Athena's help? The story of her father… But she settled on something a little off from what was on both of their minds.

"So… I always assumed you were past this phase," Demeter couldn't help but try and lighten the mood, her chubby fingers fingered the dark veil that she had hung over the branches around them, creating a makeshift roof.

"It wasn't a phase, I was just trying something new," Persephone miffed, and found herself shifting over a smidgen so her mother couldn't see her face.

 _Ugh, I should have changed before I left,_ Persephone mused, finding her black dress lots more interesting than the look her mother was giving her.

"Oh that's right," Demeter smiled as old memories flitted across her mind. "You loved hanging out with those goths at the Crushed Pomegranate. They were a rather… _strange_ bunch, but I didn't say anything about you staying away from them."

In all honesty, Persephone loved those depressive dorks with all their talks of gloom and doom while drinking that pink drink of pomegranate juice. They had renamed the establishment in honor of the grove of pomegranates she had grown nearby the joint that was used to supply their famous drink. She'd created the grove to expand her experimenting with how well that particular fruit fared with the different soil types of Greece, how much iron they required, and water intake.

"That was because they were worshippers of Hecate, _and_ … that was why I decided to stay away," Persephone added hesitantly, turning her eyes skyward, almost disappointed that the rainclouds covered the night sky.

Now she would admit, she _did_ take random visits ever since Hecate said: _Sayonara_ and went Northward, but just the goddess' association with her made her wary.

"Kore, we've been through this before. Hecate has done nothing but help you and treat you with kindness-"

 _"Then why did she take my powers?!"_ Persephone shouted. Her hands that were gripping the blanket began to spark and had it not been coated in rain water would have combusted right before their very eyes.

" _Kore_."

Persephone felt her chin being lifted as her mother spoke, and when she reluctantly opened her eyes, she was almost surprised at what she saw.

Her mother did not look the least bit angry, she was so calm and her large green eyes held all the warmth to rival Hestia's aura. "Is this what's upsetting you?"

 _Yes,_ is what she wanted to say, but then she would be lying.

 _"…_ Something like that."

"I know Hecate was… _eccentric_ ," Demeter selected her words carefully. "But she had good intentions-"

 _"Good intentions pave the path to hell,"_ Persephone almost exclaimed, but at the thought, she started to wonder if that dig was directed at _herself_ rather than her godmother.

"-she made sure you were healthy- safe. What more could I ever ask from a friend…" Demeter quieted for a couple seconds before she opened her mouth again. " _But_ , she had her own darkness too- all of us do, but she… She really knew how to show it sometimes, and we used to argue about it all the times. It's why she left you know…"

Even in her melancholy mood, Persephone couldn't help but quirk her head up. "But… I thought she left to gain her own kingdom- I didn't even know you two had fights… you two were so close."

"Yes, we were," Demeter mused before a dark look crossed her round face. "But she wanted to do something that I found _unthinkable_ and it was for your sake might I mention."

"Mother," Persephone couldn't help but feel herself shrink as she spoke. "What I consider unthinkable is very different from your definition."

 _And I've done them all._

"But I'm the mom, remember?" Demeter chuckled. "And my word is law. After all that you've pulled these past two days- you'd be lucky if you were just grounded."

Persephone just shrugged. Nothing new here, she was grounded for the past twenty years- what's another?

"You really scared me today," Demeter's voice became serious once again, but still kept that warm maternal tone. "I didn't know where you were- Hermes and Nemesis too. I almost got Apollo to look for you in my haste, but then your cousin- your _sister_ showed up, and that's when I heard the full story about her plot to get you Hades' job."

The pale goddess couldn't help but stiffen at his name, but thankfully her mother didn't notice.

"All this time and none of you thought to tell me?" Persephone asked quietly, trying to shake other thoughts surrounding a certain god.

"I made Athena swear a long time ago, and other than her, I told Zeus- and _Hera…_ she always knew," Demeter's face fell into a grimace. "They were the only gods beside Hecate and Nemesis for the longest time-"

"Until today," Persephone finished.

Demeter sighed. "Yes, until today," she affirmed. "I'm sorry it had to come out how it did," she reached out to hug her daughter.

"Don't worry about me," Persephone quickly shifted to the left, narrowly missing her mother's attempt at comfort, leaving her exposed to the rain. Oh how she desperately wanted a hug, but she was punishing herself. Leaving home- running in the biting rain- being soaked- all of it her own form of self-punishment. "I think Po-po took it harder than me…"

"Po-po?" Demeter shot a wary look at her daughter.

Persephone bit back a curse that was forming in her mouth. She really had to stop doing that. "Yeah," she began to play dumb. "I didn't know you two dated."

Now it was Demeter's turn to become nervous. "It was a long time ago," she snapped a little too quickly, allowing the feelings of worry and anger spill out into her next choice of words.

"And last time I checked you're still the one in the hot seat- quite literally skipped on it too. _Queen of the Underworld? My daughter!?_ Can you imagine it?! I don't know where Athena comes up with these poppy-induced dreams." Demeter tried to make the last part sound like a joke, but all it did was make her daughter feel worse.

Each word pierced into Persephone's heart like arrows coated in hydra blood. Yes, she was such a fool listening to her supposed friends who made her believe she was actually _needed_.

When Demeter heard no response from her daughter, she looked at her- _really_ looked at her and saw that it wasn't just rain dripping down her sweet face, but tears.

"Oh my sweet girl," Demeter wrapped her daughter in her warmest embrace, and brought her close to her chest just like when she was a babe. "You've been through so much," she stroked her daughter's back as Persephone began to sob.

" _Grown_ _so much_ , and I wasn't even there to support you. I may not know what happened in your quest, or why you're so upset, or what made the Underworld so appealing to you, but I know you matured so much and that makes me so proud of you," Demeter cooed, doing her best to comfort her still crying daughter.

"You were so bold today, collecting the souls and standing up for yourself and to Hades of all the gods!

 _Oh gods, if she only knew the truth._

"Yes, there were damages, I'm not going to sugarcoat that, but rebuilding is what comes naturally to life," Demeter shifted herself to be able to see her daughter's face, and cupped her cheek. "And I think you know life better than any being in all the cosmos. Life goes on… Gods we may be, but life is so unpredictable, and you are so much like it. You decided to take initiative and help the mortals instead of taking the simple road and that assures me that I did raise a fighter… After all I've done to protect you, it seems I never realized my little girl became so brave and clever."

Persephone jerked her face away from her mother's hand and stood up, wiping her face free of tears. " _I am none of those things,"_ she snapped, her heated violet eyes trained squarely at her mother.

 _"_ I was afraid and I acted out of fear," she muttered through gritted teeth, her eyes now closed shut, trying to hold back her the torrent of emotions. "I didn't know who to trust where to turn _to_ , I just ran- _ran_ _like the child everyone thinks I am,_ and now Hercules is paying for it while _I_ am wallowing out here in my own self-pity because I was so stupid _thinking maybe just maybe-_ "

"Things would have been different if you listened to your head instead of your heart," Demeter finished, a sad smile graced her face as a trail of tears ran down it.

Persephone's eyes fell open, wide in shock. Every part of her freezing, even going as far as halting her rapidly beating heart. All she could do was stare dumbly at her mother, looking at her as if she was seeing her for the first time.

 _She knew._

"… h-how?"

Demeter slowly rose to her feet and took her daughter's hands that had been clenched into fists. "Because I was young once too… Let's go home, sweetheart, I think I have a story for you…"

* * *

By the time Demeter and Persephone were home, snuggled up side by side, wrapped in sheep skins next to the small fireplace that resided in the center of the house with bellies full of warm food, it was well into the morning. The storms outside continued to rage, though, giving it an appearance of night time, and with the rain still coming down there was no way they were needed to work today.

"Oh, where do I start- where do I start?" Demeter mused to herself. While her fingers drummed against her lips as images of the past flitted across her mind.

Nothing- absolutely nothing prepared her for this. She never spoke of her past- didn't want to speak of her past, but if she was going to get her daughter to open up she might as well open up too.

They both had a lot to talk about.

"This might be a stretch, mother, but how about the beginning?"

"Oh," Demeter paused to think about it. "No… No, that would take too long," she shook her head with each subsequent: No. "Hmm…"

Persephone sighed, but said nothing as she continued to munch every morsel of food that was assorted on the fruit plate. She had devoured all the apricots and cherries and still her stomach demanded more.

Her hand was about to grab the enticing red apple that was just begging to be eaten, but she hesitated at the last moment and reached for the pomegranate instead.

Hades already ruined apples for her this morning with his talk of _Underworldian_ food, and she didn't need something else to remind her of that god.

"Well… There was a time before you were born… When Poseidon and I were rather… _close_." Demeter began to blush, but all of it went over Persephone's head as all of her concentration was on cracking open the fruit.

"Okay… How close?" Persephone asked, jamming her thumb through the top of the pomegranate in an attempt to crack it open.

"Oh… you could say quite close," Demeter found herself biting her lip, an old habit she hadn't done in several thousand years. "But don't get me wrong, he was wonderful, but I decided to play hard to get when he kept dodging _The Question_."

"The Question?" The pomegranate in Persephone's hands split open, cracking into two perfect halves revealing the rows upon rows of scarlet encased seeds.

"Why, marriage of course, sweetheart," Demeter laughed, but then realized her daughter was completely serious. "It's usually what occurs when a couple has been… dating for a while, and well, we were so close I thought it was inevitable."

"Oh…" was Persephone's only reply, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. Great, now her mother was back to questioning her intelligence, wait a sec, her mind was still sharp…

"But, like all men, he didn't want to be tied down so quickly, so I ignored him- practically _broke up_ with him. He tried to win me back, though," Demeter smiled as the memories rushed through.

"He created so many animals as gifts for me, most of them were odd- the hippo, the giraffe, the zebra! I adored them all, but by the time he made the horse he forgot the very reason he was making all those animals."

Persephone had grabbed a fistful of pomegranate seeds and was about to begin consuming them, but paused allowing a few of the seeds to slip from her hand.

"He forgot me… He didn't notice- didn't _care_ \- never came back…" Demeter's heart was in her throat as she struggled out the next words. "…until _you_ were born. Like having his child _finally_ made myself interesting again."

Persephone couldn't help but stiffen at the way her mother prefaced her. Now the red seeds in her hands didn't look as appetizing as before as they had been crushed within her grip. Its red juices spilling all over her pearly hands.

Pain as fresh as her own wound spilled out of Demeter and it was there that Persephone realized her mother's cruel trick.

 _Guilt-_ guilt was going to make her crack open, but not this time, mother, Persephone ground her teeth in quiet frustration.

"And Zeus oh, _Zeus_ … He tricked _me_ saying Hera was nothing to him, nothing, and I believed him. I completely believed that he'd divorce her like he'd done with Metis and Mnemosyne and Themis and Eurynome,* but I was wrong… I was so wrong… I gave him everything and we weren't careful and-"

" _You kissed him at midnight_ ," Persephone bit out, but even now as she said it, she knew it was more than that that created her. All it did was make her sound more childish.

"…And you were born," Demeter exclaimed tight-lipped, the realization of how innocent her daughter is catching her completely off guard, but she had to make her point. "But I never regretted it," she cupped her daughter's face. "Do you know why, Kore?"

"Because no matter how many suitors you line up you still can't marry me off?" Persephone deadpanned.

"Oh sweetie that's not why and you know it," Demeter pinched her cheek, and locked gazes with her daughter's violet eyes. "Because despite all the bad decisions I've made, they led me to have you. You may have lost at the last second, but there is always a hidden path we never see at the moment. Things happen for a reason and if not… Well, I'm sure the Fates will be knocking at the door if they weren't."

"Today- yesterday- the past was just a stepping stone to a new phase in your immortal life, and really your failures just show you where you don't belong. What's the point of going back to something that didn't work out? Poseidon- Zeus- they all never worked, and here I am living the life I want with my only daughter- what more could I ever ask for?"

"Do my dreams fit in your plan?" Persephone whispered, and lifted her red stained hand to remove her mother's own hand that still cupped her face.

"Of course, sweetheart," Demeter smiled reassuringly. "You may not have a chance in the Underworld, but I'm sure _we_ can elevate your godly status. Soon you'll have your own temple and everything. Who knows what's in store for you, and remember I'll _always_ be here for you, and if there's _anything_ you need to talk about- _I will listen_. Remember I'm the only person in all the cosmos who truly loves you."

There it was.

The helpline her mother was offering her was tempting to say the least. To release all the tension in her chest and be free of the burden of so many secrets, but something else wriggled there: Hope.

Hope as fragile as a dragonfly.

If she chose to open up to her mother there were so many possibilities on what would happen, but one thing for sure would happen: Her mother would interfere in her problems and ultimately she'd never fix them herself like all those times before.

No, now was the time for her to grow up and be independent. Maybe not in the way her mother deemed best, but with her being in control in how she approached things. She wasn't going to run anymore. One day legends will write about her and she wanted so bad for those not to be about a goddess who was continually being dependent and used by everyone around her, she wouldn't be naive anymore.

But she had to admit her mother's whole speech was right in one aspect: Bad decisions can lead to something good, and if it wasn't for Hades she'd still be waiting in that field for Athena to show up and do her best to deal with billions of untamable souls, and perhaps stuck ruling in a desolate land- another land with no one to give her the company she so craved and no instruction manual on how to run such an operation. The fool's errand of the cosmos, and to think Athena was really okay with her having that job.

It was now that all her affairs were being settled in her mind, that Persephone finally felt peace.

She still had lengths to go to prove herself as a goddess and to get Hercules out of Hades' clutches, but her confidence was returning, and the smallest bud of hope began to bloom.

"I know mother," Persephone smiled softly, those dark violet eyes seemed to become a lighter shade, almost returning to their normal shade of magenta. "And I know that if I ever need you I will come and talk to you about it. I'm not going to hide my needing help from you, I promise."

But she knew even as she said it, it would not be enough to sate her mother.

"Look, Athena was the one who brought up the idea of me going for the Underworld position, but I decided to do it for myself. You can't blame her for putting the idea in my head, but some part of me didn't trust her so I ventured into the Underworld, and… I was led astray… But Hercules, he found me and he helped me, and for that I want to help him regain his freedom," Persephone explained, speaking in half-truths.

"And that's why I'm down. I felt I could do _something_ to save him, but I got outsmarted. I had no idea Hercules had made a deal with Hades for his wife's soul, and I had to do something, but it was wrong and Hercules is suffering because I had to help."

Demeter quieted and processed her daughter's words. "Mm… It does make sense that Hades first target would be Hercules, he must have sensed him in the Underworld and managed to escape, but you were caught in the crosshairs weren't you?"

Persephone dumbly nodded. _Wow, that was a surprisingly good cover story she could use._

"Oh, sweetheart, you could have been hurt!"

"But I wasn't… Hercules was there, remember?" Persephone reminded her, of course leaving out the part where _she_ saved him. "And I made it home, but now I'd like to repay the favor."

"Sweetheart, it is an honorable thing to try and save Hercules from his fate," Demeter rubbed her daughter's exposed shoulder. "But he was the one who foolishly set up the deal with Hades in the first place," she pointed out.

Alarm shot through Persephone, "But, mother-"

"No buts," Demeter cut her off. "It is now up to Zeus to figure out how to save his son. I will not have any daughter of mine be tangled up with any dealings with Hades. If Zeus is so concerned with his son, so be it, but I will not do it at the cost of my daughter," she exclaimed adamantly, and there would be no power on heaven or earth that would make her change her mind.

"Yes, mother," Persephone bowed her head to hide the indignant look that flashed in her eyes.

Demeter sighed. "Hun, please don't be so down, tomorrow we've got a full day ahead of us, and- OH!" A sudden thought streaked across her round face. "I just remembered something I was going to tell you!"

Persephone couldn't help but frown. She knew that face all too well. "…okay? Shoot," caution was laced through her voice.

"Apollo was quite impressed with what he saw today- oh yesterday now, told me a little bit before you arrived in Athens," Demeter winked at her.

Persephone felt a chill ran down her spine. All her visions of hope became dashed away with a single momentary lapse in her facade, "HE WHAT?! _He saw me?!_ "

Demeter brightened at that, taking her reaction as one of interest and not of fear. "Oh yes, he can see all the earth on his sun chariot you know. Everything the light touches is what he can see from up there."

 _Oh gods… This couldn't be happening!_

Persephone felt all the food she had consumed beginning to come back out. No, she had to be smart about this, she forced her food to remain in her stomach. If there was anything she learned these past couple days, there is always a way.

"… _I knew that_ … It's just I- uh _forgot_ in all the ruckus," Persephone did her best to crack a smile. "So um… uh…" Gods, she couldn't believe what she was about to ask, "Did he- did he mention if he would like to… _to_ … _do an activity with me_?" She couldn't make herself say date- and that's what slipped out instead.

Demeter couldn't stop her eyes from widening, followed by an excited grin. Of course! How could she have been so blind?! Her daughter didn't just want attention from the mortals, she wanted a romantic attention as well!

Sure, Kore had been rejecting the princes she had pulled out all across Greece when none of the gods even gave her baby a chance, but now all her daughter's choices made sense! Her daughter, her precious little flower was attracted to the sun god! She almost felt sweet relief pass through her, with all the bad luck her daughter's gotten in the terms of dating she'd been afraid she'd never have grandkids.

"I can set that up easily!" Her head bobbed up and down, nodding in affirmation. "See, Kore, it's all going to work out!" She aggressively hugged her daughter, squeezing out all the air from her lungs. "Oh and if everything works out, you'll be the wife of Greece's most eligible bachelor! The most popular god by far! I can just see it: The goddess of Spring and the Sun, it's perfect! We'll be working together for all eternity now! No need to be far from me anymore."

" _Yaaaaay_ …" Persephone mustered out in fake enthusiasm as her mind switched gears from depressed to hopeful to scheming all in a matter of minutes because she was going to do everything in her power to keep all her secrets as clandestine as possible.

"Oh, Kore, and here I thought you were upset about something big- was it because you thought Apollo was still dating your friend, Clytie?" Demeter prodded.

"You know me, mother," she laughed nervously. "I'm always the last to know," Persephone crooned, patting Demeter's back, waiting for her to let go. "Always the last…"

* * *

 ***Zeus married seven times until he finally messed up and married the goddess of marriage, and yes Demeter was one of them, but of his marriages only the ones mentioned in this fic were the ones that were for allegorical reasons. By having so many marriages each one signified and brought important aspects to Greek culture. Through Metis: supreme power merged with wisdom and prudence, Themis: divine majesty and justice, Eurynome: harmonizing grace and beauty, and with Mnemosyne the marriage of genius with memory. Thus I'm considering those marriages as the only legitimate ones… well for this fic, and my perception of Greek mythology.**

 **The dorks meet again next chapter, no need to un-fav for them not meeting. BTW if you haven't figured it out by now I'm not into swan diving into romance cuz well… They're still relatively beginning to know each other, I think Hades has some sense before rushing things, and Persy well, you know why- poor girl's clueless about romance.**

 **Also odd question does anyone else feel that Meg's older than Herc- like by a lot?**

 **As always please fav, follow, and review!**


	11. The Goddess of Ghosts

**Goddess of Ghosts**

* * *

 **I'm back.**

 **Now before I start there are a few replies I should give out, I won't reply to all your reviews, but to you new comers thank you for taking the time to give me your reviews, they are better than favs and follows by a landslide!**

 **The lovely Shahrezad1 has graced me with so many beautiful reviews! Thank you so much! As for fan art ooo I'm so excited! And you can bet your socks that Po-po is actually an integral part to this Act, so don't worry justice is coming his way.**

 **Embez002: Thanks for recommending her! I have binge-watched literally all her content throughout the semester. I am _really_ impressed by her analyses of Disney's Hercules in general and her other ones… Hehe I'm obsessed now… I'm just glad I'm not the only one. Yeah, the TV show throws a wrench in to the canon of the movie, but eh, you work with what you got.**

 **Noface: Honestly there should be a discussion regarding Meg, but I can't deny that she is world weary. Herc over here turns 18 on the day of the Titan Takeover so we know his age, but if I had to give Meg a number: 24, she's not that old, its just bitterness adds age to ya, and that could possibly explain how she could be younger than what I'm assuming, but idk.**

 **BlueHecateMoon: Your last review honestly inspired this chapter. I always forget about Herc, and I really don't give him enough credit, so here ya go!**

 **BialyyyandBloom: Awwww! Thanks! But sadly no cheese will be served at this party unless its feta.**

 **EnvytheSkunk: Hey thanks for the advice about the drama tag, it made this act so much easier to craft! I didn't expect things to get more dark, but here we are and I'm definitely not regretting the outcome.**

 **Pro-tip, the way I start these chapters ain't gonna be so hunky-dory anymore, this Act is darker. Yeah, it's been dark since Competition part 2 and it's why I changed the genre from humor to drama. I will be editing some old chapters and some character designs especially of that of the Lampades as I recently found a lovely piece of fan art that I think will work nicely with this fic. So if you notice some discontinuity in character looks re-reading this fic, you know why.**

 **Also you might want to have chapter 3 fresh on your mind… This will make a lot of sense. I'm sorry this chapter didn't get to what we all want to see, but there is a lot that needs to be built up to show what's happened in the aftermath of the competition so I decided to give y'all a little treat before I return in December! I originally wrote their reunion back in September, but as I was re-reading it I hated it and scrapped a lot of it b/c I made Persy too violent and whiny and Hades felt off. Like I wasn't getting his charm right and just made him all around apathetic and unfocused.**

 **Btw I'm gonna talk about him at the end of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"I walk along the street of sorrow_

 _The boulevard of broken dreams_

 _Where gigolo and gigolette_

 _Can take a kiss without regret_

 _So they forget their broken dreams_

 _You laugh tonight and cry tomorrow_

 _When you behold your shattered schemes_

 _Gigolo and gigolette_

 _Wake up to find their eyes are wet_

 _With tears that tell of broken dreams."_

 _-Boulevard of Broken Dreams (1933), by Al Dubin_

* * *

The bleakness of the Underworld was such a normal sight for its citizens. The crumbling kingdom of decay only matched the dearly departed that roamed this land of the underground. But had it been any day previous before this whole underworld fiasco maybe it wouldn't look so dead. Everyone was on their toes, judge, harpy, fury, boatman, god, even shade were bustling about like some macabre version of Thebes. There was much wailing and gnashing of teeth throughout the land whether it be from Cerberus or his brooding master, who was working himself to exhaustion, but he somehow found the energy to work through it all, even if it meant forgoing sleep in the process.

Something kept him going, though, no one could explain what had their lugubrious lord so up-in-arms, but no one complained. They didn't have the time to as they were forced to their limits as many of his workers were finding out, working without stopping- without a break.

Nothing.

If he was to suffer, so was everyone else.

One of his employees though had decided to test his boss' one track mind to see if he would notice one of them slip out and take a much needed nap.

He had barely returned from the world above that Thanatos decided to rest in the new Fields of Asphodel. He was mentally and physically drained and he had not given much thought to his decision until he curled into a ball and fell fast asleep. He didn't even think about the bed he had at his mother's house, but at this point he didn't care, and it was much farther than here.

 _Here_ ….

There was a strange call about this place, like it had its own life-force in this barren land. It was the only place in the entire Underworld that had growth entirely of its own. Elysium didn't count, it was more of a floating land that belonged to Zeus, but this place, the flowers here decided to take root and grow.

Whatever, it was comfortable, Thanatos grumbled to himself as he threw off his blindfold and shut his eyes, using his wings as a blanket.

He didn't even bother to notice that the flowers refused to rot underneath his touch. They stayed strong and continued to bloom as if nothing. As if being this close in contact with Death was nothing to whatever was allowing the life to continue.

The fields of asphodel glowed an ethereal lilac color in the dark atmosphere. The star-like flowers shifted and rustled as a lone nymph pushed them aside as she continued to weave through the dense growth. When she finally made it to the one dented patch in the fields, Melinoe couldn't help but roll her eyes. She'd seen the boy spying on the five of them ever since she met him.

Every time he came back from the world above to bring the new wave of souls, he would always make a point to bother one of the lampades, and now he had the gaul to take a nap like this was his house?

 _Oh, he was in for it._

She was about to awaken the boy, when a shade appeared before her. A large broad-shouldered spirit manifested and solidified right in front of her. "Let the kid sleep, he's had a long day," his calm bat-like voice rasped.

His face was familiar to Melinoe, and a strange sort of ire and delight stopped her from doing what she had intended to do. Memories of this once proud hero flashed through her.

Memories of him as a baby being coddled by his mother, another one leading Cerberus straight to the throne room of the Underworld, and sending Hades into the Phlegethon, but the last one did not coincide with the rest of them.

She saw him on Olympus surrounded by the glowing gods of the world above, all of them congratulating him for defeating the Titans and saving them all.

She could see all these things in her mind as if she had been there in person, and it disturbed her that she had only been alive for two days when it was clear these events had taken place at different intervals in time, long before she was created.

"Alright, _Jack_ , whatever you say," Melinoe shrugged, pretending to be apathetic about the whole situation. Turning around to leave, his nauseatingly sweet voice stopped her.

"It's Melinoe, right?"

"Jerkules, _right_?" The lampade turned a complete 180 to allow the hero to see her snarling face.

Hercules couldn't help but smile in return. "Thanks for letting him sleep here. He really needs it."

"Why should you care?" His statement caught her relatively off-guard. "Isn't he your warden, Hero-boy?" Her yellow eyes scanned his face, looking for any kind of deceitful intentions, but a face like his- a personality like his- it was almost impossible for him to have any sort of trickery.

"For now… Than's a kid, though, the worst thing he's put me through is talking me to death, but," he shrugged nonchalantly. "-it was an accident, I don't blame him. Any of you guys... You could say I have a soft-spot for the employees of Hades," a knowing smile spread on his see-through face.

Melinoe couldn't help but snort as the image of a dark haired woman with violet eyes flashed through her mind.

 _Nutmeg._

"You're not kidding, but I'm no lackey for old flame head," she crossed her arms stubbornly. "He already tried to boss us around, but we listen to a higher power if you catch my drift," her golden eyes flashed with some strange sort of malicious mirth.

"Thought as much, so how is she?"

"Why exactly hasn't Hades punished you yet?" Melinoe dodged his question, despite the deluge of emotions that overtook her at the question. She had to shout it out just so she could release the overflow of anguish that rippled across her as she felt the connection line to her mistress connect once again.

 _So much regret..._

"Given you a Herculean task, huh, _Herc_?" Her eyes continued to glow warningly at the hero as she snarled and bared her sharp teeth.

"I guess he's focusing on more important things."

"More important than vengeance?" Melinoe scoffed incredulously. The connection line disconnected once more as she focused on the anger bubbling through her core. "If that were me, I'd get my revenge and keep trying."

"Now who does that sound like?" Hercules rubbed his chin knowingly.

"I'm just saying," Melinoe snapped. "He had everyone on the run, defeated every god, but you. The very god he reduced to a mortal," she disdainfully muttered.

Hercules paused. "I thought Demeter-"

"Mother- I mean Demeter," she shook her head bemusedly. "Would never do such a-"

"What did you say?"

"Demeter hasn't the capacity for evil, or the brains, trust me she's not as clever as she pretends to be," Melinoe reiterated, thinking that Hercules was simply confused.

"No, you called Demeter: 'Mother.' "

"I was confused, nothing more," Melinoe bit the inside of her cheek, but her face was as passive as ever. She didn't even bat an eye as Hercules continued to try and look tough as he stared her down.

"Who created you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Herky-jerky. I came from the flowers your warden's sleeping on. The daughter of Spring created them in a moment of deep regret and soon after fished the lord of these lands from the punishment you threw him in. Regret is what these flowers represent, it's something you shades understand, and something that Persephone is undoubtedly feeling right around now after this whole fiasco. So if you excuse me-" she began to move, but Hercules was too deep on this thought that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Wait, please, something's not sitting right with me. _Nothing is decaying_ ," Hercules emphasized, but Melinoe looked unfazed, just rather bored.

"You said yourself this wouldn't last long without Persephone's powers keeping you in check, but you're still breathing," the shade continued.

"Weren't you dying when I said that?" Melinoe rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point. You know and I know that nothing can grow here. That kid is literally _Death_ , he is napping on those flowers and they are _not_ dying. He elbowed me and I _died_ , I know what happens when he touches living things, so don't try and smart me," Hercules shouted, desperation ringing in his voice.

Melinoe found some entertainment hearing this shade at the end of his string. "Smart you? It's kind of nice seeing you're less of a meat head than I thought. Go ahead keep humoring me, I've got all eternity," she brushed a hand through her dark voluminous purple hair.

"If what you're telling me is true- no, you don't," Hercules shook his head sympathetically. "That's why I think the only reason you're still alive is because of another god and I think you know who," he eyed her curiously hoping to catch a glimpse of any sort of reaction from her, but her poker face was strong.

"Please," he pressed. "I'm not asking you to be nosy, I just want to go back to earth, tell my wife that everything is okay. I know her enough to know she's going to be doing something incredibly _crazy_ to get me back, so I have to hurry up before she goes through with her idea."

Melinoe sighed as the strange feeling of pity welled inside of her once again. "I can't help you with your quest," she started through gritted teeth. "But you might be going home soon. He's leaving, y'know. He's going to see her."

Hercules couldn't help but pause at this unexpected insight. "How do you know he's leaving?"

"Look," was all she exclaimed.

And right before his very eyes, the flowers of Asphodel stopped glowing and the area upon which Thanatos was resting on had turned an ugly withered grey.

"Oh… But he can't make anything grow- before all this things decayed around him, then how-" his words failed him as he watched a slow appreciative smile spread across Melinoe's heart-shaped face, revealing the rows of sharp teeth.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you look. I'll give you that much, Hercules," she seated herself next to the sleeping boy and began to smooth the godling's feathers in an attempt to ignore the look that Hercules was giving her.

"But this isn't adding up!"

"Perhaps then…" she coyly winked at him before she returned her attention to Thanatos' unkempt feathers.

If he had been alive, he'd feel a little more uncomfortable and might have turned away from that look she was giving him.

"There was more than one kiss exchanged. Not the kiss of death that did him in, but one that changed her fate."

A wicked grin spread across her thin face as her hair transfigured into a glowing river of blue light. The curls of her once dark hair became wispy things as they defied gravity and curled as if she was underwater.

"Ta-ta, Wonder Boy," she spun around to walk away and proceeded to throw a bunch of violets over her shoulder at the deceased demigod's feet. "You have an hour before I kick the kid out," she turned slightly to show off her cheeky grin and disappeared in a swirl of light.

Leaving the napping god and the ever growing confused spirit of a demigod to ponder upon what the Lampade had just revealed.

* * *

 **Hercules is the nicest person in this fic, he deserved some spotlight, so you're welcome...**

 **Oooh, and what's up with Melinoe, huh?**

 **I almost included the Muses in this fic, but that idea was scrapped. In one of Ovid's works, it was them who told the tale of Hades and Persephone after they were challenged to see who could tell a more compelling story, and they chose Persy's since the nymph judges sympathized with their friend's abduction and how nymphs were usually carried off by gods all the time. Eh, Ovid's really isn't the nicest interpretation of this tale, I mean the Greeks paint a nicer story, making Persy actually powerful and respected, so don't worry too much about Ovid's influence on me, but I did have to throw in the references to the violets. They were the flowers Persy was picking when Hades nabbed her, at least according to the Romans/Ovid's version.**

 **I toyed around this idea for a while with the Muses trying to sabotage Persy and Hades' relationship only for it to actually help it. I was going to do it, but I don't want more characters than I already have and honestly the Muses were more of Meg's wing-ladies while the Lampades will work the same way, but for Persy.**

 **Ok, about Hades.**

 **We're going to get into his character and develop him slowly, this act is more centered around him, but as this carries on it is a slow burn. That's why I came up with 74k so far just to give a solid story before I rush romance. I don't want Hades to fall so quickly, it is in his nature to do so, but he has way too many priorities to balance him out, but first I needed to humble his character since I essentially made him learn nothing thanks to Persy saving him. Other fic writers know this and that's why with him freeing himself, Hades saw that he was essentially alone in this world, while my Hades just got out thanks to sheer luck. So that's why I built up both Persy's innocent side and the betrayal to be so raw for her, so raw that it slapped Hades in the face and showed him he was wrong for it and will do anything to win her trust back.**

 **Now he has his priorities pretty in line, he's learned his lesson and oh boy is next chapter gonna be _looooong_!**

 **Once again I apologize for how short this chapter is.**

 **See ya real soon!**


	12. As If Nothing's Changed

**As If Nothing's Changed**

* * *

 **Yeah, I lied about this chapter gonna be super long, but this was broken off from the next chapter cuz I felt it worked well on its own, and I wanted a chapter just for Hades.**

 **Alright this has been a long time coming but after taking an architecture course this semester I learned quite a lot about Greek culture, specifically the ancient variety. I bet you're saying how the hell do you learn culture in an Arch class, but you'd actually be surprised.**

 **Like I learned that bright and multiple colors were meant to represent power for example. Sound familiar, huh?**

 **Yes all the statues the Ancient Greeks had were once brightly painted but that paint has faded away, so the way the gods are presented in the movie are actually well done. Props to you Disney.**

 **But there was one important thing that I picked up that I will discuss now, I have several other points that we'll see in upcoming chapters but this one is relevant here. What is the worst form of punishment- far worse than death for the Greeks? Being exiled, banished, outcast, etc.**

 **Hmm, I wonder… does that sound familiar to y'all?**

 **Let's just keep that in mind shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"_ _It gets so lonely being evil_

 _What I'd do to see a smile_

 _Even for a little while_

 _And no one loves you when you're evil…"_

 _When You're Evil, Aurelio Voltaire_

* * *

Venturing topside was always at the top of his to-do list, but after having to juggle between running a kingdom and having to deal with his troublesome employees (namely ones that can't keep their hands to themselves) it was enough to delay his trip by a couple of days.

First, there was settling the inhabitants of the Fields of Asphodel as they so nicely called it- not even giving a damn about what he wanted when he's supposed to be calling the shots, but that Melinoe was stubborn _and_ a little on the creepy side. She was the leader of those Lampades and she outright refused to do a thing, and it's not like he could order the other ones around, they were all deaf and _mute_ , apparently.

But there was a quasi-truce established between the two of them, once Hades realized the Lampades were keeping the reinterred shades in these new fields. They were almost herding them like sheep, but instead of using crooks, the Lampades gathered a bunch of dried branches and lit them with the lilac flames that spurted now and then among the asphodel flowers from where they were created.

So that was one thing he didn't have to fix, they did a job, maybe not the job of sorting out the souls like he wanted, but it was something, and he didn't need the shades to get cocky again. It was nice having some backup other than the Furies who were doing the last checkups Tartarus right about now.

Speaking of that damned place- _heh_ … He had been spending a lot of time in Tartarus, adding his own personal touch to the array- hyping up the punishment just a tad. Adding fire to everything wasn't his first idea, but hey, it was not just his aesthetic. It was only convenient for him to provide quickly and easily. Easily because it seemed he was easier to tick off these days, anyways, so away he went on his brooding self.

Charon, on the other hand, never stopped rowing. Following orders from his boss to transport souls on his boat to allow the influx of souls to be moved faster to where the three Judges were judging in their open courthouse.

Now, Cerberus was back to what he did best- keeping the souls in the Underworld while Thanatos was double- no, _triple_ timing it in the land of the living, making sure everyone who is supposed to be dead- stayed that way in order to prevent another Sisyphus incident as they were dubbing it down here.

It was for the best. That kid was less of a problem the more he did his job, but being that he couldn't overwork him too much because of unnecessary child labor laws, _but_ , Thanatos didn't know about those laws- his mom did though. Thank the Fates he convinced that bird brain not to tattle to his mom, Nyx.

Oi, he did _not_ want to get on her bad side.

All in all, there is never enough hands, but they would make do with what they had. He'd be- well _damned_ if he never got his kingdom back in tip-top shape.

For the past- _hell_ , he didn't even know, but it was probably noon topside, he'd been signing scroll after scroll, paying bill after bill, and making sure that resources were being restocked and put in the right places. Everything had been non-stop since he got back as the reinstated host of the ghosts.

Yet in between all that, Hades greeted the souls wherever he went- almost like they were flocking towards him everywhere he went always tailing him be it in the docks, Tartarus- the Court house- wherever. When they wouldn't stop following him, he would go out of his way to remind them he was back in business, and not putting up with _anyone's_ crap as a few of the souls were unfortunate enough to go through, putting up with his growing frustrations.

Dead they may be, but pain from the god's hellish flames was one of the most painful things they could go through since they couldn't get any deader. And if they were past the point of comprehension, he dumped those lousy souls into Lethe to get them to cooperate.

Don't get him wrong, though, the increased influx of souls not related to the escapees was up by ten percent and more dead meant his kingdom's business had risen despite his absence. Although, according to Thanatos' numbers, it was not because of the mortal realms incessant festivals- rather it was thanks to a budding disagreement between two powerful city states of Greece: namely Sparta and Athens.

Seems like there was a little argument stirring between Athena and Ares. Those two always hated each other and it looked like with the recent events something might have added kindling to their never ending feud.

Hades would have been satisfied that the Underworld numbers would be steadily increasing thanks in part to this brewing war, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Not on the recently deceased demigod with a penchant to get on e _very single one of his nerves_ , but on someone else who had managed to strike a different kind of nerve.

Personally, Hades, wasn't really as focused on his job as a part of him would have liked. There were more pressing matters at hand, and on that note he hadn't even given a single thought to Hercules until now!

Huh, you would think after all that time trying to put that sucker six feet under, he'd relish more in the thought that he _owns_ the son of his greatest rival?

But now?

Why did his _one, monumental_ victory feel so small?

It's not like he won often- especially against the gods of Olympus, but now that he had Wonder Breath as the ace up his sleeve after so many failed attempts it didn't even matter!

Oi, you'd think with Jerkules gone his plans would run all the more smoothly, but what plan did he even _have_ anymore? It's not like he could send the demigod to Tartarus, Zeus' interference when it came to heroes was next to impossible to ignore. The best bet he could do was keep him away from the Judges before they gave him a Fastpass to Elysium.

And Persephone?

He felt a beleaguered sigh escape his mouth.

Hades pondered about taking this lull in work to smoke and clear his thoughts, but at this point he didn't feel the need to. If one of the boys came running in here notifying him of a new problem, he didn't want to waste a good cigar.

Still with nothing to do but wait for when he was needed, Hades took a moment to consider the goddess constantly plaguing his thoughts.

It was a strange feeling, guilt.

That nauseating, sour taste in his mouth that tasted far worse than expired goat milk. He had had it when he was much greener and wet behind the ears, so to speak, but after a few millennia you tend to stop caring. It was great for coping mind you.

But now?

Maybe that's why he had been throwing so much work on his plate, instead of resting himself and his exhausted underlings it allowed him to ignore how warped his priorities had become, especially over _certain matters_.

He'd hate to call it matters of the heart, but unfortunately for him that's exactly what it was. The powers that be, whatever the hell they were at this moment, were being extra cruel on that matter when flowers started springing up every time his thoughts drifted to her and he'd feel even more raged.

Flowers ranging from roses to violets to poppies to other flowers that didn't even deserve the mention, but gods he was starting to remember why he hated Spring so much. Although it was because of that very season that it brought all of that gooey mush he never had and now- why of all the things was she a _goddess_ of Spring?

 _Really, Fates? Really?_

Hades sighed, and began to massage his temple. She deserved more and what he gave her turned into ash and smoke. He was back in his own hell, sitting on an obsidian throne in an empty throne room with a kingdom of the dead. A far cry from the shining, heavenly city on Mount Olympus that overlooked the cities of rising empires.

This hell was certainly worse than that swirling river of fire known as the Phlegethon. No, that hell was far too kind for him as he sat in deep thought.

He had everything given to him in the blink of an eye: freedom, power, and an innocent goddess with an ambition to rival his own that should have been swept under his silver tongue had she not learned too well from him of all people.

She who played his game and won, sending him back to the prison he had been rotting in for months, but in a final act of mercy had let him go. A final act that left so much to the imagination to what her act implied, but all in all there was regret for both parties.

Regret of what could have been.

Maybe that was why he was so peeved about how everything turned out. Everything was back to the way it was- as if nothing had changed.

 _Yet_.

His gaze now rested on the bowl that was filled with all the shards of the broken scythe Praxidice. Like he ordered, his imps had collected every single fragment and put them in a bowl which rested on a raised table waiting for its mistress.

 _Maybe they had._

Oh, Persephone, the goddess full of surprises.

He'd been such an idiot underestimating her. He played with her naivety, but in that same way he did with Nutmeg, he underestimated their level of compassion.

Meg, was self-explanatory that lady with her emotional baggage with men, honestly you thought she learned. You'd think she'd leave the sucker she successfully seduced, but how the hell was he to expect that she of all the cynical, apathetic, heart-broken women in the world did she happen upon preying an actual good person. Who in turn found some goodness in that basket case.

 _Oi! You can't make this stuff up!_

Now Persephone, you'd expect it. She was good and pure so her motivation at the end of their time together made sense. Her mercy towards him- that moment with Hercules when she ignored her own desires and decided to take the high ground. Of course she had to have morals- it was just his luck, but she had that spark.

That spark that none of the gods have, and was so common among mortals. It was almost wild that little spark, a wildness that was expected of nature, but yet surprising in the same way a flood is when you find your house is gone- an earthquake that breaks the foundation of your once stable home.

You can try to control nature, mold it into something that is useful, but it always has that funny little way of being unpredictable, no matter how hard you try to combat against it's very nature. Simplistically, it could all be summed up with the phrase: Life finds a way.

That same way Athena and Demeter had tried to suppress Persephone's very nature had come to shock them as he himself had been a victim too, oh so, recently.

 _Oh, sweetness, if only I knew you'd be this much trouble I would have pursued you much sooner._

Though he had sparse memories of Persephone on his infrequent visits to Olympus there were instances when he saw Demeter and Athena together and consequentially _she_ would be there too since she mostly stood by her mother. It wasn't like she commanded a presence, Persephone kept to herself, he didn't even think he ever heard her speak, much less took a second to look at her until that fateful day.

His first impression of her?

 _Easy_.

She bled easily into crowds, she was quiet, and she looked shy, judging by how she never left her mother's side, what more was there to her?

And now all he wanted to do was get involved with her once again.

One goddess who probably wanted _nothing_ to do with him after everything, but damn she was worth it- that _fire_ \- that _power_ \- that level of _deceit_ \- oh it was enough to get his cold black heart to start thumping again. Aphrodite never incited this level of attraction as this oh-so innocent goddess of Spring, and he would have _never_ known about that side if he hadn't gotten her riled up that bad.

Pros and cons mind you, _but_ he didn't want that fire directed at him any time soon- at least the rage aspect.

He'd been avoiding this for too long, it was time to visit her, he decided silently. He gave her sufficient time to cool down and mull over her thoughts like he had done the same for himself before he jumped to conclusions for his nonexistent love life.

Hades scanned the empty throne room one more time and was unsurprised at the small patch of five petalled flowers that had sprouted on the arms of his throne.

The dark mauve hues and the bright yellow pollen upon the violets were such stark contrasts to the monotone atmosphere that Hades didn't even have the heart to burn them like usual. He took time to admire them and allowed his thoughts to wander as he muddled through the myriad of his mind.

It was easy too with the absence of noise- the absence of _anyone_ around here. Pain and Panic were the only ones who usually followed him around, but they were tracking numbers at the front, greeting the new arrivals, and the way this palace was built, it kept everything silent as a tomb.

All it did though was remind him even more of why he hated living down here.

Y'know, old Zeusy decreed a long time ago that it was not right for man to live alone. Perhaps that same principle applied to gods as well?

It was time for some changes around here, Hades mused, as his fingers grazed one particular bloom that did not look like the rest. A white violet that was beginning to show signs of the dark hues of its brethren by the tell tale signs of the lilac coloring at the edges of its petals.

Well, he did make a promise that if he was ever going to do it, he was only going to do it once.

Hades raced out of his seat and set himself where the bowl of shards sat and began to take a good look at the interior design of this place.

What was that thing he said to Persephone when he gave her the run-around of this place?

Hades snapped his fingers as the memory resurfaced.

"Y'know, this place really needs a woman's touch," his index finger mixed the shards as his decision was firmly cemented into his mind.

Hades couldn't help but let the smirk on his face grow as the fragments of metal began to mold together and formed something completely different than its initial intent. Gone was the farmer's tool and the weapon of a power-hungry Titan.

This object would command and show authority not bend underneath other's rule. For it was a crown, and crowns were not the symbols of serfs.

"It really does."

* * *

 **I wrote this watching Beetlejuice- sue me.**

 **Anyways next chapter should be out soon, and this time it's for realzies and will be super long.**

 **See ya on the flip side!**


	13. The Things We Do For (Part 1)

**The Things We Do For ... (Part 1)**

* * *

 **I wrote this with my dog sitting in my lap licking me the entire time. In other words, she was trying to tell me to stop and sleep.**

 **Also I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, this one has a lot going on, but it's certainly one of my better chapters.**

 **I decided to split this into two parts since I couldn't finish the last half before I leave, and I honestly rather have y'all get quality over quantity. No pressure, but it should be up by next Wednesday as I seem to be having a pattern going on.**

 **Small side note: If you know greek myths pretty well, you know the what's going to happen to certain characters, and if you don't know them I highly encourage you to look them up if you wish to know the actual stories and get an idea of what's gonna happen. But if you wish to stay spoiler-free, I don't blame you.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"Don't let them in_ _  
_ _Don't let them see_ _  
_ _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel_

 _Put on a show_ _  
_ _Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

 _-For The First Time in Forever, Frozen, Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez_

* * *

Life goes on.

Persephone never expected that mortal phrase to stick so much as it did now in this point of her existence. Things had changed considerably and yet she felt like life was back to that point long before the competition fiasco took place.

She thought of that experience now as centuries ago when it had only been little more than a full day and a half, but what an eternity did that feel like.

When the rains finally stopped- thanks to a little pressure from his wife, Zeus moved on to show his frustration through ways that did _not_ involve creating another Great Flood, but he was tempted. Although he didn't want to do his baby brother the favor of increasing his numbers.

In other words, the gods were beginning to point fingers and until tomorrow night's meeting it was only a matter of time until Persephone was finally going to be accused for everything from the current state of Greece to the taking of Hercules, and if any more evidence was found- ie Apollo's all-seeing eyes, the cause of Hades' freedom.

If one might recall, the helm was a good idea, but some portion of that he was not wearing it- one of them being when Persephone may have puckered up…

 _Heh_.

Yeah, she didn't need to be accused of any sort of collusion as she was already in way too deep and she never again wanted to be associated with that particular god.

After all, no longer were the gods focusing on the Titan Takeover- oh no, they were far more concerned now that there was a true casualty to all of this mess.

Hercules.

In response, Demeter and her many allies found in the nymphs and minor gods on earth were scrambling to find ways to make Persephone look like an innocent caught in the cross-hairs. One of these strategies, though, was trying to boost the Spring goddess' currently dismal PR.

"You honestly can't expect me to start a flower delivery service," Persephone deadpanned.

"Oh, of course not, that's why I'm _telling_ you to do it," her mother had quipped and after that there could be no argument.

Today was Day Two of her mother's little plant delivery thing, and she was screwed.

All of Greece seemed to curse her name, all because she decided to go around and help them! She got rid of the souls! Not all of them mind, you, but a lot! Sure, it wasn't such a clean job, but she got the job done.

So now apparently some _Spartans_ saw her acts as a full affront to their city once word got around that Athena had helped her get into the competition in the first place. On the bright side, no war had erupted yet, looks like Athena was working her diplomatic skills quite nicely.

So, now she was running a charity business she wanted nothing to do with. It was humiliating, degrading, and worst of all it took her away from all of her pet projects- one of them making sure her mother didn't destroy the mortals' upcoming harvest with her over-mothering. All of the experiments she had planned and lined up for the upcoming harvest were quickly dashed now that she had a new job to undertake, but no amount of honey could make her swallow this bitter draught.

"Hey, babe," Hermes had swooped in, a sack full of scrolls on his back. "Where you want 'em?"

"Just give them to Daphne, she's sorting them out," Persephone jerked her thumb in the direction of the pretty nymph surrounded by a mountain of scrolls.

The curvy cyan river nymph, Daphne was on sorting duty, a department they shouldn't even have, but Persephone had deemed it a necessary evil.

By sorting them out, though, she meant separating the complaints from the actual requests which were few and far between, and most of them were asking for her mother's services for the upcoming harvest. Daphne _had_ another job, but she was recently demoted, and Persephone felt this was the best way she could give her friend a job, and not feel bad about the demotion. She saw her rarely enough, and now that she had a chance, she couldn't throw it away.

"You may take this shipment out, they're ready to go," Persephone added, sweeping a gesture to the many pots that are scattered across the field all filled with an assortment of ferns, flowers, and other such flora.

"You got it, babe," the messenger god winked and gave her a sympathetic smile to match. "And hey don't look so down, babe, what happened to the goddess who punched me in the schnoz?"

"Sorry about that," Persephone grimaced, allowing her mask to slip off ever so slightly. "I didn't mean anything by it-"

"Hey, settle down, babe, I'm not mad. I know better than to sneak up on ya. At least I do now," he lowered his shades and winked. "But you look so glum- anything I can help with? I can spare ya some time, I don't have to deliver this now. I can compensate with these bad boys," his shoes flapped in agreement.

Persephone sighed and shook her head, a small sad smile graced her face; her mask firmly back in place. "I'm fine. Nothing you could do can fix my mess."

"Alrighty, but if you think of something, you'll call, right?"

"We'll see," she neither accepted or declined his offer.

This vagueness was not lost on Hermes, but he decided to drop it. She was busy as it is, and anyone who had been around her since the competition knew something had shifted within the goddess. Almost like she had aged centuries in the span of two days, but barely anyone acknowledged it. It was unsettling seeing a usually cheery maiden become so quiet and meticulous with the advent of this new job.

She was always diligent, but this new change was lost on everyone, especially Demeter, but in that same way, Persephone had been more passive, as of late, to the suggestions of her mother. Almost like she had accepted her fate, but something else was unsettling about it.

Her words were careful and few, and he being the god of lies knew when something was up, and something was definitely up.

Persephone was planning something, and being the god of thieves, liars, and just tricksters in general, he wanted be in the know. But his gut instinct, the only instinct any of his followers should ever trust, told him to let it play out. Like all those times he overheard Hades cooking up the Olympus takeover. He'd visited the Underworld so much these past few centuries that it was impossible for him to _not_ know, but would he snitch?

As the god of trickery he'd have to say no, but if he told the truth that was just the cover he would give if he ever stood trial. Though he was loyal to Zeus he knew that his king was a little air-headed and needed a little motivation to help out the people of earth now and then, and he wasn't going to snitch on Hades if it meant Zeus could do something better than go around chasing skirts once he realized his distractions made him look weak. Hades may have been the first to notice this weakness in his older brother, but the other gods were soon to follow if he didn't do something about it. So in the end sometimes there were necessary evils.

"Well, you better," Hermes finger-gunned her. "I hate seeing you anything but your usual fabulous self."

"Thanks, Herm, but nothing comes to mind yet," she politely answered, hoping he'd go away now.

Taking a hint, Hermes shrugged, "Hey, I tried, see ya!"

"Bye," Persephone muttered, and felt all of her initial levity disappear as she reconnected back with reality and refocused on the scroll in her hands checking off another thing on her to-do list. She was getting frustrated from all the nonsensical chores of potting plants and having to make sure the currently potted plants were receiving the proper amount of water.

Long story short, let's just say she never should have put the naiads on that duty.

 _Cough, cough, Daphne._

But how was she supposed to know that half a cup of water meant drowning the poor dears? At least it wasn't salt water, she had to give her friend that.

Nymphs were tricky, and since they are beings of pure nature they were similarly very hard to tame. Getting them to agree to help her was no short of a miracle, all thanks on Demeter's part, but there was no semblance of order with any of them with their constant dribble and playful natures. Sometimes she wondered how she managed not to get annoyed with their antics after all these centuries, but it did help she spoke their rather simple bell-like tongue.

The only nymph she could really count on was Daphne, but even then she was still prone to her own nature and the clock of her father, the river god Peneus, who was just as overprotective as Demeter was with her.

Heading over to her, Persephone skipped over the scrolls of requests and dug into the pile of complaints.

"Kore, are you sure that's a good idea?" Daphne twittered, her large green eyes sent her friend a worried look.

"It's fine," Persephone exclaimed, tucking the feather she was using to write with into the messy up-do she did this morning. Hair was becoming quite the hassle without anything to push her side bangs back, she almost missed that geeky flower headwear. "I just need a little motivation to get through the morning," she pulled out six or seven scrolls from the pile.

"Okay, whatever you say, Korey," Daphne muttered unsurely, glancing between Persephone's rigid posture and the dull lifeless aura that emanated an almost grey light. Her skin had begun to change from that awful bone white into so many different shades these past couple days. Fluctuating between, green, ivory, and now she was looking pale pink again. It was a nice change, but her aura was worrying everyone, her mother especially.

So everyone working out here was trying their best to lift Kore's spirits, but she'd been so dead even the bright colors her mother had been giving her to wear didn't help at all. All it did was make her look more like a goddess than a peasant working in the fields, and its not even like Kore minded her old cloths, she needed her chitons to come above her ankles. Laundry was never her strong point, but now with long chiton hiding her feet, she looked more out of place than ever, tripping on the poor chiton, leaving tears around the hem and dark streaks of mud.

It was odd, she could feel the tenseness in Kore's shoulders as she continued to read. Even the air around her felt charged with power, so much so that Daphne couldn't help but scooch over to get out of the crosshairs of her shifting moods.

Demeter had explained to all of them behind Kore's back, obviously, that her daughter's powers had been on the fritz, _literally_. Claiming that probably with the revelation of the identity of her father that her lightning heritage was beginning to show.

And yet, it didn't feel like lightning.

All the while, Persephone began to read, losing herself in the world of bad reviews on. She almost felt disappointed that the whole gist of the complaints were all the same:

 _"_ _My father was going to give me away at my wedding, but you just had to reap him!"_

 _"_ _My children finally visited me, how dare you take them away from me!"_

 _"_ _That man owes me money, he was going to pay me back!"_

Gods, get a grip already- _they died!_ What they saw wasn't natural- they were ghosts! If they never did things in life that was their faults- not her, she was doing her damn job. It's like no matter what you do people will always bicker.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't keep reading those, they give you such a bad vibe, hun."

Persephone shrugged. "Maybe so, but it's nice to see that I've made no progress whatsoever," she murmured, paying more attention to the messages in the scrolls than her worried friend. "… And it beats waiting around for mother to arrive with Apollo.

"Oh, it's today?"

"Yeah," Persephone barely even looked up from her scroll. "Can't you tell by how stunning I look today?" She cracked a wry, awkward smile gesturing at her flowing sea green robes, the twin ends of which were flying behind her like a cloak. At least it was still modest, her mother and her could still agree on that.

"I can't stand gods, it's the one thing Papa and I agree on these days," Daphne commented and took her chance to snatch the scrolls from her friend's hands.

"Hey, I was reading that." Persephone pouted as her only source of entertainment was harshly ripped away from her.

"I'm trying to help you out. I'd watch out with this one, though, I haven't seen Clytie since Apollo and her broke up two weeks ago."

"That's because Clytie's a wanderer," Persephone pointed out. "You know how easily she gets obsessed over something, who knows maybe she finally had the guts to explore the human village living around here and decided to study them."

"I know," Daphne agreed. "But would it kill you to look out for your friends? We all looked for you when you went missing, y'know?"

Persephone sighed, the seed of guilt already taking root. She had been rather neglectful with her few friends here ever since coming back, though Clytie wasn't a close friend she was always there helping her with her own projects. A dryad, and a nymph with a specialty for plants was sorely needed out here since her own powers had been on the fritz these past couple of days.

"I'm sorry, look, I've just been so focused on this job to even care. I promise I'll go look for her- after the date," she added quickly.

"Please do, Papa won't let me out of his sight anymore to go look for her! And the guy's twenty leagues long! You'd think I'd see her at some point!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go look for her in the meadows, the one on the East end of the island. We used to hang out there a lot before-"

"Before you decided you wanted to be the queen of hell?"

Persephone's face fell into a deadpan at her friend's dig at her before her face split into a small smirk. She always appreciated her friend's unique humor, even if a majority of it was her teasing. "I always told you I was bad news."

"The worst," Daphne agreed, a similar mischievous grin spread across her face. "Now c'mon, we're fixing your hair, or did you intend the birds to nest in your hair again?"

Persephone gave her friend a full view of how done she was, but chose to remain silent and sat on her bottom so her friend could reach her hair. Most nymphs were on par with mortal women, but she just so happened to be quite tall even for a goddess.

"Hey, I don't approve y'know- the thing with Apollo," Daphne started to smooth out her friend's hair with the brush Kore summoned. "He did break up with Clytie… And he's never given you the time of day when your mom tried to get you two to date a century ago."

"I know, but this is different," Persephone muttered softly. The memories of her first awkward experience with the sun god was borderline cringy with how shy she had been, she was just glad Artemis had stepped in and ended it. "Just trust me, it's only for convenience's sake. I've got a bone to pick with him, and I need this date as a cover. "

"Uh-oh, I think someone's got a secret."

Persephone couldn't help but laugh at her friend's comment, but her facial expression hardened as she could feel the arrival of her mother and someone accompanying her. _"You have no idea,"_ she grumbled, rising to her feet.

"Just be wary okay?" Daphne pressed, and signaled her friend that her hair was somewhat presentable. "You know men only want one thing."

Persephone nodded as the figures of her mother and Apollo chatting walked into her view. " _Power_."

Daphne paused at that, but simply shrugged. Eh, it wasn't like she ever felt any sort of attraction to _anything_ in the manner she was referring to, so really in her own naive way, Kore wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, let's go with that, keep it PG. See ya girl!" Her friend sprinted into the nearby river before she could be spotted by Persephone's guest.

"Kore, dear, look who's here!" Her mother exclaimed triumphantly, as if she was a great huntress dragging in her latest kill.

Persephone felt the beginning signs of a grimace spread across her face before she quickly replaced it with a bright smile. She couldn't ignore the feeling of malcontent she had for him since he had ignored her mother's earlier attempts of setting the two up, but man do the tables turn.

Still there was no denying he was handsome.

Built with a large broad shouldered frame his deep mauve skin matched his curly hair that was mostly hidden underneath his red helmet and the sun-like rays that made up the brush of the helm. His aura shone bright yellow and orange, he is the god that shined the brightest and it was certainly thanks to his daily job of charioting the sun across the sky.

"Greetings!" She curtsied low in an attempt to make sure her face was not showing any signs of the disdain she felt inside.

Once she felt her emotions were in check, Persephone rose and met the waiting eyes of the shining sun god. Oh wow, was he shiny, just looking at him made her squint. "Apollo, it's always a pleasure."

Demeter took this as her cue and detached herself from the god's side, now standing between the two of them. One look at her and you could tell how pleased she looked. After a century, _finally_ the most eligible bachelor was finally seeing the worth in her daughter.

"Likewise, Kore," he gently took her hand from her side and gave it a small polite peck. "I can't thank you enough for considering having an outing with me so soon with your busy schedule."

Persephone had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at his genteel mannerisms, but she just kept smiling, baring her teeth. _She had to do this_ , she silently reminded herself, she had to make sure her secret was hidden- no matter the cost.

"Of cour-"

"Oh, Apollo, it's just like I said. She was ecstatic by the idea!" Her mother chimed in, reminding- to more of Kore's annoyance- of her presence. "We simply _had_ to schedule as soon as possible- no matter with all this brouhaha going on."

Persephone pursed her lips in thought. She didn't want her around when she picked Apollo's brain, so she needed to find a way to spend alone time with the god, but in a way that would make her mother happy leaving the two alone.

"Mother's right!" Persephone shouted. The near proximity of the goddess' loud proclamation startled both her mother and Apollo that the two of them forgot what they were going to say.

"In fact…" Persephone nervously laughed as she fiddled with one loose curl. "I thought it best as our first outing that a stroll through the woods would be nice. You know," the goddess shrunk underneath the gods' gaze, "Show you my haunts, so we can talk. Eating dinner is kind of overrated for a first date since there's so much I want to know and I don't want to go somewhere unfamiliar so soon with a person I barely know- y'know?"

Demeter stared incredulously at her daughter but she couldn't help agreeing. "Oh what a lovely idea, what do you say, Apollo?"

"Well, I never get the chance to stretch my legs being in the chariot for so long. Thankfully, Helios was nice enough to take the reins for the day, so I don't see why not," Apollo exclaimed, standing a bit straighter than before. Almost as if some weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh I take it that means I let you two crazy kids have fun. Apollo, keep her safe alright? And have her back before IX, alright?"

"Don't worry, Demeter I'll have her back before the sun sets," Apollo assured her, chuckling at his own joke.

Her mother beamed. Persephone, on the other hand, felt a little chunk of her soul break off and die.

"Great," Persephone quipped.

"May I?" Apollo offered his arm out to her.

"Oh," the action caught Persephone off guard. Something about it was familiar and when she realized why it was foo amiliar, she pushed that dark thought away.

 _Focus. He's not coming back._

"Of course," Persephone stiffly accepted Apollo's arm. "See you tonight, mother," she waved good-bye.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wont be here when your date is over, but the nymphs will be here if you two need anything."

Sure enough, the faces of all the nymphs who had been working in Persephone's little flower service all peaked their heads from over one of the bushes where they had been listening in. They were far more excited at the arrival of the god of music and were doing their best to try to get his attention to no avail.

"Thank you again Demeter, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting," Apollo bid the agricultural goddess farewell, paying no heed to the drooling faces of the nymphs.

As the two began to walk away into the woods, Persephone couldn't help her curiosity at what Apollo just mentioned. "Meeting- what meeting?"

"Oh Zeus is having a meeting concerning Hercules- didn't Demeter tell you? All the gods are expected to go. At this point Zeus is so desperate he's willing to hear anyone who's got any ideas."

"Slipped her mind it seems," Persephone frowned at this revelation. Oh mother knew how she wanted to help with releasing Hercules, but it seems she was purposefully kept in the dark. "So, I'm guessing you don't go traipsing around in the woods much, huh?"

"Oh, I get around now and then."

Persephone swore she could hear a chorus of women laughing but chose to ignore it.

"You know when the job permits. I bet you get tired of these trees, though, stuck on an island all your life."

"A bit," Persephone admitted, leading Apollo onto an old trail she hadn't gone on for a while. "But I usually go out with mother when she needs me for Spring time, practically half the year, really."

"I imagined so, but it is your home regardless, like the sky is mine."

"Hmm, not necessarily," Persephone couldn't help but make a noise of disagreement. "Home is wherever they'll have me."

"I never took you for a philosopher."

"Nor you as very bright," Persephone quipped without even thinking. When she realized what just slipped out of her mouth she mentally slapped herself. She needed to get on his good side if she wanted information, she couldn't drive him away now. That was later if he got too clingy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I think I should be apologizing," Apollo halted suddenly making Persephone jerk back unexpectedly. "I don't think we started off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah," Persephone floundered for an apology. "Look I'm frazzled with my new job-"

"No, not that. Your mother suggested this date didn't she?"

Persephone paused.

That was partially true, but she did have her own reason for going through with this. Maybe she could play that card and make him see her as the naive obedient daughter, yes, he might even explain why he asked her mother in the first place.

Realizing she had been quiet for too long, Persephone undid her grip on the god and began to nervously fix her sea green chiton, despite the fabric being perfectly fine. "Yeah… I didn't want to be rude and say no. I mean I already have so many bad rumors floating around about me, I just didn't want to make people talk more."

 _Oh gods, please believe me._

"I gathered as much," Apollo nodded in understanding. "But you needn't feel troubled, Leto may not be as hard on me as your mother is, but I know when a mother can be overbearing. If you want me to leave I can go, I understand if you're not interested. I did come after all with Poseidon's urging."

Persephone couldn't help but do a double-take. She hadn't expected that. " _Poseidon_?! He sent _you_?!"

"Yes, he couldn't come and visit you with your mother around, so he asked me to come and see how you were faring."

She didn't know why, but Persephone felt disappointed. "Oh, I thought…"

"He asked your friend Athena actually, but I volunteered to deliver his message in her stead. He seemed so proud of you for not being your father, though. Talked of you non-stop when I arrived on Olympus."

Persephone smiled fondly at the mention of the fish god. "He is one of the kindest gods I know. How'd you meet him that day anyway? Weren't you out- oh I don't know... Doing your job?" She stared intently at the shining god, hoping to finally see if he was in the know to her secret.

"Ah, yes see I was supposed to be doing that, but the sky was completely covered by clouds that I went to confront Zeus about the mixup- he may be our king but he can be so neglectful letting things run amok. You saw what happens thanks to his nearsightedness."

"Only too well," Persephone murmured slowly, keeping her voice low in the case that her inexplicable relief would be noticed by her date. _She was in the clear, oh thank the Fates! Now how to end this before it gets weird…_

The last time she went on a date, said guy got mauled by a boar, so she couldn't exactly recreate that now.

 _Damn immortality._

Apollo laughed, the deep rumble of his baritone a welcome sound after hearing nothing but the high-pitched twittering of nymphs for so long. "It always seems those underneath him are always trying to fix his mess."

"You can't blame him for everything, though, he's still _one god_ that's why the Olympian council exists," Persephone pointed out. "To make up for his shortsightedness. If you really want to call him out remember _you_ are a part of the council. You were a part of the group that was thinking that everything's hunky-dory. In fact, you could even say it should have been youse guys responsibility to fix it instead of trying to make a game out of it, or you know try and do something instead of partying all day and night!"

 _Good plan, insult him until he leaves, yeah that'll have no repercussions whatsoever._

"Alright, but we are not meant to interfere with the lives of mortals- what about that?"

Persephone smirked. The kind of smirk you get when you know precisely the one line that could destroy your opponent's entire argument and have them on their knees in submission. She couldn't help but laugh as she stared unblinkingly at the sun god. She couldn't believe he could be this short-sighted, and yet he was everything she expected him to be- how dreadful.

"Oh yeah? Then who created humanity? Who built the very world they live in?" Persephone spun around gesturing to the ancient woods around her. "They depend on us- without us they wouldn't even _be here._ _We_ created them and now _we_ have to take care of them like the parents we are, but guess what? They can't continue to advance if we continue to not do the jobs they need us to do. We've grown so lazy stealing their praise and sacrifices only for them to continually be screwed over by some god's necessity to achieve a stupid goal. So don't even try to pull that mantra all the other gods repeat, and just step up to what we have been doing wrong to them. _You guys just don't care_ ," Persephone practically spat in his face, the fury that rippled through her core made even the very ground stir underneath her.

"All you guys ever do is just try to do everything in your power to get some cheap thrill out of your dull meaningless existence. Leaving us minor gods to fend for ourselves and hope to the Fates that somehow, someway, when you least expect it we'll take the power away from you, and once again continue the cycle of yet another corrupt Pantheon."

The god of music blinked, and for the first time in his existence, was at a loss for words. "...You know it's a shame you aren't on the council," Apollo mused. "You seem to have a fair understanding in politics. You could do this world some good if you weren't always _just_ an assistant to your mother."

Persephone couldn't help but blush at the compliment, having not expected her jab to be taken well. She expected some sort of negative reaction, but he just seemed pleased. It was so unsettling, she just had to change the subject fast. "Please, blame Athena, she can go on and on about it sometimes," she waved off his praise.

"But you listen, that means you must care about it. I bet if you had a little more power that you might be heard more."

Persephone snorted.

You know maybe there would have been a point in her life where she would have liked him, but that would have been long before her life took a downturn. He was charming and had much higher intellect than most of the company she had been keeping. After all, the nymphs were just gossip girls, Apollo might not be so savvy, but she craved for an intelligent conversation since Athena had yet to make an appearance since before the competition.

"Well, you saw my power move backfire, yeah I don't think I'm suited for anything else," Persephone humbly exclaimed.

"But what about your scythe, you still have it don't you?" Apollo pressed. "The power to move Underworld rivers and the dead with it. I don't think Zeus can ignore such a powerful weapon."

Persephone froze under the god's gaze. Of course, Poseidon mentioned the powers he bequeathed onto her scythe, but why was Apollo so interested in it? It's not like it was needed anymore with the dead back where they belonged. "Yeah…" she muttered with a guarded tone. "It's a good thing it's under my care, huh? _Not that it wouldn't be!_ " She added, but immediately regretted it.

 _Gods she really needed to stop doing that._

"Indeed," Apollo agreed. "You know, Kore, I believe I misjudged you."

"Misjudged me? How so?" Persephone felt on edge as the god approached, so much so that she couldn't help but take a step back. That was when she noticed the flicker of movement behind Apollo.

 _What was that?_

Before she could investigate, Apollo was already in front of her, blocking any and all her view thanks to his broad-shouldered frame. "For you, Kore." He held out a single yellow flower, it's large dark center was coated in thick black seeds, but the beautiful petals were arranged around it almost looking like a-

"I called them sunflowers, rightly named don't you agree?"

Persephone cautiously held the flower and admired the entirety of it, never having seen anything like it. "Oh, how lovely..."

"Made it myself. Music can entrance even the plants themselves."

Persephone squirmed underneath the god's heated look. Oh gods, she didn't need this right now. "Apollo I can't accept this," she shook her head vehemently. "I'm not interested in you and I'm far too busy as it is-"

"Kore before you go on, I don't want you to judge me for not taking heed to your mother's earlier request of courting. I thought you a child but after what I've seen today, you are anything but one."

"Apollo, look you're a nice god, but-" Persephone's voice faltered, drifting away as her eye caught movement once more but this time in a place where Apollo's left shoulder wasn't blocking her line of sight.

Briefly glancing over at that spot, Persephone felt her heart jump in her chest as the sunflower in her hand burst into flames. The very earth underneath her froze and her heart with it.

 _It couldn't be... Gods it shouldn't be..._

 _Hades…_

Seeing him there, leaning against a tree so nonchalantly as he softly smirked at her it was enough to stop the flow of ichor in her veins. She couldn't breathe, couldn't look away, even the saliva in her mouth became dry as the full realization that this was no trick of the mind was fully processed.

His golden gaze was solely locked with hers and for a second, Persephone could have sworn there was some sort of longing in that look and the look she gave him in return. Oh how she desperately wished that everything that had transpired between them wasn't all a lie, but believing in a lie was just as bad as this hell she was living in.

"Kore, what's wrong?" Apollo broke through her thoughts, staring incredulously at the way Persephone reacted so suddenly. From the flames that had appeared around her to the silent terror that was making its way across her features.

It was like she was staring at a ghost.

Persephone, now remembering Apollo was still here blinked away the traitorous tears. Her eyes reopened, but this time Hades was nowhere to be seen and that same feeling of heartache reappeared.

 _No, he was still here, she could feel it._

Her hand suddenly shot out and pushed Apollo aside dropping the burning sunflower in the process. "I have to go…" the words tumbled out of her mouth as she picked up her skirts, offering no further explanation as she took off running into the the dark forest.

"Kore, wait!" He shouted at her from the path as she ran deeper into the thicket, but she was too fast for him to follow her.

Looking down at the sunflower as it continued to burn, Apollo cautiously picked it up and blew out the flames. He had felt no pain from it, having dealt with the sun on a daily basis, and examined the poor dying flower.

Taking one last glance at the forest, Apollo made a move to follow Kore, but he was immediately hounded upon the dryads who had been hiding, following the couple.

"Oh, don't go after her Apollo, she's just in one of her moods," one particularly pretty poplar dryad grabbed at his hands.

"Yes, she's just in one of her moods," another dryad chimed in, tilting his face away from the trees and into her bright green eyes.

"Please, come with us, we're much more fun!" Twittered yet another dryad, a new one he did not recognize.

"Alright, ladies, lead the way, she knows her way around this place anyhow."

The cheers of the nymphs turned to giggling as they led him to a different part of the woods, far from where Persephone had taken off in.

Before the god could enjoy the company of the flirtatious nymphs he could not help but think that he had accomplished much on his visit.

 _Poseidon, you old codfish, you weren't kidding about her. I think she'll be a powerful ally for our own takeover if I play my cards right._

* * *

 **Apollo was interesting to write since I never really got much personality out of him from the show, so I just used some inspiration from some of Keith David's other roles hence why he's so proper.**

 **Also Hermes is the nicest god ever! Ugh, I always forget he's the trickster god in the Greek Pantheon, but I think he's a lot smarter than we give him credit, so I thought it good to include his insight.**

 **So, anyone ready for the throw down next chapter?**


	14. The Things We Do For (Part 2)

**The Things We Do For ... (Part 2)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hardest chapter I ever wrote.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"And Hades is King of the scythe and the sword_

 _He covers the world in the color of rust_

 _He scrapes the sky and scars the earth_

 _And he comes down heavy and hard on us_

 _But even that hardest of hearts unhardened  
Suddenly, when he saw her there..."_

 _Epic (III), Hadestown, Anaïs Mitchell_

* * *

Persephone didn't know what possessed her to go after the god that broke her heart, but she didn't care. If he was here that could only mean one thing. He wanted something. She may not know what that thing was, but it certainly wasn't a leisurely visit.

At least she'd make sure it wasn't.

" _Hades_!" She shouted as she ran, hoping that he would appear any second now, but she certainly didn't want him to appear now. She needed to find a place on this island where no one would look for her, somewhere far from any neighboring body of water, so she could rule out any naiads from being able to reach this location. Of the dryad variety, thank the Fates they were all on the other side of the island at her little Flower Delivery Service- or probably with Apollo.

That was when an old meadow came to mind _. That would do_ , she hastily decided and changed her direction to one far from where prying eyes would be watching.

She couldn't actually believe this situation she was in.

After everything, she thought she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Wanted him gone from her life. Made it _explicitly_ sure in front of all the gods that day in Athens when she ignored him, beat him at his own game, and slammed him with a river, but now he was back, back with that damn smirk of his thinking he could waltz back into her life .

Gone were her wide eyes and quivering form, as her eyes narrowed and her pace quickened as the very earth underneath her began to tremble as she ran.

"Hades!" Persephone shouted, looking all around trying to find any hint of where the god was lurking.

She had stopped running and now stood in a small clearing, one she had not been in perhaps a couple years earlier. That much was clear based on how she had let the undergrowth take over and the way the trees continued to grow in strange and twisted forms- far from her original experiments of trying out phototropism for these were her failed creations.

Creatures that attempted to reach for the light but had created enough shade that the smaller, younger trees had to twist themselves in such ways to search for the light, working twice as hard as their grander and older cousins had done before them. The things we do in our attempts to reach the heavens- the stars, whatever it is the thing you want most.

In truth the last time she was here, Adonis was mauled to death by Ares and his blood became the violets that now grew rampantly in the shade of the treeline.*

" _Hades_ , where are you!?" Persephone called out once more, but when he refused to show, the goddess frustratedly began to pick the violets, arranging them into some bouquet, thinking that if she was to wait she might as well be productive and fill the orders that were needed by tonight. Thank the Fates she didn't have to personally conjure them anymore since they were growing naturally here. Damn her powers for acting up, she didn't need another problem to add to her plate!

Amid her picking, Persephone seethed as her patience ran thin. He had a minute to show up or she was going to hunt him down.

"I should've known you'd come crawling back," Persephone mumbled twirling one lone violet between her thumb and forefinger.

 _But why are you?_

* * *

She looked different. Not that she looked bad- it was just she looked so unhappy- melancholic if you will.

Though her pallor had returned- some deathly pale pink shade, her aura looked nonexistent, if not a little on the grey side. Her eyes, he could not see from where he hid in the shadows of the trees, but the way she plucked a single petal off of the violets in her hand did not make her look much better, just adding more to her miserable state. Those poor dead flowers in her grasp were becoming shriveled and grey the longer she held them, a shell of their former selves being dismantled in the hands of their uncaring captor.

So, she was dealing with things.

That much was for sure glancing at her muddied sea foam colored chiton and the dirt that was caked around her hands and the small splotches that coated her exposed arms. Almost like she'd been wrestling the earth itself.

She looked like she'd seen better days, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel the peace he had been desperately seeking these past few days. All thanks to the fast-paced, never-ending workload that the Underworld required to be back in working order, and it was still far from fixed, but this was one moment he could afford- it's not like he needed sleep anyway.

But just being able to see her- at least in better care he saw her last, it was enough to give him some comfort that she was faring better than him.

After all she had done to stop his second attempt at a hostile takeover, all the humiliation he suffered when they faced off in front of the rest of the gods, he'd let her do far worse to him if it meant he could speak to her again.

He had finally met his match, in terms of cunning and wit, a true opponent, all in the form he would never expected. A goddess the very opposite of what he represented, but he didn't mind. He was rather fond of the idea now after spending many restless work days contemplating her and their macabre partnership.

But still one thought nagged at him all those days as well. He didn't take rejection well, and judging after everything he'd done, she wouldn't like the idea of getting swept back up with the cause of all her current problems.

Still one thing was for sure. He'd take rejection from her a thousand times if it meant that she'd go out with him on the thousandth and one try.

And if that didn't work, well, let's hope his patience lasted. Hell, if he could wait eighteen years for the Titans, he'd wait longer. Patience ironically _is_ one of his few virtues.

At least they were both immortal, not that he had any hand in making sure it stayed that way.

 _Alright, enough stalling_ , Hades mentally decided, trying to slow down the building anxiousness in his heart.

 _It's show time._

"Hades, for Fates' sake show yourself!" Persephone desperately screamed into the open wind before he finally appeared in front of her in a ring of fire and smoke.

Ever the one to make a grand entrance, Persephone flinched back at how close he appeared in front of her, having not expected him to appear so suddenly.

His form was calm and his demeanor far from the natural confidence and charm that he usually inflated, but his presence was enough to make her heart jump in her chest.

"Miss me?" He smiled in a crooked grin that faltered between cautious and charming. Cautious because he knew what to expect, and charming just in case.

Her eyes took him in- _drank_ him in, but it was his dark blue aura that drew her attention. She remembered there was a time when he did not glow, and now here she was with one that was dying like a flame reaching the end of its candle.

"You, sneaky, lying, two-faced son of a-" she lunged at him and slapped him full across the face before he could react.

The resounding slap echoed in the woods followed by the sound of a surprised yelp from none other than the Lord of the dead. He had expected a reaction like that, but not so soon. Sure, he expected a little emotional breakdown at first, some long lists of rhetorical queries and then, maybe just maybe if she still had some rage in her: a slap.

Still, if her little stunt back there with that 'sunflower' as that schmuck called it was any indication of her feelings she was more than mad- _she was hurt_.

Once he regained his bearings, Hades put his dislocated jaw back into place and began to test it to make sure it was back where it belonged.

"I deserved that," he admitted after a long pause, though honestly he didn't expect her to be that quick to show her rage.

"You deserve far worse than that and you know it," Persephone harshly whispered through gritted teeth. She kept her hands wound around the bouquet in a way to prevent herself from lunging at him again. The steely glower she gave him, radiated more heat than the fire that was threatening to burst into life from the goddess' hands.

"Hence why I decided to show my face," Hades quickly interjected. Knowing full well that if it wasn't for the morals she so valued he'd probably be out cold right about now. From that one slap he knew how much power she was holding back, and it was that same power that alarmed him down to his very core.

 _Since when was she able to do fire?_

"Look, I don't know what brings you to my woods, but I'll have you know, you are not welcome here or anywhere near _me_ ," she began to advance on him, her index finger pointed and directed at his face, mere inches from his eyes. "So if you have any shred of decency or self-respect you better go back to the cave you crawled out of or I swear I will-"

"Back up- wait. You misunderstand me, can we talk?"

"You want to talk?!" Persephone scoffed. "Fine, talk to them, I can't speak for the trees." And with one stamp of her foot the trees began to unroot themselves from the earth.

The old gnarled roots slammed into the ground as they moved, their ancient boughs and heavy branches began to wildly swing to and fro as the forest descended to attack the god who continued just stand there, arms crossed as those same ligneous limbs passed right through him.

"Wood ya believe it? They had nothing say." Hades actually had the audacity to grin at her, giving her a teasing look as he appeared closer now, an arm's length away practically. "So d'ya mind if we talked- just you and I- without the foliage," he gestured at the confused trees as they kept trying to knock him over to no avail.

Surprised, and perhaps a little bit shaken that they had phased through him like nothing, Persephone was breathless from the sheer effort alone of moving the trees. For some reason being able to manipulate plants had been a leaving her so drained, and the results of actually growing them turned into mishaps with most all of them dying within seconds of being brought to life. At least she no longer had to make them move, she thought glumly, and made them plop themselves back into the ground.

 _Damn, she really should have expected this._

Leave it to the trees to be able to do nothing to a guy made out of smoke, she really should have thought of a better plan, or at least _a_ plan.

" _Not on your life_ ," Persephone pitifully seethed, drawing back away from him. It began to dawn on her that if the freaking trees- the vines - _anything_ she could create couldn't physically trap him, she was cornered. The very thought sent a shiver down her spine, _gods she was so stupid, she needed a new plan fast._

"My sweet, Persephone, what a novel idea to have a life," Hades smiled as a certain thought passed through his mind. No he wouldn't offer anything of that sort today, it was way too early before he decided to take drastic measures.

Persephone flinched at the sound of her own name. The last time anyone addressed her as such had been on the day of the competition. That felt like a lifetime ago, but it was so fresh on her mind that it reminded her that he was still a great danger and not someone she could trust no matter how charming he was.

"I haven't had much of one these past few days, you know, trying to fix my kingdom with so many souls to corral, but I managed to give myself some time to pay you a visit… I missed you," he added suddenly and it was that show of emotion that it suddenly clicked he wasn't here for business.

"Can't say that I feel the same about a traitor," Persephone half-whispered, her hands were already grabbing at her skirts in the case that she decided to run for it.

 _"It's_ not a traitor if they come to apologize, sweetness."

"You've come to apologize?" Persephone snorted, the very idea of it made her crack a grin, but without any of the mirth.

"Better believe it, babe. Who knows, you might just make an honest god of me one day if you'll have me," he bowed almost teasingly, but the sincere smile on his face almost made it seem like he was hinting at something.

Persephone frowned at his choice of words, something about it was familiar, but the way he phrased it didn't seem to work with this situation. Make an honest god? What an odd thing to say. "The only thing I want from you is Hercules, so if you've come to negotiate for his soul-"

"Do _NOT_ mention that bozo's name," Hades flared up in frustration. "I wouldn't concern yourself over his fate, my sweet," his face continued to frown from the very mention of his hated rival. "Let the gods who abandoned you do that. He dug his grave now he has to lie in it, fair and square and with no tricks. Hell, the yutz tricked _me,_ thinking he could get out of our deal by sending me to my squalid prison. The one you so generously rescued me from, my sweet," he reminded her with a wink.

Persephone scowled at the action and reconsidered the idea of running back to civilization. Hades most likely didn't want to be seen, especially with him being on every single one of the Olympian's bad side. Sure she didn't want him seen with her in the case that people put two and two together, but it was a bluff she could work up if she played her hand well.

"Then we have nothing to discuss," she quipped.

"Hey, don't be like that," Hades briefly eyed the dead flowers, but refocused back to the goddess. "I'm here for- to… _y'know…_ "

 _'Confess my love for you,'_ but of course he couldn't say that. He began to ground his teeth in frustration.

He couldn't believe he was getting nervous at a time like this. She slammed thousands of gallons of Styx water onto him and could have potentially locked him up for good and he was afraid of her not accepting his apology? Oh gods, her flowery scent was all over the place it was making him feel dazed, but the lilac flames growing in her eyes was enough to bring him back to reality.

"Well- _what_?!" Persephone snapped, she began to square herself up, refusing to show her fear. "Are you here for talking or _tricks_? Because if you don't mind me, I have _work_ to do," she turned to leave, but the god was already in her path.

She forgot he could do that.

"I'll scream," Persephone warned him as she backed into one of the trees that had tried to attack Hades as he continued to walk towards her. She tried to steady her voice as much as possible as her eyes bore into his own, fighting the lump that was growing in her throat. Here was her last wild card, it was a cheap trick but it was something, "And they'll come running."

 _Oi vey._

He knew he shouldn't expect much from Persephone given that he had handled his partnership with her really badly at the last part, and you know lying to her. He just needed to play it smooth, maybe back up on the charm, no need to make her swoon, or you know, _get her angry_. Or just make her smile, jeez she looked pissed. Well at least he pre-planned this scenario.

Hades made a deep sigh and exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "If that's the game you want to play- _call 'em_. Frankly I'd _love_ to get others involved in our little…" one of his hands began to encircle the air and appearing in his hand was the spear that was once connected to the curved blade of Praxidice. "… Heart-to-heart," he smirked as he watched Persephone's amateur poker face fall into shock.

Evidence.

Anyone could recognize the spear that had once been married to the large curved blade that made the spear a scythe, and it was damning evidence. The goddess was at a loss for words as her only plan backfired on her, but he _could_ be bluffing.

Would he really reveal that she had helped him escape? If anything she'd be getting even more lightning bolts from Olympus, but Hades wouldn't be able to do what he'd come here to accomplish- whatever it was that he truly wanted..

Still, scrutinizing the god before her, Persephone squinted her eyes and found her hands twisting the bouquet of violets in her grasp.

That smug smirk of his was not twisted as many times before, but set in an almost lackadaisical triumphant grin and the way his hooded eyes watched her, they taunted her to make the next move.

It was written all over his body language, but she still found herself opening her mouth, as the panic truly started to set in.

He wasn't bluffing.

"You wouldn't- you couldn't…" Persephone stuttered, she shook her head several times.

"Sweetness," he began to lean against the tree Persephone was using as support, the spear no longer anywhere to be seen. "My reputations _always_ been bad. That's the rule of the game, babe, _and_ its why _I_ have nothing to lose about spilling the beans. My rep's already as dark as it can get, but _yours_ on the other hand, my sweet… _Well_ -" his fingers hovered over her chin, but before he could successfully cup her chin, something made him halt, and he'd be damned if he ever admitted it was the way she was looking at him.

Those small pinpricks of tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes was suddenly replaced with a look of pure fire.

"I'm not your errand girl anymore, Hades, or _anybody's_ ," Persephone snapped, throwing the bouquet at the god's face causing him to briefly flinch back. "I know you did what you had to do to get out- I understand your self-preservation, I feel it every day out here, but why- why did you have to make me believe you- I trusted you with everything! _Why_?! I would have-"

"-Run away and go and tell everyone that I was released- sent the dogs on my trail, I don't know, pick your poison. You would have done the same thing I did, _sweetheart_ ," his voice became biting, almost like he had run over these scenarios a thousand times. "Call it what you want self-preservation, survival, I call it getting by. It's the same thing you're doing now with Mr. Sunshine back there. And that's why I ran with the schtick. What's your excuse?" He snapped, briefly flaring up.

Persephone felt herself bristle at his accusation. "Don't you _dare_ compare my current situation with Apollo as what you did to me. At least I only needed information from him- you used me for one of your stupid takeover plots."

"We were mutually helping each other, my sweet," he reminded her. "By the end of it we both would have walked out with a kingdom of our own. Just imagine it the entire cosmos could have been at our disposal."

"I didn't want the Underworld, Hades, I know that now," Persephone admitted defeatedly. "I just wanted respect for once in my life, but now the world just hates me."

"So? They've hated me for centuries- hated me like my own _family_. Yeah, I wanted power- to show them that they couldn't leave me to rot- to let them have fun and make war, make love. They get to be a part of it all, I was just left alone, away from it all. What would you expect me to do? Your mother isolated you- _limited you_. You yearned for the same thing I did. It wasn't an accident that we met, we're the same you and I. We've been tossed from our own kind, and what better way to show them all by putting them in their place."

"Power doesn't equate to respect, Hades, it just makes them fear you more," Persephone simply stated, she nodded her head solemnly. She tried to keep her composure as she knew that if she became angry, the tears would come soon after. She always hated how awful she was when angered, how she had to cry as well. Her emotions never stayed one track before they changed again. "I never wanted what you did. I was ambitious, but not like you. The ends never justify the means, it was wrong what you tricked me into doing for the sake of power."

"Whoa- whoa- whoa don't even try to deny you wanted it," Hades argued. "You're the one who wanted to- how'd you put it? Oh yeah: ' _Win without question'_?"

"Oh, so now you're making it sound like you weren't going to help me win," **Persephone shot back.

Hades began to grin smugly. "Took the words right out of my mouth, sweetness."

" _You're lying_ ," Persephone retorted, but instantly regretted it as it made her sound all the more naive.

"Oh? _Am I_? ' Hades pressed. "Because I for one can tell ya how I wasn't going to hand over my kingdom to an inexperienced goddess. I just wanted to gain an ally in _taking over the cosmos_ , but you wanted power, the thing with Po-po that's just a stroke of genius I came up with when you didn't back down and that ambition is something that I consider _very_ attractive," he cocked his eyebrow knowingly.

"You didn't have to help me, you know," Persephone scoffed, turning her face away from the heated look he wouldn't stop giving her. "You could have just said thanks and left me alone."

"And leave a damsel in distress? What kind of gentleman do you think I am?" Hades scoffed and wore a heavily exaggerated face of someone who was offended.

Persephone glowered. "Don't act like you cared," she refused to even look at him at this point.

"Whoever said I didn't? I stuck by you didn't I? I helped give you powers that could have sealed my fate, but the thing is when you had the chance and finally saw who I really am," Hades paused and a slow appreciative smile grew on his face, a grin devoid of his usual sinister smirks. "You… _you_ didn't lock me away like the rest of the gods would've. No, you let me go, and not because you forgot- _you had mercy_. Now that's what I call giving me a second chance. So…" he leaned as close as he could without their faces touching and tucked one of the stray curls that had broken free back behind her ear.

Persephone felt herself tense at the action, but did nothing else as she felt him grow ever closer.

"I _think_ ," his voice came out a low whisper as his face grew closer in proximity to hers, his hand hovered over her waist. "Maybe, you shouldn't pretend that _you_ didn't care."

Here it was, finally, a do-over with no River Styx around to ruin it. He felt a smile spread across his face as he felt her own breath against his lips as he opened them to take hers.

Persephone felt her cheeks grow hot and a slight shiver sent a pleasant feeling all the way down her toes, but all of her brain signals shouted danger and they reacted more quickly than her trembling lips.

" _Just_ _go_!" She shouted, and pushed him away before he could steal a kiss, unable to find a suitable comeback. _"I don't want to see your face ever again!"_

He was getting back at her, she knew it, for tricking him with that kiss of death. Her first kiss was never meant to be used that way, and now he was here to mess with her, to further torment her. Gods, how could she be such a fool?

" _Persephone_ ," he said her name with such an intensity that the goddess had almost forgotten that he was the first person to address her as such in a long time. "I just came here to talk- no games this time, I promise."

Something inside of Persephone snapped at his poor choice of words.

"No games _this time_?! Are you telling me what was going on between us was just _games_?!" She slammed one of her fists into the tree beside her.

 _Whoops, that came out wrong_. "No- that's not what I meant- you're twisting my words, babe," he began to nervously laugh. "Please- just let me explain-"

" _Huh_ , I wonder what _that's_ like?" Persephone scowled. "Half-truths, not giving the full story, I've learned a lot from you, you know that? I started going down the same path you did and now I'm paying for it. You know? I'm not even mad at you, _gods_ , I want to be so bad, but I couldn't because this whole thing was _my_ damn fault."

Hades was caught off guard and felt a small semblance of hope begin to rise. "You're not mad?" Oh gods he fell for the trick that all women pulled, now _she_ was baiting _him_.

"Oh I'm _mad,"_ Persephone snapped.

Hades watched as lilac flames that began to start from underneath her hands, but judging by the way she was intently staring at him she was none the wiser that she was even causing this.

"Whoa," Hades flinched back. There it was again, the fire she had conjured back there with Apollo. Seeing it again though, the color was oddly familiar- like the flames in the Asphodel Fields.

The voicing of his surprise made Persephone look at what he was staring at, and in her panic at seeing the lilac flames as it began to eat away at the tree, she jumped away in alarm.

"What's happening to me?" Persephone stared horrified at her own hands. The traces of pink in her skin began to disappear and become more purple. How many times had she changed color this week?

 _Oh gods, her teeth hurt._

Shaky hands went to her mouth and very slowly as her fingers checked her teeth, the feel of something made her heart stop. When did her canines become so sharp?

 _This was impossible, all of this she's a nature goddess not a… Oh gods…_

Now Hades was starting to understand where the flames of the asphodel were coming from- it was her. Did the Underworld have that much of an impact on her after visiting only one day?

 _Melinoe wasn't lying it seems._

Persephone caused all of this. The Lampades, the fields, the huge rise of souls almost to the brink of maxing out the available space. Then there was her, the fire, her dead aura, her powers were changing, _she_ was changing.

It couldn't be… But what else could possibly explain it?

That's when it dawned on him.

 _Oh this was bad…._

 _New plan, new plan, okay… Wait a sec…_ Hades glanced briefly at his glowing skin, and back at Persephone.

She still didn't have an aura.

But he started glowing when she resuscitated him, but what after? She had been fighting the Underworld powers. All the times when she manipulated the Styx she had felt sick, nauseated, didn't even want to eat when she was starving.

He'd been such an idiot ignoring all the signs. The Underworld, and all its powers were against her very being, so because she forced herself forward through sheer force of will, refusing to give up, her body was forced to adapt.

And the result?

A fiery Underworld goddess, still thinking she's an earth one. That's for sure with the dying flowers- the dying _anything_ really.

"Hey, its alright," Hades was by her side in an instant. "It's alright," he repeated trying to reassure her, and cautiously drew circles with his thumb on her shoulder in a way to comfort her. "Hey, I've done worse because of a lot less, sweetness."

" _You stay out of this_ ," she moved away from him, and began to hug herself, giving the god a view of her back

"This is _my_ problem, okay? _Mine_. _I_ was the one who picked the whole freaking bouquet of whoopsie daisies^^, falling for everyone's charms and now I'm stuck with these changes and consequences. One of them being this- this _crackpot job_." She picked up the bouquet she had thrown at him earlier and began to shake it in his direction.

"I've had it up to _here_ with all these incessant requests of making _Get Well Soon_ packages and this crazy thing called _Homecoming_ ," Persephone continued to yell but paused to catch her breath as her heart continued to hammer in her chest as the emotions started pouring out of her like a river in a broken dam.

"While you actually have something to go back to. Even if you committed high treason _they_ _can't get rid of you_. They saw what happened when you were gone- and don't you even try to hide that you love your job! The Underworld is too well organized to be taken care of by someone who didn't care. Want to see how that would look? Take a good long look at Greece- _of Persia!_ If Zeus cared would there be so many problems?! Of _freaking_ course not, but _me,_ I have to do something that wasn't even appointed to me or even has any esteem that would be attached to it. I'm the worst goddess that has ever walked the face of the earth and at least you have a funny thing called respect. More so maybe now that everyone has had a taste of what would happen without you. But if I ever run away the only one who would ever care would be my mother- I contribute nothing to the cosmos, but here I am," she laughed without any mirth in her voice.

"A lump of clay molded by my sister, my mother, my father, and _you_! So you can take that cloud of despair around your feet and go back to the cave you crawled out of. I don't need more problems from you because I'm getting enough just from _myself!"_ Persephone lastly shouted, and was surprised when she felt twin trails of tears run down her face.

The flames that had danced across the tree were suddenly put out and the only sound left was the occasional rustle of the surrounding woods as the winds picked up. The silence between them was thick and the emotions that had been released did not make the pregnant pause afterwards any better.

Hades didn't know what to do- he could deal with millions of scenarios ranging from minions with emotional baggage to dealing with moral do-gooders spoiling his plans, but this? Gods him and his ways of getting under people's skin was so easy- it came out so naturally when people were ticked off with him, and he certainly didn't want to make her even more depressed, you'd think he'd done enough damage?

Well, he had a few ideas of what needed to be done, but now was not the time or place. Right now only one thing needed to be done, he decided glancing between his glowing skin and the miserable spring goddess who couldn't even conjure a living plant.

Anything to make her smile.

It was not something he had ever thought he would have to do, even more so now that he was enjoying having an aura again. It was a feeling of completion to feel like the rest of the gods. But she didn't know how to handle it. He could deal with it, hell, he'd done a pretty good job of it for the last couple millennia, and having it now just made him feel all the more guilty. Not a nice feeling for a god like him, but she deserved it. Out of all the gods he would show her kindness. He'd do it for her. A life for a life, he decided, his debt was complete. The prize she should have received upon his rescue.

"… I'm sorry… _really,_ I am… _For everything_ ," Hades almost whispered, his eyes bore into her face, but her eyes were still downcast and focused solely on the battered bouquet she held tenderly in her hands. The apology was simple, but after hearing something like that, to get an introspective look into this goddess, it was what was needed.

Long-winded, metaphorical, it was not, if it were it would simply be something everyone else was telling her. She needed to be told that this wasn't entirely her fault, she needed real sympathy, and hearing those words from him was something that just made it a little more special.

Persephone was at a loss of words, both from her tirade and the mere sound of the apology slipping out of the lord of the dead's mouth. An apology without the usual biting snark hiding underneath, and its absence made her head snap up in utter disbelief.

He was not the kind of god to throw out an apology, and him of all the gods for her to be swept up with- the most ruthless, the meanest, apologized so blatantly without twisting it in some convoluted way that was the norm for him. She began to wonder if she was the first person he ever apologized to.

But her brain slapped her heart back. "Yeah, I'm sorry too-" Persephone sniffed, she narrowed her eyes holding back the tears that were close to falling. "-that I didn't leave you in the river…" Her eyes flicked up giving him a full view of the pain that she'd been holding in for the past few days.

"- _Both times._ "

Hades did nothing to stop her as she gathered up her skirts to leave. He stood there rigidly contemplating what to do.

His hand was now outstretched as he sucked in a breath to say something that could make her stay, he needed to return her aura but how? " _Wait_ …" the word slipped out of his mouth before he could douse the thought.

Persephone paused in her stride and slightly turned so she could look at him from the corner of her eye.

" _What_?" She bit out, but from the way her voice was strangled she sounded on the verge of tears, and was doing her best to not cry in front of him.

He was screwed, he didn't have this planned, how was he supposed to know she wouldn't ignore him, but that's when it hit him. "… thank you…"

Persephone's scrunched up face fell into confusion, allowing a few tears to run down her face.

She had not expected that.

She quickly rubbed her eyes to erase all existence of her traitorous tears. "For what?"

"For saving me anyway. All _three_ times."

"Don't you mean two?" Persephone corrected him.

"No, I remember three," he exclaimed with such conviction, that Persephone started to wonder if he was right.

Gods, he was being oddly cryptic, if not being close to infuriating, couldn't he just leave, but damn her curiosity. "Alright, fine, what was the third?" She pressed, and crossed her arms to look defiant to show him she was already fed up with him.

He had the audacity to smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.

All sorrowful thoughts were swept away in a blink of an eye, only to be replaced with curiosity.

Hades shrugged. "You'll figure it out," he simply exclaimed, turning around getting ready to leave himself.

And there was nothing left to say.

She needed time.

Out of all the damage he had done today at least he said his part, and made sure he didn't leave her in a wretched state.

All Persephone felt was even more confusion as a blush burned her cheeks. An idea came to mind, but she quickly dashed it.

Persephone was on the verge of yelling. "You can't do that- what was the third?!" She began to pursue him this time.

Hades had the gaul to turn around and smirk. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, Persephone," he winked.

"But…" Persephone grumbled and stopped herself from taking one more step towards him.

The two of them just regarded each other, knowing golden orbs met the confused violet eyes that fluctuated between deep thought and annoyance until he finally did a small salute and was swallowed by a plume of smoke.

Persephone rolled her eyes. Ugh, she had to get back to work now that all distractions had left.

 _Those orders weren't going to fill themselves_ , she sighed, but before she left the small clearing, Persephone looked back at the spot where Hades had disappeared and did a double take.

In the wake of the ash that covered the grassy area purple hyacinths had burst out of the ground.

Persephone rolled her eyes in disgust. She had arranged enough bouquets to know what it meant. But she'd give him that.

She of all beings understood flowers better than anyone, but she'd be damned if she was willing to forget the past. What happened happened they couldn't do anything to fix it, but at least he was trying, and for that she could forgive him for one thing.

If he really wanted to make it up to her it would not be flowers that would be standing there, but a certain brawny hero.

"I'll save you Hercules," Persephone promised to the wind and trees, and the hyacinths too. "I just don't know how."

The hyacinths began to glow, but so distracted was she by her thoughts that she had not noticed the flowers beginning to disintegrate and flowed into the conflicted goddess.

For these were not simple flowers that Hades had conjured, oh far from it, dear reader. He simply returned something that was not his to take. Something that was given to him accidentally, unexpectedly giving him new life.

Persephone began to sprint back to her home in the case that Hades would return, unaware as her hair began to twist and unfurl from her messy bun, but something was off.

Her hair glowed a soft yellow light, no longer appearing as it once was, but almost like a river of light. The way it bounced around her as she ran was no longer consistent to the laws of physics, spreading out to the trees and undergrowth around her, like sunshine, and with it, the scuttling creatures couldn't help but peak out of their burrows for a glance at her as she ran past. Even birds peaked from down below, and flowers appeared in each of her steps.

Judging by the way the forest started to sway and grow it seemed that her powers were reacting with the fauna, and not in a negative way. Flowers bloomed and the trees became thicker, Persephone couldn't help but smile for the first time in what seemed like years that she felt at home.

But somewhere deep down below the earth, the dread lord of the dead felt something akin to loss as the emptiness sat inside of him once again. That pure aura, that little piece of Persephone was gone. Stripped away by his own doing, bringing him back to what he was before he met her. Did he regret it?

Not in the slightest.

Tomorrow, he'd see her again, he promised himself as he gazed at the weary River Styx that winded before him. Come what may, he'd be back. This was only the first day and he'd already managed to accomplish something.

Small though it was, an apology could go a long way, and at least she could properly heal now with her full Life powers back.

Now it was like the time before the Competition. Everything was back to the way it should be. He was back in business as reigning lord of the dead, and she the daughter of earth and the world above.

* * *

Yet as the Fates knitted away at the Tapestry of Fate, they cackled. For the fate of the world was at their fingertips and they couldn't help but admire their finished work.

"It is done, sisters," Atropos announced, staring admirably at their combined handiwork. "The Tapestry is finished."

"Good riddance," Lachesis snorted, packing her luggage. "I was getting tired of Greece anyway."

"Now it is up to you sweet Persephone if you wish for your story to continue," Clotho giggled. "Even if it's in another land."

"Clotho, Atropos quit dawdling- Rome wasn't built in a day, you know!" Lachesis grumpily shouted and proceeded to rip the eye from Atropos' lone eye socket.

"We know!"

* * *

 ***Violets grow great in the shade... It's kind of interesting seeing how many flowers were created out of a guy in** **Greek Myths I mean look at Narcissus!**

 ****Back in chapter 4, gosh I can't believe I've been waiting this long to put it in, when I was commented that any plan of Hades is a good plan from the lovely Shahrezad1, I was like oh no I did a lazy writing. But then I was like I gotta make this fit so Hades wouldn't come up with a half-baked plan, so I had written a small note for future me to find for this particular chapter to explain why Hades' first plan was not good. Honestly y'all's comments make me go above and beyond on the attention to detail so thank you!**

 **^^Credit to Tumblr, you can bet your socks I've been saving that one for awhile.**

 **So in case you didn't re-read Ch. 3 when Persy resuscitated Hades, a part of her powers flowed into him, but a part of his flowed back into her. It's called osmosis, Brenda look it up.**

 **Anyway, the reason it isn't affecting Hades as much is b/c I reasoned he is more established in the cosmos than the newbie and since she's still trying to find herself, her emotions (probably Joy and Anger) were like oh dude she's having a career change guess we won't need this anymore *chucks nature powers out the window* and made room for the Underworld powers that she got from Hades. There were subtle hints with her being able to actually talk to the ghost children when she at first couldn't talk with the shades.**

 **Leave a nice review please? I'm sorry it was late, but this is my favorite chapter.**


	15. The Forest Has Eyes

**... And Wings Apparently**

* * *

 **Some notes I left out from last chapter, I was heavily inspired by: "Our Decay" from OUAT thank you BlueHecateMoon for having me re-watch that episode, and in it I really liked the fact that Hades did man up to his shortcomings in that episode. I mean the reason it happened was bc he's an adult, and it's usually never done for scrappy young protagonists until later in the movie, ie Aladdin, but Hades has been around for eons so yeah.**

 **And Persy rising above her rage is a product of her mulling over every little detail from what happened. So now she's doing her best to own up to what she did too, but she's still deeply embarrassed that she did something that no one would be surprised about- hence her wanting to hide her mistakes.** **Also the sea green chiton she wore was a reference to the Goddess of Spring silly symphony- I know it's dorky, but it was something I watched religiously back when I was 3, and I watched it waaaay too much. Explains a lot, huh?**

 **Not gonna lie, embez002 did inspire this.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Persephone:_

 _"When I was a young girl like you_  
 _Sister, I was hungry too_  
 _Hungry for the underworld_  
 _When I was a young girl_  
 _Now you know how it tastes_  
 _The fruit of Mr. Hades' ways  
Sister, it's a bitter wine-  
Spit it out while you still have time-"_

 _Chant (II),_ _Hadestown, Anaïs Mitchell_

* * *

The day was going fine, he'd say. Sure he said that while he was in hell, but you know that's where he calls home so leave him alone, he's trying his best. After all it's not like he could go upstairs at the moment, his other boss had just given him a lecture to go home and get some rest.

So when he actually decided to follow his instructions after reaping a few dozen more souls per the instruction of his higher up boss, Thanatos went to see his other three bosses.

Yes, it was a confusing situation having so many different bosses from Hades to Hermes to the Fates, but then again he wouldn't have it any other way. One acted like his father, the other like an uncle, and the last three… Well, everyone has that one trio of sisters dispelling gloom and doom, cackling at the goings on of anyone and everyone, but they just so happened to be going somewhere West.

Somewhere past the Adriatic Sea.

From then, each of them then had given him a slobbery kiss and one too many cheek pinches and proceeded to give him a lengthy list of instructions to make sure happened… or something, he kind of got caught up staring at the completed Tapestry of Fate.

Ever since he was little when his mother dropped him off with his three sisters, he'd seen them toil away tirelessly coming up with the fortunes and misfortunes of god and mortal alike, but now they were leaving the Fate of Greece in his hands. While they set up relations with the Etruscans, but for some reason his sisters called them: "Romans."

Oh well, it looked like Hercules caught most of it, he was the one paying attention unlike him who was too focused staring at one particular scene that happened right after his friend taking care of the Titans for good.

"Hey, sis- who's that?" He pointed at a goddess holding up a flower and a flame in each of her hands.

"You'll see soon enough," Clotho giggled knowingly.

Hercules wasn't too surprised about the identity of this goddess, either, but he said something along the lines: "Don't worry about it."

That was when it occurred to Thanatos why he was ordered to go home. Heck, Hades was gonna be pissed if Hermes showed up unannounced.

"Alright good-bye my three weird sisters- see you soon!" He brought the three of them together with his large wings and then gave the three of them a tight squeeze.

"Be good, boy, and don't forget what we told you," Lachesis warned him, squirming in his grip. The spider in her nose temporarily escaped and patted one of Than's dark curls before the Fate sniffed and he was sent back.

"You can write anytime," Clotho began to tear up. "Just tell Hermes where we'll be."

"And go talk to Hypnos," Atropos reminded him. "He misses you too, y'know."

" _Fine_ , love youse guys too!" Than released his hold on his sisters. "So when will I see you three again?"

"Not until the last day of winter," they exclaimed in unison while pushing him out of their lair.

It wasn't until the door slammed shut that the godling finally processed what they said to him.

"What's winter?"

* * *

Though he was always referred as the messenger god, Hermes was a little more than that. For one he is Zeus' personal advisor- agent- assistant- he'd heard it all. Heck he'd done it all! He was after all a jack of all trades so it seemed to fit every single one of those descriptions, but he did happen to work for the lord of the dead as well.

At first this job was done solo, but after Thanatos was born some six hundred years ago, the Fates encharged Hermes to teach him the ropes of delivering souls to the Underworld in the hopes that the godling would one day be ready for the full position.

But that was not this day.

After catching Thanatos topside with all of his orders, Hermes scolded his apprentice for biting off more than he could chew. He was still a growing god, practically a child! Than only worked the basic schedule of eight to three with an hour lunch break every day. Hermes personally wanted it to be only six days a week, but the kid gave him those puppy eyes and he eventually relented.

Yet now, it looked like he was working well past his allotted schedule and was taking practically all of his soul reaping. That much he knew for sure since he had received one scroll for the 'Incoming Death' lists, but they were all dated from the first two days of the week. The full week wasn't even there!

Hades chose who got what, but why was his work load so small? Did he think Thanatos was ready to be the sole reaper? Or was it because he wanted him out of Underworld business?

The latter seemed more likely, Hermes surmised as he made his way down under. Hades wasn't the kind of person to overestimate a person's ability, in fact after the whole Sisyphus fiasco, you'd think he'd make the kid take a break- ground him or whatever.

 _Sure, Hades is mad at me for not keeping as close an eye on the kid, but he shouldn't shorten my workload! You'd think he'd do the opposite to teach me a lesson._

So why the flip?

"Hey, cats, you mind telling Hades I'd like to see him?" Hermes arrived at the foot of the docks that led into the Underworld palace. He had seen the two imps arguing there and decided it was best for them to show him in as courtesy to old flame head.

Pain and Panic jumped at the sight of the the messenger god, but after sharing a fleeting glance the two of them couldn't help but stare unsettlingly at the god.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

* * *

" _Whaddya mean, Hermes is here?!_ " Hades shouted, causing a torrent of flames to shoot out of the eyes of his office.

Hermes couldn't help but chuckle from outside the throne room where he'd been pacing. Thanatos must have not scampered down to tell their boss he was going to confront him.

Not long after the outburst, Hermes watched the stone doors open revealing the two imps now on the extra crispy side.

"He'll see you now," Pain wheezed.

Pain and Panic barely had the chance to motion their guest in that he flew past them in a blur.

The messenger god greeted his boss with a jovial wave, "Hades, babe, long time no see-"

"You're fired."

"Wow, you don't even want to hear what I have to-"

"You heard me, vamoose," Hades waved him off, signaling him to leave. "Your work here is done, the boys have already collected your things, so sayonara babe, you no longer work here," the god triumphantly held up the pink scroll that Hermes knew was long in coming.

Still, the messenger god refused to accept it. "You- you can't do that, man! I'm your last connection to Olympus! You cut me out- you cut the big man out of the picture."

"Uh yeah, that's the intent," Hades exclaimed matter of factly. "You just so happened to make it easier for me to do so with that little situation of losing the kid for a week. Says so in your contract in paragraph seventeen, line nine that if you fail in your duties I can rightfully fire you _without_ consent from Zeusy."

The guilt squirmed in Hermes, but this decision was more than just because of the kid's disappearance. "It was four days, Hades, half of that time I was held hostage by a crazy mom- in a granary! Who does that, babe? And I was busy sending correspondence trying to find a replacement for _you_. "

"And we all saw how well _that_ went," Hades made his voice go as flat as possible in the hopes that he'd give nothing away.

"Whoa there, that's Kore you're talking about, bub, I won't have you disrespect her while I'm in ear shot." Hermes squared up and repeatedly thumped his caduceus threateningly in his hand.

Pain and Panic couldn't help but grin knowingly at each other until they noticed Hades giving them a death glare which meant their fun was cut short as they flew out the office.

"I meant no insult to our beloved Persephone," Hades averted his gaze from Hermes, "but I don't think I need to explain my actions for getting you out of the Underworld. First Sisyphus and the kid going missing- oh, speaking of that little wretch. The kid has increased his daily input so much that he's ready to do it on his own, don't you think?"

" _That's because he's not on his schedule! A_ war is literally starting! It started early this morning! Ares and Athena have officially started the Peloponnesian War- Greece is having a civil war- heck we gods just had one," he lowered his glasses a smidgeon, shooting a wary glance at the lord of the dead. "But Than's gonna have to go through his first war _alone_. I beg you on the kid's behalf, babe."

"Civil war you say? Bada bing! Sorry let me relish the calm before the storm," Hades began to recline in his chair with his hands behind his head. He couldn't believe his luck, oh this worked well for his upcoming plans. "Haven't had one since the Trojan one. Good times- right, Herm? You never stopped working, I was running on thirty cups of Joe a day, and hey, you were running all the time."

"Hades, you crazy cat, this is serious. I know you and your bro don't see eye to eye on things, but because of all the trouble you've caused us with your takeover bit, the mortals have been more irrational- y'know like us gods. But if that's what you want- _fine,"_ he snatched the pink scroll from Hades' hand.

"I just gotta report back to the big Z if you want to close all contact between the two lands. He'll want a meeting, you know? Like the ones you've been skipping," Hermes added with a casual little smile.

Hades smirked. "Oh sure, I'd love to meet with Mr. High and Mighty. See what my big bro has to offer for that deadbeat son of his- heh- pun," he couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke.

Hermes sighed. "Alright, I'll be back in a- wait a sec' since when do you like flowers?" The god couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it till now, but there it was plain as day: a small little vase filled with three blooming violets sitting atop Hades' desk.

Hades felt the ichor in his blood freeze.

 _Crap, this was why he didn't want any visitors from topside in the first place._

"Uh, I don't know, those boys got a funny little idea of trying to liven this place up- isn't Persephone making those these days?" He found a lame excuse, but with the way the imps were he might buy it.

 _"Yeah, but I'm the one delivering them,"_ Hermes muttered so softly that even Hades couldn't hear. That was when the cogs in his brain started to turn.

"What was that?" Hades' voice snapped.

"Uh, _yeah,_ she is," Hermes inwardly smiled as he remembered something he overheard this morning. "Speaking of that cute cat, 'Thena's got some beef with her- so much so that she's heading straight for Persy after the war meeting with Pericles. Something about trying to figure out where the girl ran off to the night before the competition- you didn't hear about that, huh?" Hermes added, paying close attention to the god's flames as they began to turn red. "

"Can't say that I did, trying to free myself that day, y'know?" Hades forced a laugh in an attempt to cool down.

"Oh, just figured you'd like to know," Hermes shrugged. "Some of the gods were even going as far as thinking that with the big meeting tonight that it was time for Kore to be punished for her actions if we find out what exactly went on and see who's the real cat causing all the fuss. Any way gotta bounce, babe, Big Z's not the patient type."

"Alright- buh-bye," Hades' fingers drummed impatiently on his desk as the god left exactly the same way he came in.

He waited a whole minute in the silence still drumming his fingers until he finally felt assured Hermes was gone. "Pain! Panic! Front and center!"

"Yes, your most patient-ness?" The two of them appeared in a jiffy.

"I need to step out for a spell," he hurriedly explained, his helm appearing between his two hands. "If you need anything, the kid probably already made it worse, so if you don't mind me-"

"Ugh, sir?" Pain questioned, he and his brother flew up to Hades' eye level, forcing the god to halt in his tracks.

" _What_?! Can't you see I'm in a hurry?" Hades began to flare impatiently.

Both of the imps suddenly began to wear oddly large grins that Hades realized they were in on where he was going.

 _Oi vey._

"What do we tell Thanatos? He's due in an hour for the tallying," Panic reminded his boss.

"Just don't tell the kid where I'm headed, make up whatever you want I gotta split," he easily dodged the assumption the two imps were hinting at. "I don't need you two clowns to fan the flames with that kid and his rather intrepid imagination," Hades simmered, his eyes scanned the walls and the ceiling above him, just in case there happened to be a snooping little bird.

A snooping little _wretch_ by the name of Thanatos.

Three _freaking_ days of having Than pop out of walls hoping to catch him, his own boss, off guard with his nonexistent new bride. Gods, where was that damn kid getting these infernal ideas? He'd be damned if he would admit how far he jumped each time the kid pulled that crap.

Ugh, he hated kids, _that_ _kid_ especially, but Nyx was his friend and his friend circle wasn't even a circle, it was more like a triangle, and now was not the time to make enemies. She was a powerful ally, and a true friend if he didn't count the not rescuing him from the Phlegethon, but she thought his ruling the cosmos was inane and claimed his time down there would- clear his head, but that was just her passive aggressively telling him that she got a kick out of it.

Truer friends there have never been.

"Yes, sir," both imps saluted him as the god hurriedly disappeared in a torrent of flames.

* * *

One could always find a change in the winds when gods appeared. Either it be a soft gentle wind or a charge of energy there is always a change in the air. It was that same sensation that the naiad watering the plants could feel, but this time around it felt more than one.

"Demeter and Kore were home then," she mused to herself to no one in particular. Deciding to look for her friend, Daphne found Kore humming to herself.

But it was not just her little tune that caught Daphne's attention it was the goddess' hair that caught her the most off-guard. Ever since her date with Apollo, her hair had become this ethereal river of light and the rosy hues of her skin returned with it. She was still not used to change that happened not even a full day, but it was one that few could ignore.

"There you are!" The naiad jumped onto her unsuspecting friend from behind.

The very next second, Daphne found herself winded and on the forest floor after Persephone grabbed her arm and threw her there.

When Persephone realized it was just her friend, the goddess sighed in relief, and proceeded to help her friend to her feet. "Daph, don't scare me like that!"

"So what are you up to?" Daphne casually ignored her friend's rather strange reaction. "I saw you and your mom leaving this morning, I hadn't realized you'd already come back."

"Oh, today's the first day of Harvest, you know how mother is with all the pomp and circumstance. She thought we'd get along since I haven't been to one in decades, but she's not happy… _that I'm not happy_ ," her voice sounded tired, but she looked more upbeat than she had been the past couple days.

Daphne had thought her friend was finally back to her optimistic state, but it seemed all for naught. Persephone was still being clandestine about whatever she was dealing with and apparently Demeter was becoming annoyed that her daughter wasn't opening up like she thought she would.

"Oh that's too bad- still keeping secrets, huh?"

Persephone snorted and gave her friend a wink. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She lightheartedly exclaimed.

 _"_ Alrighty, then I can't wait to hear all about it- you know when you're ready to talk _… About everything,"_ Daphne simply nodded.

Persephone looked at her friend- _really_ looked at her. One look at the love and understanding in her friend's eyes made her breathe an internal deep sigh of relief.

A friend who was patient with her, what a rarity they were.

"Oh, Daph," she brought her friend into a tight embrace. "When everything is made right I'll tell you everything. I promise."

"Alright, I can wait," Daphne returned the embrace. "I've always liked a good story, anyway, you better not deliver me a Greek Tragedy."

"You'll be the first to hear it in its purest form, I promise," Persephone released her friend, and the two of them began to walk towards the meadows. "Good or bad ending, you'll know soon enough."

"I don't think you heard me correctly, Kore," Daphne wagged a cautionary finger in her friend's face. "No Greek Tragedies. _None_. There's already enough of those, and I don't want to hear your story being one of them."

"Then you're gonna wait a long time."

"I have time, but do you have the heart to make it a good ending?"

Persephone contemplated her friend's words, but seeing the meadow open up in front of her with the nymphs tending the flower patches, she felt her mind refocus to the task at hand. "We'll see won't we?"

Daphne rolled her eyes but said nothing, Kore would learn in her own time with or without her. "Here's the orders I've gathered for today," she handed her the scroll with all the compiled orders. "I'm happy to say we have more than seventy today-"

"Oh look at that we're expanding," Persephone grinned.

"-Half are dedications for your mother, though."

The smile Persephone wore quickly slipped off her face. "Isn't that just peachy? Alright, fine, any business is good business, I guess." She scanned the rest of the orders and was pleasantly surprised that the Homecoming orders were stagnant but all were for this island and some place called Prometheus Academy.

"Oh and before I forget you have another letter that isn't a usual order…"

Persephone peered over the scroll and gave her friend a confused look. "Um… What kind of order?"

"I'll let you see for yourself," Daphne handed one last scroll and proceeded to briskly walk away.

Still perplexed at her friend's vague description, the goddess unfurled the scroll and began to read through its contents, but her gaze wandered down to the last line and saw exactly who wrote it.

 _Megaera… Megaera… Now who could- OH!_

As soon as the realization hit her, the scroll in her hands burst into flames. Persephone dropped the scroll in her panic and began to furiously stomp on it in the hopes that it would go out.

"Ahhh, go out- go out, you stupid-"

"Is something wrong?" Nemesis appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of Persephone.

"Holy Hera! Everything's fine!" Persephone shouted a bit too loud, but internally she was sighing in relief when she briefly glanced down to see that the fire was successfully put out. Sure, she ignored the ashen grass, but still crisis averted.

"Alright," Nemesis remained unfazed like always, "but your mother said to watch you while she runs to see Hera, so if you want me to smite any-"

"Hera? Why Hera?"

"Meeting of queens? I don't know- don't care, just let me know about any smitings you require."

"I'll keep you in mind," Persephone rolled her eyes watching her old babysitter saunter off. Nemesis was such an odd cookie and she had first hand experience with that ever since she babysat her all those centuries ago. Couldn't you tell where she learned to fight? Athena wasn't the only one.

With her gone, Persephone sunk to the ground and attempted to make out what survived in the letter, but she was having quite the hard time.

Meanwhile, Hades had been in quite the hurry to get to Persephone in the case that Athena would arrive only seconds after him, but it looked like she wasn't anywhere near based on the sky.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down his thumping heart, Hades knew he had to play it cool, and show that he was calm and not at all worried about the prospect of Athena interrogating Persephone for the truth. He knew how much she wanted to keep their past relationship a secret, and he couldn't help but agree with that mind frame. The less people who knew about the nature of their eccentric relationship and his burgeoning love for her the better- why do you think he wanted Hermes out?

So hiding in the shadow of the tree that was about four feet away from where Persephone was crouching, Hades patiently cleared his throat, hoping she would acknowledge that she was no longer alone. He knew she wouldn't notice him with the helm on, but at least she'd recognize someone's presence, but when she continued to peruse the burned scroll after clearing his throat a little more exaggeratedly, the god knew she was too focused to notice such a small thing like that.

"Mind if I brood with ya?" He slid the helm off as he crept up closer to her and couldn't help but stare at her glowing hair and the way it floated and spread out all around her- almost like she was underwater.

"Hey, bub, no one's stopping-" Persephone briefly glanced up to see where the voice had come from, but when she made eye contact with the golden orbs of Hades, her mouth fell open in unabashed surprise. "-you. Oh shi-"

"Hey isn't this your mom's place? I don't want her getting the wrong idea," he charmingly grinned at her, but all it did was make Persephone frown.

"Don't even," Persephone snapped. " _What the hell are you doing here?!_ Can't you see I'm busy?!" she harshly whispered in order to not alarm Nemesis or any of the other nymphs working in the meadows.

"Then you're about to get your world rocked, my sweet, because you've got company coming- and not just me," he winked, "but Zeusy's little grey-eyed wonder."

"So? We're great friends," Persephone rose to her feet, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Well I got intel from a reliable source that she's on her way here to deal with some beef she has against you among other things."

It suddenly began to dawn on Persephone that the last time she had talked to Athena it had been days earlier when she had dropped off Praxidice. Wow was that a lifetime ago, and my Athena must be ticked off with her for not offering an explanation to where she had run off to.

"I don't believe you," Persephone lied and began to walk deeper into the forest, but Hades quickly appeared in her path.

"Don't start that again, you're terrified about her finding out because you know she'll tell everyone. She does have that penchant for morality and truth and all that other mess," Hades smirked knowingly.

"Watch it, Hades, it looks like you care," Persephone quipped, but couldn't help but feel a moment of deja vu. She had said that once before, before she knew the god that stood before her was a villain through and through with clever words that always disguised his real intent.

"Me? Don't care?" He scoffed and closed the large gap between them and gently took one of her hands into his. "C'mon, sweetness, we've done this song and dance before, and hey, I'm the one asking you to put the old ball and chain on me, Persephone. I'm just waiting for you to say yes," his half-lidded eyes were teasing in a way, but the goddess couldn't help but look away as she felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"Trust me, I want to," Persephone rolled her eyes and ripped her hand out of his grasp despite its loose grip on her. "But apparently they can't send you to Tartarus if you already rot there."

The laughter that erupted out of the god was unexpected for the goddess who kept taking him literally. He really was having a ball with his metaphors, he was going to use everyone in the book until it clicks, but for her sake it better be soon.

"Hey, shut up, they might hear you!" Persephone shushed him.

Once his chuckles subsided, Hades couldn't help but mockingly bow towards her. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes when the time comes, my sweet Persephone."

"Time for what? You finally gonna leave me the hell alone?" The goddess rolled her eyes, and made herself head back to where she was previously.

"Eh," Hades shrugged, "How about when you catch my drift?"

"You're such a dork. Now go before she gets here," Persephone turned around from where the meadow met the forest. "I'll handle it, kapiche? I did learn from the best," she added in an unexpectedly soft voice.

"I know you will, but if you need me, I'll be watching," Hades winked before sliding the helm over his head, making him disappear right before her eyes.

Persephone felt the beginnings of a smile on her face, but quickly dashed it.

 _He really was a dork._

* * *

Hermes had seen many things pass throughout his existence. Had seen great heroes rise up and then fall to numerous sorts of flaws that could be narrowed down to hubris and wrath, and once he had seen one of the strongest empires fall for the sake of holding a pretty woman within its walls.

And those very same walls fell in order to obtain that pretty woman. It's amazing what love could do, but Hermes didn't know if he'd describe it as such. It was more tarnished pride that led to the Trojan War, and he wondered if that same tarnished pride was what led to Hades' attempts to win this daughter of spring.

It was evident Kore was not catching any of the god's true intentions for visiting her, that brief interchange told him much and one of them was that Hades frequented seeing her and had become more of an annoyance on Kore's part than actual fear which may or may not be a good sign.

Seeing that brief interchange between two of the most unlikely gods to form any sort of a relationship was startling to say the least, but happened so natural and without a hitch. No one could deny that they knew each other before especially not with the vehemence Kore held in her voice but slipped by the end of it.

Yet it couldn't be tarnished pride, Hermes surmised. Hades came. After purposefully giving him the warning that Athena was coming to berate the dear, he came to help. He didn't send the imps or anyone of his minions, he made it his personal mission.

 _He cares._

Everything clicked now. How else did Kore get the power to reap souls, the brains to carry it all out, the flowers sitting on Hades' desk, she had gone to the Underworld on the day she disappeared!

 _Who do you think pulled him out of the river?_ A dark whisper in his mind suggested.

The thought alone was enough to send the god plummeting to the ground from his hiding spot in the tree onto an unsuspecting bush.

 _Holy Hera!_

 _"Hey, buster get lost this is our bush!"_ A nasally voice harshly whispered in the god's ear before he felt two pairs of hands begin to pound him.

"Whoa, cats, cut it out!" Hermes slapped the hands away with his caduceus. "Wait, Pain, Panic what are you two cats up to?"

"Ahhh!" Panic's eyes widened in horror with the realization that Hermes was in on the secret too.

"Oh great now he knows. Panic, hand me the rope," Pain requested.

"Whoa there, wait a sec', I ain't tellin' nemo," Hermes pressed. "I promise, this stays between us."

"How can we be so sure, hmm? I bet you're just spying for Zeus-" Pain began to shape shift, but Hermes bonked him on the head.

"Hey, I bet the H-man thinks you two cats are back in the Underworld, right? Well, you try any funny business and we'll _all_ be caught, kay?"

"He does make a good point," Pain relented.

"Yeah, I second that notion," a disembodied voice announced to the three hiding in the bush.

Pain, Panic, and Hermes all screamed their own unique curse words or just general screams of fright.

"Haha, oh I got you three _good_ ," Thanatos threw off the cowl of his invisibility cloak to reveal the face of a deathly pale youth with a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Than!" Three pairs of voices shouted as the three of them made a grab at the youth and tackled him to the ground.

"You knew about this too?!" Pain shouted in his ear.

"At this point don't you think everyone knows?" Thanatos' voice sounded muffled thanks to Panic covering his mouth. "Hercules wasn't happy about spying on them, trust me, but he-"

"Oh, let him out then," Hermes suggested.

"I can't with youse guys pinning my arms down," Thanatos grumbled, but was relieved when the force on his arms disappeared. "Thank you. Oh hey Herm, I didn't know you knew too."

"Eh, it was just proving a theory," Hermes admitted to the macabre company he found himself with. "I really didn't know what to expect, nor the rest of you cats."

"The feeling's mutual," Panic twittered.

"Whoa!" Hercules found himself released from Than's little pouch and couldn't stop the surprised: "Huh?" to issue out of his mouth.

"What's going on here?"

"We're spying on Hades trying to woo Miss Persephone," Panic explained. "Unfortunately, they haven't set the date yet."

"Oh thank Nyx! I'm just glad I haven't missed the wedding," Thanatos sighed in relief.

Hercules on the other hand shared a bemused look with Hermes. "You know I never expected my afterlife to go like this."

"Babe, I didn't expect my existence to lead up to this point," Hermes cracked a wary smile.

"It's good to see you Hermes, how's Meg?"

"Actually Mrs. Hercules sent a letter-"

"Shh! I just saw Athena's chariot streak across the sky!" Panic announced to the the motley crew.

"What? I thought that was a trick!" Pain elbowed the blue god in the rib cage.

"Of course not! I don't have a reason to lie like you cats," he shot a disappointed look in Than's direction and despite the blindfold, the godling could feel the heated glare on him.

"What?"

Choosing to ignore his apprentice's failed pretense of innocence Hermes just sighed. "I wanted to leave before 'Thena got here. Well looks like we're in for a show, cats."

* * *

"Where's Persephone?" Athena barely even parked her chariot as she disembarked and marched on over to where Daphne was consulting with Nemesis.

Daphne immediately shrunk underneath the grey-eyed goddess' stare and proceeded to hide behind her acquaintance.

Nemesis with her cold red eyes barely even regarded the wise goddess, not even giving her her signature disdainful stare. "She's around here somewhere."

"Alright, then where's Demeter?" Athena pressed.

"With Hera," Daphne replied swiftly. The wise goddess did not look like she was in the mood and the naiad didn't want to make her angrier than she already looked.

"Good, I'll be out of your hair long before she makes an appearance," Athena brushed past the two women and headed for the tree line where Persephone was crafting bouquets.

"Kore, I have business with you," Athena trudged over the soft earth, having to walk softly since the ground was still wet with the rains that had passed a couple days previously.

Persephone quickly straightened her white chiton. "Oh hey, you look mad. You ok…?" The question came out rough, but in all honesty, the last time she had seen her sister, she had not looked happy with her four days previously on Cloud 33.

Even now as she made her way towards Persephone, the spring goddess could note the anger that was coming out of Athena by the way her usual pleasant face was marred with an annoyed scowl and how rigid her pace was, like an automaton in an unfamiliar terrain.

"A word with you in private," Athena demanded and grabbed the spring goddess by the wrist leading her further into the forest far from prying eyes.

"Oh no! Now we can't see them!" Panic whined.

"Hang on, I got an idea."

Thanatos took out his cloak of invisibility and before long the motley crew with Pain and Panic clutching onto the godling's shoulders, Hercules back in his pouch with the flap open so he could see, and a rather annoyed Hermes who was being given a piggy-back ride on Than's back followed after the pair of gods.

"Than, can you see where you're going?" Hermes whispered.

"You bet I can't, but I can sense the life-forces and thankfully we're in a place surrounded by life, so no prob."

"Please, just don't run into Hades," Panic reminded him. "I don't want you to accidentally run into him."

"Oh don't worry, I may be blinder than a bat, but I always know where he is. The Fates taught me a tracking spell a long time ago to find the right mortal I need to reap, but Hypnos helped me tweak the spell to locate gods… And now I can't find my brother, so for now, Hades hasn't figured it out yet."

"So that's how you've been sneaking up on him all these years," Pain chuckled.

"You'll have to excuse me," Persephone's voice silenced any sound from the prying eyes of the forest. "But my last private conversation didn't go so hot. So can you just tell me why you look like you're going to turn me into a spider?" Persephone quipped, already terrified at whatever was causing Athena to look so ticked off.

"Very well," Athena huffed. "I have news from Athens, actually."

"What? Do they want flowers too?" She handed the bouquet of daisies she'd just finished to Athena

"No," Athena sneered, and swatted the flowers from the goddess' outreached hands. "No amount of flowers could fix what is going on in my city."

"Not with that attitude," Persephone awkwardly smiled, trying her best to sound upbeat, but her eyes briefly glanced at her daisies on the muddy earth. _I worked hard on those…._

Athena rolled her eyes. "To think of all the gods to start a war, I would not expect it from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was Persephone's turn to glare at the sudden change in topics.

"Sparta and Athens are officially at war, and it's your fault."

"… _Is it really, though?_ " Persephone comically inquired, her face scrunched up squeamishly. "I mean I'm not even a war goddess- that's your jurisdiction."

"But a goddess of chaos can certainly do so. Isn't that right, _Persephone_ ," Athena hissed.

Persephone side-eyed the grey-eyed goddess. Alright, she tried to play nice and lighten the mood, but that strategy clearly wasn't working. "Wow, look at you, you predicted what I would accomplish when I was only a baby. Someone call the Oracle, I think she's just been replaced."

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?!" Athena cried. "Zeus is furious at me! The centuries of peace between the two cities has finally been broken!"

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked I did what _you_ wanted me to do. I joined that competition and it was mother who gossiped to the mortals that you got me tangled into this. How was I supposed to know it would start a war?"

"But _I_ wasn't the one who helped you," Athena pointed out. "You can say it was my fault, but I never told you to use the River Styx, you did that. There is no way in Hades' dark Underworld you could have come up with that."

Persephone felt a slight chill ripple down her spine as she began to realize Athena came here for the very intentions Hades warned her about.

 _Wow, he wasn't lying, that's a first, but he did fail to mention the war._

"Oh?" Persephone began to play the fool and twiddled with her fingers, but something struck her as odd. This wasn't just about the blame game, there was an underlying feeling of jealousy there.

Clearly, Athena didn't come here for the blame game, oh no that would be too obvious, and obviousness was not something Athena played, it was subtlety as strategy is known to do. She came to know- to understand _how_ Kore of _all_ her schemes to incite against her brother, Ares, it was this goddess of innocence that got the result she always wanted a true war with her brother and forever cement herself as the true superior war god. Athena needed answers and answers she would get, no matter how they were disguised.

"You left and I had to send Hercules after you," Athena continued. "Someone else helped you. I haven't figured out who yet, but once I get an audience with Hercules-" she began to circle Persephone who wore a mask of stoicism, biting her lower lip all the while to stop it from trembling. Her sister thought her dumb and she had her cornered. "-he will tell me what I need to know, and you can rest assured you'll be blamed for the chaos in Greece if my theory is correct."

"How bold of you to assume that Herc will tell you," Persephone quipped.

"Oh so he _does_ know something," Athena grinned, elated that her clever wordplay worked.

 _Crap, should not have said that._

"Nononono," nervousness rushed out of Persephone in that moment as she tried to think of an explanation. "That is not what I meant you see-"

Before she could further explain, Persephone stopped herself from flinching as she felt a hand brush her exposed shoulder.

"Looks like you need some help," a smokey voice whispered hotly in her ear.

 _Of course he was here._

"You _see…_ " Persephone stretched out the word and in a silent action tucked a strand of imaginary hair behind her ear and simultaneously tapped her earlobe twice to communicate to the lord of the dead she was listening.

"Hercules did exactly what you told him to do," Persephone explained, repeating almost word for word all that Hades was whispering to her. "He found me in the Underworld. I was exploring you see and I got lost, but when he found me he dropped me off at Poseidon's palace because I got an idea from watching the River Styx. You see the way it is able to collect souls I got to thinking, and Wonder Breath- I mean _Hercules,"_ the life goddess grumbled, silently cursing Hades for still being such a jerk wad.

 _"T_ old me how back in high school, the trident was able to control any body of water so I asked for his favor."

" _Poseidon_ , helped _you_?" Athena felt her jaw slacken, disbelief was written all over her face.

Persephone pretended to scratch her neck, motioning for Hades to stop, she had an idea of where to go with this next. "You saw how he acted back on Cloud 33, he was _positive_ that I was his daughter, why wouldn't he help me?"

"This is an interesting development…" Athena mused. "One I had not anticipated," she admitted mostly under her breath. "But that doesn't explain all the goings on with the monsters and the resurrected heroes."

"Monsters came on their own," Persephone shrugged. "But I resurrected the heroes to fight them when Hercules insisted he escort me to drop off the first load," she clarified which was actually true.

"Hmm, yes, it seems your first time handling certain godly powers made you quite sloppy. It was expected from how little power you possess," Athena criticized, her eyebrow cocked at a tight angle. "But I suppose your reaction to salt water based power mixed in with the soul river's ability to-"

While Athena continued to rabble Persephone was ready to pounce on her for that first statement as her knees were already squatting ready to punch her in the face, but Hades saw it coming and held her back before she could do so.

"Whoa, there, my little minx not so fast," Hades warned, his arms were fastened around her waist from behind and very briefly Persephone's legs flared up as her forward momentum was thwarted by the god.

Persephone continued to struggle and pretended to clear her throat as she hissed into his ear. _"Let go."_

 _"Calm down then."_

Halting all her struggles, Hades waited a full second before he let her go in case she decided to try some funny business.

Persephone fought the urge to grumble as Athena finally finished her little explanation of why she couldn't do all the things that actually happened "…Yup, you know me, I'm _so_ inexperienced," she grumbled.

"See I'm glad _I_ wasn't the only one who noticed," Hades teased in her ear, earning an elbow to the gut.

Persephone briefly smiled at his sharp intake of breath, but quickly reverted back to her shame face.

"Mhm," Athena agreed, happy to see Persephone was seeing her side of this. "But all this still points to you, Sparta was nearly destroyed, and they're blaming _me_ for this and now my city is going into an unnecessary war, and I fear that this Peloponnesian War is heralding a dark turn for my patron city.^"

"Look, if you really want to blame someone for this war go to Po-po," Persephone shrugged. "You know he has a sore spot for your city, so who knows, maybe _he_ planned this," she muttered, suddenly feeling even more ashamed that she was throwing Poseidon under the chariot. He wasn't her dad- but he was the closest to a father figure she had all the centuries she'd been alive.

"You might be onto something…" Athena agreed. "For now, you're off the hook, but if I find anything out, you better be in Rome yesterday," the grey-eyed goddess warned her, sending her sister a sharp glare.

"Whatever you say, 'Thena… Buh-bye," Persephone waved, plastering a fake smile across her face.

"Good day," Athena nodded and marched back to her chariot and took off.

"Jeez Louise, you'd think she'd be happy for another war," Hades exclaimed, still invisible to the entire world.

"Hey, moron," Persephone snapped, she turned to face him, even if he was still invisible. "Who said you could stay? She's gone now."

"Don't I get a little reward for helping you back there?" Hades wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Persephone rolled her eyes, but decided that she'd let him have that. "Alright, but don't let it continue," Persephone bent down and retrieved the flowers Athena had so haphazardly thrown away and slammed the crumpled daisies into Hades' chest. "Here's your flowers then. Its your parting gift, now get out. I'm a working woman, y'know."

"Working woman in all the wrong fields, huh?"

"Was that a plant joke? Because I can do you one better: _Leaf_."

"C'mon, sweetness, I helped you out back there don't you think-"

"That you deserve something?" Persephone interrupted him. "So what? You want something in return now?"

"First of all, you didn't let me finish," he took her hand once again but this time the gesture was almost pleading. "But consider my help as a gift."

"A gift? Psh, nothing from you is free," Persephone shook her head resolutely, and was about to take her hand away, but in that blink of an instant both her hands were in each of his, and now she had no choice but to fully face him.

"Then, let it be the first of several. We were partners in crime once, I'm sure with a little elbow grease and schmoozing we can be partners again. Real ones this time, catch my drift?"

Persephone felt her face heat up and her hair seemed to react as well as it began to reach out to the god. She couldn't find the words as her brain was dead and completely blindsided by this kind of reaction, but fortunately she felt her heart beat inside of her and she knew that her heart was finally going to get a say.

"You can't change the past, Hades," his name fell from her lips so easily you would have thought she'd said it a thousand times before. "I still can't trust you, not after everything," her eyes fell to their joined hands. "Maybe I can one day, but not right now, and I can't have you solving all my problems like everyone else is. I just _can't_ ," her voice whispered as she felt her throat begin to tighten.

"I'd just be proving everybody right," Persephone sniffed, feeling an onrush of tears issue forth.

"I know, I know- I understand, _really,_ I do," his hand clapped her face and with his thumb wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. "Ask me anything, _I'll give it to you._ "

"The thing I want from you, you'd never give to me," Persephone shook her head.

Hades removed his hand from her face and inched away from her. "Anything, my sweet, but I can't give you that."

"That's what I thought," Persephone sadly smiled as twin trails of tears ran down her face. Wiping her face, the goddess immediately regained her composure.

"You can take the flowers, I have too many as it is," Persephone waved. "Good-bye Hades- please don't come back."

"What if you gave me something for Hercules? Something that I want more than the schmo's soul."

"Oh?" Persephone locked gazes with the god, a cruel smile graced her sweet face. "Then that wouldn't be a gift would it?"

Without another word, she fled the forest and didn't look back, leaving the flame-haired god to simmer at his own foolishness.

* * *

Once the gods had left, Hermes said good-bye to the strange crew he had found himself entangled with this afternoon and proceeded to fly to Mount Olympus. He had a lot on his mind during his flight, one of them being he couldn't tell Zeus everything, especially not all at once. It was his favorite little game to plant good ideas in Zeus' ear before the king of the gods decided to carry it out.

Still if there was one thing that was accomplished in this day- despite being fired and having to watch his apprentice suffer from the lack of help he'd be receiving in the upcoming days, he finally knew what was the one thing Hades' heart desired far more than Olympus, and maybe there really was a way to make everything right.

Sooner or later, the sons of Kronos would have to gather. The only question left at hand was whether it would take place before or after Hades decided to act.

* * *

 **I wanted this chap to be the first chap in Act II to parallel the first chap in Act I, but I decided to scrap that idea. And yes, Athena was always going to be an antagonist to Persy, it's why I had Persy's name origin to be about her biting her. I wanted it to parallel how Hades got his fingers nearly ripped off by a baby Herc in the beginning of the movie. So talk about class A foreshadowing.**

 **About Athena: In myth she has great pride issues- ie: Arachne and if another daughter of zeus just so happened to be in line for claiming cleverest well there's the pride issue again. Athena takes great pride in being Zeus' favorite daughter, and even in the show Athena doesn't like being outsmarted or outplayed.**

 **^Yeah, I'm setting a time period for this now, thanks to a throw away line. "That Oedipus guy? Man I thought I had problems," that play debuted in 429 BC. You see I was looking at my world history notes from HS and found some gems about that war so I decided to add in some historical accuracy and it'll certainly tie up this fic quite nicely.**

 **Sorry, y'all I'm going back to college and will not update till May! For now please fav and review! Love y'all and have a Happy New Year!**


	16. The Sons of Kronos

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers, I know I said I'd update in May, but I decided to give y'all a little treat for reaching the halfway point of the hiatus, and for all the lovely reviews from newcomers like Zabbie Q and Ebony Dove! Like I said, reviews are the best for motivating me to write ;)**

 **Special thanks to Zabbie Q for being such a wonderful friend and reviewer! Please check out her stories! All of them. Seriously, go check her out they are so wonderful!**

 **Oh and before I forget, please check out "When Hel Breaks Loose" a fanfic here on the Hercules' page. H'ckaHighwater is a relatively new author and certainly deserves more attention to their fic. If you like Greek and Norse Myths with a little Hercules' twist I highly recommend looking at that fic!**

* * *

 _It's my own desire_

 _It's my own remorse_

 _Help me to decide_

 _Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure_

 _Nothing ever lasts forever_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _Everybody Want to Rule the World, by Tears for Fears_

* * *

He was such an idiot.

Damn her, damn him- _oh damn it all to here!_

Hades stormed inside his office and threw the large stone map in the center of the room into the adjacent wall. Sending the marble figurines flying all across the room. Some of them were nothing but blackened soot as they made contact with the floor, save for a broken off arm or head if they managed to survive the full impact that rocked the room to its core.

Even the dark spiky chandelier that hung above all suffered the same fate as Hades' flames reached its metallic structure and began to twist and melt with the rest of the room. The god didn't care, he just let the flames roll off of him as the pieces and his life's work went up in smoke.

You'd think his office wouldn't have survived the last time when he had come crawling back shouting like a wounded dog, but this mess he left it in. Oh it was far worse.

He was ready to offer her _anything_ \- dammit the cosmos- heaven and earth if she asked for it, but she wanted the one ace up his sleeve- the one thing that was allowing him to keep his kingdom and not be sent to Tartarus for _real_. The _flaming_ arch nemesis who threw him into the abyss! Flung down there to rot for eternity, and she was expecting him to _comply_?!

Hades' heavy breathing began to slow did his gait, as one particular figurine rolled out of nowhere. Persephone's little statuette though as whole as it had been as when he first crafted it had turned from its snow white color to the darkened grey that blended itself into the floor. It was a wonder how it managed to survive - much less notice it, but that was thanks in part to the red shiny ball-like object that had made it catch his eye.

Crouching down Hades picked up both items, and began to inspect them. Finding nothing of interest on the pomegranate- probably from that underworld fruit Persephone had grown and proceeded to chuck it out the window. The figurine on the other hand had quite the opposite effect.

Hades groaned, but with a snap of his fingers any errant flame in the room immediately went out and his anger with it as he stared at the aftermath of his outburst.

His infamous map of the world had been successfully rammed into the wall where a piece of it still remained; whereas, the other half of it had fallen to the ground with its last supports crumbled underneath its weight. The chandelier too was now in ruins lying in a heap on the floor thanks to the metal being exposed to such an extreme heat and had twisted into an even more diabolical shape. The little marble figurines that managed to survive were few and far between, but all of them no longer were shining white but that of ash. The very same dust that floated about the room.

He could see all of this destruction from where he stood in the center of his office.

It had been a long time since Hades had stood here, the world map having been here nearly as long as he'd been ruling the Underworld, but now it too was destroyed. Just like everything else in his existence.

Funny, the Olympus Takeover plans never caused him so many headaches until Jerkules was born, but he was still being a pain. He was dead- useless, he couldn't even intervene anymore, but even in death, the damned demigod was still causing him headache after headache. Even in a matter that he shouldn't even be involved with, but _she_ -

Hades breathed in slowly as the feeling of exhaustion rocked him to his core as that heavy sigh issued out. His thoughts drifted back to her as it always did every time he saw her turn and leave him.

That moment back there where she had allowed him to touch her, to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face, he thought this was it. The ability to touch her without any sort of fear in her eyes and the desire she had for him to comfort her was true peace. He could still feel her skin underneath his hand, he could feel the softness. Almost like flower petals- no, exactly like them, but with warmth- _warmth_ that rarely radiated off of any woman he had encountered.

He should have taken her right then and there. To not let his feelings for her continue to be clandestine to tell her everything. She'd be happy down here, much happier than she was currently on earth being at the demands of her mother and the whims of mortals, but how could he after she brought up the demigod?

She had become sharp with those pretty little words, the words that he had taught her to spin, but once placed would never leave her. It was simply growing inside her making her savvy and cunning, something he couldn't help but adore.

She needed to stay in the world above to figure herself out. Something that he could not do for her, much to his distaste, but that was okay. He'd gain her trust somehow, he just had to be patient, and trust him, he could do patience.

And maybe it was a good idea to _practice_ that patience once again, considering his growing attraction with the goddess.

Every encounter he had with her, even if the latest one was unexpected, he knew that his desire- no his _need_ for her to be beside him was growing. Despite it all, he still wanted her. Could he call it love? At least out loud he wouldn't say he's in love. That would just be bad for his image as the dread dark lord of the dead.

But would she have him?

All those subtle hints and clever wordplay was not getting to her and if anything she paid no heed to any of her natural impulses. Then again she wasn't too privy on the subject of such things. Even if he decided to give in to her wish and set Hercules go would she still be keen on the idea of allowing him to continue to visit her and attempt to woo her?

The only reason it seemed that she tolerated his presence was due to her trying to win the game, so what then? Hercules, no matter how much he despised him was his last tether to Persephone. If he gave up his wild card she'd have no need to allow the visits to continue and she'd tell her mother _who_ has been seeing her and she'd probably overreact and would have Zeus lock him and- _and she could claim her daughter's actions were because he forced her to- tricked her- whatever!_

And who would be left in the dust? He would.

Hades found his stare drifting back to the world map he had destroyed. Maybe, it was a good thing he destroyed it.

He had tried- _desperately_ tried to conquer the cosmos, but all of it blew in his face. Then when the Fates gave him a do-over with Persephone there and their relationship budding, he still chose power. It was no surprise she still couldn't trust him, she had put so much trust in him and he just threw it away. He used her in a way that was insulting to her intelligence, but now that he chooses her, she does not choose him. She wants him to fess up and be _good_ when she can't even do the same. It was ironic in a sense, but one that he would not let go unnoticed. That and her now soot-colored statuette that was resting on his palm.

So she wants him to be on the straight and narrow? Maybe he should remind her that _lying_ was not an attribute that contributed to that particular moral standard.

But she had gotten very good at it, Hades grinned wickedly.

If he was ever to continue in his takeover the cosmos bit, he needed her planning alongside him. If there was anything to take away with how clever she'd gotten it was how ingenious she could get when the two of them worked together, this time there would be no slip-ups.

"Uh, Mr. Hades?" Thanatos' voice piped up from where he sat cross-legged on the ceiling.

"Jeez Louise, kid," Hades visibly flinched at the sound of the godling's voice, but in his silent panic made the figurine in his hand disappear in a puff of smoke. "If you're gonna keep pulling that, I'm putting a permanent bell on you."

"Don't you know you're not supposed to see death coming- WAH!" Thanatos' snappy comeback turned into a yelp of surprise as he felt Hades' smoky grip pull him by the ankle to the ground.

"Ow!" Thanatos wheezed upon hitting terra firma. "Can ya give a guy a warning when you do that?" " _Hello_? _Blindfold?!"_ He sat up in a rage.

"Hey, look," Hades slipped off the blindfold in one quick motion. "Problem solved," the god let the cloth fall on the boy's lap. "Any other particularly difficult problems you need me to _look_ at?"

Thanatos gave his boss a deadpan look, but heavily sighed in defeat. "Hermes came by while you were…" he hesitated, but chose to say nothing. "Look, Mr. Zeus wants to see you."

"Ha, he can't make me go to Olympus," Hades began to walk away. He needed a nap and that was something he was going to get after not sleeping since the Competition.

"Hermes didn't mention Olympus, he just said _the place_ , and that you'd know what he's talking about," Thanatos shrugged.

Hades froze. His hand that was holding on to the edge of the door slowly fell as the flames on his head flared for the slightest of seconds.

" _Did_ _he_?" The god turned around slowly and eyed the winged god who was standing there looking at his boss expectantly.

The red eyes that stared back at him were killer for any mortal and morbidly unsettling to most of the gods, but to Hades, he still saw that confused little toddler who cried every time some mortal creature dared look into his eyes and fell down dead.

"Yeah, oh! Hermes also said… also said…" Thanatos drifted off as he tried to remember what else his ex-mentor said, but then he couldn't figure out which mentor said what. "… Rome? Now Hiring? Sorry everyone keeps brain dumping me info today. Like did you know there's something called winter? Cuz I had no idea."

"I get the picture," Hades groaned as a fresh mug of black coffee appeared in his hand. Looks like no nap today. "You do the tallying with the boys?" He took a long sip and surveyed the room, somewhat surprised that his two imps were nowhere to be seen.

"… Yes," Thanatos flashed him a weak smile.

Hades grumbled something unintelligible before downing the remaining contents in his mug. "I'd fire you if I had someone else to do this."

"I love you too."

"Oi, you are not the person I want to hear that from," Hades pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright gotta blaze."

"But you _do_ want to hear it?" Thanatos snorted at his own joke, but suddenly felt someone cuffing him on the back of the head. "Fine, fine," he grumbled. "I'm going back to work, _sheesh_!"

* * *

There was a place in the land of Ancient Greece that was the borderline for three kingdoms, and of these three kingdoms, they were given to the sons of Kronos after dethroning their corrupt father and restored peace to the cosmos.

But to choose which son received what land, the three brothers decided it would be up to the Fates to see who got what. Zeus as the leader of three, the same one who gathered his brothers to usurp their wicked father did not want to unrightfully claim the sky, the greatest and grandest of the three. He decided this for the sole reason that he wanted to give his brothers a fair chance. It was not his fault that Mother Rhea decided to hide him of all his other siblings, and so he decided that if he was not the best of the three to rule the unstable cosmos, the Fates would make sure of it.

So the fate of these three brothers all rested in a game of lots. Whosoever pulled the longest would rule the sky, the second the seas, and the shortest lot would receive the Underworld.

And as the Fates would have it, three brothers gained their very own kingdom that day, two happy with their choices while the last one who drew the shortest lot- was not.

It would not surprise you, dear reader, who had drawn the shortest lot, and what has happened to him ever since then.

But why do I start off explaining this little story? Well to answer your question, dear reader, is that the location this story had taken place was where Hades was headed now.

It had been many years since the last time the three had met together, the last time as Hades recalled was when Zeus and Poseidon were trying to win a particularly gorgeous nereid, he honestly had no idea why he was summoned, but it was a waste of time watching the two go all out to see who'd get her.

In the end, no one did.

A prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi announced that the son of Thetis would be greater than his father and after that the two never even looked at her, and instead opted to marry her off to some brave fool. It was a good thing they did, though, considering the child that was born became the second greatest hero of all time: Achilles.

The whole situation was annoying to Hades considering there were more pressing matters in the cosmos than to see who's gonna do who, and these days that was all the meetings were ever for.

Figures.

On an island not far from the main land of Greece there stood a mountain that stretched to the sky. It would have been an idyllic sight had it not been for the smaller formation with an open jagged maw that concealed the river of lava that flowed between its cracks. It had once always spewed lava from its mouth, but with the constant waves breaking upon it, the lava had cooled down and began to harden, but still one could see the rivers of fire that were flowing along the cracks of the island.

This was where the three kingdoms met and it was the one place where the sons of Kronos met on equal ground.

Already his two brothers were waiting for him, Hades noted as he ascended from below, and they did not look one bit happy

Zeus and Poseidon refused to look at each other and from where Hades could see as he continued to climb the steep hill, he could see that the both of them wore matching frowns.

"What did I miss?" Hades relished watching the frowns on his brother's faces deepen at the mere sight of him. They invited him too, you'd think they'd expect him?

The lord of the dead inched toward the side where his and Poseidon's kingdoms met, and waved exaggeratedly at him. "Hey, Po-po- how's Amphitrite? Bet she got a real kick out of what you said at Cloud 33 about the whole Demeter thing, right? Slept in the dog house- sorry, dog _fish_ house?"

"Why, you-" Poseidon's normally teal face became a deep purple as he lifted up his trident to strike him, but could not as the sacred accords that were set in place made sure that the brothers could not cross into each other's lands without being invited. This made sure no fighting would occur between the brothers, but that did not mean taunting was against the rules and it was that small detail that the flame-haired brother was using to his full advantage.

Hades smirked and only shot his brother a wink before turning to his oldest brother. "Or what about you, Zeusy? How's the kids? Can ya still keep track of all of them? I hate to brag, but it's a good day-"

"Hades, _you just arrived don't start_!" Zeus roared and with him the clouds above them began to roll with thunder.

"We did not gather together to quarrel," Zeus eyed both his brothers, and Hades couldn't help but feel that he wasn't just talking about him. "It has been decades since we last met, but now I have called you together, my brothers so we may settle our disputes. In whatever form they are in."

"He's talking about you," Poseidon loudly whispered to Hades, only for the god to respond with an exasperated groan.

 _Gods he had a dork for a brother._

"But first, _Hades_ ," the way Zeus seethed out his name brought a small smirk upon the aforementioned's face.

 _And a schmuck._

"Yes, Zeusy?"

"What are we to do with you…" Zeus shook his head in disappointment.

"I got a few ideas- one of them leaving this _mock tria_ l you're trying to set up."

"I say we chain him down where we imprisoned the Titans," Poseidon huffed. "Let the new blood take care of the Underworld."

"Uh-uh-uh," Hades wagged a cautionary finger. "You forget who helped you _make_ that prison, bro-bro. Who's to say I won't break out? I got the Titans out, I sure as hell can do the same."

"By some miracle you got them out," Zeus reminded him. "You may have carved out the hole in the ground all those years ago, but you couldn't penetrate three gods' powers."

"Yeah," Poseidon chimed in. "You were scared of getting a little wet and waited for the seas to part! Darn, basic gravitational laws making my job look easy," the sea god muttered under his breath.

Hades couldn't stop the cold smirk that twisted his long face. "Scared, Zeus? All it took me was centuries of biding my time to get around both you and Po-po's power. Made you two look like chumps when I showed up at your front door. Didn't think your baby brother had it in you, huh?"

"I never thought you, the same brother who helped me imprison the Titans would be the same one who released them," the look of disappointment that flashed on Zeus' face made the smirk on Hades' face die.

"It happens when you don't got any reason to stay loyal," Hades bitterly snapped.

"Hades, you could have just said you were unhappy," Zeus scolded him in such a way that sounded like he was talking to a son. "It is a king's duty to listen to those beneath him."

Hades felt his fingers itch as red flames sprung from his clutched fists. Where were Pain and Panic when he needed them. " _I did! Y_ ou were just too swept up in Paradise to realize there's such a thing as hell. _You_! The guy who won't even let me have full say in MY Underworld! Weren't you the god who appointed your three sons to judge? Or the one who won't let me get into Elysium? Or made …" Hades stopped mid-sentence.

He'd be here another year listing all the reasons he hated Zeus, but his king and brother would never see his point of view, and frankly he didn't _want_ him to understand.

"Yeah, but did you have to destroy half the countryside to get back at Zeus?" Poseidon piped up. "Things were in chaos trying to fix everything after the mess you left it in."

"It proved my point," Hades cooly replied, having finally regained his composure. "I showed that even Mr. High and Mighty can be taken down, and I may have caused a little ripple effect in the process." His eyes shifted towards his now squirming fish brother.

"Are you threatening me, Hades?" Zeus squared himself up.

Hades simply rolled his eyes as he continued to pick the dirt from underneath his nails. "Oh by no means, babe," he waved off. "I got a different sort of merger in the works, but let's just say, you're not in the position to tick me off," his eyes rose to meet the piercing periwinkle eyes of his brother.

"I got your kid, unyielding patience, and who knows, maybe, just _maybe_ , you'll need me when the next little uprising happens, and believe me when I say: _It. Is. Coming_ … but not from me," Hades grinned watching the hardened scowl of Zeus falter.

"And who knows, I might offer you a little help if you manage to sway me. Before another brother decides he wants your digs too."

Poseidon could feel his heart drop in his chest, his gaze never leaving Hades' cool form. How could he possibly know? Had Apollo? No, the boy was trustworthy, but if Hades should side with Zeus there would be no way for him to win. He didn't want the Olympian throne, never had, but after how well the cosmos were faring he felt strong leadership was required in making sure Greece didn't topple.

He'd seen the mortals fight off the Persians years ago, but who knows how long it would last until a more powerful and _united_ empire took over Greece? Greece was almost a good metaphor for their gods, each one loyal to themselves like the city states, but once the opportunity arised, they would always try and outdo the other in a show of dominance. Hence the new war between Athens and Sparta, a civil war that would end in one superior city, and what then? An even more broken and unstable country?

Apollo saw it all on his sun chariot and it was no wonder why the sun god had approached him after that whole debacle with Kore and her bid for the Underworld throne. He had seen what was shifting in the populace and all thanks in part to the weak leadership Zeus had been displaying and had thought up a plan to depose him.

Poseidon had agreed after listening to Apollo's plan, having been fed up with his brother's missteps- both of them. He cared for them both, but with their attentions on things that wasn't there kingdom there needed to be new leadership instated, and he was more than happy to hear that Apollo was interested in wooing Kore so the two of them could become the next ruler of the gods.

With her, she'd be a powerful ally, and a good opponent to Athena should his hated rival side with her father, but Hades would always be watching, biding his time. Just like he was now with his ability to read the room and see what made gods tick.

He was cunning, and not in a way that made the sea god any bit comfortable. He did love him despite his shady dealings, and evil intentions, but Hades could always be counted on to be the most honest. Perhaps not the most loyal, so why would the lord of the dead suddenly offer fealty to his hated brother? Though he tried to disguise his offer of loyalty to Zeus in the form of a warning; something wasn't adding up.

"Hades, I know what you've been up to these past few days," Zeus admonished suddenly. The change in topic was not lost on Hades, though.

It was why he was called here in the first place wasn't it?

The lord of the dead never even flinched, holding on to that mask of innocence. "Oh you mean the job you so humbly bestowed upon me? Yeah, it needs work with me being gone for two months. It helps when a certain little Demi- _brat_ decided to knock someone into the abyss, but hey, who keeps track with all these current events?"

"Hades, not that, I mean the _other_ thing preoccupying your time."

"Other? Yeah, I don't think I'm catching ya," Hades shrugged. "I've been way too busy for anything else. Ya hear about that Sisyphus guy? Yeah, he held Nyx's kid hostage for a while. Let's just say I'm keeping him touring with the rolling stones for eternity."

Once again Poseidon watched his king shake his head impatiently.

 _Uh-oh Zeus got some sand on this guy._

"Oh, what he do, Zeus?" Poseidon asked, his gaze flitting at Hades as the god continued to brood with his crossed arms and ever increasing annoyance. He looked tired and like he had a thousand other places to be other than here, but Zeus' odd cryptic game was one that meant there was more to what was going on.

The thunder god began to chuckle as if someone had just told him a neat little joke. "Well it seems Cupid has claimed another victim, isn't that right, Hades?"

Hades snorted. " _Puh-lease,_ tell me another joke. If you don't, I got one for you: THIS MEETING!"

"Wait, _really_? Oh who is it?" Poseidon sucked in an excited breath, his eyes glittered at the thought that his baby brother finally found himself someone to settle down with. Maybe that would finally cure the curmudgeon's foul moods.

"It's Eris isn't it? Or are you branching out to other Pantheons?" Poseidon gave his brother a sneaky wink much to the growing embarrassment of the seething lord.

"No- no- no, I'm not, _oi vey_ ," Hades began to flare up in frustration, but he attempted to compose himself. "I'm a bachelor to the end, kapiche? You know me- too hot to handle."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if a certain goddess of _spring_ decided to marry Apollo? It's all the _buzz_ on Olympus these days," Zeus' grin widened as his brother became a torrent of flames. "In fact I heard Apollo's already picking drapes."

 _Flaming freaking shist_.

Use your imagination he used every curse in the book be it Greek, English, or Yiddish. Unfortunately, the author of this is too cowardly to recount it all for fear that younglings are reading this.

"That's what I thought," Zeus nodded in triumph.

"You can't prove anything," Hades snapped. "I've only seen her _once_ when the babe tried to take my kingdom that day on Cloud 33. That's it. I never even met her until that day."

"I know for a _fact_ that that is a lie," Zeus thundered. "You've been seeing her these past few days, a couple of the nymphs spotted you, y'know."

"Your bed warmers, huh? Hera would be so proud, big bro," Hades snided, not even bothering to hide the venom in his voice.

Zeus bit his tongue from revealing that it was not the nymphs who told him, but one of his children."Where I got my information is none of your business, baby brother, and all you need to know is that _I know_ about your secret meetings with her. I can only imagine your intentions or the nature of your visits, but as her father-"

"-Whoa- whoa, _hey_ , no, _NO. Okay_ , we are not," Hades movements became erratic and yet so fluid as his hands rose and shook, but his flames couldn't help but show his rising anxiety as they grew and fluctuated in color. "Completely honorable intentions over here, you two should try it sometime, but wait you two are already taken aren't you? Does that say anything about yourselves or am I just stretching it-"

"Don't turn this around on us," Poseidon whined, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Give us details! She's sweet isn't she? Pretty too-"

"Yeah, yeah, she's cute," Hades cut him off, "but that's a personal matter I'm not sharing with either of you, bozos."

"Oh come on, not even a little detail?" Poseidon gave his brooding brother a wry grin.

"Oh shut up, will ya?" Hades shot Poseidon a dark glare.

"What? I just never figured she's your type, but then again you do have a thing for blondes, don't you, you old rascal?"

"Oi, you're such a freak," Hades simmered. He briefly wondered what was worse- that his two brothers knew about Persephone or that they were going to use that information to relentlessly tease him for it… or worse. They had what he'd like to call: leverage unless he played his cards right.

"So Hades it seems we each have a bargain," Zeus harrumphed, interrupting the flaming god from his thoughts. "My son for my daughter. Maybe that will give you some reason to be happy. After all, you'll finally have the wife you have been in want for."

Hades felt the flames on his head flare into a blinding white as his fists balled up in an attempt stop himself from lunging at the god. " _Like I said_ ," he mustered through the rage that was building. "She's cute and nothing more."

"Oh, come now," Zeus chuckled. "I think there's more to it than that. We saw you two that day before you left. You back tracked and kissed her hand, your own competitor. I thought nothing of it, but my source gave me something to think about that little scene, and the fact that you visit her… One can't help but imagine that your visitations are of the wooing sort. Stubborn, huh?"

"Oh I know that," Poseidon shook his head. "Amphitrite was stubborn, that's why I had a fin-man. Delphinus was the best, your two imps wouldn't help much. Cuz, hey, chicks dig animals- up top, Zeus."

When Zeus didn't high-five Poseidon's waiting palm, the fish god slowly lowered his hand and pretended it didn't happen.

"I can't believe this. Look, I ain't spilling any of my intentions-"

"Even though you keep giving out little hints? I know you want to marry her."

"You _what_?! Oh barnacles, you're in love!"

"Alright, who the hell's your source?" Hades turned on Zeus, choosing to ignore Poseidon's brazen statement. "You know _way_ too much from a simple nymph."

"It matters not, Hades. But what I do know is that I finally have something that _you_ want and you have something _I_ want. My son means everything to me, Kore would be happy with you. Maybe not now but in time-"

" _She's not. Yours._ To _give_ ," Hades enunciated through gritted teeth. His face was in a deep set scowl, but the warning in his voice was enough to get Zeus to hesitate not expecting his brother to show his true colors so blatantly.

"… So how has your little meetings gone with her?" Zeus grinned in a way that could have been considered cruel. "She keeps turning you away, hmm? Keeps ignoring your advances and none the wiser for your true intentions with her- isn't that all correct?"

"That's my business, and I'm not having you interfere in the life of a daughter _you_ didn't care for. So if you please-," Hades began to turn away, but Zeus would have none of it.

"You can't leave now Hades," Zeus' command made the god freeze in his tracks. "I can still punish you for trying to usurp me-"

"Fine go ahead, I don't give a damn anymore," Hades snapped. "I'm not giving up your kid even if you chain me in Tartarus. He made a deal with me for that mortal's life, and I find Jerkules' soul to be of _far_ more value than her's."

"I'm being generous, Hades," Zeus reminded him. "Kore will not be available forever, in fact…"

"Oi," the god spun around, " _don't you_ -"

"I'll decree that if she doesn't choose to marry by the end of the week she will take the vow of chastity, and I don't think you're interested in such a woman, hmm, Hades?"

" _Zeus_ ," Poseidon struck the rock beneath him with his trident. The wind immediately began to pick up and the seas with it. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Zeus declared in finality. The clouds above him rumbled with power, reminding both his brother's who was in charge here. "Here I was ready to offer my daughter's hand, but he slapped it away."

"I'll marry Persephone without having to trade your son's life, _that_ is a _guarantee_ ," Hades exclaimed.

"She doesn't want you Hades," Zeus reminded him. "She's made that clear from what I've seen. I mean she even told you to never come back and see her- _twice_. Who's to say she ever had a-"

"Shut up!" Hades became a column of flame. " _Okay_?! _I get it_. _I know,_ I screwed things up with her, but I can convince her to change her mind."

"Fine, but I'll give you this counter-offer since you won't allow _Persephone_ to be spoken for. If she chooses to accept your proposal- Fates rest her soul," Zeus' eyes rose to the sky. "I will allow that for my son, you will not receive any such punishment for the Titan takeover and…" Zeus paused. "… I will speak on your behalf when Demeter protests."

Hades couldn't help but consider that offer before a smirk snaked its way across his face. "And the dowry?"

"Hades!" Poseidon stared dumbfounded at his brother. "You were just there protecting her honor-"

"Hey, I gotta get something out of this so-"

 _"How about a wife?"_ Poseidon shouted, but Hades chose to ignore him.

"- I want Elysium."

"I would never give you the Paradise for Heroes," Zeus crossed his arms in defiance.

"Alright, then give it to Persephone," Hades shrugged. "I want the Underworld in its entirety like it was promised to me when we split the lands, and if you can't trust me, you can at least trust her. Her name- my name- who the hell cares as long as it means _you're_ out of the Underworld picture."

"That is reasonable, Zeus," Poseidon mused. "Kore could be counted on to make sure no heroes were sent Tartarus."

"But I think you're forgetting the purpose of this little gamble, baby brother."

"Oh? Sorry I was about to make you add that Hera's gotta support- bless it- whatever the hell she does- just y'know without having to show up to said wedding otherwise you're gonna find some way to annul it, kapiche?"

"Any other requests Hades, or are you just feeling generous today?" Poseidon deadpanned.

"Yeah, you wanna provide the catering?"

Poseidon groaned, but could not say anything because he walked into that one.

"Now, Hades, don't count this as a victory just yet," Zeus cooly warned his brother. "If the week ends and she marries someone else, you will regardless relinquish your hold on my son's soul."

"Oh yeah? How you gonna con me into that little wager, _Zeus_?"

"I can make this harder for you, I can tell Demeter that you've been visiting her, and she will make sure you _never_ see her again."

Hades ground his teeth in frustration.

He was cornered.

 _Damnit_ , Demeter had lots of friends be it Nemesis or even Mr. Thunder bolt over there now. He'd make sure the task would be impossible and he needed as much time as possible. He wanted time for this, she _needed_ time, but what choice did he have at this moment?

 _Oi vey, he better come up with a plan Beta if she says no._

"Fine, I'll take your bet. You get your son back in one week be it with my nuptials…"

"Or not," Poseidon finished since, Hades refused to even consider that possibility.

"You know, now that I think about it a week is far too generous, and _far_ too long for the matters of the heart. Let's make it three days," Zeus decided, and couldn't help but enjoy watching his brother's face twist into rage. It was fun using his brother's tactics against him, he had to thank Hermes for that little helm-trick.

" _What_?!" Hades roared.

"Oh gods, you two are still tadpoles," Poseidon grumbled mostly to himself as he put his face in his hands.

"Afraid, she'll say no, Hades?" Zeus grinned triumphantly.

Hades felt himself sneer. "Trust me, I'll make her an offer she can't refuse."

"Then we have an accord?"

"Alright before we shake let me get this straight- Get Persephone to accept my proposal in one week-

"Three days, Hades," Zeus reminded him.

"-Fine, _three days_ ," Hades spat in disdain, "and if she does we get our blessing from your lovely wife, Elysium is given to her and you won't let a word _slip_ to Demeter or _anybody_ be they god, mortal, or what have you about my intentions and should the mother of the bride be against it- you'll deal with her. Oh and _all_ my crimes against humanity and _you_ will be wiped away."

"From history as well," Zeus nodded. "But if the time runs out and she has refused your proposal, regardless, you will return my son to me in the flesh. No Elysium, no name change, and your crimes will finally be put in to place."

Hades clicked his tongue in annoyance, "And if I don't?"

"Persephone as you choose to call my daughter will rule Elysium, and you will forever be reminded of your failure and watch her live while in the arms of another."

Hades felt himself gulp at that change.

 _Damn_ , _this was really getting out of hand_.

That was far worse than being left to rot in the River Phlegethon. The reminder of what could have been would weigh on him far more than anything else, but what about Persephone? It could act as a double-edged sword if she becomes unhappy with her lot.

"That sounds more like a punishment to her than to me. If she don't choose me you're gonna find her mother's gonna absolutely _adore_ that her kid is gonna be next door neighbors with me," Hades sarcastically quipped.

"She is equally in trouble," Zeus exclaimed. "Thanks to her she created an enormous amount of collateral damage and now Sparta and Athens, the two most powerful city states of Greece, are at war."

Hades blissfully sighed, "What a babe, huh?"

"Zeus, I gave her the power to move Underworld waters," Poseidon protested. "It should be me-"

"Poseidon, you did what you deemed best. Persephone, on the other hand, should not have engaged the situation like she did. She should have waited for the guidance of Athena like was planned. Even now many areas are still recovering and her relations with the mortals is currently dismal, no one wants her in Greece. We all just have to find a way to compromise."

"Funny, you actually _sound_ like you want me to sweep her away to the Underworld."

"If I can get rid of the both of you, the _better,"_ Zeus huffed _._ "Two birds with one stone, I say."

"Zeus, she's your tadpole, you can't possibly-"

"Okay, I accept on the condition you remove her crimes too," Hades cut off Poseidon.

"Hades, this is barnacles!"

"Hey, devil's in the details, Po-po. I'm not letting this one slip away," he wagged his finger and shot him a cool grin, but the fish god couldn't help but take note of the look of fear that was hiding behind his brother's golden orbs.

"Then the deal is struck."

Zeus and Hades hands met on the border of their two lands. With one powerful shake Zeus' aura and Hades' flames shined ever brighter as their promise was stronger than any oath sworn upon the River Styx.

Once they released their grip on each other, Zeus genuinely smiled at his baby brother. "Three days, Hades," he patted his brother's shoulder. "From tomorrow once the sun sets on the third day it is done. Do not forget."

"Oh, trust me I won't," Hades smirked. " _And don't expect an invitation to the wedding!_ "

"Then all I can wish you is that you'll finally be satisfied," Zeus exclaimed almost mournfully as he watched his brother disappear in a column of flames.

"Thank you, for coming, Poseidon," Zeus beamed, turning to his last remaining brother. "I can always count on you. Do not forget the meeting tonight, though. We may know what is to happen on account of my son, but we'll keep it secret and play the part."

"Uh, sure thing, bro," Poseidon backed away from Zeus, refusing to make eye contact. "I'll see you at the Olympian meeting tonight."

"Of course, see you then."

An oncoming wave broke upon the stone ridge Poseidon had been standing on and once the wave receded the god was nowhere to be seen, leaving Zeus alone on the inclined plane.

The king of the gods sighed. Two angered brothers, a war brewing in the country that worshipped him, and the cosmos itself was rearranging. Now was when he needed his brothers more than ever, but perhaps it was time to prepare if another plot against him arose.

After all, a king without allies is how a king becomes dethroned.

* * *

 **A/N: Before y'all say you called it, yeah its a fanfic. But in terms of how the story has gone with Persy raising hell it was actually a pretty common thing in Greek Myth to marry off or get rid of a goddess who had become too troublesome. Except Eris, but she's Hera's daughter so she could get away with it.**

 **I mentioned Thetis earlier in the chap, while she was powerful for a nereid Zeus knew she needed to get immediately hitched to avoid having the child go through the usurp their father theme. Metis, Athena's mom had the same prophecy, so Zeus had to get rid of her, and in some myths she was the one who helped him usurp their father by making and serving the potion that made Kronos vomit his kids. She was the titaness of craftiness and good planning, you bet Zeus didn't want her to pose a threat.**

 **Now Thetis isn't the best example but one other goddess who was forced to be married off b/c they were too powerful or posed a threat was Aphrodite. As you all may know when she showed up Hera was all like, "Yo, Zeus if she don't marry someone there's gonna be an all-out war for her." And there was. Every god wanted to marry her, so Zeus had to do something otherwise everyone would go Trojan War on her.**

 **Athena and Artemis were Zeus' favorite daughters, and being a favorite meant loyalty, so its never really a wonder to why they weren't forced into anything, they wouldn't turn on their dad… entirely.**

 **Lol and yes both Po-po and Zeus used animals to marry their respective queens. Zeus tricked Hera into marrying him by disguising himself as a crow and to escape embarrassment that came out of that venture.**


	17. Of the Birds and the Bee-leaguered

**Of the Birds and the _Bee_ -leagured.**

* * *

 **Hello there!**

 **First I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, you are all amazing!**

 **But I would like to address something I've never included in an A/N before. I am a really bad editor, y'all know this since you've read up to this point. If there are any grammar mistakes I have made, I only ask that you PM me so I can try my best to fix them. I want to grow as a writer and with that comes growing as an editor.**

 **Also on that note, you can leave criticisms in the reviews. That's what they're there for! I really want to know how I can improve myself as a writer, all I ask is that you do so in a kindly manner. So far y'all have been fantastic in doing that! Even the ones that seem critical, they really aren't. Trust me, I've seen pretty good examples from my friends and it has caused many of them to leave this site.**

 **On a side note this chapter is more of a fun one as I try to get back into the swing of writing certain characters. I wasn't planning on it it to be one whole chapter, but I decided to make one big chapter as thanks for all you wonderful people.**

 **But everything else is on course for the end of this act so hopefully I can make it to Act III before summer ends.**

 **P.S. Please tell me you noticed the pun in the chapter title. I am really proud of that.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another."_

 _\- Homer, The Iliad_

* * *

There were times when Persephone climbed the highest tree in her woods and stared off at the horizon. She'd watch the sun set, the moon rise, and at this time of the year she would wait for the birds from the North.

She always wondered why the birds visited her at the end of September- and returned to their homes at the end of March, but she went with it. There was a whole different Pantheon of gods up there. Athena had mentioned them once, but never brought them up again on account of her continual pestering about the lands in the North and practically begging her to take her to see them for herself.

Hermes would give her fantastical stories about how Zeus and Hera would visit the ruling couple of the Norse Pantheon, but when she began to ask him to describe the lands in detail from the crops grown to the type of soils up North, he could not be of much help as Demeter and Athena had stepped in then and kept her mind elsewhere making her study just Greece and no farther.

It would never do that a Greek goddess was interested in anything but the affairs of her domain.

Yet there happened to exist a certain group of creatures that helped her to continue her secret investigations of the lands where Hecate had disappeared to: The birds.

But of the ones she had befriended, the ravens were her favorite.

There were ravens known to Greece, but this stock was not as dark and their beaks were far too arched to be the ones she is usually surrounded by. They were a whole different subspecies and the fact that they migrated every year was far different than the ones she was used to.

The large dark birds that smelled of rotting flesh would always stop by her island to visit her, though their names changed with each passing year, the descendants never forgot her and for her continual friendship for the past eight hundred years they always brought her little gifts. Gifts of twigs and leaves that didn't look like anything that belonged in Greece.

Then while she was up here in the highest tree, she'd graft in the twigs to see if they would grow down in her Mediterranean climate, so she could get at least an idea of what they might look like. ^

She never dared try to make a full tree. She could have done so, she was skilled in that regard, but she never wanted anyone to know her obsession of the world outside her island.

Outside of Greece.

It was that time of year again when her ravens would be coming to visit her, and it was why she was up in her hiding place waiting for them to arrive.

So there she waited, with her back against the trunk staring off at the North.

Should she be focusing on filling her orders?

Probably.

Was mother going to arrive any minute now from the great _Olympian Meeting_?

Yes.

But she was going to wait for her birds.

Since returning to her island _far_ from the mainland of Greece, Persephone spent a lot of time alone with her thoughts. No one visited her like before everything went awry.

Athena couldn't, she was too preoccupied with war.

Daphne had a really strict curfew, and her father was not the kind to negotiate when he found out certain gods were visiting the island.

She only had her overbearing mother and her gossipy nymphs for company, well, at least the ones who could talk. Yet with her mother's office up on Olympus she had to leave for 'godly duties' and when Nemesis was bored, which was often, she'd come to take care of her- or really just to make sure she didn't run off again. That seemed to be her only purpose these days.

Hermes, was a different story altogether, but his visits barely lasted five minutes. Every time without fail, he offered to stay, but she knew she couldn't get too attached in case she let her guard slip, and because he only reminded her of his real reason for visiting.

He'd bring the letters and she'd make the orders.

Simple as that.

Persephone longed to do _something other_ than her charity work, but her mother had taken all of her soil samples as part of her grounding. That and all of her notes.

She needed them too as they were becoming ever more important since the patch of earth she'd been using to grow her flowers had taken a little more energy to make them grow. Her theory of soil losing its fertility through continued use was happening right before her eyes, and she couldn't record anything!

That's why the mortal's crops were decreasing through each passing year and their continual reliance on Demeter was becoming more and more important. She had once suggested to her mother that they should let the land rest and replenish so they wouldn't work as hard, or a crop rotation thing the Northern Barbarians used.

I mean growing the new seedlings as soon as the harvest was over? It was insane! No one should force them to grow so quickly- there should be time to cultivate, but what did she know?

Persephone watched the sun sink further into the horizon from the corner of her eye, breathing a sigh as Nyx came racing out with her cloak of night.

She'd take anyone to come bother her now- even Hades, but maybe it was best if he stayed away.

Persephone bit the inside of her cheek as her mind pondered the one subject she didn't want to think about.

He was an enigma wasn't he?

Always exuding that charm and general snark that made anyone around him either annoyed or nervous. For her, she didn't know which category she fit. Somewhere in the middle she supposed, but something added into that mix.

She couldn't exactly say what that added ingredient was, but somehow it contributed to her constantly shifting approach to his appearances.

After everything he still presented a lot of conflicted feelings for her. Whether she hated him or found him a nuisance he was still far better than anyone who ever visited her these days. Someone who actually had brains- wit, personality, whatever. He was someone to talk to, and that's all she needed.

She just _didn't_ want to be treated like a child, but with her slip-up that was all anyone saw. Hades may be the exception, _but_ he was the one who proved their theory which was a part of her mixed feelings towards him.

Gods, that day he had first appeared on her island when she had slapped him she thought she'd feel better, but really she just felt more rotten. He even accepted it and that's what made her feel worse about it.

No one takes a physical outburst like that and say they deserved it- especially from someone who rarely felt they were the problem.

And just today, he was back to his antics trying to charm his way back into her life- Hera knows, why. He wanted her to trust him so bad, but she still couldn't fathom any particular reason why.

She had nothing in her position in the cosmos, no magical scythe to bring down Olympus- nothing! She was just a glorified nymph at this point.

But he had said something about being partners in crime again. Did he want a partnership with her?

Maybe he did want to be friends in his strange way, Persephone mentally concluded. She'd almost be tempted to take it if her situation got any worse, but even she knew that the words that rolled off his silver tongue were not honey, but quicksilver. Same texture, but much more poisonous.

If his words were true- like they were just today about Athena, maybe she'd trust him again. Yet one instance of trust was not enough for her to go back to being buddy-buddy with him again, she'd just give him a chance. A small, tiny, insurmountable chance.

 _That is if she was desperate enough_ , Persephone cynically added.

He had a lot to prove, and a demigod to return might just be the start, but if not, she'd have to beat him at his own game.

Then again… Maybe he was trying to repair the bridge he had burned.

He hated Hercules in the same way she hated Hecate, alright maybe not as much, but while Hecate is a wicked, vile goddess, Hercules just isn't.

Hercules is good and kind, the greatest hero of his time! And for anyone to be his enemy- _his greatest enemy_ wouldn't that make his adversary a villain?

Persephone momentarily paused and allowed the memory she had been holding back to resurface.

She had watched Hades do a simple snap of his fingers and snipped the cord of life in the very hero she had held onto. Gods, she was so afraid when she felt that warmth leave him and even more so of the dawning realization that she was holding onto nothing but a corpse. She allowed his body to fall with no remorse and it was then she had to make a decision and fast.

So she played Hades' game, using every little trick he taught her and let him enjoy his brief reverie. With his guard down, she defeated him with the powers he had bestowed upon her, but that small sentiment inside of her held her back from leaving him at the mercy of his previous prison.

She pitied him, and that was why she let him go.

Yes, Hades is a villain through and through, a god who is as ruthless as he is cunning. What makes him all the more chilling is his ability to make himself likable- relatable even. And it was that relatability that connected them.

She saw herself in him.

Maybe a hundred- maybe a thousand years from now, she could become him. They had that same sob story of being abandoned by their fellow gods, left to rot somewhere far from the welcoming embrace of Olympus, but he had let that bitterness take root over centuries.

She was only beginning to water it.

And yet, with his grudge against the Olympians, she thought she would be lumped together with them for betraying him and stopping his second attempt of taking over the cosmos.

If he had, why did he show up at her doorstep? Not just once, but twice, and by the looks of it he might even try again tomorrow!

He had been really- and I mean _really_ apologetic each time he visited, and for a person like him to stoop so low to apologize it spoke volumes. He was a fun person to be around with their bantering and the amount of things they could do when their heads came together was- it was…

Almost scary how well they worked together.

Scary because of how much trouble had been created when they did so. Nearly caused Greece to undergo yet another catastrophic event mere _weeks_ after the Titan Takeover.

She was smarter though.

She'd never fall for his schemes again, she told herself, but when wasn't he scheming?

Always planning, always plotting, always hungry and never satisfied. People like that you have to watch, _especially,_ dear reader, if you are that person.

Maybe that was why he took her under his wings so quickly. Perhaps he saw that same glint of ambition in her. Saw her yearning as much as she saw that desperation in him.

They'd make quite a pair if they teamed up again and maybe some good could be created out of it.

 _If he's trustworthy,_ Persephone reminded herself.

Uh, here she was going in circles again, the goddess sighed.

She really needed to talk to someone soon before she exploded, or if the sparks returned.

Ah, now that was another topic on her mind she'd been delaying.

Her little freak-out that followed when her powers began to turn into decay was enough to drop her mask in front of Hades, of all the gods, but somehow he figured out what was the problem.

She realized later that same night when her hair never dimmed that something had changed. It just kept on glowing like florescent algae, no matter what she did to turn it off. Was that how it was like with his hair? She almost wanted to ask upon his second visit, but she wanted to keep the similarities between them as little as possible.

It was true that her other features had returned partially to normal, but her canines were still incredibly sharp and the ears she'd been hiding were slightly on the pointed side.* Of course there was the _other_ chthonic feature that had not gone away, but she kind of liked it.

 _Her sparks._

It surprised her that they had not disappeared with her powers of decay, but it was nice to know she had something new to come out of all her troubles.

It was this little power that she found herself testing as the horizon was lit with the dying orange and lavender hues that blended into the ever growing ink of night.

Lightly pressing her finger to the trunk she was using to relax on, Persephone concentrated her power in such a way that a flame did not bloom into life and traced out the simple image of a flower. The wood burned underneath her finger, but since the temperature was not too high it only darkened the wood.

Satisfied at the result, Persephone couldn't help but wonder maybe she should practice more with the sparks.

Extending out her index finger, Persephone couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her mouth as a lilac flame burst into life, surrounding her finger in a column of light.**

 _This shouldn't be happening._

That thought alone was enough to scare Persephone at how she had earned those powers. Without a second thought, she wrapped her other hand around her finger to put it out, but as the flames were entwined with her emotions, the tongues of flame only grew until they were emitting from both her hands.

Persephone stared long and hard at her hands. Both in awe and fear.

There was a certain elation that coursed through her, a feeling as strong and dangerous as the fire that was coming out of her hands.

For Hades, his flames were tied to his emotions- it was why he tried to stay calm so much. The slightest upset and _fwoosh_! He became a torrent of flames, but in a way it served a purpose didn't it?

It let out the tension when you're overflowing with emotions and you feel the need to scream. Maybe that's what the flames did for him too.

 _Which meant if that was the food for the fire-_

Persephone watched with a satisfied grin as the flames extinguished with her fear along with it. "I just need to watch what I feed it."

"Kore," Nemesis called. The silent avenger had been leaning against the same trunk of the tree that Persephone was currently hanging out on. She had been there for some time, guarding her to make sure she didn't run into trouble as she was prone to do so at night. "Your mother's here."

"Alright," Persephone shouted down, and with a last look at the odd assortment of little sprigs and the open sky, she began to descend down. "You know I was wondering if you were gonna call me or just drag me kicking and screaming, but I really appreciate the war-"

"Hello, Kore," Hera greeted from her mother's side.

The branch that Persephone was holding onto shattered as her grip tightened to a strength the wood could not bear. "Gah!" She fell without nothing to grab onto and landed on the rocky terrain of the earth.

"And Hera," Nemesis added.

Persephone groaned at the impact, but she could already feel whatever damage she suffered began to fade as her godly powers worked their magic. "Thank you, Nemesis."

"No problem," the demigoddess walked away with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh sweetheart," Demeter twittered, and proceeded to help her daughter up. "Are you alright? Does anything-"

"Mother, I'm fine," Persephone tried to assuage her mother, but couldn't stop her from fixing her dress and pulling out any branches and leaves that got caught in her hair .

"Oh you're such a mess," Demeter grumbled, and furiously began to rub a non-non-existent smudge off of her daughter's face. "Hera's here to talk to you," she whispered. "You're lucky your getting off with a warning-"

Before Persephone could ask her mother what she meant, she had already shifted tones.

"And where's your sandals?" Her mother lifted up her skirt to reveal Persephone's bare feet.

"Mother, don't do this now," Persephone pulled back her dress out of her mother's grip. She briefly made eye contact with Hera, and felt even more embarrassed. Why did her mother have to do this now? In front of the _Queen_?!

Seeming to notice Persephone's embarrassment, Hera gave her a small wink. "Demeter, dear, I really don't want to be such a bother. I know it's late, and the Harvest is still going on-"

"Oh, Hera, you're not a bother at all!" Demeter stopped her fussing and flashed her guest an awkward smile. "Come, let's head to the cottage for some tea."

Persephone never felt more relieved, but couldn't help the bemusement that overtook her. Hera and her mother never saw eye to eye even before she found out that her mother had cheated on her husband. She was living proof of it, so what got them to be so amiable all of a sudden? "Well, have fun you two," she waved, and began to take her leave.

Hera softly laughed. "Actually, it would be appropriate if you joined us Kore. I have news from Olympus concerning you."

Persephone and Demeter briefly locked eyes before she met the serene gaze of Hera. "Nothing bad I hope?" She gave a strained smile.

"Far from it, sweetheart," her mother lilted, a strange sad sort of smile graced her round face. "It's something that needs to be discussed about your future."

"And one of those futures you could have is my specialty," Hera gestured to herself. "Now come we have much to discuss." The queen of the gods put a gentle hand on Persephone's exposed shoulder while her mother did the same with her other one.

Persephone went rigid underneath their hands. Did they know? What was going on? "Alright," she bit back her tongue from saying anything more for fear that she'd say something that was meant to stay clandestine.

* * *

 _"Three days?!"_

Persephone choked on her tea as she sputtered this. She briefly felt the ends of her hair begin to flicker, but thankfully her hair was so long it was not visible to the other occupants of the table.

"The time may be on the short side, but it's nothing compared to Aphrodite," Hera took a small sip from the steaming tea cup. "Poor dear showed up on Olympus for the first time and had twenty minutes to decide. That's not even considering introductions and the Civil War that erupted when everyone realized she was unmarried. I had to take Zeus aside and tell him to do something. That god," she laughed fondly, but Persephone watched her mother as she said this.

Demeter was an expert at ignoring the elephant in the room, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Reaching underneath the table, Persephone found her mother's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. This was an awkward situation for both of them, but it was more so for her mother who was being scrutinized the most. Hera may be a nice goddess and a wise queen, but there was always going to be that underlying distaste for her mother for what she did all those centuries ago.

"How would the cosmos run if there were no queens to keep their husbands in check?" Hera couldn't help but eye Persephone curiously, but the goddess was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice.

"Pardon?"

"Just an observation, dear," Hera smiled genuinely. "Now tell me, the goddess of marriage, has any particular god caught your eye that you'd like to settle down with? I know Apollo has come with intentions of courtship, but-"

"Oh Kore broke ties with him," Demeter interrupted. "Although he keeps sending letter after letter that she reconsider, but, I respect my daughter's choice. You see he was dating one of her friend's recently and we haven't seen her since, so you can imagine the impression he left on my Kore."

Persephone didn't dispute any of what her mother said, even if the whole _"respect my daughter's choice,"_ was exaggerated a bit too liberally. Her mother didn't believe her about Clytie being gone even after she searched the entire forest for her with the assistance of the nymphs, but had suggested that she wandered off to the human village that lived next to their woods.

"Uh-huh," A unfurled scroll was now laid out on the table in front of Hera. "And what do you say, Kore?" She jotted down a few notes, but from Persephone's angle she couldn't read a thing.

"If its marriage you seek I am here for your benefit, if not. Well," she paused so Kore could gather her thoughts. "Then I will take my leave and send Hestia or even Athena your way, but either way you must decide before the sun sets in three days. The three days given for your benefit, but no longer for all the trouble you caused."

"That's right, sweetheart, we are both here to support your decision in whatever form," Demeter gave her daughter an encouraging smile.

Persephone returned the smile, but the action was as empty as she felt. That same uneasy feeling of being cornered rose up inside of her as she stared at her mother and queen. It almost reminded her of when her and Hercules had raced back to the Underworld only for them to be greeted by Hades.

That same fear of having to choose and decide what to fight for, to decide who's side to join, this situation was the same in that aspect, but instead of seeing the twisted triumphant grin of a god who had finally won, she saw her mother with that same grin.

Her mother wanted a family.

She wanted more than just the two of them on a lonely island in the Mediterranean, and she couldn't deny that she wanted it too. This was her last ditch effort to get it, and she had three days now to make her wish come true.

But she wasn't going to do it on her mother's terms. She would not take Apollo no matter what her mother did. If anyone was to decide her Fate- even if the idea of making any choice on her own terrified her- it was going to be her and her alone who decided. She could not risk her mother interfering on her behalf.

Not like this.

"Mother, would it be alright if I just talked to Hera? _Alone_?" Persephone asked, finding the cup in her hands to be far more interesting than anything else in the entire world.

Persephone heard her mother suck in a breath, ready to protest, but that same breath came out in an exasperated sigh a brief moment later.

Hera looked at Demeter, expectantly, and the agricultural goddess couldn't help but feel herself flush with embarrassment. She couldn't say no, she'd be made a fool by her own daughter, and she couldn't do that in front of Hera of all people.

But Demeter decided to concede for another reason.

She knew that there were times when some things could not be talked about in front of one's mother, though the latter would often be offended at the idea of it. Yet it was their past selves that reminded them of when they were in their daughter's sandals, and kept them from overstepping their boundaries.

Kore was not a child any longer, and she had to respect that. No matter how much it hurt.

"If that's what you want, Kore," her mother exclaimed in a strained voice. She attempted to make eye contact with her daughter, but she continued to stare off listlessly at her tea.

"Good night, Hera," Demeter muttered stiffly. "But you'll have to forgive me. I have a long day ahead of me."

"Rest well, dear. Don't worry I won't stay for much longer," Hera exclaimed.

Persephone sighed, and closed her eyes as she tried to find her calm as the front door of the cottage gently closed shut. Leaving the two goddesses to talk amongst themselves in the still night.

"I'm sorry about that, but she just makes me so nervous," Persephone rubbed the sleep from her eyes. First Athena, then Hades, now Hera, ugh, her day- no, now her _night_ wasn't getting any better.

"That's alright, dear," Hera continued to jot down a few notes on her scroll. "Now, let me guess, do you have someone in mind that you don't want your mother to know about?"

Persephone blinked. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Without looking down, Hera drew a line through one of her notes. "Just a thought, dear," she noted a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. "So what do you want to talk about, Kore?"

"Nothing really," Persephone exclaimed truthfully. Any sort of nervousness she had while her mother was around seemed to dissipate as she sat straighter in her seat. "I just don't think it's worth concerning yourself with me when your son is currently in a predicament- a predicament I find myself responsible for."

Hera became rigid at Persephone's words, but not because of the reason the goddess assumed.

"Really, I mean it," Persephone pressed on. "Waste your energy on bringing your son home, not on a person who doesn't even know what they want. He's a good man, your son, and I don't want him to suffer for doing the right thing."

 _I just wish I listened to him,_ she wanted to say, but held her tongue.

Persephone stared expectantly at Hera, waiting for her response.

"Tell me, how is your flower service going? I understand your mother implemented it to help your popularity after what happened."

Persephone eyes narrowed at the topic change, but took it in stride. She wasn't going to pester Hera about Hercules. Her son was her business and though she may have put him back in Hades' clutches, she knew if she wanted to get out of trouble she needed this circumvention to put Hera's mind on other things. Who knows maybe Hera had a solution to her problems.

"To be honest, it isn't getting the reception that my mother hoped. Worshippers of my mother and High schoolers seem to be the only people who have taken advantage of the flower service, but from what I'm told," Persephone paused as she tried to paraphrase what Hermes had explained.

"With Homecoming happening tomorrow, the orders will dwindle down to _nada,_ and my only market will be those trying to send offerings to my mother. It's a funny situation, right now," Persephone gave a strained smile at the absurdity of it all. "But one I imagine I'll have to keep up if I don't want to be on the bottom of the popularity list."

"You're not enjoying it are you?"

Persephone hesitated. "It certainly passes the time. With mother gone for the harvest- Athena waging war- it's really the only thing that's entertaining me," she took a long drawl from her tea. Allowing the warm, calming juice to soothe her throat.

 _You know besides_ a _certain god that won't stop dropping in,_ Persephone added mentally.

"Well, don't worry about it for much longer, dear, your recent actions have been thoroughly erased."

Persephone stared perplexed at Hera. "I'm acquitted?"

"Yes, it was part of the bargain we reached with Hades for my son," Hera explained poignantly.

Persephone felt her heart leap in her chest. _Dear sweet Fates, hell had officially frozen over._ Kronos could escape from Tartarus at this very instant and gobble her up and she still wouldn't feel as stunned as she did now.

She almost wanted to ask why, but she knew better than to ask Hera. No, she needed to confront a certain lord of the dead on the subject.

"I see…" Persephone listlessly exclaimed, her mind was everywhere but here.

After a long pause, Hera watched the goddess stare off into space.

You prefer Persephone, don't you?"

The question caught Persephone off-guard as she had not expected this subject to be brought up at all.

"Or what about the name your Aunt Hecate called you?" Hera inquired. "Melantheia? No that's not quite right."

"It was Melanthe," Persephone whispered in a thin voice, holding back the bile that rose from its mere mention. "But Persephone is perfect."

"Alright, _Persephone_ ," Hera began again. "I will leave you with your thoughts, but I need to know: What path would you prefer? You may be absolved, but Zeus still requires your decision."

Persephone felt her current elation dwindle at the reminder of Zeus' ruling. No matter what, the gods would always remember what she'd done, and they needed to find a way to make sure she never did something like that again. So in a way, she was still in trouble, but only slightly less so.

"Keep in mind," Hera reminded her. "Living the single life- is not a bad life. Mind you fewer headaches, less stress, less heartache," she added with a pained grimace. "It's a path Athena and Artemis enjoy thoroughly and allows them to explore paths not usually offered to goddesses, or do you desire the bond that two can share? Marriage can be a public declaration of love, but in its origin it is a consolidation of forces that come together against a greater force, putting together their strengths and resources to become the ultimate power couple."

 _Huh,_ Persephone felt herself whisper in amazement. _So that's why Zeus and Hera got married._

"Well, that sounds all good and all and I understand that, but I just don't know what I want," Persephone remarked as plain and as obvious as the nose on her face.

"I mean I do want both of what those paths _could_ offer. Having the chance to do my own thing and not be tied down, but I also want to have someone I can trust and raise a family with, you know, so my mother won't be so alone," Persephone added.

Hera nodded understandingly, but briefly wondered if Persephone was really referring to herself and not her mother.

"And well, I personally think it's just better to continue on being single. It's the only life I've ever known, and I can't imagine any change being the best thing for me. I like predictability... It's _nice_ ," but even as she said it she felt a nauseaous feeling wash over her.

"You do know it could be your last chance to get out of being your mother's assistance, correct?" Hera reminded her.

Persephone clenched her teeth as she mustered a soft, "I know…" That hopelessness drifted across her mind, but she kept her resolve. "But I can still try."

Hera did not say anything as she wrote something down on her open scroll. "Well if that's what you wish, I'll take my leave then," she rose from her seat.

Carefully rolling up the scroll, Hera proceeded to make it disappear from her hand only for a new scroll sealed with scarlet wax to take its place. "But if you ever change your mind, and decide to elope, read this."

Persephone took the outstretched scroll from Hera's waiting hold. Her thumb already began to tear off the seal, but stopped when Hera took a small intake of breath.

"Not now, my dear. Only if you change your mind about the vow of chastity, and…" her voice lowered as she whispered into her ear, "Don't tell your mother about it."

Persephone felt her curiosity begin to overflow, but did not ask any further. "Alright, you can send 'Thena then and-"

"Oh wait, that reminds me," Hera beamed as a lovely idea crossed her mind. "You've heard of the little civil war going on in Greece, correct?"

"Bits and pieces."

 _More like having 'Thena come angrily accuse you of starting said little civil war._

"Well, if you want to at least be open-minded about some of your other options how about a little date with my son?"

"Isn't Hercules already married?"

"My _other_ son," Hera deadpanned. "The one that's not engaged," she added after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh, you meant Ares," Persephone sheepishly smiled. It was in that moment that she remembered what she told Athena before everything went to hell.

 _"I'd marry Ares!"_

Oh irony you truly are worse than karma.

"Well, I'm honored your majesty, but I don't know... Athena hates him more than any other god and-"

"She loves you, though," Hera pointed out. "And I'm willing to bet you can make the two reconcile their differences once and for all. It's not right for siblings to bicker, and I implore you that you two at least _try_ so you can at least see one of your options, but if you don't want to I understand, trust me, I know, I'm his mother."

Persephone internally groaned, but she knew she couldn't say no. She could try, plus she'd do anything to get off this island at this point. "A date doesn't seem _too_ bad." Apollo's date didn't go so bad it was just painfully obvious that he was hiding something.

Hera brightened at this. "Oh wonderful! Does tomorrow at seven work for you?"

"Sure," Persephone shrugged.

"Excellent, Ares will be so pleased!" Hera rushed to the other side of the table and gave Persephone a quick hug.

A cloud began to soar down to the earth and Hera climbed aboard, "Do give your mother my regards. Good-bye, my dear."

"Bye!" Persephone watched Hera soar away into the heavens, and as she watched the queen of the gods ascend to the heavens she noticed something else in the sky.

Persephone grinned as she watched the ravens fly over her. She knew those dark shaped anywhere even in the dead of night, and they were finally here!

Racing to her sanctuary, Persephone hurriedly climbed to the top of the tree to greet them for they loved to perch their and gorge themselves on whatever seeds she had lying about.

"Hello, how are you my pretty dar-" Persephone stopped mid-word as she noticed that her birds had already passed her tree, completely ignoring their familiar nesting grounds.

"Wait, come back, my darlings! I got food!" Persephone shouted at the flock, hoping to coax them over.

The leading raven momentarily paused his stride and looked back at the goddess. Persephone smiled brightly, hoping the bird would recognize her, but that brief look was full of indifference, and the raven continued his path while his flock followed.

"Please, don't leave me here!"

Her shouts began to get more desperate as her birds failed to acknowledge her. All she could do was watch them continue to fly Southward, to Africa, maybe.

That was when she felt the first wave of tears slide down her face. "Don't leave me here too."

* * *

Pain and Panic were having a swell time sweeping what remained of the world map.

They had been at it for the past hour or so and found the accompanying silence to be quite pleasant since they had been greeting the screaming shades at the docks of the River Styx for the past two days. Of course, that wasn't even considering the other normal wailing sounds, and whenever Hades showed up to yell at them for whatever his conniption was at the moment.

Pain was humming a jaunty tune when a sudden thought struck him. "Is it a little quiet in here for you?"

Panic paused his sweeping and took a moment to contemplate the tomb-like silence that permeated the room. "You know I was just going to mention-"

"Boys! Meeting, NOW!" Hades burst through the doors sending a massive heat wave across the room.

"Never mind," Pain huffed while Panic clutched at his chest as he had a mini heart attack.

"Okay- okay, boys we have three days… Three flaming days to get-" Hades paused mid-sentence holding Persephone's little figurine over where the world map should have been. He took a moment to stare at the jagged pieces that his two imps had swept up and then looked back at the empty space in front of him.

Damnit.

He did all his rearranging the cosmos plans here. This was how he organized his best machinations and allowed him to see the big picture- to see all the flaws in his plans…

"Alright change of plans." Hades disappeared and reappeared on his throne in a plume of smoke. "Boys, I got great news. I'm getting married."

"Oh congratulations, boss!" His two imps cheered.

Pain smiled triumphantly at his fellow imp as Panic handed him a drachma. "Why, thank you," he whispered gleefully.

"So when's the wedding, your most engaged-fullness?"

"Yeah, so about that," Hades began to laugh in such a way that reflected the growing anxiety attack he was currently having. He had so many ideas, and so little time, and all he had were these two morons to listen in. "It can be either, hey, I don't know, maybe tonight, or sometime in the next three days. All I know is that's our window, and if it doesn't happen, well…" Hades began to drift off while his fingers drummed against the armrest of his throne.

"Don't worry boss, we can get this wedding organized tonight if we have to," but even Pain knew that was a lie as he said it. A wedding, especially with Hades' standards and his frugal tendencies would have proved an impossible task to undertake.

"So, how excited was the future missus when you popped the question?" Panic asked.

"That, boys is going to be priority numero uno. Because..."

"Sir, you haven't asked yet?" Panic guessed. It was his turn to smile gleefully as Pain handed back the drachma. "Why, thank you."

"Ha, no," Hades face fell into a deep frown. "But, on the bright side, I got Zeusy's full permission to marry our dear, sweet Persephone. It's part of the wager we set for Jerkules' soul. On the down side, I got just one, teeny tiny, microscopic problem about that. See, she's gotta agree to it from now until three flaming sunsets from now. Jeez, why is my time always so- you know what? Forget it, who cares. It doesn't matter anymore. We gotta focus on the present and all that jazz. So," Hades paused, narrowing his eyes as he began to formulate a plan.

"How do we get the blushing bride to the church on time? And countering that, how we gonna come up with a plan Beta if she doesn't say yes."

"Oh, sir, don't be so hard on yourself, how could she say no?" Panic twittered. "With your looks and charming disposition her most pulchritudinous would jump at the chance to be with you, boss."

"Yeah, and I mean didn't she want to rule the Underworld too? So if she marries you she'll be-"

"Ha, that's cute," Hades cut him off. "No- no, she didn't really want it. Not enough to entice her. She told me herself, she just wants-" Hades paused as an idea struck him. "… she wants out."

"Out of what?" Pain and Panic shared confused glances.

"Her ma's shadow… Boys, that it!" Hades began to flare excitedly. "If she can't fall for me, long shot, I know, she can fall for the Underworld! Get a whole new career outta farming. She'd add a whole new layer to the business. Hell, I can take her to Egypt, old Barker owes me one, and he can show her how they do it so she can get some ideas to make this bit her own. She's a passionate little minx, and if she likes it, she'll agree in a heartbeat if it meant she got to do what she wants. I mean all she has to do is say yes to a proposal- doesn't gotta be a matrimonial one, Zeus never specified what kind- the tool," Hades sneered.

"Now all I have to figure out is how she's gonna agree to play hooky with me and sneak her out cuz overprotective is too weak of a word to describe the future mother-in-law."

"Imagine Demeter coming over for holidays?" Pain mused.

"Oh, I know, especially if we have to resort to plan Beta. That's gonna be awkward," Panic shuddered. "What is plan Beta anyway?"

"Leave that to me," Hades waved off. "So boys, while I'm busy with the bride, you two schmos are the newly designated wedding planners so you gotta do the catering, the decorating- the whole shebang. If ya need help get Mel and her crew, they might know a thing or two about 'lady stuff'- or whatever. If Persephone created them, that means they know what she likes."

"But-"

"No buts, clean this mess up while you're at it, and hey, kid if you wanna come out you can help the boys out too," Hades shouted.

The lord of the dead had noticed the uneven outline of a shape that was situated on one of the two windows of the room and figured Than was eavesdropping like always.

The sound of someone falling on the ground, followed by someone rolling around and fumbling in fabric being ripped off announced Thanatos' appearance. The thin godling's face wore a flabbergasted expression as he removed the hood of his invisibility cloak. He weakly waved at his three uncles and tried to play it cool.

"Hi, guys..." Thanatos flashed them an awkward smile.

"Hey, Than," Pain and Panic grumbled.

"Hi, sir…"

"Kid," Hades sighed. "Had a little fun snooping?"

"Heh, yeah… So congrats on the wedding- and don't smite me," Thanatos nervously laughed under his breath. "But like can I get some help right now?"

"Oi, what's your major malfunction now, kid?" Hades groaned.

"Something's buzzing in my ear- like bees and I can't stop it!" Than whined, pressing his hands onto his ears.

"You're just being beseeched, kapiche? Ya just gotta practice a little more until you can make out voices," Hades rolled his eyes. "Jeez, didn't your ma teach you?"

"Well, no, because no one ever beseeches her, and why would anyone want to beseech me?!"

"I don't know kid, maybe they want someone dead? They're bored? Desperate? Who cares you can either go see 'em or ignore- wait a sec'... Desperate enough to ask Death for help, huh?"

A thought struck him and phase one of his plan finally fell into place. That was how he was going to convince Persephone to interact with him. She needed to be respected by mortals, and what better way than to meet one in person? "I haven't done field work in a while…. Alright, Pain, Panic get to work. Kid, give me the location of this hapless mortal."

"But how?" Thanatos asked. He waved good-bye as Pain and Panic flew out the room.

"Use your thick skull, brat. Concentrate, I know it hurts for you," Hades impatiently snapped.

"Okay, okay, uh... I'm getting a garden. Oh and butterflies, so many pretty butterflies, and oh there's two other people with her- yeah, it's a she!" Thanatos shouted in surprise. "Oh she's a pretty she. I think her two friends are her sisters."

"Alright, alright- is it a farm, a temple? C'mon, give me details, " Hades prodded.

"It's like a temple- no wait, people live there…"

"A palace then. Perfect, I think I got an idea of where to look tomorrow," Hades yawned. "Get back to work or go get some shut eye, kid, we got a long day tomorrow," a coffee cup appeared in his hand.

"What are you gonna do then, Mr. Hades?"

Hades flashed Thanatos a knowing smirk and took a long swig from his mug. "You three got your job, I got mine, and I gotta find someone to provide the flowers for the big day whether she knows it or not."

* * *

 **^For those of you who have no agricultural background, a simple example of grafting is cutting off a living branch of an apple tree and putting it on a peach tree by tying the apple tree branch onto an end where you cut off a piece of the peach tree. Then the peach tree either accepts or rejects it, but if it accepts the living apple tree branch becomes a part of the peach tree and thus you get a tree that produces apples and peaches. Take that Master Oogway. Special thanks to my Bible study friend for introducing me into her agricultural ways. It has seriously helped with this fic in several ways.**

 ***After careful analysis of every Underworld character in the series, I started to take note of how the Underworld characters differed from the Olympians, so I decided to make that a part of Persy's blending with her belonging to two different worlds. I think we sometimes forget that she'd not just solely a Spring goddess, but she's both a life and death deity. I love that duality in her character and its one I am trying to implement in this fic.**

 **** I didn't choose lilac as her flame color just cuz. Plants contain the element Potassium in their cells which allows them to control how much water they store. Potassium chloride (AKA: pot ash) is an amazing fertilizer, as it is made out of the ashes of plants. Get it? Fire and plants? Anyway, when you burn potassium, it produces a purple flame. Just like how burning boron you make a green flame.**

 **This has been the science side of Fanfiction. Tune in next week for more ways I try to make Disney movies scientifically accurate.**

 **Also birds are depicted a lot with Persy, both with Harpies and Sirens- and yes, sirens are birds with heads of women not mermaids unlike how they are usually depicted in modern media. Supposedly Hades gave Persy the harpies for her to use as minions and I believe she was with the sirens in the over-world. It's also why I made her and Ibid close in chapter 1.**

 **Let's get this train a'rolling!**

 **As always fav, follow, and review!**


	18. Flap of a Butterfly's Wing

**Flap of a Butterfly's wing**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my gosh thank you for the wonderful reviews, guys! I am especially happy that the peeps who read this when it first started are here too! Oh I can't believe how time flies!**

 **And I'm super glad y'all liked the science facts ;)**

 **One small note: The Disney movie is very myth-taken, and I'm honestly somewhat on that same boat since I keep mixing in myths together. But honestly its to keep this fic sort of unpredictable. We know how this story ends, I just like to make things a little difficult on how we get there. So I hope y'all don't mind, and I strongly encourage y'all to read the myths that inspired this.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world."_

 _\- Chaos Theory_

* * *

If there was one thing Hades always prepared himself for whenever he encountered mortals, he always prepared for tears. I mean it took a really desperate person, one who was currently on stage three of grief, to summon him.

Sure, there were times he showed up when they weren't calling him _specifically_ , but when someone says _any_ god he was more than happy to answer the call.

So when someone was gutsy enough to beseech the kid, well, since he's a minor, he was more than happy to step in as a guardian figure.

"Hey, name's Hades, lord of the dead, hi how ya doing?" The aforementioned god appeared in a pillar of fire sticking out his hand in greeting.

The sudden scream of a mortal female pierced the morning air. Ducking underneath her bed, the mortal could only stare in horror at the god that stood before her. "I- I didn't pray to any god…" she muttered.

"Think again, babe, you called for Death, and Death just so happens to be under my charge, but well, child labor laws and all that, so I'm here in person to avoid said laws."

"I'm… _Confused_ ," the mortal emerged from underneath her divan and began to back up, putting as much distance between the god and her as possible.

"Yeah, hi, the name's Hades if you missed the introduction, but as you can see I'm a bit of a fast-talker so keep up. I can see that you are currently a damsel in distress and in need of some divine intervention. So here I am. You want to fulfill your mortal desire, whim, fancy, whatever you wanna call it. I can do that, no sweat. One catch though, just one. I just require the usual fee- you'll hardly miss it, trust me I never do, your mortal soul, but I do accept checks. You're a princess, right?"

"Uh- what?" The mortal could not keep up with the god's speedy monologuing, and instead spared a glance at the door and then at her balcony.

 _Where could she run?_

"But I think you're- that you're mistaken- uh- _sir_ …" she fumbled through her words. "I just- I didn't think anyone would answer my call. It was more of a why not- let's see who's listening."

"Well, you came to the right place, babe," Hades disappeared and reappeared so that he was only an arm's length away.

The princess flinched back at his display of power, but tried in vain to remain calm. She'd never been in the presence of a god, or at least any that she had known of.

"So before we get to the nitty-gritty details about your problems- kind of curious here, but why would the Olympians be ignoring you? I mean sure, we ignore a lot of mortal pleas, but you're…" The question was an honest one, and one that was bothering him the more he studied the princess.

She was unusually pretty- like Aphrodite having a bad hair day pretty; which was next to unheard of in a mortal. The princess had long curly red hair which should have been full of life, but was currently flat and uncared for. The rest of her too reflected this same pattern as the heavy bags under her Adriatic blue eyes lacked any sort of willingness to live and her state of clothes looked like she hadn't changed in several days.

"I have offended the gods," the princess replied sending another wave of tears down her face.

"Join the club," Hades rolled his eyes. _Oi, here come the tears._

"But why- _why_ have you offended them? I mean, sure, I've done it like three times in the past hour alone, but ya don't look like the type to be un-favored by the gods. Ya know unless you were currently Zeus' new fling," Hades added offhandedly.

"I- well, it's kind of a petty reason, you probably won't believe me."

Hades laughed. _Really_ laughed.

 _Oi_ trust him he had seen the Olympians do a lot of petty things towards mortals for just being better than them. "Try me."

The princess took an exaggerated breath before muttering, "I'm too beautiful."

Honestly these cases were becoming _overly predictable_ at this point.

"So you offended _Dite,_ specifically, huh?" Hades rhetorically asked.

Okay, now he had an idea of what was going on. Unusually pretty mortal equals one jealous goddess of beauty, but why would she make the mortal off-limits to the others? Her beauty had to have another added consequence to all this. Parents calling her more beautiful than Aphrodite? Nah, she'd be dead right now.

Mortals worshipping her instead of Aphrodite? Yeah, that looked to be the case, the gods did like their vengeance best served cold.

"I don't know, but I can't- I can't," the princess tentatively reached her hand out but once she stretched out a certain distance her hand immediately shot back to her chest as if she had just struck something. "I'm cursed! My parents, my sisters, they can't touch me- can't _comfort_ me. No one can. It's why I'm holed up here, so I can't hurt anybody," she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Touching. Alright, I can get the thorn bush off," Hades inspected the invisible cage that surrounded the princess, his fingers lightly dancing across its surface.

"But that's not going to fix my problems," the princess began to get bold at the reminder of what her life was like before the bush. She was too beautiful, so beautiful that the mere sight of her drove all of her suitors away almost like they were intimidated by it, rather the opposite of what one would expect, but was exactly what had happened. "I want a husband."

"Well, I'm flattered, really," Hades smirked. "But unfortunately for you I got someone else in mind."

"Ew- no," the princess reared back in disgust.

Hades did not take the slide too kindly, but he remembered why he was here. This chick was perfect for getting Persephone's foot in the door: desperate, on the naive side, a hopeless romantic with probably a tragic end in a year? This was working in his favor, and he knew he couldn't lose her trust now- not when he was this close.

So he decided to make a joke out of it since the little princess had covered her mouth in regret. "Y'know for once I'd like someone to be disappointed that I shot them down cold, but anyway, yeah sure, I'll see what I can do, now as for my payment."

"I can give you jewels, money, name it, but I can't relinquish my soul to you," she proclaimed. "Please, I know what you do to those who give you their soul."

Hades didn't care, he didn't need her soul anyway, but she didn't know that. "How 'bout this. Let's just say that you owe me a favor. My business associate will be here soon, in fact she's on her way here _now,"_ Hades punctuated. "And all you'll have to do is be your charming little self when she gets here, kapiche?"

"What do you mean?" The princess asked unsurely.

"Don't worry you'll love her. Hell, I do. She's gonna get your little thorn bush off."

"What? But you said you could remove the thorns!" The princess desperately cried.

"Plant magic is _unfortunately_ not my specialty, and I don't think you'd appreciate the Underworld this time of year- if ya catch my drift," Hades added with a sardonic grin.

The princess paled as she took a moment to stare at Hades' flaming hair. "Oh sure, whatever you say."

"Now I usually shake hands at the end of these kinda deals, but we can do this at a later time for your future hubby. So how 'bout your name, babe?"

"Psyche," the mortal smiled weakly. "You can call me Psyche."

* * *

Persephone stared blankly at the flower patch in front to her. There were no more orders. Not a single one.

Hermes had come by at the crack of dawn, with what she assumed was a pack full of orders, but instead he came to her empty handed, and honestly, she was wondering when this would happen.

Harvest would be over by the end of the week, and with it already almost completed there was no need for her services- for gifts to her mother- nothing.

She didn't have anything to do, and Nemesis was doing a great job at reminding her.

"Y'know if you want, I can go take you to see your mother; although she _is_ pretty busy at the moment, so I probably shouldn't."

Persephone inwardly groaned.

Nemesis had been at this all morning, and she'd been up well before the crack of dawn. In fact she hadn't slept all night.

She had a lot on her mind.

" _Thank you_ , Nemesis, but I'm perfectly content at the moment, " Persephone flashed her a steely look before setting her eyes on the flowers before her and began to angrily pluck them.

"Don't let her get to you," Daphne softly whispered beside her. She too was helping pass the time by making flower crowns with her friend. The other nymphs had decided to join in the fun, but they were at a farther distance prattling away with their insipid talk.

"What are you talking about?" Persephone seethed between her teeth as she began to weave the flowers together. " _I'm having a great time…_ "

" _Alright_ ," Daphne singsonged. "Oh, I'm finished with mine, here let me put it on you," the naiad jumped to her feet and proceeded to place the flower crown on Persephone's head before she could protest.

"Thanks, I hate it," Persephone deadpanned. She made a move to remove the crown, but Daphne slapped her hand away.

"No! It's cute on you. After all, I love Narcissus flowers," Daphne admired the white six-petaled flowers with the yellow trumpet-like shape that emerged from its center.

"Why did Zeus even turn him into a god?"

"Maybe because he liked his flowers, they're certainly _my_ favorite," Daphne mused.

"That's because you're the one who discovered them on your father's banks," Persephone smiled at that distant memory. Has it really been sixty years already? "Now c'mon let me put on yours."

Carefully, Persephone placed the crown she had made out of fallen tree branches and hyacinths into Daphne's blue hair.** "There now we're matching. Hey, Nemesis, you want one?" Persephone teased.

"Sure, if you got the time," Nemesis shot back with a sickening grin.

" _I hate her_ ," Persephone harshly whispered as she sank back to the ground in defeat.

"Don't be like that. You're just cranky because you didn't get any sleep," Daphne whispered back.

"But I sleep for four hours on average, I think I'm fine."

"Sure, cranky Korey… But look at her, she's as bored as you. The both of you are out of a job right now."

Persephone sighed, and followed her friend's advice. "You're right. I'm just being a little selfish."

"A little?"

"A lot," Persephone corrected. "I just can't stand this island anymore."

Daphne made a small noise at the back of her throat. "I will never understand you about that. I love this place, I love waking up everyday to this peace and quiet. It's free of mortals, crazy satyrs, and it's- it's just so-"

"Predictable?" Persephone guessed.

"Exactly. And there's nothing wrong with that," Daphne crossed her arms resolutely. "You have your idea of happiness and I have mine. I may not understand why you like a little excitement, but I do know it makes _you_ happy just like how you know this makes _me_ happy."

"When did you get so wise, Daph?"

"Around the same time you started to listen."

Persephone could only chuckle at her friend's biting remark. That was when her face became expressionless as she looked to the western sky. "I think you're going to be the only thing I miss about this island."

"Oh? Are you planning to be whisked away by your secret beaux?"

"No… No, I'm…" Persephone dared a glance at Nemesis, but the demigoddess was busily sharpening her sword arms.

"… I'm thinking of running away."

Daphne's jaw fell open in shock. " _What_?! But- but why?" The naiad whispered, and the two of them began to inch away from Nemesis in the hopes that she wouldn't listen in.

"I know- I know its sounds crazy, but I've been considering it- especially now that I know Hercules is going to be set free soon…" Persephone added after a short pause.

"So you've considered it for like seven hours?"

Persephone bit her lip to hold back her chuckle. "It was a solid eight and a half hours- c'mon what do you take me for?" she quipped. "No…" her voice became serious again. "No, I've been toying around with the idea since… since Hecate left."

"You can't stand anything about her, though. The idea of her, everything she's done- you even threw the spell book she gave you into the sea."

"I did… Well, most of it," Persephone admitted.

"You _what_?!"

Persephone shushed her. "I was the last one who saw her before she left and I tried to return it to her, okay? I tried to do the moral thing, really, I did, but she told me I needed to read it… among other things, so I did, but most of it was the darkest things I've ever read. But she had something else in there- something I kept."

"Her poisonous plant page?"

Persephone was about to object, but she paused. "So, I kept two things… _That_ and a map. A map of the mortal plane and on there are starting civilizations she wrote down that are looking for gods! They're hiring!"

"Now?"

"Yes, they're _now hiring_!"

"And she left it there for you to find?"

The smile on Persephone's face fell. "… yes."

"Like she knew you were going to run? Just like she did?" Daphne pressed. "Korey, is that right, though? Do you want to follow in your Aunt's footsteps?"

"I... _I don't know,_ " Persephone held her face in her hands.

Her mind drifted off to the old witch who had raised her alongside her mother.

Their relationship had always been a complicated one, but never was there a more defining moment than the very night Hecate left Greece for good. That last conversation she had with her haunted her to this very day, and it was something she had never told anyone about. There were times when she could not sleep as she thought over and over of the piece of advice Hecate had left her, but with it came the choice.

A choice that Persephone never felt she would ever have to make, but now with the advent of her consequences it was time that she too travel the same crossroads that Hecate came upon whether she wanted to or not.

"Then how about you start figuring out what you _do_ want before you make another impulsive decision."

"You're right, you're always right," Persephone sullenly muttered. "It's just-" she hesitated before her she fell back into a pensive pose. "… Okay, I won't run away."

"Well, I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just saying a way out isn't always as easy as it seems I mean-"

"-There's always a catch," Persephone finished. "Trust me, I know that only _too_ well, but the option will always be there."

"And c'mon working with your mother might not be so bad, she might give you Spring like she promised, or you might get married to Ares and get to wage war… that sounds like fun, I guess?" Daphne forced a smile.

"Oh don't remind me about that. I'm only doing it for courtesy's sake. I mean I work too well on my own just to be stuck in nuptial doom." Persephone groaned. "I need a night out anyway, away from mother, my babysitter, and this job."

"Yeah, you're getting a bad bout of cabin fever," Daphne agreed.

"What about you, cuties?" Persephone crooned to a pair of birds that were nestled in a tree nearby. She hadn't noticed them until just now, but she couldn't help feeling that something felt off about them. "You want to eat something?"

Deciding to test her theory, Persephone 's hands began to overflow with seeds, garnering the attention of the two birds so much that they flew over to eat.

"That's right, eat up, you two."

The birds seemed rather content as the goddess that fed them began to stroke and shower them with affection.

"Aw they're so cute," Daphne squealed and moved closer to pet them.

"Daph, this is Pain and Panic," Persephone smirked.

The two birds' beaks fell open in shock dropping any seeds they had been about to swallow, and not even a second later, a strand of Persephone's hair wrapped around the 'birds,' successfully tying them together.

"Korey! What are you doing!?"

"Trust me, there's not one bird on this island, they've all traveled South, Fates' knows, why. Now," Persephone fixed her attention on the two trapped imps. " _What does he want?"_

Pain and Panic gulped.

Their restraints hadn't tightened, they were shocked, and a little on the terrified side. Hades wasn't kidding that her powers were changing. The hair that tied them together was almost like Hades with his smoke. He could manipulate his form and change into smoke which would then act as extensions to his arms, but this was _light_! Honest to Fates' light!

"He needs your help," Pain spoke up.

Daphne jumped in surprise. "He talked. The bird talked!"

"With, what?" Persephone chose to ignore her friend's comments, and focused entirely on the two imps.

"There's a cursed princess," Panic piped up.

"Did he curse her?"

"Oh no- oh no," both imps echoed each other while shaking their little bird heads.

"His curses are never this subtle, and he's more of the take your immortal soul, kind of thing," Panic added.

"Korey, who are they talking about?"

Persephone gave Daphne a pained grin before turning back to the imps. "Look, boys, you can tell him I'm not helping him steal this poor girl's soul."

"But if you help her, she'll be in _your_ debt not his," Panic reminded her.

Persephone opened her mouth to give her reply, but the shadow of someone standing over her stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Nemesis sneered.

"Interrogating these birds," Persephone cooly replied. "Pesky little things, digging up some of the flowers."

"You want me to smite them for you?" Nemesis' eyes glowed with latent bloodlust.

" _Nooo_ , I think I'll get rid of them, no need to sully your blades," Persephone cheekily grinned as she rose to her feet.

Daphne was too confused to contribute to the conversation, she was just trying to gather what was going on.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Nemesis began to follow Persephone into the woods.

"Trust me," Persephone held up her hand to make her halt. "I'll send them to Hades, screaming. And, uh… I might be awhile so don't follow me- either of you," she shot a quick look at Daphne.

The naiad nodded once and piped up. "Yeah, Nemesis, I don't think you're into the experimentation that Korey's into. I mean between the poison and the uh- _other stuff_ , there's barely any blood in it."

"No fun, then," Nemesis sighed. "Alright, go and do your little science experiments."

Persephone breathed an internal sigh of belief. "I won't be long! _I hope…_ "

Once they were far enough from Nemesis and her prying eyes, Persephone released the trapped imps.

"Alright, boy's, I'm interested. Just take me off this Fates-forsaken island! I got a bone to pick with your boss."

And a few things she really wanted to talk about for that matter.

Pain and Panic shared a look, but each of them breathed a sigh of relief. They accomplished what they had been tasked now all they had to do was get her there.

Thankfully Hades let them bring the harpies.*

The two imps transfigured back into their original forms, but once back in their old skins they wore exceedingly large grins.

"Why are you guys smiling like that?"

"You ever ride a harpy?"

So apparently she had never ridden a harpy; much to the chagrin of Pain and Panic, but she was always a fast learner. After getting the hang of hanging onto the screeching, wild creature and not twisting it's wings, or shifting your weight too much on one side- it was easy.

But now her mind was whirling of all the things that could go wrong if she is discovered.

"Panic, I need you to go along and create a diversion, we can't let Apollo see me outside of my island."

"But your most-"

"It's fine," Persephone cut him off. "Pain can take me to Hades. Just go cause a _panic_ , okay?"

Pain and Panic shared a look, but the corpulent pink imp just shrugged his shoulders. It didn't require two imps to take her to Hades.

Panic sighed. She was going to be his future Mrs. Boss, anyway, might as well get used to taking orders. "If you say so your most meticulousness."

"Thanks, Panic," Persephone gave him a wink. "C'mon, Pain- how much farther?"

* * *

Psyche's bedroom by all accounts was certainly one of the finer rooms in the entire palace. With mosaic floors detailing the wine dark sea in its purest form from its swelling tides to the many sea creatures that inhabited its depths, but most notably was Aphrodite in all her splendor. For it was she who had arisen from sea foam.

Psyche's parents often found the detail to be rather coincidental considering how beautiful their daughter had turned out to be, but they never could've imagine that the very goddess they attributed their daughter's divine beauty to would one day be her greatest enemy.

But to Psyche, she paid no heed, not even to the dread lord of the dead who kept pacing around the room waiting for his associate. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a noise coming from the rounded arch window.

Usually the window had a clear view of the sea front, but that was currently being blocked by a huge horrific harpy as it dropped off its passenger.

A pale pink goddess slid through the opening, feet first and Psyche couldn't believe that she was barefoot. It wasn't until she fully entered the room that she began to inspect the rest of her.

The goddess was certainly tall with a willowy figure and long luminous hair that flowed about her ignoring any sort of gravitational law, in fact on further inspection it didn't have the same texture as regular hair. When her violet eyes met her blue ones, Psyche took in her pretty heart-shaped face and her small nose that curved upward in the center of it all.

Her demeanor appeared sweet as she waved at her, but when the goddess opened her mouth to give her a warm smile, Psyche could see the dangerously sharp canines that she hid underneath her full lips.

Psyche gulped.

Yup, she and that Hades guy were friends, flower crown or not she was chthonic underneath all that sweetness.

"Hi- how are ya? I'll be with you in a second, I just gotta take care of something," she strutted to the other side of the room where she saw Hades lurking in the shadows.

" _You_ ," she pointed at Hades with an accusatory finger. "What on Gaia's green, earth were you thinking of inviting me over here? I told you I'm not working with you-"

"Sweetness, how long's it been?" Hades cut her off, and took the hand she was holding out. "Like seventeen hours? Jeez, that's a long time. We really should see each other more than just a daily basis. How ya been? How's life treating ya? Miss me much?" He kissed her hand only for her to snatch it back.

"Don't change the subject," Persephone blushed and took a few steps back to widen the gap he had closed between them. Gods, he is not holding back is he? "Hades, why bring me out here? I don't make house calls- I've never even been _beseeched_ and you need _my_ help with this poor girl?"

"Uh, sweetness," Hades jabbed a thumb in the direction of Psyche. "You want to talk about this _now_ in front of the mortal?"

Persephone briefly felt the uncomfortable feeling of embarrassment wash over her.

Psyche immediately looked away as the two god's stared back at her. This was clearly a private moment that she shouldn't be a part of maybe she _really_ should-

"You like cypress hedges?" Persephone's question broke the tense silence.

"Uh… sure?" Psyche agreed, wondering what the goddess was speaking of.

"Perfect. We'll only be a minute, I promise." Persephone exclaimed and with a flick of her wrist a thick wall of cypress erupted across the room, giving Hades and her some privacy.

"Only a minute, babe? Fine, I guess we can make the most of it," Hades straightened his chiton and made a move towards the goddess with a leer, but she surprised him by grabbing his collar.

"Hey, I need you to be serious right now," she whispered in case Psyche was listening in. "Why bring me out here? You're not the kind of guy to ask others to step in for you and do deals with mortals. Especially when I'm not in league with you."

Hades gave her a crooked grin as he straightened. He rarely ever had to use his full height when he talked business, but considering how tall Persephone was he certainly needed to use it if he wanted to impose a little on who was dealing the cards here.

"Maybe I'm tired of working alone," Hades cupped one of the flowers of her crown. It began to crumple and burn, but as he released it the Narcissus instantly returned to life. "That's old news, anyway, and you know what they say about two heads being better than one, and hey, I'm not choosing just anyone. I'd take you in an _instant_ if you just said yes," the god's slow, low voice whispered in her ear.

As his breath hit her ear Persephone felt the beginnings of a blush begin to form.

Hades rarely dished out compliments; most of his talk involved underlying insults about the person he was talking to, but the fact that he fully expressed he valued her ideas? It was downright flattering, but why did her insides feel like a thousand butterflies had just emerged from their cocoons and into her stomach?

"I- I appreciate it," Persephone walked away and turned away from him to recollect her thoughts. She didn't want to look at him; not when she felt so vulnerable.

 _Say yes, one little yes was all he needed. Not more, not less, c'mon…_

"But I'm not stealing souls," Persephone resolutely stated.

"My sweet, no, you don't have to do what I do- that's my style," Hades reassured her. "You gotta find your own, and hey, I might sue you for plagiarism."

" _Hades_ ," Persephone couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her. "I know-" but she stopped herself short.

He didn't know that she knows about him relinquishing Hercules' soul. She had told herself outright that she would consider trusting him a bit more if he ever did so, and now he has.

So maybe it was a sign?

But he didn't need to know just yet.

After all, she needed to figure out exactly what Hades had gained for Hercules' soul. It had to have been something important for his greatest enemy's soul, and if he had done it to show her he wanted her for a business associate he would have told her immediately so, no deceit required. Or perhaps, he was waiting for a better time to mention it.

That thought sent an excited thrill through her. Maybe he was finally satisfied after all that he'd been through and ready to start anew. Still she did like to tease him.

"Y'know? I'll consider the possibility," Persephone said sweetly.

"Oh, really?" Hades appeared behind her.

"But you have to remember I've never done these kind of business dealings before," she twirled one strand of her glowing hair between her fingers.

"Of course, it's why I asked you to come here, sweetness," Hades' hand floated over her shoulder. "So why don't you do what mother dearest has been holding you back for?"

"Oh look at you trying to be all charming," Persephone teased as she watched him from the corner of her eye. It did help that he was still behind her. "Well, wish me luck then, and I'd appreciate it if you left us for some girl talk."

The hedge began to open up a gap large enough for Persephone to go through.

"Call me when you're done?" Hades tugged at her arm before she slipped all the way through.

"We'll see," Persephone winked.

"You're such a tease, my sweet," Hades winked before disappearing in a column of smoke.

It wasn't until he was fully gone that Persephone realized she was still smiling.

 _Oh no she was getting fond of him._

Whatever, save those thoughts for later, she had a beseeching to take care of.

"Hi, sorry for taking so long…" Persephone wracked her brain trying to think of the girl's name.

"Psyche," the princess finished.

"Psyche," the goddess repeated. "Well, you can call me-" Persephone hesitated. Everyone called her Kore. Her family, every god but Hades, and all her mother's worshippers knew her as such, but this was different.

"… You can call me Persephone."

"Oh, Persephone… It's nice to meet you," Psyche smile wavered ever so slightly.

"You look a little nervous is something wrong? Am I doing this wrong?" Persephone inquired. Gods, she was probably as nervous as the princess.

"I- I'm just a little depressed," Psyche admitted.

"I can relate to that, but I'd love to help," Persephone sat at the edge of the girl's divan. "So why'd you call Hades? I mean you'd have to be _pretty_ desperate to call him."

"I didn't call him specifically, I called for all the Olympians even Hestia, but no one would answer my call. So I called my last resort: Thanatos."

Persephone narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you a little young to think about…?"

"Dying? Apparently not," Psyche sighed. "My parents talked to the Oracle yesterday and they told me I would marry something that the gods' fear above all else, and what could it possibly be? A monster? A beast of sorts? I don't even know! All I wanted was to get married like my sisters," Psyche bit her lip to prevent the sob that began to rise. "But no prince- no pauper wants _me_ , they're all so terrified!"

And it was that final line that broke the camel's back and the flood gates were unleashed.

"Oh don't cry!" Persephone soothed. She felt like she should hug her but she pushed that thought aside, she barely knew the princess and if she imposed she'd probably be even more frightened. "Trust me I know a little of what you're going through, I gotta choose whether to stay single or get married in the next three days, and all my options are pretty sketchy, but maybe he's not so bad?"

"The gods are what keep the world from descending into chaos- do you really think something that opposes them is not _so bad_?" Psyche deadpanned.

"I mean he might be a bad guy, but that doesn't automatically make him a bad _guy, right?_ "

"How is there a difference?"

"Look, what I mean is that if he hides things from you, lies to you, compliments you to gain your trust, can turn invisible, making you wonder if you're ever truly alone - okay, you probably won't have that last problem, then he's a bad _guy._ A _bad_ guy is just someone who's an actual villain."

"Like Hades?"

"Oh sweetie, he's both," Persephone laughed. "Yeah, don't trust him at all, I learned that the hard way. Seriously, after I help you don't ask for any favors from him."

Psyche thought back to when Hades and this goddess had talked. They acted almost like they were a couple, so they must have recently broke up based on how Hades was looking to get back together. "Is that why you two aren't currently an item?"

"What do you mean an item?" Persephone blinked.

Psyche sighed. "Never mind. But he might eat people- me, _specifically._ "

"Huh, but why would a monster want to get married if he's going to eat you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean think of it this way, if you're having a hard time getting married, maybe he is too? Thought of that, huh?"

"So we have something in common? I'm _so_ relieved."

Persephone inwardly groaned. Was beseeching always this difficult or was she just exceedingly bitter?

 _Reminds you of someone, huh?_

No, she had to change her approach to this. How would the gods do it? Say something wise probably, but what wisdom could she impart? Should she reflect her mother by exuding that maternal love or like Athena and be mysterious and philosophical?

No, the mortal was old enough to not appreciate the motherly compassion and too young to understand the confusing riddles.

A sudden thought struck her.

 _How would I like to hear it?_

Persephone took in a breath. "Look, I know right now things look bad, so bad that sometimes it feels better if you just end it all to stop the pain, but I've seen the Underworld and it is no place you want to end up in- not anytime soon anyway. You're young, you haven't seen all the beautiful things in this world and I've lived over a thousand years and I haven't either. So what if there's risks in the future? This is a world of gods and monsters, do you really think your fate is to be eaten when you haven't even seen the monster in his den? I know some heroes who fight monsters at the drop of a drachma, but you have that advantage, you have time to prepare."

When Psyche said nothing, Persephone continued.

"Would you want to leave this world the way you are now? Wouldn't it be better to go until Thanatos, himself, has to drag you kicking and screaming to Styx? The gods may have cursed you- abandoned you, but don't give them the satisfaction that they have broken you not when you haven't given all you have. But before you face whatever this monster is don't forget that everything is not always what it seems. _A monster that all the gods fear,"_ Persephone repeated what Psyche had told her about her intended.

"Not a lot to go on there, and from my experience of the gods- the Olympians specifically, they fear unpredictability, of change, and you might very well be the first to be challenged by all the gods and win. So yes, you might marry a monster, but that doesn't give you the excuse to treat him like a monster. And you'll find from my experience sometimes the biggest, most egregious-looking creatures with the darkest hearts are just as affection deprived as you are. Give it a chance, if he consistently shows signs of being a bad _guy,_ then you'll know and you have a reason to act- to fight."

"And it doesn't hurt to listen to the advice from people who love you, but just make sure they do love you before you take it," Persephone winked.

The room remained silent for a while as Psyche wiped her tears with her chiton. "Thank you," she quietly whispered. "I really needed that."

"Of course!" Persephone beamed and before Psyche could stop her she reached out to hug her.

"Persephone, _no_!"

"Gah!" Persephone jumped back as the sharp dry thorns dug into her exposed arms leaving tiny little cuts, but soon the little drops of golden ichor began to disappear as her godly healing kicked in.

 _That felt like a thorn bush, but why would she have one fully encapsulating her?_

"I'm so sorry!" Psyche cried. "I forgot to tell you-"

"Oh don't worry, I've jumped into my fair share of bramble bushes. I was just a little surprised," Persephone waved away her apology. "How do you get food? Change clothes? If no one can touch you doesn't that apply to objects as well?"

Psyche sniffed. "Exactly."

Persephone felt a punch in the gut. "Okay, stand up let's get this thing off of you."

Psyche rigidly stood up. "How are you gonna do it?"

"I'm asking the same question," Persephone muttered with hands extended as she tried to get a feel for the bramble bush. Well, at least she knew it was a plant she could work with that.

She began to wrack her brain thinking back to her mother and the way she dealt curses. There was this one time about a hundred years ago when Demeter had cursed a mortal back home for cutting down a section of their forest to build a giant new palace. His curse was rather simple, his appetite could never be sated and he sold everything he owned from his land to his daughter to buy food.

She could see some similarities, but all she did was disconnect his esophagus from his stomach. This was something different, it was an actual manifestation of a plant and it was powerful enough to block even a goddess. Sure, she wasn't one of the more powerful goddess' but she was an agricultural one.

"Who did this to you anyway?"

"Aphrodite, I think? At least that's what your- uh _associate_ said."

"We're not affiliated," Persephone exclaimed. "In any way," she added after a second thought.

"Right…"

"Alright, Aphrodite, hmm," Persephone's hand began to glow a soft lilac as she tried to detect what kept this thing alive. There were no roots which meant it was getting its food from something else. "Mother never really let me talk with her, but I always thought she was so nice."

"I might just be the exception."

A sudden thought occurred to Persephone. Putting her nose against the thorny entrapment, she took a good long sniff.

She knew that smell. That earthy, ancient scent that reminded her of the Eastern wind and the cool summer nights.

The very same nights she would be tutored under Hecate.

While her mother was always her teacher when it came to botany and other such agricultural pursuits, Demeter always knew her daughter was not sated with everything she had to offer. So what had she done? She found two perfect tutors to instruct her daughters in ways that could help her improve and build upon what she had taught her.

Athena was an obvious choice. As a patron of the sciences and wisdom who else to give her daughter the willingness to find new ways to improve how agriculture was done?

But that was in the day.

At night, she was under the tutelage of Hecate. Queen of the Night and goddess of magic and crossroads, but most importantly, Demeter's best friend.

Hecate was a grueling tutor requiring nothing less than perfection, and she often got it in a way that made Persephone grow to hate her. Yet, something good did come out of her lessons, she learned everything and anything about curses and hexes, but most importantly how to undo it.

"So can you get rid of it?"

"Yes, but I'd close my eyes if I were you," Persephone warned her. "Both hands over eyes, please, things might get a little… _blinding_. And don't say a thing, don't do anything, no distractions alright?"

After receiving a simple nod, Psyche did as she instructed.

Taking one deep breath, Persephone felt all her lessons with Hecate begin to flood her mind.

The process was simple and should take at most seven seconds in the physical world, but was still quite complicated if done right.

Lifting one hand, Persephone began to feel the layers of magic around the thorns; the magic that kept it alive.

Layers of yellow and magenta were quickly being undone. Bit by bit, don't intermingle them, make sure each one is removed before peeling back another. Look for traps trying to warn the conjurer, trick the magic into thinking you are her. When the defenses are down, penetrate its core, and remove the command the previous conjurer had placed and replace it with your own. That was when Persephone felt several strands of her hair begin to rise and wrap around the nearest branches to her.

And now here was the tricky part, clear your mind and think of nothing else as you soothe the remnants of the previous conjurer's magic. Whisper to it and hold it in your metaphysical arms as it begins to die, but you must wait until it is truly gone. One wrong move and the magic could come back full force and set off an alarm to the conjurer.

Every last spark as her aunt had always warned her. Otherwise, any sort of warning could go off without her knowing.

This was always Persephone's greatest challenge when it came to magic as she was always distracted. Always thinking, so impulsive as Hecate often called her.

But not anymore.

With a final gasping breath, the magic died and Persephone's hair began to dim considerably.

Still she was not done.

The thorn bush was now visible to everyone's eyes, which meant she could do this. Finding an area that did not have any thorns, Persephone wrapped her hand around it and watched as it too began to wither and decay.

"You can open your eyes now, Psyche."

Psyche removed her hands from her eyes and took in the pile of ashes that encircled her. "Oh… Is that?"

"It's all gone," Persephone removed her flower crown and placed it on Psyche's head.

Psyche began to tremble and fell on her knees.

 _Ah! Not again!_

"Do you have something edible on you?"

"Of course- food- uh…" Persephone summoned a plate of fruits comprising of cherries, grapes, apricots, and one large pomegranate. "Eat it all, sweetie." She set the plate down to where Psyche was still crumpled up into a little ball.

Psyche began to nibble on a cherry, but soon enough as her teeth ripped into the red flesh of the cherry, it's blood-like juices dribbling down her lips.

Persephone sighed and sat down beside the mortal. "You want this?" She handed out a small piece of cloth.

Psyche smiled awkwardly and accepted the offering, "Thank you."

"No problem," Persephone chuckled. She'd been around nymphs all her life and with a perfectionist mother she sometimes acted as the designated mom friend. "Hey, you gonna eat this?" She pointed at the pomegranate.

"Go ahead!" Psyche exclaimed between bites. "Oh this is _so_ good!"

"That's starvation talking, your toga would taste good too." Persephone quipped as she tore the pomegranate open. "Well, I better get going, you won't forget what I told you, right?"

Psyche stopped her feasting and sat up properly. "I won't- I promise! And thank you, Persephone. I owe you so much. My parents will build a shrine in your-"

"That's okay," Persephone cut her off. "My mother doesn't know I'm off the island right now and I'd like to keep it that way," she threw a handful of pomegranate seeds into her mouth. "Oh and don't ask for anything from Hades," Persephone warned her as a few drops of pomegranate juice slid down the corner or her lips.

"Hades equals bad news, general rule of thumb, okay, sweetie?"

"Did you start saying that after you two broke up?"

Persephone felt the pomegranate seeds she was about to swallow come back up as she choked. Running to the window, she began to spit out the seeds as she continued to beat her chest. "One pomegranate. Can I enjoy one tiny little pomegranate seed? _Is that too hard to ask?!_ "

"Hey, are you alright?" Psyche came up behind her and patted her on her back. She had to do so on her tippy toes since the goddess was so tall. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

"Oh, you're fine, we're not- never have been, we just have…" Persephone sat on the window sill as she stammered, " _History_."

"Then don't try to repeat it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Persephone weakly laughed.

"Hey, Persephone I just have one question before you go," Psyche continued to squint out the window.

"Alright?"

"Who's that?" Psyche pointed behind her.

"Who's who?" Persephone asked, but when she turned around she felt herself freeze.

No, she took every precaution how could he have found her? Damnit Panic!

"Kore, what are you doing here?" Apollo inquired from outside Psyche's window. The sun god stood on a cloud in all his glory, arms crossed and head held high like some shining prince. "And why are you here with _her_?" He eyed the princess warily.

Persephone quickly motioned Psyche to leave before facing the sun god. "I was invited, what about you? Why are you here?" she turned the question back on him.

Apollo began to scratch the back of his neck, and his head quickly turned as if to check if something was behind him. "It appears Aphrodite was going to do her daily checkup on this mortal, but asked me to go in her stead."

"That's weird, don't you have a _job_ to do right now?" Persephone pointed at the sun.

"Ah, my son- I mean my _servant_ is currently taking care of it." Apollo corrected.

"How nice," Persephone deadpanned.

Damn, it's only been twenty seconds and Kore was already blowing his cover. Damn, Cupid too! How did the cherub even know Kore was here with the cursed princess?

 _It will all be worth it_ , Apollo reminded himself. He was already at the end of his wits after Zeus announced Kore's last three days to sign the dotted line or go home free, and she had continued to ignore all of the letters he had been sending her. How was his Olympian takeover going to go into affect now? Poseidon had just backed out of supporting him- Fates' knows why! And he only had one last shot at an ally, one that couldn't back out like old fish beard.

"Well, you've checked the mortal, and I gotta go, my ride's around here _somewhere..._ " Persephone stressed. "So I guess I'll see you around-" she took a step onto the window's ledge, but Apollo grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

Turning her around so she wasn't facing the window, Persephone tried to pull herself out of Apollo's grasp, but he held her arms tight. "Pollo, let me go _,"_ the spring goddess warned him as the tips of her hair began to alight with flame. Yet to her astonishment when he failed to flinch as her hair wrapped around his offending arms she began to realize she had forgotten a very important detail.

Apollo was the _sun_ god, heat- _flame_ it wouldn't bother him, and that was currently her most powerful option.

 _She was trapped._

Maybe if she was in a forest she may have stood a chance but she was in unfamiliar territory. Marble palace, marble everywhere, the hedge was gone, and there was no dirt anywhere to help her draw her strength. "Apollo, I'm serious! _Let me go now!_ "

Apollo wasn't even looking at her right. His eyes were focused on someone behind her as he mouthed something to his mysterious ally. When he looked back to her, he smiled. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon," he tried to assuage the struggling goddess a she continued to kick him- did everything she could!

Psyche watched the scene unfold as she hid underneath her divan.

Oh gods she had to do something quick! But she was a mortal- not even a demigod! What could she possibly do?

 _There was someone she could call, though._

"Hades! I beseech you!" Psyche pleaded, and when the fiery lord of the dead appeared before her with his usual sardonic grin already pulled back prepared to say something snarky, he stopped cold as his eyes were immediately drawn to Persephone and the god who was currently holding her.

Psyche watched in fear as Hades began to turn a dangerous shade of orange as did the rest of his flames, and she slowly began to crawl away. She did her part, Hades would take care of the rest, Psyche assured herself.

Persephone locked eyes with Hades amid her struggling, and the initial fear she felt building up inside her began to dissipate. It was in that moment as she flashed Hades a relieved smile when she felt herself suddenly go still and a piercing pain erupted through her chest.

 _Oh gods..._

Persephone felt Apollo release her as whatever stabbed her went through her core, and with nothing to keep her up she immediately fell to her knees.

And when she opened her eyes she saw Hades giving her a wide-eyed look. He was raged and she could see the conflict in his eyes as he debated running to help her or to stay and hide. She only shook her head once and that was all it took for him to calm down.

Persephone did a quick check of her body, trying to see if any pain lingered inside of her or if she could pinpoint any pain, but she felt fine. Perfect even. Whatever had just struck her heart was gone; dissipated into nothingness.

It was then that she saw Hades disappeared.

Time to go then.

Apollo smiled triumphantly as Persephone returned her attention to the sun god. "Enjoying the view?"

"Well, since you're still here... No," she deadpanned. Once rising to her feet, Persephone began to straighten herself and ran a hand through her hair. She was fine- everything was fine, so what was that lingering ache in her heart?

"Excuse me?" Apollo stammered.

Without a second look at Apollo, Persephone made her way to Psyche's bedroom door. Slightly opening the door, Persephone paused and craned her neck slightly so she could give the sun god her best side eye.

"I will not forget this, Apollo."

Apollo stood there dumbfounded as Persephone walked out and closed the door behind her. He looked back at Cupid who was hiding in the cloud he had flown in on, but the cherub god wore the same confused expression.

 _What in Hades just happened?_

Did it just not affect her?

No it can't be, she went through the first stages, that much was obvious, but why did she not go through the following stages? Yes, love was a complicated thing, something that couldn't be watered down to feeling all fuzzy inside. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, of misery and merriness; no, love was something that could not be described into words no matter how great of a poet he was, he would never get it right.

So what power did Kore possess that she could walk away without even giving him a second glance?

* * *

Persephone only took a few steps outside the room before Hades fully manifested into existence.

"There you are, would you mind taking me home?" Persephone nonchalantly asked.

Hades' mouth was open wide like he was going to ask her something, but after a quick shake of his head he just moved on. "Uh- yeah... Hey, is everything alright, I mean? You- you kind of-"

"Had a scene back there? Yeah," Persephone narrowed her eyes. "You know,I don't really care how you do it, but you have my full permission to screw with him."

A grin snaked its way across Hades' face. "Really? Well, as my lady commands it," the god began to flare excitedly. "So, hey, here's an idea for you how 'bout we discuss revenge plans over dinner tonight."

Persephone laughed. "Hades, I can't tonight, I got plans."

The lord of the dead snorted. "What? Does underwater basket weaving only happen on new moons or something?"

"No, not that kind of plan," Persephone waved off. "I got a date."

"Uh, yeah with _me,_ sweetness," Hades exclaimed matter of factually. "We can discuss other kinds of business too. Potential mergers, job opportunity, a change of scenery, seriously there are a lot of opportunities in the Underworld. There's even an opening in leadership positions-"

Persephone put a single finger over Hades' lips, stopping him from saying anything further.

"Sparky, you can make a deaf man rip his ears off," Persephone smiled as she removed her finger and nudged him with her shoulder. "But waste your words on your next customer. I think we've moved past that stage, hmm?"

Hades dared to grab Persephone's nearest hand and the two of them disappeared and reappeared on her island home. "Way past it, my sweet, but humor me," the god ran his thumb across her knuckles. "Who's the schmo taking you on a date, maybe I can convince him otherwise."

"I don't know he's stubborn, short-tempered; almost like you but not as hot." Persephone felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

 _Did she really just say that last part?_

Oh gods she hoped he understood her slide as temperature-wise and not attractiveness. Where had her filter gone? And why was she suddenly so open to schmooze with Hades? Thirty minutes ago, she was getting on him for calling her out here. So where did her iciness disappear to? On top of that why was she enjoying this?

"Ares asked you out? C'mon, tell me another joke."

"Unfortunately, that _was_ the punchline," Persephone rolled her eyes. "Now I gotta go, Nemesis is probably wondering why it's taking so long to eviscerate a couple of birds."

"That was how you stepped out? Running out of ideas are we?"

"Blame your imps, they're kind of recognizable when they're together, you know?"

"Oi, you're one of the few who's ever figured out their shtick," Hades groaned.

Persephone smirked. "I'm learning your tricks, Sparky, you better come up with new ones before I outsmart you," she began to pull away, but Hades still held tight to her hand.

"I, for one look forward to the challenge, my sweet. Till tonight then," Hades once again kissed her hand before he released it.

Persephone shook off the blush that was beginning to flourish. Gods, she needed to get her thoughts together.

This was the same old Hades, she reminded herself. Nothing had changed within him; none that she could sense anyway. His methods might have, but that mind of his had not changed, and she surmised his motivations with it. Her fondness may be growing as well, but that was only a small obstacle. She could worry about Hades after the three days were up, anyway. If she chose to remain in Greece that is, otherwise he would be Greece's problem.

For now she'd listen to Daphne's advice and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Once and for all. Come Hades or high water she would decide her own fate.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sparky," Persephone waved. "Good-bye, Hades, please don't come back," she gave her usual farewell.

"Good luck trying to stop me," Hades grinned, but the underlying warning in his words were unbeknownst to the daughter of spring as she disappeared from view.

He could already see the pawn was a few moves from reaching the end of the board, but how could he coax her forward without her sensing the trap?

Well...

At least Ares owed him a favor.

* * *

Meg was pacing around the cobbled floors of the villa. Phil was by her side, but instead of following her every move, he had taken a seat on one of the benches that lined the edge of the patio which overlooked the waterfront. He was currently trying to warm himself on one of the three fires that decorated the patio despite the humidity in the air.

In the still evening sky, everything was calm and the sun was ever inching down as crickets played their stringed instruments, but Meg was everything but calm.

Garbed in long dark robes befitting that of a widow, Meg looked worse for wear with dark circles under her unusually puffy eyes. It had been two days since Hercules had been taken from her, and she hadn't slept since.

She'd been calling, crying, screaming for the gods to answer her but like always they were silent. She should have known better with her previous experience with the gods; should have expected this type of behavior. Married to Hercules she may be, but she always felt isolated from her husband's family, his _blood_ family. Meg could only reason that it was because they could not understand why someone would give up their godhood to be with her.

It was a question that plagued her many nights before she married Hercules. After working for Hades, having to do his dirty work, to help with the overthrow of the cosmos she wondered why her Wonder Boy still wanted her after all that she'd done.

When she had pressed him about the subject a month into their budding relationship, Hercules had smiled. Oh she loved how his sweet, innocent face looked when he smiled. The glow that emitted from his face reminded her of how he looked when he ascended to godhood.

"Why Hercules, why would you give it up all for me?"

"Oh, Meg," he had kissed her forehead and she felt his feather-like touch as he ran his fingers through her bangs so he could see her eyes. "Because I want to remind you every day for as long as we have on this earth that through it all I will always choose you when others didn't."

She had cried when he said this, and as she had tried to pull away, Hercules held her in his strong arms. "Wonder Boy, don't say words that won't mean anything in a year…"

"I finally know where I belong, Meg," he began to cry with her.

"Then so do I," Meg kissed him with even more fervor than the day he gave up his godhood.

And together they had pressed their foreheads together and let their tears intermingle as one.

After they both had cried their hearts out, the two lonesome souls caught in a fish bowl, laughed at the absurdity of it all, and the next morning they married with the dawn.

It wasn't her wedding day that was the happiest day of her life, it was that night when they bared it all before each other in the very garden where she realized she had fallen for him.

"They ain't coming, Meg," Phil's tired voice interrupted the memory that she had lost herself in.

"I'm not giving up, Phil. He never gave up for me, so why should I?" Meg snapped. "Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Athena, please answer my call. Hermes, I beseech you! Athena, I beseech you!" She poured the wine bottle she'd been holding into the fire and the olive branch along with it.

Meg and Phil waited with bated breath as the fire consumed the offering.

They had done this five times a day for the past two days, and Meg was beginning to lose hope, but the fire suddenly went out as a strong gust of wind whipped through.

Before their very eyes, Athena appeared in all her splendor, with shield and spear in hand. Ibid sat upon her shoulder, and the two gazed upon the two mortals with their calm serenity.

"You came…" Meg gasped in disbelief.

"Forgive me, Megaera, your cries were great but the cries of my patron city were greater."

"No, you don't have to apologize," Meg quickly changed her tune. "But I just need to know is Hercules okay, how is he?"

"It would seem your husband is dead."

Meg shut her eyes as her face twisted in anguish, she could hardly mutter a sound, but before she could fully express any of the emotions bursting through her Athena added, "But- he will return to you in two days time."

"Ya think ya could've started off with that, lady?!" Phil snapped. He had removed himself from his bench and took Meg's hand into his own as a way to comfort her.

" _Phil_ ," Meg hissed warningly under her breath.

 _"What?!"_

"It was decided yesterday," Athena replied cooly. "Hades has made a wager with Zeus, the nature of which I do not have the liberty to say," but in reality she had no idea what the wager was about. She reasoned her father would have told her if it was important.

"It was for that goddess, huh?" Phil commented.

 _"What are you referring to?"_ Athena's face sharply turned to the satyr's direction.

"Ha- Hades came to gloat that day of the competition," Meg explained. "The night before Hercules was taken, and well… he wasn't alone."

"But Hades shouldn't have had time to leave the Underworld. Hercules and Kore met him in the Underworld when they dropped off the first wave of souls why would he be on the surface while-" Athena drifted off. "Forgive me, I'm just babbling… Which goddess do you speak of, Philoctetes?"

"I met her once at a harvest festival 'bout a decade ago so I know her face. Kore, Demeter's little girl."

"What about her? She was competing that day, she probably came by to reap the souls of your former students."

"But she scared Hades away," Meg exclaimed listlessly. "She was eavesdropping on him when he came to gloat, and once I told him she was there she ran and stole his chariot. This might be just a theory, but I think they knew each other before that moment. Like they were working together-"

"But that's impossible," Athena argued. "Kore would never work with him. She was working with Poseidon-"

"Alright, we get it, your friend's a saint, but we saw what we saw," Phil huffed. He was still not happy that Athena decided to give the bad news before the good one. "And she even brought my students back to life to fight the monster hoard while she and Herc high-tailed it to the Underworld."

"She may have been tricked like I was, and fell for Hades' tempting offer. Whatever it was," Meg added.

"Oh this changes things," Athena began to gingerly stroke Ibid's head, a frown began to darken her serene face. "Very well, Megaera, Philoctetes, Hercules will return to you soon. Whether or not Hades wins his bet. Rest assured, he will return to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to my father." Athena disappeared in a flash of light.

Phil and Meg looked at each other as soon as the goddess had disappeared.

"He's coming home, sister. Everything's going to go back to normal," Phil tried to assure Meg, patting her leg sympathetically.

Meg remained silent as she stared at the sky. For a moment she could have sworn a familiar black chariot streaked across it, but she simply shook her head. "Then why do I feel like we've just made things worse?"

* * *

 ***if you watch the very first episode of the TV show, Pain and Panic use the harpies to steal the sun, and honestly I think the writers thought it was a good pun for Harley's as in motorcycles, but that's jut me. You can tell me my I'm wrong, I can take it.**

 ****hyacinths were created from the blood of one of Apollo's lover's when he accidentally killed him. And I think y'all understand the thing about the tree branches. Daffodils/Narcissus flowers have often been thought to be the mortal world's version of asphodel flowers and symbolize rebirth.**

 **Sorry, about the jumbled structure of the chapter. Things are going to get pretty straightforward after this and hopefully shorter.**

 **As always please fav, follow, and review!**


	19. A Dance of Life and Death

**A Dance of Life and Death**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I just love being able to hear your thoughts and they've really motivated me this past week, you guys are so punk rock!**

 **Anyway, this is a fun chapter for me and has a much lighter tone than previous chapters. But on that same note, this is my first time truly going for romance, so wish me luck.**

 **Warning: Alcohol reference. If you're not of age, don't drink. Heck, as of writing this I'm not of age either. Persy is totally of age, she's over a thousand years old. Plus, she's an agricultural gal and her mom grows barley and they're friends with Bacchus, you bet she's had a glass now and then.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"There is the heat of Love,_  
 _the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover's whisper,_  
 _irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad."_

 _\- Homer, The Iliad, Book XIV_

* * *

"The first sunset," Demeter announced as she fixed another flower in her daughter's hair. "Only two more days, Kore, _and your last suitor for that matter_ ," she added under her breath.

"Mother, I already told you, I'm not interested in anyone else," Persephone tried to get out of the chair she'd been in for the past twenty minutes, but her mother shot her one look and she remained seated. "And do you think that's enough flowers?" She indicated to the sea of flowers that decorated her hair; flowers ranging from white to lilac to a soft and rich pink.

"Oh, don't start, I think it adds a nice touch," her mother quipped as she added one more. "After all, you are the prettiest flower in my garden."

"That's because they're all in my hair," Persephone deadpanned.

Demeter sighed. "Well, I just thought without the headband your aunt gave you, this would show everyone who they're dealing with, and to detract from your ears and _teeth, for that matter_."

Persephone felt herself flush.

Her teeth hadn't changed that much it was just her incisors, her ears too were pointed now, honestly, her mother should worry more about her skin. It was changing again. Earlier today she was a pale pink, now she was on the cusp of going lavender. If only her skin could make up its mind.

"I think we're done with my hair, right?"

"I suppose," her mother lilted. "Oh before I forget, pucker up," her mother rubbed a flower bud on her lips before she could protest.

"Mother, it's just a date."

"Your _first_ date," Demeter reminded her.

"Then what do you call Adonis and Apollo?" Persephone pointed out.

"Adonis died, sweetheart, _died_ ," Demeter punctuated. "I don't think that counts as a first date-"

 _"_ _No, thanks to Ares,_ " Persephone muttered under her breath.

"-And Apollo, well you two barely took a walk together."

 _"_ _A walk too much."_

"Fine, then consider this one your third, and you know what they say. Third time's the charm," her mother tried to cheer her up. "And if this ends up in disaster as well, we can always go and mess up Sparta's harvest when I go do my last rounds tomorrow night."

"Aww mother you do care," Persephone chuckled and gave Demeter a hug, this time successfully dodging her mother's floral decoration.

"Oh you think you get your mean streak from your father? I know a thing or two about revenge too, y'know. Don't mess with mama bear!" Demeter returned the hug, enveloping her arms around her daughter.

"Mother, you're wrinkling the dress."

Demeter reluctantly let go. "Oh only because it's new," she winked.

Persephone laughed at her mother's antics.

Demeter was in an unusually good mood. Even after she gave her two drachmas on Apollo once more, her mother finally quit her pestering about the god. She couldn't force her daughter to like someone, especially if she felt unsafe around them. At least they both saw eye-to-eye on the subject.

It was then they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to doll her up; much to Persephone's chagrin, but she muscled through it. The mother-daughter duo hadn't seen each other much with the harvest going on strong, and it was kind of nice to reconnect and catch up.

After an hour of just chatting, her mother pulled out the peplos she had gotten her for tonight's occasion, and Persephone couldn't believe it wasn't like her usual style.

While her typical peplos usually went way above her ankles for running around in, the new one went well past its usual length. Yet what most stood out about this peplos than her usual kind was how it was actually fitted and showed off more than just her collar bones. You could actually see her figure instead of the usual formless ones, but it somehow kept its modesty.

Pinned as usual at the top of her shoulders were her flower pins, but before she could pin them on, her mother added an extra surprise of a diaphanous pink cloth decorated in flowers that she she wrung across her body and was fastened on her right shoulder.

It was odd wearing something this nice. Not that she minded of course; it was just she usually wore things more practical than this.

Persephone bit the inside of her cheek as she was lost in thought- not even paying attention to her mother's praises on how beautiful she looked.

 _Is this the dress she was to supposed to wear when she would officially be granted the role of goddess of spring?_

A shame it never happened, but it did leave the question for her to ponder: Was she ever going to be given it after everything?

Persephone felt her shoulders sag at the thought.

 _Just another reason to add for leaving Greece._

"Well, sweetheart, what do you think?"

Persephone gave her mother a vacant smile. "It's lovely..."

" _You're_ lovely," her mother gave her a peck on the cheek. "Let's go outside, your date should be here soon."

Persephone begrudgingly followed her mother outside the cottage. Gods, she wanted out of this date. How did Hera even convince her to go with this? She didn't even like her son, he was kind of dimwitted for her taste.

 _But you get to leave the island_ , a small voice reminded her.

Alright, fine that was a good enough reason for her.

"Now, I have some conditions," Demeter began, bringing Persephone out of her thoughts.

"Ah, so that's why you got me the new peplos."

"No, I was saving it for something special, and nothing's more special than your _third_ date, but if I recall," her mother began to switch subjects. "You specifically told me Apollo made you feel uncomfortable and I don't want Ares to take advantage of you, so I'm having Nemesis shadow you. If Apollo acted inappropriately, then Ares most certainly will, so I'm not taking any chances."

Persephone took her mother's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You worry too much, mother, I'll be fine."

She would be more prepared if anything like _that_ happened, anyway.

"I'm just making sure," Demeter pressed. "And I'd appreciate it if you don't bring it up. Nemesis is _particularly_ bloodthirsty tonight and she does like a nice surprise attack."

"Alright," Persephone lilted.

"Sweetheart, just be happy I'm allowing you to go off the island, I almost didn't, but a little naiad told me you were getting cabin fever."

Persephone smiled at the thought of Daphne.

She really needed to spill to her about the events that occurred earlier today, but the naiad was always so elusive. Oh well she could wait till tomorrow so that way she could spill about any funny stories that will occur tonight.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ares arrived, and parked his vermillion chariot pulled by dogs on their lawn. The god of war, not to be confused with the ghost of Sparta, quickly disembarked from his chariot and proceeded to remove his signature helm to properly greet the two waiting goddesses.

"Demeter, an honor as always," Ares bowed respectfully before turning to her daughter.

"Hello, Ares," her mother greeted.

Persephone had to restrain her snort of laughter as she looked down at the god.

Ares was unusually short for a god, on top of that he had premature balding, and it was always something her and Athena used to laugh about whenever he had been particularly annoying at an Olympian meeting.

 _What did Aphrodite ever see in him?_

"Persephone, radiant as always," Ares politely took her hand and gave it a small peck.

The spring goddess raised a surprised eyebrow at the use of her preferred name, but she guessed Hera must have told him. "Uh- hey there. You're looking well."

"Why, thank you," Ares attempted a smile, but that smile held something more than just politeness; there was a small hint of panic there too.

Persephone hadn't noticed it before, but on closer inspection he looked rather tense by the way his feet shifted and how he kept drumming his fingers on his helmet. It was like he was late to something. Yet he was already here; on time at that. Was the date somewhere far from here?

That thought excited her, but she chose not to act upon it.

"I'll have her back by midnight," Ares continued to wear his empty smile and made another quick bow in her mother's direction.

"I'd prefer a little earlier, but I'll let that be the curfew for tonight," Demeter winked. "And keep her safe. I wouldn't let her out of your sight if I were you."

Ares stiffened at Demeter's last command, but all he did was nod. "Of course," the god quickly put on his helm. "Until later, Demeter… Persephone," the god stepped into his chariot and extended out his hand.

With one last smile at her mother, Persephone took Ares' hand and climbed aboard. As soon as she stepped in, Ares cracked his whip and his team of dogs began to pull them into the air.

They weren't in the air for very long before Ares quickly yanked the reigns in the opposite direction they were going in, causing his trustee dogs to yelp in surprise.

Persephone made a quick grab for the front of the chariot before she could fall off. "What's going on?!"

"I- uh, there's been a change of plans…"

"What do you mean by that?!" Persephone was ready to grab him by the tail of his helmet and explain himself, but they were already descending back to her island.

Landing unsteadily on a cliffside where she guessed was the Southside of her island, Persephone turned to her companion and was ready to give him a piece of her mind. Before she could open her mouth, though, she felt her heart leap at the sight of the god who was waiting for them in the shadow of the trees.

 _What on Gaia's green earth was going on here?!_

Persephone momentarily looked away as a blush threatened to bloom when Hades flashed her a knowing smirk. He would have stared longer, but he had to turn away to greet Ares.

"Ares, babe, I owe you one," Hades emerged from the shadows to shake the short god's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, her mother said no later than midnight," Ares miffed, before he turned to Persephone. "Hey, I had my hands tied about this, but, well, he said you were in on it too."

"I guess I am now… " Persephone added under her breath, shooting Hades a glare, but he was the picture of innocence with his hands behind his back looking at anything but her.

 _Gods, he wasn't kidding was he about the whole date with him?_

"That's good, so please keep this on the down-low, I know my Ma set this up, but hey, I'm not into you, pretty sure you're not into me…" Ares drifted off. "I mean I got a war to win, thank you by the way for the chance, we war gods have been trying for years. Athena and I purposely pulled a lot of stunts to let dad just let us go at each other, but you're the first."

Persephone felt herself simmer at the comments, but she went with it. Time was of the essence now. Nemesis could have noticed that they changed direction and if she knew of this dipsy-doo maneuver, she'd probably murder both of these gods. Not that she cared at the moment, but she didn't want her mother to find out like this.

"Right," Persephone agreed. "Don't worry, I won't snitch if you don't."

"Great, see you two," Ares waved good-bye without looking back. He didn't care what those two gods were up to, or why Hades decided to use his favor to steal his date, but that was his business. Out of sight and out of mind, anyway. Persephone's an adult she could handle herself.

Now that Ares was gone, Persephone found herself alone with the dread lord of the dead. A long beleaguered sigh escaped from out of her as she fully began to realize that there was no turning back. She was stuck with him for the rest of the night if Nemesis didn't catch them first.

"I honestly don't understand you," she buried her head in her hands. Why was he still going through all this effort to see her? Wasn't earlier today enough for him?

Hades made his way to her and removed her hands from her face. He proceeded to lift her chin so she could look at him. Wearing a crooked smile, the god's heated eyes gave her an appraising look. "You want to?"

Persephone didn't know if she could blush any deeper, but she guessed she just did. "I- uh…" she removed his hand from her chin. She tried to calm herself down as she felt her heart pounding against her ribcage. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She never acted like this before when she was around him, so why now?

And on top of that, why did he have to look at her like that?

Forcing herself to remain calm, Persephone decided it was best to just not look at him. Yes that would fix it. "Okay, so why all of this then?"

"We're having dinner," Hades reminded her. "But don't worry it's on me. I got it all taken care of."

"Yeah, you got Ares to switch out," Persephone exclaimed. "But I have a babysitter who's tracking us down as we speak, and if she sees I'm going with you and not Ares…" Persephone drifted off.

"Hey, forget about it, okay? Boom, taken care of. We got the night for ourselves, sweetness. Just you, me-"

"You took care of Nemesis?" Persephone interrupted him, crossing her arms in dumbfoundment. " _Really_?"

"Sweetness, I'm not the kind of god to miss a detail, and let me tell you about details," he was now behind her as his hands floated over her shoulders, leaving smoke trails. "Because you look exceptionally _fine_ tonight," he leered.

Persephone shied away at the praise, despite the ghost of a smile that tugged at her lips. "Don't try and change the subject with your pretty words, Hades," she dared to turn around and face him, even though she felt herself become all the more nervous for it. "Now spill, how'd you do it?" She whispered with the small hint of a lilt in her voice.

"Hey, c'mon, I know a guy," he reassured her.

* * *

Nemesis was ready for battle. Her arms were already transfigured into sickle-like swords and her red eyes were sharp, ready to follow Kore to the ends of the earth if she had to.

Demeter promised her blood, and she would have it tonight. No distractions and no slip-ups, she was ready to avenge if anyone so much as looked at Kore wrong. Especially if that was the only reason she _could_ smite.

She waited in the woods watching Ares interact with Demeter and Kore.

They should be leaving soon which meant it was battle time.

Nemesis began to slink deeper into the woods, making sure she remained unnoticed by any passerby. Oh she could already feel the thrill of the hunt coarse in her veins; absolutely nothing could stop her now!

 _"NEMESIS!"_

A shout came from above her.

 _Her blind spot._

The demigoddess barely had the time to look up before something body-slammed her into the ground.

Nemesis fell flat on the forest floor her face deep in the dirt as she was relentlessly hugged from behind. Only one person was stupid enough to show her affection and live.

 _"Than, get off of me,"_ she roared into the dirt.

But her baby brother was already running his mouth as he got comfortable on top of her.

"Why don't you visit anymore?" Thanatos cried, beginning to tie her with the chains that once contained him back in Sisyphus' palace. "Mom is so worried. You don't call, you don't send letters- hey, stop struggling," he tugged on the chains until she couldn't move anymore. "We have a lot to catch up on. I mean, c'mon Neme- _sis_. I thought you cared about Hypnos, Lachesis, Atropos, Clotho, Apate, Dolos, Moros, Momus, Oizys, Philotes-"

Nemesis could only brood as her brother proceeded to name all one hundred of their siblings.

Gods, why now? Why this? When- no _if_ , he ever released her, she was afraid of ever telling anyone how her baby brother managed to subdue her. She'd be humiliated!

No, it was just better to muscle through it. Think of happy thoughts. Go back to the war, blood, explosions, countless widows. It would be over soon.

She hoped.

* * *

"Alright, so you took care of Nemesis," Persephone conceded, struggling not to burst out laughing. Why didn't she ever mention her siblings? She knew her and Hecate were sisters, but she had more?

"Which means, we're free to go and discuss business over dinner," Hades snapped his fingers and summoned his dark chariot.

"Why can't we do it here?" Persephone narrowed her eyes.

Whatever he was cooking up she still needed to be on her guard, regardless of the rays of sunshine she felt in her heart just by being near him.

"You don't want to change scenery?" Hades stared flabbergasted at her. "I mean, hey, I get it, you get flowers and trees and I guess birds now and then, but I'd get bored of that too if I were you. I mean sure, I get bored of the Underworld, but two colors gets old fast, so I can't imagine how you do it out here for the past millennia."

Persephone bit her lip. She really wanted to trust him, but she needed a confirmation before she climbed aboard. "Promise me you won't take me to the Underworld."

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe, ever heard of Egypt?"

Persephone's eyes lit up with unadulterated elation, but she quickly dashed it. "Hades, don't lie to me like that. The Egyptians hate us Greeks. I can't imagine how they'll react to us just being there."

"No, I'm serious, they _love_ me there," Hades exclaimed. "It helps when- y'know you hate mister high and mighty on Olympus, and let me tell you sweetness, they _love_ us gods of death."

"Us?" Persephone repeated. Even the smallest words could reveal his true intentions. Hades may be a notable liar, but he loved sneaking in words that had more meaning at first glance. It added to his games, and he loved a good game. "Is that your whole motivation for this scheme? To get me involved in Underworld affairs?

"Uh-uh-uh, my sweet, business plans will only be discussed over dinner," Hades wagged a cautionary finger at her. "And _only_ to be discussed with the beautiful babe who shares it with me."

Persephone rolled her eyes at his antics, but she couldn't deny the curiosity that was growing.

Egypt.

She had heard only snippets about the great nation; despite its close proximity to Greece. Little things here and there she picked up from Athena and Hermes when they didn't notice her snooping. From the tales of their animal-headed gods, their complex burial ceremonies, and how they built great architectural structures that were just as old as her; if not older.

Oh but just to see something! To start seeing the world beyond her little island, but could she trust this devilish figure to take her there? That imposing figure of which Mephistopheles owed his very inspiration for.

"C'mon, babe, don't you trust me?" Hades appeared in his chariot. Reins in one hand and his other extended out to her, waiting for her to take it.

A slight shiver of heat rolled off of her as she looked between the god and his extended hand. This had happened once before, an event which felt like a century ago, but really was only three days earlier.

"No," Persephone resolutely exclaimed with eyes shut tight. "But that doesn't mean I can't give you another chance," she reopened her eyes and locked gazes with the dread lord of the dead as she cautiously reached out and placed her own hand in his.

Hades couldn't contain his pleased grin as she did so. He wrapped her thin hand with his own long, spider-like fingers and gently pulled her onboard.

She really was beautiful tonight, all the flowers she wore in her hair and the ones on her peplos paled in comparison to her. What made her shine so much more though was the joy that just seeped out of her; it was infectious, and he couldn't deny that it was one of the things he liked so much about her.

Hades felt a pleasant shiver roll across his skin at how close she was to him. From her warmth to how her flowery scent overpowered his own sulfurous stench; all of her just made him feel the ghost of where his heart used to be fill with all of her.

This had to go right, two more sunsets or not. He was nervous too; don't get him wrong. Maybe he wasn't showing it like she was, but he truly wanted her to have fun. They both needed a night out, and he was going to deliver.

He was a god of his word after all.

"You won't regret this, my sweet," Hades whispered lowly in her ear.

"You better hope so," Persephone teased as she nudged him, silently pleased that she didn't pass through him and felt a solid form underneath his chiton.

And with the crack of the reins, the chariot was off to the lands of Egypt to the lands where the shifting sands were as old as time itself.

* * *

Persephone had always loved the night sky, and being able to see it so much closer was absolutely wondrous. She could see Cygnus, Delphinus, Niobe, Orion, she could see them all so much better up here.

 _Oh and there was Hercules!_

She was about to point it out to Hades, but she thought better of it.

At least they were passing through a large cloud, though.

Persephone extended her arm and allowed her fingers to feel the water vapor in the cloud. It was strange that they could pass through it like nothing. "This isn't anything like Olympus."

"That, my sweet, is because this isn't Greece anymore. _This_ ," Hades announced as they exited the cloud with a wide sweeping arm.

"Hey! _Watch it_!" A boyish voice shouted as a carpet nearly collided with the chariot.

Persephone grabbed onto Hades as he reared back his team, and sent the chariot to dip down several feet before regaining control.

"Sorry!" This time a feminine voice shouted at them as they began to return on course.

"Whoa, was that a flying carpet?" Persephone looked back to watch a young couple fly off on a floating, intricately patterned carpet.

"It can be a _burned_ carpet in a hot second," Hades simmered.

"Hades," Persephone tugged on his arm. "The body count we started at was zero let's try not to add to that," she quipped. "And I might want to come back."

At her touch, Hades felt himself calm down. Oi, he needed to work on that when she was around. "Oh trust me these people _love_ death."

"Why is that?" Persephone asked to her companion, but all of her attention was fixed on the land beneath them.

With the sun down and the night spread across the skies, the land was blanketed in darkness. Not even the moon was out and the only light visible was that of the stars. Yet if one peered closer there appeared to be long boats on a vast river that perfectly mirrored the sky, and on these boats were lanterns as they sailed Northward.

It was unusually cool, she had always heard that this arid environment was harsh upon the land, but she guessed with the sun down there was nothing to keep it warm, and lacked the suitable properties to absorb the heat.

What Persephone loved the most from the view was the many massive buildings with such unique designs to all of them. She had never imagined the pyramids to be this enormous, and yet their design was so simple that she guessed could last for several thousand more years.

Even the surrounding buildings like the one with the lion that had the face of a man- it looked like a sphinx, but she had never seen one that was male. Maybe down here that's how they were like.

"Who knows, maybe they actually _like_ what's waiting for them, or maybe they just think old 'Siris is a swell guy and Barker, oh wait till you get a load of him, sweetness. Here it's all about death. All dedicated to the afterlife. These people are crazy about it."

"I guess you could say they're just _dying_ to get to the Underworld," Persephone teased.

Hades released a long exacerbated groan. "Pun. _Oi_ , never heard that one before."

"Oh, don't start, you laughed, _inwardly_ ," Persephone added with a shrug.

"When you become a chthonic god, sure, you can crack as many as you can; till then it's just painful. Every yutz thinks they're just so _flaming_ hilarious when they steal my schtick."

"Oh you're just grumpy you didn't say it first," Persephone giggled as she booped his nose.

Hades mindlessly touched his nose in response.

She's not afraid anymore is she? Not even afraid to outwardly reduce his anger to that of a tantrum. He couldn't deny that that simple little touch was enough to make his rage simmer down into nothingness, and once again he could feel that hole he carried around inside of him begin to fill like little seeds were beginning to be planted.

"Sure," Hades sighed, in spite of himself.

" _I knew it_ ," Persephone lilted at her small victory.

Hades said nothing else as he found a particular spot to park his chariot. The area was in the middle of a valley not far from the Nile River; as Hades called it. On the opposite side of the river was a bustling city called Thebes.

Persephone had stared at Hades long and hard trying to decipher whether he was messing with her or not, but in fact there was an Egyptian city that shared the same name as the one in Greece. The coincidence was not lost on her, but she decided to go with it.*

"Hey, Persephone, listen, I'm gonna introduce you to some friends of mine, but just go with what I say, kapiche? They might not be in the mood to see me, but I think with you here I can convince them otherwise."

"What did you do?"

"Heh," Hades chuckled mostly to himself. "Ya got a week?"

Persephone rolled her eyes, but she was not the least bit surprised.

"What is this place?" Persephone accepted Hades hand as she stepped off the chariot and stared wide-eyed all around her.

She had never been in a city that held so much silence. No light, no life, all of it was located on the opposite side of the river, the East. Persephone had not expected to come to a place with no growth, no nothing; it was a city of the dead. She knew it was a city for there were buildings.

On the sides of the rock formations were small openings that lead either into the mountains or deep underground. The most intricate one, though, and the most inviting, was one with a long staircase that lead to the main building.

"Final resting place of the kings of Egypt. Welcome to the Valley of the Kings, Persephone," Hades made a wide sweeping gesture.

"Hades, what in Duat are you doing here?!" An aggravated being shouted at them from the top of the steps.

Persephone quickly turned to the sound of the voice and had to stop herself from staring.

It was a god, broad chest and all with a shining gold covering around his bottom half and intricately woven bands of gold and some blue stone around his ankles, arms, and neck. His head, though, was what stood out the most. With a proud stature and equally proud demeanor, the god had the head of a thin-faced dog with erect ears.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet a friend with his date?" Hades coyly grinned, very subtly gesturing to the currently blushing goddess.

 _Is that what this was?_

Persephone hadn't given it any thought before, but in a way it was _supposed_ to be a date. Ares was supposed to be her date, but that had swiftly changed to her current companion. Then again he had said to just go with whatever he said, and if Hades had caused some bit of consternation between his Egyptian friends, well, he'd pull any card to get let off easy.

"Who's this?" Anubis was now at the bottom of the steps with the couple and began to curiously sniff the goddess. She did not seem like she had ill-intentions like her date usually did, no, she smelled of flowers and of wheat fields- of life. A rather pleasant smell compared to Hades.

"Hey, watch where you're putting that schnoz, _Barker_ ," Hades pushed Anubis away from Persephone, putting space between her and the jackal-headed god.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that," Anubis brushed off some unseen dust on his shoulders.

Turning to the lilac goddess, Anubis respectfully bowed. "Sorry, Miss, I meant no disrespect, but you might understand my inquisitiveness considering who you're traveling with."

"Oh, I know, I can't take him anywhere," Persephone teased as she too curtsied.

" _I like her_ ," Anubis whispered to Hades. _"So much nicer than the other ones."_

"Not now, ya noob," Hades warned.

"So what brings you to Egypt?" Anubis gave a warm smile. "I can't imagine, you came out here to see the dead when there are enough in your kingdom, Hades… I thought Isis didn't want to see you back here."

"We both know Isis owes me big time for that _one_ particular favor. How's Greenie anyway? Oh and of course their little brat- all grown up by now, huh?" Hades' eyes flashed dangerously. "So how about you take us to see the old gal?" Hades gave Anubis a hardened glare that Persephone couldn't help but notice did not contain any enmity- no, something almost nefarious.

 _What kind of dirt did Hades have on this Isis goddess?_

Anubis' ears twitched in annoyance, but he was cornered. "Fine, you'll be her problem then," he began to motion them to a boat that had suddenly docked itself on the shores of the Nile. "I'm sure the lady would appreciate the scenic route."

"Barker, you sly dog, see that wasn't so hard?" Hades smirked and led Persephone up the steps leading inside the boat.

"It's Anubis," the jackal-headed god sighed at the bottom of the steps. "We've known each other for a millennia and you still can't get it right."

"Hi Anubis, you can call me Persephone," the goddess spoke up, disentangling herself from Hades' arm, and officially shook hands with the jackal-headed god as he ascended up the stairs to join them on deck.

"Goddess of fertility, I gather?" Anubis asked.

"Uh, no, more like a Spring one. Agriculture's more of my shtick," Persephone shrugged.

"Same thing," Anubis chuckled mainly to himself. Innocent one isn't she? "Well agriculture is not one of my areas, but I am a god of rebirth, or mummification, rather."

"Rebirth? How can something be born again? Do you expect someone to put a grown man back in his mother's womb?"

"You tell me, Miss Spring," Anubis smiled knowingly. With a snap of his fingers, the boat began to sail as the large oars began to row by themselves to the nearby city. "Don't you have seasons in Greece? A time to plant, a time to reap, and a time to let the soil flood?"

"It floods here?" Persephone slightly bent down to let her hands get a feel of the water. She could feel the silt flowing in its strong current.

 _Of course!_

The river displaces the soil from hundreds of leagues away which means that with new soil constantly replacing the used soil there's never a need to fertilize the land- it did that itself… That's clever!

Before she could put both her hands, Hades pulled back her free hand. "Hey, if you fall in, I'm not going in there to get you."

Persephone was about to protest, but she began to recall how they met. "I'll be careful," she whispered back.

"Of course," Anubis spoke up, answering Persephone's earlier question. "Akhet is about to finish after the equinox; it's how we let the soil replenish. You should know this as an agricultural deity that the soil erodes, so you must constantly renew it if you want your crop quantity to remain consistent."

"Yes!" Persephone's eyes lit up, and jumped away from the side of the boat to further the conversation with Anubis.

"It's what I've been trying to tell my mother that our soil needs rest, and she thinks I'm crazy. I just don't think we have a river this large and great back in Greece to replenish the soil, and our farmlands aren't exactly flat enough where if it floods it'll irrigate everything."

"Then just let it rest," Anubis advised. "Two seasons is far too little if you want the fertility of your soil to last. I may not be an agricultural god, but it is common sense."

"Thank you!" Persephone cried before she returned to Hades' side. Her theories, they were being proven right here. Who would have thought this land held more than just architectural marvels?

Anubis didn't seem to mind as he watched the couple converse with themselves. She was an inquisitive little thing, and polite at that.

Nothing like the hell-raiser she was currently associated with, nor the others he had brought to Egypt. This one he paid much more attention to, and she actually looked to be enjoying his company, an oddity as it may be, but he was curious. Why take her out here when there was a whole land of Greece to take her out to?

 _Hades, what are you trying to hide?_

The oars of the boat began to stop their rowing as they neared a dock. "Isis is at the temple of Amun, Hades," Anubis reminded the couple of his presence with his announcement. "I'd appreciate it if you pass along a message for me from my lord Osiris."

"Don't you wanna join us, Barker?" Hades smirked. "I'm sure Isis would _love_ to see her little pup."

Anubis growled lowly. "Don't push my hospitality, Hades. I'm already in trouble just letting you through. You're lucky it's night time."

"Oh don't worry it wasn't a coincidence, babe," Hades grinned. "Say hi to Osiris for me, would ya?"

"Bye, Anubis," Persephone waved as Hades began to pull her away. "I'd love to see you again and talk more about your rebirth shtick."

"It would be a pleasure, Miss Spring. Now take care of him will you? He doesn't ever seem to know how to quit while he's ahead."

"We'll see won't we?" Persephone grinned as she began to match pace with Hades. "Hey, how do you even know that guy?"

Hades dared a look at her face and found he could not look away. Persephone was brimming with excitement and it just seeped out of her like rays of the was having a real good time out here, wasn't she? Gods, why didn't he think of this date sooner?

"Funny story, babe, but he's a god of death too. Him and Hermes- you know before he was fired- have the same job, and they're real good friends."

"Really?" Persephone looked back to where Anubis stood on his barge as it sailed away. Why hadn't Hermes ever mentioned the jackal-headed god? "Then how did they meet? Was it you?"

"Guilty. I've known these guys for a long time, and at this point they can't get rid of me."

Too many favors owed, frankly; many he was proud of. They all helped him gather his own ideas on how to conquer Olympus, and how do deal with certain pests.

"Like Isis?" Persephone guessed.

"Exactly like her," Hades exclaimed without any further explanation.

"Well," Persephone inched closer as she whispered, "What did you do for her?"

"I believe, my sweet, you are discussing business," he reminded her.

Persephone felt her skin prickle with suspicion. "That isn't business, what did you do? Anubis isn't that happy to see you- so you had to do something… do something-"

"Egregious?" Hades finished for her.

Persephone frowned and removed her arm from his. "I wouldn't be surprised, you know? I just expected you to at least trust me too."

"Alright, alright," Hades materialized on her other side, making her jump back. "I helped her have her kid."

"What do you mean _helped_?" Persephone pressed.

"Whoa, hey not like that- her hubby died, okay? I helped her figure out how to bring him back long enough for one last go."

"Go where?" Persephone blinked.

"Not that kind of- you know, what? Never mind," Hades quickly waved off. Gods, that innocence was such a turn on, but why did she have to keep reminding him? "Look we're here."

He made a grand gesture at the wide courtyard that opened up before them. On either side of the path leading to the temple were the carved statues of sphinxes, but much smaller compared to the one she saw as they were flying into Egypt. She couldn't even count how many of them there were as they continued to trek down the road, but what laid in front of them was an amazing sight.

Persephone could not understand how a culture could make so many different kinds of buildings, from triangular to block and cylindrical to just plain trapezoidal, and yet the variation added to its beauty as they combined many of these shapes together. Guarding the entrance of the temple of Amun were two limestone pharaohs that blankly stared at nothing, and next to each of them were tall needle-like structures called obelisks. All these structures were richly decorated in reds, oranges, teals, and white paints detailing many hieroglyphics.

What lay beyond the entrance, she did not know, she could only gape as light began to appear inside, welcoming the couple.

Now passing underneath the entrance, Persephone's gaze shifted as she tried to drink it all in. "Mortals built all this?"

"You really don't get out much do you?" Hades teased only for her to elbow him in the side.

"Hey, I'm always surrounded by the things _I_ create, it's nice to see what mortals are capable of."

"Mortals aren't usually this bright," Hades dismissed. "But sure they get a genius once every ten thousand tries, give or take a few hundred. Now for gods, on the other hand, we might be the only two," he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before it floated back out of place.

Persephone could only blush in response. "Hey, I think, there's a garden over there," she disentangled herself from him and ran on ahead to a man-made lake that was surrounded by a line of bushes and other such greenery.

Hades could only smirk.

He was wearing down her walls, worming his way through the defenses she had created because of his betrayal. He was not above seducing her with his own charms, but there were other more intimate ways to get her to fall more quickly and agree to the whole merger. After all, there are such things that were still a mystery to her. Not that it wasn't obvious or anything.

Sure, she is too pure to give in to any such impulses, but it would not be something she'd be prepared to handle. Persephone was a blushing mess at the slightest compliment or touch. Add something a little more steamy and she wouldn't be able to handle it. More so than ever especially with that love arrow Cupid shot her with.

It was so odd how she had brushed it aside so easily, but as his imps had pointed out as he discussed the events of what occurred with Psyche: Maybe the reason was because the seed was always there, it was just waiting for a little water to make it grow.

It gave Hades hope that perhaps in time she could grow to love him. A foreign concept as it was to him, but for her he'd give it a chance. Who knows by tonight he could sweep her off her feet and carry her across the threshold into the Underworld and seal the deal. He wouldn't have to deal with the last two sunsets, just get it over with, but if the opportunity didn't arise, well, there was always tomorrow.

Still, he had a shot, he reminded himself. One he could not throw away despite his rising fear.

"Now, here's a face I didn't expect to see," the rich dulcet tones of a familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Isis, babe," Hades whirled around to face the goddess of magic in all her glory. "It's been awhile, how's the kid?"

The Egyptian goddess glowed in the night, most of her glow coming from the rainbow diaphanous wings that sprang from her back. "He's well…" her dark honey eyes glowed with warmth at the mention of her son. "After all he is king of Egypt like his father before him," Isis proudly exclaimed. "Now you? Are you king of the gods like you planned?"

"Huh, well, working on it, babe," Hades avoided her question. "Right now I'm in the middle of trying to pull together a merger before I plan another go at the big guy."

"Ah, yes," Isis' eyes wandered to the lone goddess who was admiring the plants in the garden. "I guess congratulations should be in order, but you have yet to succeed in that little venture. Oh your charms are lacking aren't they?" The Egyptian goddess pinched Hades' cheek only for the god to groan at her antics.

"Hey, I'm not your kid," Hades snapped, and pulled away from her hands.

"No, but you were practically a child when I first found you exploring these lands. Oh so ambitious, so wide-eyed, so angry," Isis mused. "You never could be sated could you?"

"Hey, don't turn this on me. I helped you way back when, and now I'm here to make good on that favor you owe me. A _life_ favor, or you know I could always see how Set's doing, I'm sure he'd _love_ to catch up-"

"Not another word about that treacherous snake," Isis hissed. "You chose my side when the time came. Remember that, Hades, and he will not forget that disservice you gave him."

"Oh, c'mon, we both know Set couldn't give me what I sought, and you figured it out, babe. I got it to work too- I found the way to kill a god."

"Don't speak such things out loud," Isis warned her old friend. "You're lucky Ra is in the Duat, but the walls always have ears. Now go with your bride, I will take care of the rest," she dismissed him.

Hades smirked. "It would never have worked out between us, y'know? You had your chance when Osiris croaked, but you and your faithfulness- _oi_."

Isis had the nerve to laugh. "You haven't changed have you? No matter, now go! There is a festival going on farther in the temple in celebration of the approaching Equinox. There will be music, food… Does she dance?"

"Hell, if I know," Hades was already stepping away, but he quickly stopped himself. "Oh, and Anubis asked me to pass along a message from your deceased hubby."

"Oh what does he say?"

"He never said it," he winked. "But it's probably something really corny."

Isis frowned. "Honestly, why did I ever bring you under my wing? I just had to teach you my craft."

"You tell me, sister," Hades saluted and disappeared in a plume of smoke only for him to reappear behind that lilac goddess.

Isis watched them for a moment.

Hades was beyond terrified, she'd known him for so long, she could read him easily. It was why he delayed reuniting with his beloved. He always was a coward, the slightest upset of power and he was running with his smoke between his legs. One of his many flaws and it would seem he created his own weakness- all in the form of that pretty thing he was trying to charm.

Watching him now, how he sneakily plucked one of the lotus flowers from the pool and presented it to the flowery goddess, she couldn't help but smile. For the minute he presented the blue bloom to her, it was already dead, nothing but a burned shell of its former glory.

Isis found herself entranced by the scene as the goddess he presented it to laughed and politely took the flower despite the look of panic on her companion's face when he noticed his mistake.

"It's perfect," Persephone giggled, and tucked it behind her ear. "Don't you think?"

"Uh yeah…" Hades hesitated as he felt the heat inside him begin to grow, even tiny white flames were beginning to spark off him.

 _He had it bad._

 _G_ ods, if someone slapped him right now he wouldn't even be mad. "C'mon their's something going on over there."

"Yeah, I've been hearing music and lots of clapping, I wanted to go see but I couldn't help but admire these little shrubs surviving in this climate. I mean just look at these small leaves and smaller stems- I wonder if its an adaptation they've developed because they don't want to lose so much water? I mean they're being exposed to the sun so much…" Persephone rambled, trying to focus on the plants instead of Hades and the heated look he was giving her.

She wasn't blushing right? Everything was fine- perfect even.

"… Plants, yeah, fabulous little things, you grow 'em, and well I burn 'em," Hades hesitated trying to think of something witty. "Not my thing, but hey, whatever you do, I know I already love it."

"Well, wait till you get a load of this," Persephone lifted up two fingers and emitted a small purple flame. "I've been practicing you know. Might give you a run for your drachmas one of these days," she grinned up at him, revealing her sharp fangs before shooting him a quick wink.

Hades felt himself gulp. Was she flirting now? Because hot damn. "I- hey, you hungry? Cuz I am starving, right now, and-"

"Let me guess, we're here for the free food?" Persephone deadpanned.

"Hey, gotta save money somehow," Hades joked.

"I guess it's time for business then," Persephone took Hades outstretched hand as he led her away.

"Yeah, _business_."

* * *

Upon seeing the godly couple enter one of the many courtyards of the temple, all the mortals immediately ceased their festivities to stare at these strange beings.

The flame-haired god and the flower goddess stared back, glowering and waving, respectively, at the awestruck mortals. It wasn't until Isis, sitting at a place of honor lifted a glass to the couple that the mortals began to calm down.

Soon after, the revelry began again. The band continued to play and many mortals returned to their dance, gathering in front of where Isis sat sipping on her godly drink.

Orders were given out quickly to many of the priests to seat the godly couple in a place where they were hidden by columns, but gave them a view of the many activities taking place.

That was where we found Hades and Persephone as shaking mortals presented plates full of honey breads and various fruits and meats at their table.

Persephone couldn't help herself as she tried everything. Taking small bites out of various delicacies and trying to decipher the flavor and the spices that were added to each dish.

Hades ate nothing, finding the honeyed wine to be quite satisfactory especially with the added kick of nectar in it. He knew Isis had something to do with it as there was a green worm at the bottom of his glass.

As for the other glass provided, Persephone only took a small sip, "Oh, there's honey in this." She began to twirl the glass a bit and proceeded to take another sip. "I can hear Bacchus screaming somewhere."

"They like sweet, my sweet," Hades exclaimed with a chuckle at his own joke.

"Then I can't imagine why they like you so much," Persephone quipped.

Hades found himself grin at her jab directed at him. "I'll drink to that, sweetness," he raised his own glass and the two clinked them together before taking one last drink.

It was as Persephone drained the rest of her glass that she began to ponder the question that had been bothering her all night.

 _Was this a date?_

Dinner, drinks, music, flirty banter throughout, but more importantly was she…?

 _Did he see her like that?_

No, this couldn't possibly be a date.

Sure they'd had their ups and downs, all in a week, at that, but he would have said something by now, he couldn't be that patient could he? After all his personality had always been flirty even when they first met. It was part of his charm and just made him all the more confusing.

And yet, behind all that depravity and general lack of concern for mortals and his family, he was still their for her in his own strange way. He did not have much in this cosmos, didn't care about anything, but his own affairs, and yet he had somehow found a way to include her in it. Nonetheless, if there was any concern she had for whatever he had to offer her in the up and coming business deal, he wouldn't hide his intentions for all this.

He had to be upfront about it.

There was just no way around it, and perhaps there was a way to figure out if this whole scheme was for a different sort of merger than the one she had in mind.

"Uh- Hades?" Persephone softly crooned. Her eyes quickly found the object of her desire and very slowly wrapped her fingers around it.

Hades quickly slurped down the worm a the bottom of his drink before he responded in between bites. "Yeah?"

"Is this a date?"

Somehow, someway, Hades began to choke. He began to furiously beat his chest as a coughing fit ensued, but as quickly as it started, he managed to clear his throat and breathe normally again.

Amid the whole scene, Persephone took an internal sigh of relief. He was an honest god, very blunt about things too even if they sometimes tended on the passive aggressive side, but if he had a reaction like this? All it did was cement that she had made the situation awkward for him; which meant it was time to implement plan Beta.

"A- a date? _Ha_ \- whatever gave you that idea, sweet- I mean Persephone?" Hades flustered, sending pieces of flames flying around them.

"I meant this? Is this what they call a date?" Persephone held up the large wrinkled, grape-like fruit that she had been hiding in her hand.

Hades made an internal sigh of relief, but a small part of him began to drown in disappointment, and slowly that small part began to grow.

That was his shot, and he just flaming lost it.

Oi, this would go so much easier if he had the guts to actually tell her what the hell were his intentions. _Flaming hell_ , now she was going to keep on thinking that this really is just a _friendly_ date. One whole day wasted all because he was such a flaming coward.

Where were Pain and Panic when he needed them? He could _really_ blow off some steam right now.

"Yeah," Hades exclaimed after the short pause. "They grow on palm trees, and they wait till they're all wrinkly and gross looking to taste good, and they got a helluva large seed that makes them a lot less enjoyable when you swallow one whole."

Persephone laughed at his description, and decided to try one. "Not bad, but I guess pomegranates will always be my favorite."

"Oh those things are just as pretentious as dates. It takes forever and a day to crack one open."

"Not if you open it correctly," Persephone reminded him. "That's why it's always so messy when you force it open. It's practically bleeding. Now if you're clever about it and use the right tools, you can easily unlock the treasure inside. You can't force something to open like that, you have to be gentle _and_ patient," Persephone added with a smirk.

"Sweetness, you have no _idea_ how patient I can be. _How patient I am_ ," Hades lowly intoned with a small warning in his words.

Persephone could only roll her eyes at his antics. Not taking him the least bit seriously. "So, we're finally having dinner, now let's talk business."

"Now you're speaking my language," Hades smirked. "Alright, look, sweetness, I got an opening in Elysium. We're looking for someone to take care of it, and I got the okay from Mr. High and Mighty that I can choose anyone of his brood, be they god or mortal, and you, dear, sweet Persephone fit the bill."

"I mean spawn of Zeus? Check! I hate you _significantly_ less than Zeusy? Double check. You don't annoy me and you happen to have a diligent work ethic- fabulous, absolutely fabulous on that. Unfortunately for me, though, for some _ungodly_ reason you actually care about heroes. Oi, breaking my heart over here, y'know if I had one, but I guess it balances out in the end, right? You can never really have the perfect candidate, can yeah?"

Persephone could only gape. She had expected something like a desk job, but not a part of the Underworld! What would her mother say? "Elysium? _Really_ , and what would you be benefitting from this?" She practically shouted in disbelief.

"C'mon, I wouldn't approach anyone else on it, and since I can't take full control, I figured you could. I mean Zeusy has already approved if you so choose to take it, so no problem for you there, and uh… Might I add that this offer has a time limit," Hades cautioned her. "So between now and two days from now. No pressure, but I _really_ can't offer an extension on that deadline for _obvious reasons_ ," he added under his breath.

"What was that last part?" Persephone inquired.

"Oh sorry did I say something?" Hades' voice became slightly more high-pitched. "Probably, still trying to get that worm out of my throat, y'know?"

"Alright…" Persephone muttered unsurely. "But what about my job here on the surface? My mother still depends on me to do a lot, and I-"

"We can work out on the nitty-gritty details when you sign the dotted line," Hades interrupted her. "Kapiche?"

 _One yes, okay, sure, alright, I do, si- that was all he needed, c'mon babe, say something!_

"I'll consider it," Persephone simply stated.

Hades felt his rage begin to boil over, but he held it back. Damn, and he was so close! She had no idea how clever she'd become, and how much more attractive she'd become because of it. Well, there were other ways to make her agree, he still had that one final ace up his chiton, but for her sake, she better not force his hand.

"Fine, fine, fine, just let me know, alright? And _soon_ \- I mean do you know how long it takes to pick out drapes with Pain and Panic in charge of decoration? Jeez Louise, who needs eternal damnation when you got those two dolts to test your patience all flaming day long?"

Persephone laughed in spite of everything. "You're too harsh on them, they're such little angels when you motivate them enough," her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Oh trust me, I've tried…" Hades found himself drifting off, and in that pause, he began to hear the music playing . "Hey, you ever dance before?"

"I have," Persephone answered swiftly. She was so used to his topic changes that at this point his constantly shifting tongue was easy for her to catch. "Bacchus used to come during the summers and we used to dance and dance till dawn's rosy fingers appeared on the horizon. Mother chased him out after ten sweltering summers, but I loved those days."

"Well have you ever danced with a partner?" Hades asked, suddenly appearing next to her slightly bowed with his hand outstretched.

"No," Persephone blushed at the gesture.

"You wanna try?" Hades smirked. "We don't have to dance in front of everyone, we can do it back here in the shadows."

When Persephone didn't answer right away, Hades gave her a wink as a thought crossed his mind. "You're not scared, right, sweetness?

"Not at all," Persephone took his challenge in stride and joined her hand with his. "I just hope you don't disappoint," she teased.

Persephone was on her feet in an instant as Hades pulled her up.

"Disappoint? Ouch that hurts, Persephone, but I think you'll find," Hades repositioned her hand in his before he snaked his other behind her back, drawing them closer. "I can make Terpsichore run for her drachmas."

Persephone felt the ghost of a grin tug at her lips. "I can't imagine that from a guy who probably has no legs under that toga."

"Ha, if you wanna see 'em so bad, you're gonna have to wait," Hades smirked. "But what I wanna see if you got moves to match your sass."

They were so close, their chests were practically a hair length's away. Persephone could feel him breathe and as she placed her steady hand on his shoulder she found that his body temperature was steadily rising, and would soon burst into flame if he wasn't careful.

He was nervous, but she wouldn't pester him about.

She was just as nervous, but there was a small part of her that was eager to see him in action. She loved dancing. The last time she'd done so was at a festival withs satyrs and maenads, and saying they were a wild bunch would be an understatement.

"Well, I'm waiting for you Sparky, or are you gonna talk all night?" Persephone flashed him a teasing look with her big eyes and lips set into a smirk.

Without another word, the dance began.

It was simple.

A lot slower than Persephone had anticipated, but as luck would have it, the music playing in the courtyard had gone at an adagio tempo, so they had no choice but to comply to the band. In the meantime, Persephone took advantage of the tune as she found herself figuring out the moves as Hades lead.

She was so focused trying not to break stride from the beat of the music that she almost entirely forgot his presence.

That was when she suddenly found herself spinning, and before she could even raise a voice of protest, she was back in her original position.

"Do that again!" Persephone shouted almost breathlessly. She was going to get that move right!

"Uh, yeah," Hades twirled her much slower than previously and before he knew what she was planning, he found her spinning out all the way to where the only thing that kept them together was one hand tightly held between them.

Persephone began to wound herself back into his arms, but this time her back was facing him. With another spin, she was back in her original position and the two of them resumed their dance.

As the song changed and the music began to increase its tempo, the two of them found their rhythm as they figured out how their partner moved.

Persephone was just slightly smaller than him, so there wasn't much to compensate, but she was a ball of energy as she found the beat she could work with.

Hades could only blithely follow suit, finding her energy to be enough to stir him to match the same spirit she flourished. They were toe-to-toe matching each other step-by-step, twirl-by-twirl, as all their thoughts and worries took a back seat.

Hades and Persephone found themselves smiling and laughing as they danced. They had not had this much fun in such a long time in either of their lives that it just felt so right to lose themselves in the moment.

With each passing grin and wink, the heat that they shared began to manifest in full force as their chests pressed into each other and Persephone couldn't help but lean her head into him as the song became slow again. She had a soft smile on her face as she closed her eyes, and nestled into the curve where his shoulder and neck met.

Hades could only gape at that full acceptance of him.

No fear, no hatred. Just that supernatural _peace_ he always longed for. If this was his only moment with her, then so be it. He could never ask for more. This would be forever imprinted in his memory. He wanted this moment to last forever, and as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her as their feet still swayed in rhythm with the beat, they found their hearts beat together as one.

It was a beautiful scene to the passing eye as flames and flowers began to cover the limestone floor. The blooms crumbled and turned to ash as the tongues of flame in hues of teal and lilac began to eat them away, but they were soon replaced with new buds that rose in their place.

Their own shadows began illuminating on the columns as they continued their eternal dance.

The dance of life and death.

The cycle that would continue on until life itself ceased to be and death would be no more. For that was the essence of it all, everything was a cycle- everything was a dance.

That was how the world worked.

There was a time to be born and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and most importantly a time to dance.

Yes, there was seasons to it all, but who would stop the two as these two beings representing the very opposite of each other were locked in that eternal embrace? Could it be love? Could it be their shared history that drew them together? They could not answer even if you asked nicely, for nothing else mattered, but the other.

All that I know, dear reader, is that in that macabre dance they never wanted it to end.

The night sky twinkled on, but soon the celebrations in the adjacent courtyard began to die down.

Still swaying to that beat, Persephone lifted her head and looked to see where the music had gone, but found that there was none. In fact, there was not a single noise in the entire temple, but the flicker of the tongues of flame that surrounded them.

"Hades," she whispered, for the god had his eyes closed as well. "I think the band's gone."

The lord of the dead stopped to listen and found she was correct. "Huh… Have they been gone this whole time?"

"Maybe it's better if we head back, anyway. I still have curfew," Persephone reminded the god.

"I wouldn't worry _too_ much about that," Hades flashed her an awkward grin.

Persephone sighed, but was not the least bit surprised. "Pain and Panic?"

Hades shrugged. "Hey, they volunteered."

"Let's just go, I'm pretty tired, and you look like you could use some sleep yourself." Persephone slowly separated herself from Hades embrace, finding the action to be a lot more difficult than at first glance.

She began to miss that warmth, but she pushed the feeling away.

"Hey, not sleeping for three days is my business, and I don't appreciate the reminder," Hades yawned involuntarily.

"After you," Persephone gestured with a smug grin to the exit.

Hades simmered at his own body for betraying him, _several_ times tonight, but after leaving a gold drachma on the table, the two took their leave.

* * *

"It really is beautiful out here. Thanks for convincing me to leave the reservation," Persephone smiled up at Hades as he subtly draped his free arm across her back and allowed his hand to grasp her shoulder.

They hadn't been in the sky for very long, and though she wanted to enjoy the beauty of the moment she felt her thoughts begin to crash together like waves in the sea.

Hades held the reigns of his team in the other, but found his current companion to be far more interesting than clouds. "And keep you cooped there? C'mon, I know you can't stand that place. It's why I've got a job lined up for you, my sweet… _If you want it_ ," Hades added when he realized Persephone had remained silent.

Once again Persephone could hear Daphne telling her to figure out what she wanted, and she still couldn't decide. Watching Hades as his gaze was concentrated on the sky ahead, Persephone felt the beating of her heart against her ribcage and the yearning grew ever stronger.

She was more conflicted than ever.

Persephone hid her face as she muttered in a half whisper "… We'll see."

As the silence stretched between them for the remainder of the trip, Persephone felt herself sigh as her island came into view. Sicily was indeed one of the larger islands in the Mediterranean, but a large portion of it was inhabited by mortals and only the woods was where she truly roamed.

"We're here," Hades announced. "But you can still back out if you want. Come to my place, end the night right, stay for eternity, but hey, it's your call, sweetness."

The chariot landed on a flat embankment on the edge of the island.

Persephone flashed him a smile, but disembarked. "I can't, I gotta make sure mother's alright, and I think Nemesis has had enough for tonight. Don't you think?"

"Hey, do what you got to, but you'll consider my offer, right?"

"I can't forget with you pestering me," Persephone grinned merrily. The heat inside her began to rise as she shyly brought up an idea she had been mulling over, "Come by tomorrow. I'd like to see you again."

Hades couldn't contain the shock that was written on his face, but that quickly turned into a leer. "Oh yeah?"

"Unless you're busy with that _dead_ business of yours," Persephone quipped.

" _Oi_ , I should decline for that pun, but maybe you can make it worth my while," Hades smirked, subtly tracing his lips.

Persephone blinked. "… I can make you a floral arrangement?"

Hades internally groaned, but chose not to show his disappointment. "Why not?" The god muttered grumpily.

"Bye, Hades," Persephone sweetly waved with a wink. "Don't come back."

"Good luck trying to stop me," he appeared in front of her, holding her hand, and softly kissed it.

Persephone felt herself glow pink as that strange heat came bubbling over of her.

Without a second thought, Persephone pulled him in close and swiftly pecked him on the cheek. "Then I guess I'll see _you_ tomorrow."

Hades could not even process what was going on as Persephone slinked back into the woods without another word.

He stood there for a full minute as azure flames began to encompass him.

 _Y'know, yeah, he could wait till tomorrow._

* * *

Persephone began to hum to herself one of the songs she had overheard back in Egypt and swayed to its beat. She remembered some of the steps Hades had taught her and twirled around and tried to recreate the motions despite his absence, but all the while she admired the ashen flower he had given her. She had begun to admire it as her thoughts once again ran back to that god.

Oh, the way his face had fallen when he was about to hand it to her, but she really didn't mind. She'd been given so many flowers in her existence, a dead one carried so much more meaning to her. Although it did take some concentration to not bring it back to life.

A blush began to overtake her again as she recalled that good-bye peck she had given him.

Gods, what possessed her back there to do that?

 _No, why had she done that?_

She was impulsive its true, but that was new. She had hugged him before, but this was different.

 _Oh well, it's not like it meant anything_ , she told herself, sniffing the lotus flower once more. Even in death it still kept its sweet scent.

As she kept dancing in the woods, Persephone hadn't even noticed she was being watched until she heard a familiar little: _hoo_ sound come from behind her.

She froze in between steps and nearly fell as she lost her balance, but as she righted herself, Persephone's eyes darted around trying to pinpoint the sound.

There wasn't a single bird on this island, so who?

 _Oh no…_

Persephone began to feel herself shrink in fear as the penetrating grey-eyed gaze of the goddess came into view in all her brilliance.

 _No, no, not now, please…_

"Having fun are we?" Athena crooned, but she did not look the least bit amused as her tone of voice displayed.

* * *

 **Mwahahaha, if you guys have ever seen a Disney movie, it is literally the same plot line. Tangled, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules- I can go on, but it has the same plot line. After every date something goes wrong. The main conflict comes back to haunt our hero/heroine in devastating ways as they try to reason out who they should trust.**

 ***A lot of modern names given to Egyptian deities and even the Nile come from the Greek language( Anubis and Isis). It's an interesting fact I came across as I was researching the Valley of the Kings, and it should also be noted that the Egyptians and Greeks had many contentions between them, which was seen in the Hercules vs the Romans episode. That is accurate, they hated each other and Rome later acted as the wise middle child trying to stop them from bickering with each other. Yes, I chose Valley of the Kings just so Persy and Hades could also have a date in Thebes… Yes, the temple of amun is technically called the Temple of Luxor, but its right next door to the city of Thebes. Just not the Greek one. I'm so dorky, I'm sorry.**

 **Fun bonus fact, this temple later added shrines to Isis and Serapis. If you don't know who Serapis is, historians speculate he is a form of Hades since they share many characteristics from the Underworld god and how they even visually look the same as they wear the same crown and visage. Only difference is this form of Hades has added agriculture to his resume. Coincidence? I think not. Also Serapis and Isis were represented together a lot as Greek culture began to spread in Egypt, and he eventually became one of Isis' consort/companion/husband. Small reminder about Egyptian culture: Isis is everyone's mother and wife. When you remember that, you'll see why every major god in Egypt is suddenly her son/husband.**

 **This is my last chapter before I go on vacay to Disney world, but I'll be back soon don't worry.**


	20. Athena Parthenos

**Parthenos**

* * *

 **I must say, Villains Night was really worth it; on a scale of 1 to 10, it was an 11. And yes, that was one of the reasons I went on the trip as its not every day Disney decides to be edgy.**

 **The show was pretty fun, though I did wonder where Pain and Panic were. They always choose Meg as a co-host with Hades, but she was still fabulous and really flirty, as my sister commented.**

 **Hades was fun and oddly motivational. Like his whole spiel "We're all evil in our own separate ways," acting like an evil Oprah to all the assembled villains was kind of out of left field for me, but hey I guess villains gotta love and support each other now and then, and then y'know stab each other in the back.** **Because it's what Brutus would have wanted.**

 **Thank you all to the kind reviews! I finally hit 100 reviews on this fic- 101 as of writing this A/N. I didn't think I would hit 100 by the time I came back, but it happened… So yay! Special thanks to Ebony Dove for writing my 100th review.**

 **Also to all my wonderful reviewers like Zabbie Q, Agent of Teal, BialyandBloom, and PotniaGranadaCtonica for sticking it with me thus far.**

 **And to all the rest of you!**

 **Happy 2nd Berfday NOW HIRING!**

 **Warning: This is a heavy chapter for me, we're going to be hitting a high T in this as there will be mentions of sexual assault and rape. A very common theme in Greek Mythology, so it shouldn't be too surprising.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"I know my sister like I know my own mind_  
 _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind."_

 _Satisfied, Hamilton, By Lin-Manuel Miranda_

* * *

 _"Holy Diver,_

 _You're the star of the masquerade,_

 _No need to look so afraid."_

 _Holy Diver, By Dio_

* * *

Athena gazed upon her sister with a serene, calm look, but her eyes were heavy and her lips set in an almost dour expression. She never was the one to express melancholy, but there was a certain air that hung around her that made any of the joy Persephone held in her heart to seep out and turn to cold hard ice as she stood rooted to the spot.

Even Ibid, who stood faithfully on Athena's right shoulder, shared that same sad look. For his large golden orbs were downcast and refused to look at the maiden who so often took care of her.

Persephone could only bite her lip in embarrassment as she tried to think of something- _anything_. She tried to muster a sound, but her mouth became dry and her tongue stood still no matter how she tried to move it.

"Before you say anything," Athena interrupted her train of thought. "I was not expecting to see this. I thought you of all the gods had better sense than to associate yourself with someone of such reputation, but then again when I went to investigate the tip you gave me on Poseidon, well, I started to become suspicious when the fish began to sing and a question began to nag at me so, _so_ much."

"Persephone," Athena paused, her tone became lilted as she met her own shrinking violet gaze.

 _"Where is your scythe?"_

Persephone felt her heart stop beating. Her eyes widened and that mask she had been wearing for so long slipped off entirely, revealing nothing but that fearful look of shock and guilt that twisted her sweet heart-shaped face.

One slip-up was all she needed to get caught.

Armed with nothing but a hunch, Athena could have found a dead end and left it at that. Yet curiosity and perhaps well-planned fate instinctually lead the goddess of wisdom to Persephone's island home to find her in the middle of the very thing she had been trying to hide.

In a word, Persephone had been caught red-handed.

Athena waited with that thousand mile stare, tired and weary as she expectantly waited on her sister to say anything. Her grey eyes so piercing that Persephone felt the anxiety inside of her begin to build and words began to form before her mind did.

"I don't- I mean," Persephone stumbled over her words before she found her voice. "… _I can explain_."

Athena raised one curious eyebrow, but her grey eyes darkened. Even her bright blue aura became dim. "I'd love to hear it, but I'm afraid I wouldn't believe a _word_ of it."

Persephone remained frozen. Her hands remained by her side, and her eyes became passive as she looked Athena dead on. The ashen lotus flower in her grasp was the only thing she could feel besides her pounding heart.

" _Likewise_ ," Persephone retorted through gritted teeth.

Athena and Persephone held their gazes as they watched to see who made the next move.

The teacher and her apprentice.

Athena almost felt a sense of pride course through her at the way Persephone held her ground, but there was a sense of dread there too. She had instilled so many centuries of learning and knowledge in her sibling, but it seemed she had not done enough.

"If you want to be at an impasse then so be it, but I want you to know it was never my wish to keep things secret to you," Athena paused as she began to remove her helm, something she never did in anyone's presence. "Nothing _should_ remain secret between us… At least any longer."

Athena allowed her final sentence to hang in the air before she steeled her eyes once again and began to shake her head disapprovingly, her rage finally breaking through. "But of all the gods you had to consort yourself you chose the blooming god of the underworld?! Have you any _idea_ how dim you must be to achieve such a feat?! What possessed you- no," Athena paused as she took a long, deep breath, trying to recollect herself.

" _No_ … There are no words. Absolutely, _no_ words to describe how disappointed and _terrified_ I am right now," Athena seethed, shooting her sister a pained look.

Persephone refused to make eye contact.

She felt herself shifting between the budding bloom of exasperation rising inside of her and the sorrow she felt seeping into her heart. Athena had always meant the world to her even after the whole fiasco with the competition days earlier, she was still her best friend- _sister_ whatever it was at the moment. Centuries ago she had gone out of her way to teach her, to build her up even as she was isolated socially from the other gods. It was through Athena that she was able to shape her intellectual thought process, her cunning, and most importantly of all, she taught her to act upon her ideas.

Her mother never offered her that much leniency with experimentation when it came to plants, but Athena was so open-minded to it. She knew what it was like for others to push people down- to be limited for things that were out of their control, and it was that little link between them that made their bond so strong. Yet to have her role model, the woman who had always built her up, tear her down was a feeling unlike which she had ever felt. It was pain, it was guilt, and there was regret with a hint of humiliation. With it too came her need to explain herself.

"Athena, you have to understand," Persephone pleaded. "I never planned for this- it just happened-"

"What do you mean- _just happened?!_ I _saw_ him- I saw you back there with him. Saw you disembark from his own chariot and- and," Athena began to trail off as her deductions came out in full force. "You fished him out of his prison, didn't you?!" She shot an accusatory finger in her sisters direction. "Worked with him and he endowed that little power of soul-sucking into that scythe- gave him that idea, did you? Reaping souls like barley, I'm surprised he took advice from someone besides himself," Athena snapped much to the consternation of Persephone.

Yes, all of that was true; down to the little detail of it being her idea of the reaping scythe. Athena was good, but she never figured she was this good. Especially with her mind on a war she'd been planning for centuries- holy Hera how did she process all that so quickly?

"Yes, _I_ _did,_ " Persephone shut her eyes as if in pain. "When you left me that day with Praxidice I took a tour of the underworld from that hole into the earth you showed me," she half-heartedly admitted.

"But why, Persephone?" Athena used her old nickname as a sign that she was trying to understand things from her point of view. "Why did you help him escape? You know what he did to our brother- what he did to your mother, and I, and the rest of the gods. What he could have done to you once he found you out here-"

" _I didn't know_ , alright?!" Persephone shouted in a half-roar, half-strangled cry as she covered her face with her hands. "In the beginning he tricked me… I heard about him so much you'd think I'd recognize him when I dragged him out, but I had never seen him. Not once, and even if I did know, I _had_ to do something. He was practically dead when I found his body as I waded in the Phlegethon. He needed help and I revived him. Sue me."

"And why, pray tell would you jump into that accursed thing- do you realize what could have happened if you weren't strong enough to swim-"

"It's not like I _wanted_ to go in there, but the pupper had other ideas," Persephone lamely explained, but her eyes briefly lit up in amusement at the thought of the three-headed canine that had showered her with his slobbery kisses. "And it's not like I was _hurt_."

That was a lie. The Phlegethon River burned into her body as it did in her mind. She felt something akin to death as she swam in that murky river of fire, but she was as right as rain when she got out; god in tow.

"It is not only you I was concerned about," Athena droned, her voice becoming soft as a particular memory surfaced on the day before the competition, a memory that scared her and her fellow gods in such a way that left them on edge. It would have been a forgotten memory by now had it not been a hint to what the death of an immortal would look like. A lingering fear that no god was ready to welcome.

"The whole world was reeling. Even our father found his very life-force draining, at a moment that very day and I had no idea why. The world could've _ended_ , Persephone. You are a goddess of life and as such-"

Persephone allowed Athena's lecture to slip through one ear and out the other. She'd heard this a thousand times over and every time it came up she almost felt a little part of her soul chip off and die. Didn't she get enough from her own mother?

"Yes and everyone is so happy to acknowledge it, aren't they?" Persephone intoned bitterly.

She felt childish for saying it, but usually when she chose this course of action, Athena would take the role of the absent-minded professor and droll on and on about something that had nothing to do with her intended purpose. It worked on occasion, and it really wouldn't hurt to try now.

"Look how well that ended up, dear," Athena sharply retorted. Her mouth became a firm line as she recognized her sister's usual strategy of getting out of trouble, but this time she was going to make sure she paid heed to the wisdom she had to impart.

"There's always Elysium," Persephone unconsciously quipped.

"Ah, so I see the message was well received, but I'm afraid after speaking with Zeus that will no longer be possible."

Persephone snapped to attention, her eyes wild and face set in disbelief.

"How do you know about the deal Hades offered me?" But as the questioned slipped out of her words like a slippery snake, Persephone felt her face contort at her mistake.

Damnit, never reveal what you know to the person who's backed you into a corner. Play the fool, but do not _be_ the fool. All it does is give them more power over you. She learned that the hard way, but she was learning still, and she was already off-kilter with her mind unprepared for this ambush.

Athena stared dumbfounded at Persephone's sudden change of demeanor, but understanding soon washed over her.

"Elysium was never his to offer you, my sweet girl," Athena spoke slowly and softly, watching her sister closely for any signs of surprise or perhaps doubt. Who knows how much under Hades' thrall she was at this point. "Zeus decreed it to be your punishment for all the chaos you caused, but in light of speaking with him he has changed his mind. I swear I speak the truth by the River Styx. Hades cannot offer that which was never his."

"But he told me I had a choice in the matter of Elysium- why would he make it out to be like that?"

A dark thought struck Athena at the moment, but she pushed it aside as she began to explain what she knew. "You have to understand, I don't know the nature of the deal Zeus and Hades struck. I may have just spoken to our father, but he was sworn to secrecy and I had to connect the lines from the few details he could give me. What I do know is Hercules will return to the living world in two day's time. What Zeus exchanged for such a deal is beyond me, but after speaking with Megaera and seeing _this_ , well, it all seems to fall into place."

Persephone felt a strange chill creep up her spine at the way Athena was looking at her. No longer was there any hint of anger in her. It was an expression she had never seen on her sister's face. She'd seen her in many faces: triumph, determination, but her most defining look was her serene look of wisdom.

The face that looked back at her now, though?

 _Pity_.

"Persephone, what is the nature of your relationship with Hades?"

There it was.

The one question Persephone had been dreading since she stumbled across her sister out here in her woods.

Persephone looked to the flower she held in her hand, paying no mind to the look Athena was giving her; much less the world going on around her. Gently she brought the lotus close to her face and admired its shriveled form. She had to be careful and hold it in a feather-like touch to keep the delicate ashen petals from falling off.

She could still vividly see how Hades' face had fallen as he had quickly presented the flower, but it seemed in his haste he was oblivious to the damage he had inflicted upon the flower. Persephone didn't mind of course. Too many times she'd watch the flowers she'd pick remain the same until later on when they began to shrivel and die as they were far them from their root- from Mother Gaia.

It was a disconcerting thing watching the process happen through a couple of days until all the water eventually seeped out, leaving nothing but that crinkled, dried form. To watch it burn and see it die in an instant; that quick, merciful death. It was less painful, and it would return to the earth into ashes, starting the cycle all over again.

 _Ashes to ashes._

Even the brightest flames left ashes in whatever terrain it burned in, and as the fire inside her began to wane as she gazed into the piercing gray eyes of Athena, Persephone knew that this would be where the world would find her ashes.

 _What are we indeed?_

"Barely even friends," Persephone guessed with a shrug and a ghost of a smile. "I don't know what you'd call it, but we're certainly not close. Means to an end I guess? I mean it's more of a business thing."

"And what _end_ are you hoping to reach, dear sister?" Athena narrowed her eyes, slowly approaching Persephone. "Are you planning to take the Underworld after all with a different approach in mind? Power does come at a cost, though I'm surprised you'd take such a risk. I never took you for a seducer, but your mother did try in her day."

Persephone felt herself bristle at the accusation. The hot poker of anger shooting through her heart. "It's not like that!" She felt herself roar, but that was nothing compared to what she belted out next. "And don't you _dare_ accuse me _or_ my mother of such a thing!"

Yes, there relationship was complicated, but she was still her mother and she had done her best to raise her considering the circumstances of her conception.

Athena feigned a smile. "Hera came by telling you of the option of marriage for you, did she not? Some might consider marriage a business deal- so tell me, dear? When your dear dread lord of the dead offered you Elysium, did he offer anything else with it? A little proviso you didn't read in the fine print? I often hear the devil _is_ in the details."

" _What_?!" Persephone shouted. "No-no-no-no-no it's not like that, he was _never_ interested in me," she felt a sick feeling erupt in her stomach at that lie. A lie that made her heart hurt from even admitting. For it hurt for the simple reason that she believed it up until earlier tonight.

She may not know the nature of lovers and the things they do, but in the time when everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. Back in the days of the Competition, he had given her many mixed feelings.

Yet it was that kiss she tricked him with when she slammed the Styx into him that really made her question the validity of the lie.

She had never shared a kiss with anyone.

Yes, she'd done it with her mother as she wished her good night, or maybe when Hermes was being particularly kind or witty and she'd give him a simple peck on his forehead or cheek, or that time she did the same with Poseidon for endowing Praxidice with the power of the Styx.

Even tonight she made the same sort of gesture- something that she gave to the people she considered friends, but _that_ one kiss was nowhere _near_ the same.

When his lips has pressed against hers in that almost hungry manner, a strange sort of surprise swept inside of her. While the kiss excited her in a way she didn't understand, uneasiness was there too as his arms held her close and seemed to grow tighter had she not acted and blindsided him with the Styx.

She didn't have the time to think about it, anyway, her thoughts were too encapsulated on the slain demigod she was stepping over.

" _He's a guy,_ of course he is _,_ and look at you, you're naive, pretty, and a little on the submissive side," Athena cupped Persephone's face in her palm much to her growing disgust. "It's a defense mechanism you've grown into to get others to like you. Trust me, give a man an inch and they take any advantage they can. It's like war, they look for any weakness they can, and sometimes fighting an easier war is worth the small victory for all it does is pave the way for greater conquests. Even those with better repute than that devil you're so enamored with. The gods of Olympus Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus- they're all the same. They act kind and interested in your hobbies and then suddenly that _friend_ takes advantage of the trust you gave them and has their way with you."

"Hephaestus? But he's always so kind to you," she muttered in disbelief. "You used to hang out with him so much. Hermes says he sends you flowers every week," Persephone pulled away from Athena's hold.

"It's his form of an apology. One I will _never_ accept," Athena hissed and it was at this moment that Ibid took his leave from his mistress' shoulder.

"Athena, what did he do?" Persephone forgot about her own troubles and gently took Athena's hands into her own.

Athena's hardened stare was pure steel as her face set into a frown. "He took advantage of my naivety. A mistake on his part, I assure you," she spoke with a small grimace.

"I thought my _best friend_ , would understand my decision for choosing the life of chastity. I never cared for the idea of pleasurable company _._ I was pleased with myself after all and I felt complete. I did not need someone to fill some imaginary hole they _tried_ to convince me I had. _But_ he would _always_ ask if he could change my mind and marry him, but I never took him seriously."

"I don't understand," Persephone shook her head in bemusement.

"Kore," Athena made a heavy sigh that resonated from deep within her being. " _He tried to to rape me_."

Persephone could only shudder as that word raked across her mind. She'd heard it in hushed whispers from some of the quiet nymphs. The lost, broken ones she found when her mother took her to different cities. When their lands were taken from them and were displaced by mortals. They would describe the crime against them as such, but there were others who used it in a sense she had not understood. She had approached her mother on the meaning of the word, but she told her nothing, but the simple request to never speak it again. It was not for her sweet ears to learn about something so evil.

It wasn't until Hecate had explained in her own vile way that she understood. Hecate's teaching methods, though practical, sometimes bordered on the demented.

The day she took that piece of her aura was how she explained it.

With a grin and a flick of her wrist, Hecate took something from her that she could never get back. A power, a security that she always had, and once it was gone, she felt that emptiness swirl inside of her.

When she had begged her to give it back, Hecate only winked.

 _"You asked what it was, little Melanthe, and this was a teeny_ tiny _fraction of what it's like without all those nasty details."_

She couldn't imagine what those details were, and if she was given a small fraction- an idea really on what it was like. It would take someone with will stronger than adamantium to recover from it.

"Oh gods…" Persephone found her arms around Athena in an instant. If she didn't know her so well, she wouldn't have noticed that almost inaudible sharp sniff before her breathing returned to normal _"Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"Because you wouldn't know, and still you don't _truly_ know the full implications of such an act. Know simply that he failed," Athena explained.

"Thank the Fates," Persephone released her so she could try to read her.

"Yes, my skills on the battlefield saved me," Athena slowly started. "But you lack that strength _and_ my experience and it is why I am worried for you. You may not see it now, but you must _desist_ with Hades. He is nothing but trouble, and you _know_ he is. That is why I worry for your safety, security, and for your future. I swear to you that you will never experience the feeling of someone grabbing you from behind, hearing the tear of your own peplos as someone you considered a dear friend tries to pin down your arms and restrain you."

"He would never do something like that," Persephone shook her head vehemently. Her eyes wide and wild as the beginnings of a fire began to bloom at the tips of her hair, but she quickly patted them down before Athena could see. "Not _all_ gods. You can't judge on the basis of one god- what about Hermes, huh? He's one of my best friends and he's one of yours too- you can't discount him!"

"Don't change the subject, anyone can take down Hermes. You proved it a _week_ ago! But the lord of the dead is a far-cry from our sweet friend. He has power to rival our father, a kingdom which I, nor the other gods, can enter unless we are given permission from him. Not even our _father_ can demand to see him in that kingdom. And that isn't even what makes him dangerous, Kore, look at me," Athena grabbed her sister's shoulders and slightly shook her, forcing her to look up at her.

"His tongue is his greatest weapon. You know the lies he spins, you saw it firsthand. He's three steps ahead of everyone. He tried to use _you_ to take Olympus. I bet my Aegis he forced you to make a deal with him so he could help you win."

Persephone removed her eyes from Athena's gaze, but even then she could still feel them piercing into her, far sharper than any blade made by god or man

"… Yes."

"And what did he want?" Athena pressed.

Persephone looked back at her sister with a troubling look on her face as she admitted, "My scythe."

" _Why_? Because it controlled the Styx and the dead?"

Persephone silently prayed that this would be over soon. Gods, she knew she shouldn't be feeling like she's betraying Hades by admitting the truth. Athena deserved to know since she was opening up too. Yet on the flip side, Persephone deserved to know whether or not Hades was trying to trick her again and Athena would never tell her something that wasn't for her own benefit.

 _Right?_

 _Oh please, Hades, not again…_

"Yes," Persephone repeated unsurely.

 _"Where is it now?!"_

Persephone hesitated as her mind flashed back to when she struck the curved crescent blade onto a rock, sending shards flying all across the shores of the Styx.

"Don't tell me _he_ still has it?!" Athena begged.

"He doesn't. Not the _important_ part at least…" Persephone admitted with an awkward grin.

"What do you mean _not_ the important part?" Athena's nostrils flared in restrained rage.

"I shattered the blade, okay? And the metal flew _everywhere_."

"That's not possible; it was _unbreakable_ ," Athena stressed, but a troubling thought struck her. "No, no, it just changed form, like its mistress intended it to be. Which means…" Her arms immediately dropped to her sides, releasing Persephone from her hold.

Persephone waited with bated breath as she watched Athena begin to hold her face as she pieced it all together. What Athena said about the scythe changing its form was true, she herself had changed it into a clay tablet to write on, a rope, and a bracelet. If the scythe had only lost its blade to appease her wishes then that meant…

 _Oh gods._

"The _shards_ …" Athena whispered. "The shards are still out there- they still have the same magical properties everyone bestowed upon it! Poseidon, Hades, all that power," she gasped as everything fit together. "The blade can be reforged- reused, but only for the goddess it was intended for."

"That's not true, others could use the scythe, I saw it."

"Yes, if it was in its original form," Athena waved off her reminder. "But right now it's not _whole_. It's in _pieces_. Praxidice's sole mission is to serve you in any way she can, and in turn, she'll change into any form if she knows it will serve you in the end."

"But why does this matter?" Persephone interjected. She felt the anxiety begin to rise inside of her, but with one last look at the ashened flower, she held onto for hope. "He's never brought it up _once."_

"How many times has he brought up that deal, though?" Athena turned the question around.

Persephone made a sharp intake of breath ready to attack the notion, but how could she? "… Often."

"And how did you respond?" Athena critically asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I told him I'd think about it," Persephone continued to avert her eyes.

"Expecting him back I see? He really does deserve the second chance doesn't he? Or is it third now? I seem to have lost count." Athena didn't try to hide the venom in her tone as she reminded her what he had done to her.

Persephone felt herself bristle even more because of it, but she remained silent as she seethed inwardly.

 _Gods, she knew this!_

Every time she so much as _looked_ at him she was reminded of all that he had done. She didn't need an outsider to all this to remind her.

Athena hadn't been there all the times he tried to make it up to her and tonight, _gods_ , tonight was just perfect. These past few days with his constant stream of apologies amid his surprise visitations, she had been Athena in this situation. Tonight was the one time she truly held no reservations against him. She allowed herself to enjoy the night, and it was perhaps her last night of freedom before she would be ultimately trapped in a dead-end job.

All the days before, though? Not once did she believe him. They bickered and tore into each other as those with a past did.

Athena didn't know, and frankly she didn't _want_ her to know about what they were working through.

He at least deserved that, much.

But why was the scythe being brought back into all this? She knew he had the spear part of it, that much she remembered when he visited her the first time. All she saw it as was damning evidence, but nothing more. What about the shards of the crescent blade, though? That was where the real power was held. Did he collect every single shard on the banks of the Styx? What would that help him with? He couldn't use it in that form, only she could.

 _Unless..._

Athena only shook her head at Persephone's choice to remain silent. To her she interpreted it as a clear sign of her adamant standing on the god in question.

"You truly are more delusional than I had you pegged," Athena miffed, turning around so she could no longer look at her sister.

"I'm only as delusional as youse guys made me out to be," Persephone quipped. No longer caring that she needed to keep her self in check. Athena wanted to verbally attack her fine, she'd been doing a hell of a good job so far, she better keep it up.

"Oh so that's why you decided to turn around and forgive him after he broke your heart the first time," Athena spun on her heel only for her to bite back yet another poisonous statement.

Persephone felt herself flare up at the accusation, feeling that seed of rage grow into real flames manifesting those lilac tongues she was known to create. Gods,

Athena could only watch in awe at this sudden transformation.

 _What in Zeus' name…_

"It's different this time, he's- _I'm_ ," she stopped herself from saying anything further as she realized that Athena was staring at her like she'd just grown a second head.

Persephone looked down at herself and jumped at the sight of the flames in her hair. Quickly she began to pat the flames out as they began to hungrily eat the flowers her mother had braided into her hair. Unfortunately, they were not so lucky as they were quickly burned just like the lotus in her hand.

"You think you're his partner, don't you? Think that because you have his powers that suddenly you two are equals?" Athena exclaimed, her voice suddenly became tight and almost sympathetic. "Well, I hate to break it to but you don't seem to grasp that he _lied_ to you tonight, Persephone," Athena paused as she began to circle her sister like an eagle about to take down her prey.

A bishop eyeing the pawn before it reached the final row of the chessboard.

"And with that information alone I don't think you're fully capable of making any sound judgements surrounding Hades _especially_ considering your little fling for him."

Persephone felt a blush burn on her, but more of it was from the stinging disgrace she felt mark her. This was getting out of hand fast, and she couldn't stop it from getting any worse.

"So know this, sister of mine," Athena now stood, towering over her, though that was all in thanks to her helm, she proudly declared. "Elysium will _never_ be his _'gift'_ to you, nor from your father, for it is now _mine."_

From thin air a scroll appeared in Athena's hand and began to unfurl itself right before Persephone's very eyes.

Any attempt at putting out the flames ceased as Persephone felt fear rise in her again as she quickly skimmed the contents of the deed.

 _Elysium_.

The one land in the entire Underworld that did not belong to Hades. The land where heroes went when they passed on was now Athena's, and the proof was in the deed in her hand.

Persephone didn't need a sphinx's brain to figure out what was going on now. "But you said it was _my_ punishment- what did you say to Zeus that changed his mind?!"

Athena's face stretched into a knowing smirk that unsettled Persephone enough to take a step back.

"Oh I simply pointed out your many flaws and oversights. I should know where you are after all I _am_ your teacher," she tutted. "But mind you, Zeus was taking advice from _Hades_ of all people when he decided this. And _well_ , after speaking with me I helped him see the light. I _am_ the patron goddess of heroes, who better than _me_ to take Elysium?"

Persephone's rage reached its tipping point as her fury sprang into life. " _No_ , you're going to use this as an opportunity to help you in the war. That is a conflict of interest," she quoted one of Athena's many lectures about the laws and justices the mortals had created. "This just helps in your plans to beat Sparta, but the Underworld doesn't work like that. _You can't send heroes back._ "

"It's never stopped previous heroes," Athena pointed out. "Asclepius, Megaera, Hercules, they could come back because they were favored by Zeus- not even _Hades_ could say anything. And _they_ can't say anything if Elysium is ultimately _mine_. I am Zeus' favorite child thanks to my loyalty."

"Hercules won't stand for this," Persephone shook her head defiantly. "When he comes back, he will stop you. You know nothing of death living on that mountain for so long. I've seen it and I've had to live with it because _I_ live among mortals."

"I'm a war goddess," Athena cracked a wry smile, her first all night. "I think I've seen it more than you ever will, my dear."

"No," Persephone shook her head resolutely. "I'm not talking about that kind of death. It's the kind of death that follows the natural order of things, something you would see if you stopped sending army after army, robbing mortals of their youth and lives. Take the human village Enna next to these woods,* do you know how much it breaks my heart seeing each new shepard as he peaks into the forest like his fathers before him? To see each new face grow and wither away only to die? The gods think I'm naive. They're _right_ ," she sighed, a sound that sounded ancient, something that did not belong to a maiden like she appeared.

"But at least I know what death is, and the finality it brings," Persephone softly spoke. She didn't need to raise her voice to get the message across, for it still set Athena aflame at the insult she was just served.

"And do you know your lord?" Athena inquired in a knowing tone. "Know him well enough that if he truly cared for you he would sacrifice himself as your groom? You could gain everything you ever wanted: respect, fear, a true goddess in every right _far_ from this position you hate if you ever became Hades' bride. You'd get _everything_ you ever wanted."

Persephone felt the ichor freeze in her veins. Even her heart began to stop beating as a cold feeling enveloped over her. She never knew the meaning of cold. Heat was always such a constant in Greece, but if there was ever a way she could describe what she was feeling it had to be like emerging from underneath a frozen lake. That satisfying feeling of breaking free washing over any need to stay warm for that heat had always been inside of her, and it was that fire inside that released her from that squalid prison.

Athena put into words the thing she could never admit to herself, and to have it presented so cruelly made her heart grow cold in her chest.

"Yet, he never asked, _did he_?" Athena was quick to remind her of her failure. "He offered you a made-up job, instead."

" _Shut up_ ," Persephone hissed as a sharp pain in her heart made her go numb with despair.

Almost like that stab she felt earlier today when she was in Apollo's arms, but if we were to compare those two moments, this new state was nothing compared to that dart of hope and its beautiful enticing thrill. No, this one was filled with nothing but dread and the painful nauseating feeling of fear.

"No, no, I think you want to hear this," Athena could not stop herself as a stream of words ran out of her mouth faster than Hermes on a mail run.

"You _almost_ asked him tonight, didn't you? Began to feel your heart go warm and all a flutter all night as he swept you away to some far off place. You began to dream that perhaps he'd help you in your burden and give you an offer of a _marriage of convenience_ , and who knows maybe even that dread lord may come to love you. If only he knew what love is."

Persephone felt herself stiffen at her choice of words, but felt them weigh upon her heavily as her insides began to twist every such way; her heart beginning to rise in her chest. Even her throat began tightening as she knew where Athena was leading to all this.

"Oh but what's this?" Athena's face became a mocking look of concern. "Our little maiden began to grow afraid. After all, the maid rationalized, when it comes to his desires, the devil is always so very frank about it. So, of course, he would ask if he truly sought the fair maiden's hand. He would stoop low enough for the girl who outsmarted him in the end."

"Athena, _please_ ," Persephone felt angry tears begin to stream down her face, but nothing could stop her sister, nor the tears she'd desperately held back till now. She angrily tugged at her sister's arm to make her stop and notice what she was doing to her as she sent word after word straight into her, piercing her like an arrow tipped with hydra blood.

Athena, though, would leave no stone unturned. A fine quality in any military commander planning for war, and just like war, she was going to win with no survivors.

"So when he offered you that job, did you almost feel like crying? Felt a gut-wrenching feeling well up inside of you when you began to realize he didn't want someone to share equally in his power?"

Athena paused as she watched the goddess before her begin to visibly shake as the tears spilled over the dam. The war goddess felt a stab of guilt, but she quickly pushed it away as she remembered Hephaestus and what he had almost done to her. She would make sure Kore never suffered such a fate, and if this was how she would learn?

 _So be it._

"He just wanted another minion, Kore," Athena quietly cooed, and softly patted her sister's head in sympathy with her free hand, causing Persephone's blood to boil at the degradation of such an act. "You've seen all the women who've worked under him. Megaera, Minthe, all of them bitter and cold with manipulated hearts, and you would become one of them. Do you want that, my dear? Another figurine in his collection of _unwanted_ things," she emphasized with a clear unyielding tone of harshness, gripping Persephone's hand as she tried to pull her hand out.

Persephone sank to her knees, desperately trying to pull get away from Athena's hand, but she did not have the strength. Her only tether that prevented her from sinking further into the earth. She could not utter a sound as sobs began to wreck her core and her tears began to turn into flowers every spot where they spattered on the forest floor.

One particular tear managed to strike the lotus she still held tightly in her hand and suddenly it was alive, whole, and unscathed with nary a sign of a flame ever having touched it.

Persephone felt a fresh set of tears come down her face as she dropped the lotus in shock.

No, no, it was supposed to be burned, just like how Hades had given it to her.

 _Hades…_

G _ods_ , that name sent her heart into a daze, set her heart aflame, and tore it out of her chest. Time and time again when would she learn that that flame-haired god was nothing but trouble? Even when the times were good, when the link between them seemed to grow stronger through every trial, every intimate moment they shared all of it was for naught.

"He made a deadline didn't he? Right before your time to choose a life of chastity or marriage." Athena quietly asked.

Persephone nodded dumbly as she tried to hold back her sobs. Crying for a flower that was alive?

No, that was not why she cried.

She cried because instead of watching the flower turn to dust, she would instead have to witness the long painful days as the flower would wither away and die that long torturous death. It had already been spared that merciful, quick death but now, it would have to live with no way to keep itself alive.

"And what better way to be done with you than to _take_ you and move on? Gods can be cruel, can't they?" Athena finished.

Persephone couldn't agree more as she sat there on the forest floor, begging and praying for this pain to end. She didn't think she would ever feel more pain than when Hades betrayed her the first time, but this was more harsh, and fresh because it was like taking an iron poker directly out of the flames and onto a freshly stitched wound. Right when the wound was ready to begin to heal, something came along to make sure it never had the chance.

 _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…_

"Shame on _me,"_ Persephone heard herself say out loud just as Athena moved her hand from her crown to her shoulder. She felt herself flinch, but she could do nothing as the war goddess crouched down to her level and encircled her in her arms.

Athena never was one to be there for emotional support, but she knew that her sister responded best to physical touch.

Persephone felt herself sink into Athena's embrace, though she wanted anyone but her holding her right now. Although she could think of someone far worse than her.

"I never wanted it to get this far, Kore, but you forced my hand," Athena sounded tired as she said this. Almost like she regretted what she just spoke, but the damage was done and it was time to collect the wounded and bury the dead.

Persephone swallowed the bile rising in her throat, saying nothing as she struggled in her hold.

Athena immediately released her from her embrace which allowed her to wipe her stray tears.

 _It was over._

Her greatest fear had come into being in the form of a double-edged sword.

One side laid Athena finding out about her ventures in the Underworld and her strange partnership with the enemy of Olympus, but on the other, the _crueler_ of the two sides, was her underlying fear that Hades was lying to her once again all for his bid for power. That sword was currently, metaphorically speaking, sticking out of her chest from where Athena had driven it in.

All her reservations towards Hades had contributed to that one fear, and now with all this insurmountable evidence that Athena had presented her- how could she not be right?

His offer of a made up job, the true fate of the scythe and what it could spell for Olympus should she work for him, and the reminder of the way he treated his workers, all of it was too much.

Persephone had been tricked again, and she had come to realize it on the same night she found out her heart's greatest desire. Daphne had chastised her on finding what she truly wanted, and the sad part is, she'd known it all along. It wasn't until tonight when she danced with Hades hours earlier that she knew what she wanted at long last, but that felt like such a lifetime ago.

She came upon this understanding while being held in his arms before she woke up from that wondrous dream. Reality greeted her as she finally noticed the music they'd been dancing to had long been over, and the dream was finished.

Yet like all dreams it seemed so distant and silly, but they can also make the heart heavy from want, a feeling Persephone was familiar with at this moment.

Persephone had wanted him the moment he opened his eyes when she resuscitated him ages and ages ago.

Her heart hurt, gods of Olympus did it hurt. Why was it that her greatest fear coming true made her realize her greatest desire?

"You did what you had to," Persephone hoarsely whispered as her tears subsided. Her vacant eyes looked past Athena and into the darkened wood. Night still ruled the sky, and it wouldn't be for a couple more hours until morning came about.

"I'm glad you see it that way," Athena cleared her throat in a satisfactory manner as she rose to her feet. "I love you, Kore, and I mean it sincerely. I wasn't there for you the first time around, but I will be here if there ever rises a second time. This I swear."

Persephone nodded. She dared not utter a word in case her tears came crawling out.

Sensing her sister's uneasiness, Athena tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "And maybe after this whole war is over, I might reconsider and give you Elysium."

"What's the point?" _I'll be unhappy anyway_ , Persephone dared not finish what she really wanted to say.

"Don't fret, my pet, you're not the first goddess to be struck by Cupid's arrow. Look at Eos, cursed with falling in love with every person she looks at," Athena tried to lighten the mood, but all it did was make Persephone feel the need to cry again.

Was that pain she felt at Psyche's palace a love arrow? Were all her actions tonight decided upon by that little stick?

The thought made her feel nauseous.

Athena sighed as Persephone continued to stare off into nothingness, her mind lost as she tried to make a semblance of everything. "Persephone, I have a favor to ask you."

Persephone cautiously gazed at Athena, her eyes unusually shiny, wondering what she was up to now.

"I want you to swear an oath of loyalty to our father," Athena proclaimed.

"Why?" Persephone listlessly asked, that small pulse of dread beating against her heart. "Is that his way of saying he wants to be a part of my life now?"

"No, this is entirely my idea. I've been getting reports of certain gods who want to overthrow him, and Zeus needs every hand he can get. We are divided, and if it comes to that when you stand by him, he _will_ promote you. Maybe not now, but eventually, I promise this time it will be for _real_."

With every ounce of strength she had, Persephone held back her eyes from rolling. Zeus did that to himself. The last thing she wanted to do was belong to his Yes-men groupies. She wasn't going to belong to anyone anymore, least of all Zeus, Hades, or her mother.

Persephone was done.

Sure, Athena would force her to swear no matter what. She had become too unpredictable for her so she had to be chained somehow and an oath sworn by the sacred river was the perfect choice. Funny, how this little favor reminded her of when Athena first brought up the idea of ruling the Underworld.

The past really was repeating itself

"And if I marry? Do my loyalties extend to your king or my hubby?"

Athena's brow furrowed, her lips on the cusp of sneering. "Whatever will keep you in Greece, dear sister."

"Alright, I swear that as long as I reside in the land of Greece, I will remain loyal to _your_ father, but if I get hitched to a _Greek_ god two sunsets from now," she added this with an inward smirk, "then my loyalty will mean squat- just like what he did with me," Persephone wiped away the traitorous tear. She would not cry any longer in her presence.

"By the River Styx?" Athena cooly reminded her.

"By the River Styx I do swear," Persephone acquiesced, silently hoping she wasn't on fire again.

Athena feigned a smile and gave her sister a hug. "I hope you know what happens when you break a promise," she cautioned the goddess.

"I've never had a reason to," Persephone held onto her sister tightly, refusing to let go of her just yet. She couldn't stand the sight of her right now, and hugging seemed to be the only solution. "And don't tell mother about all this," Persephone released Athena, still refused to look into her thunderstorm eyes. "… It would break her heart."

"Only if you force my hand," Athena warned her.

Persephone bowed her head as that dark feeling of fear snaked around her heart, trapping her in that icy prison. She felt like a fly caught in the spider's web. With every wriggle she made to try and escape all it did was let her cruel tormenter know of her position.

Didn't Athena get everything she wanted from her? She outsmarted her, wrung her dry and left her out to hang like a washcloth. What more could she take from her?

Athena suddenly lifted her chin back up, forcing the goddess to look at her. "And I mean that, Kore. Do _not_ try me."

"Then stop trying to make an enemy out of me," Persephone huffed.

Athena laughed at the serious tone of her sister. "Oh, you cheeky thing, trying to be all threatening. You have to work on that. No one will take you seriously with that sweet face and trembling lip."

Persephone took the slide with stride, not uttering a word, or restraining her offending bottom lip. She didn't want to give her that satisfaction. "You've done what you had to, now _go,_ " she flicked her wrist and out from a tree, Ibid was unceremoniously shaken out of his hiding place.

Athena only shook her head in distaste. "I have protected girls like you before. Take Medusa, she is safe from the evils Poseidon enacted on her. Yes, even the god who helped you. Fear them, my dear, you will thank me one day."

Persephone watched her sister's chariot, elephants and all appear before her.

Athena quickly gathered her effects before she stepped foot on her chariot. With reins in hand, the wise goddess took one last look at Persephone who only continued to glare at her.

"Oh and before I forget, while I waited for you, I found that friend of yours. Clytie, is it?" Athena patiently inquired.

Persephone could barely restrain the look of surprise that painted her face. "Yes, but how did you-"

"I'd take a second look at those large yellow flowers. It seems your friend fell for the fancy of a god who didn't feel the same way. Take that warning with heart, dear. _I will return_ ," Athena did not even wave good-bye as she cracked the reins, sending her chariot lurching forward.

Persephone could only stand there in stunned silence. The news of Clytie's fate hung heavily on her shoulders.

So this was the destiny of all who had unrequited feelings for gods?

Any tears that Persephone had held back till now came streaming out as there was no one there preventing her from doing so. She cried for her fallen friend, for her dreams going up into ash and smoke, for being forced to align herself with Zeus, and for all the things she'd done that contributed to the war with Sparta and Athens. Then she cried for her asinine decision to go to the Underworld and wanting to rule it.

Everything she tried, everything she wanted to help with; all of it was a waste. Yet what really made Persephone weep the most was how much she hated Hades at this moment.

Not Athena.

At least Athena was straight with her; that she could count on. Hades was that snake with his silver forked tongue tempting her with the fruit of knowledge, showing her the true meaning of good and evil.

Yet despite all of that she could not stop her heart from hating him. Oh no, it was why she was in such pain.

What a pity that she realized she was in love with Hades the very same night she realized he did not.

* * *

 *** Enna was a city renowned for the worship/cult of Demeter/Ceres, and had a woods dedicated to her that was called the navel of Sicily since it was smack dab in the middle of the island. Myth(Ovid) considers it the place where Hades carried off Persephone.**

 **People always wonder why I made Athena the _somewhat_ antagonist to the story, but first I have to say this she's right about her argument with her own experience with Hephaestus. **

**And yes, it was a cornerstone myth in the creation of the city of Athens. Hephy tried to rape her, but Athena stopped him and threw his junk onto earth where it turned into a half-human half-snake creature- rather like a naga named Erichthonius. Athena went on to raise him and he later became the king of Athens.** **I know in the TV show, Hephy had the hots for her, as Hermes commented in one episode, even though he was engaged to Aphrodite who I feel really truly loved him. So yeah, I wanted Athena's own experience to influence her fear for Persy and her need to protect her.**

 **If you're ever wondering why I decided to have a sort of animosity spark up between the two of them, take a look at the East pediment on the Parthenon. It has the pantheon of the gods in statue form, but interestingly Persy appears on it next to her mother. Although through the passage of time, the two of them have lost their heads and hands.** **Coincidence? Yeah, thought not.**

 **Yes, I've made every Olympian kind of corrupt, but that's the point. They're basically humans with immortality, super powers, and the biggest egos, they're going to do that. Unless you're Hermes.**

 **Also, I took big inspiration from Meg and Hades' iconic conversation in the movie about men, and honestly, when you're in the business of selling souls, Meg's story would be so common, I too would roll my eyes at the: _But this one is different_. Y** **ou got to give it to Meg, she really did learn what good qualities to look for in a guy. She had her time to learn from her mistakes and learn to love someone worth loving. Her flaw was loving unconditionally, something we never really consider in her character.**

 **Anyway, I am super psyched for the upcoming chapters. I've been waiting two years to get to this point!**

 **I hope you new guys enjoy it and I'd love to hear from you! Any questions or concerns just PM me or review, I'm not picky.**

 **As always please fav, follow, and review! I'm super happy my views spike recently.**


	21. When Paths Diverge

**When Paths Diverge**

* * *

 **Thanks again for all the kind reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree."_

 _\- By James Newton Howard, Mockingjay Part 1_

* * *

The job was easy.

Keep Demeter occupied.

Of course, Hades hadn't _exactly_ specified how they could do it. He never was one for distinct details on _how_ the job gets done so long as the job _does_ get done. From there, Pain and Panic were left with the conundrum to figure out how they should accomplish such a feat, but the latter was more than happy to bring up the Old Kronos Stone as his first suggestion.

Pain, never really the one to have bright ideas between the two of them, went along with his brother's fool-proof plan. It made Panic happy anyway as he hummed the Kronos Stone song, and when Thanatos stumbled across them unpacking the stone from the basement. The thin teal imp was more than happy to give the spiel on the stone in song format.

What they had forgotten as they revealed the stone to the curious psychopomp was that Thanatos was in fact a god, and was soon sent off to dreamland at the sight of the glowing green stone.

"Well," Pain had commented, "At least we know it still works."

From there after putting the stone in a convenient travel size container and waking up the snoozing godling, the three of them set off to take care of their respective posts. Thanatos with his sister and Pain and Panic with Persephone's mother.

There shouldn't be any problems. One peek at the stone and Demeter would be in snoozeville, but Panic is as panic does.

One look inside the small little cottage that Demeter and Persephone resided in, the two imps found their intended target conveniently inside.

The residence had two small rooms, and they were looking through what they guessed was Demeter's room since the aforementioned deity was sitting at a desk reading through a neatly piled assortment of scrolls. After reading each scroll, the agriculture goddess would start writing things down on a separate scroll, compiling a list of all the city states and their annual output for the Harvest.

"It looks like she's busy," Panic commented. "Maybe we should wait until she's-" It was at this moment that the teal imp looked to his left only to find his corpulent brother gone and the stone with him.

" _Pain_!" Panic hissed without meaning to, and transfigured into a hawk to pick up the snake Pain had turned into while he dragged the stone behind him.

With his claws extended, Panic dipped down to pick up the pink python, but somehow, maybe it was the flapping of his wings, or maybe it was the strangled cry Pain released as he began to choke him; something alerted Demeter to their presence.

The large pear-shaped goddess turned around to investigate the noises coming from behind her but could do nothing as her eyes skirted to the glowing stone. Whatever she may have said or done was lost to all as she was suddenly filled with the need to get some much needed shut-eye even if it meant right there on her floor mere inches away from her bed, and collapsed where she stood.

Pain and Panic found themselves slipping back into their normal skins as they stopped their wrestling and stared at the unconscious body of Demeter.

"Well, that was easy," Pain wheezed between his tired breaths.

"She was going to be preoccupied for a while, we didn't have to do anything until she was done!" Panic gestured to the wooden desk that was actually a tree growing on its side.

"But we can snoop now," Pain grinned wickedly. His thumb jerked at the little cupboard underneath the tree that could only be seen from their height. It was hidden in plain sight, but judging by its position deep within the desk it was obviously hiding something important.

Panic's face split into an equally malicious grin, but a harrowing thought crossed the teal imp's mind, making his face turn into a deep frown. "This is Miss Persephone's home, though, if she were to find out we-"

"You mean _if_ she finds out we did."

Panic shot his brother a deadpan look instead of his usual look of glee. " _Gee_ , where have I heard _that_ one before."

Still, the two of them had curiosity that could rival Pandora's when they were together and coincidentally they were ever rarely apart. Today was no different. So they did what they did best and pried open the hidden cabinet and their leering grins turned into confusion as they found even more scrolls hidden inside.

"There's just more paperwork." Pain hastily reached inside and plucked out one such scroll. "Man, what is it with god's and paperwork?"

"Oh let me see," Panic snatched the scroll from Pain's grasp and found himself reading through it. "Well, I never took Demeter for the _girly_ type," he gestured to the loopy handwriting that decorated the doodles of various plants, many of which he didn't recognize.

"Or the nerdy type too," Pain gazed over his brother's shoulder, finding himself drawn to the attention to details of the drawings from the side profiles to the many plant parts and long-winded names that was way too fancy for him to understand. "I mean, uh, what's a _gene_? A chromosome? Is that a new plant? Or what?"

"Wait a second," Panic snatched a scroll from the top of the desk and compared it with the one in Pain's hands. The one on the desk was written almost immaculately and made in separate strokes that left well defined spaces between the words instead of the tiny little gaps, the other scrolls had.* "I don't think this was written by the same person."

The two of them suddenly came to the same conclusion at the same precise moment.

 _"This is Persephone's!"_ They shouted in unison.

"Then why does Demeter have 'em locked up here? Shouldn't they be in her room?" As soon as the question was out of Pain's mouth, he suddenly felt dumb for saying so.

Pain and Panic shared an uncomfortable moment of silence as they already knew the answer to that question, but chose not to acknowledge it.

So she was grounded, it happens to gods too apparently.

Panic cleared his throat after a while and began to roll up the scroll and proceeded to collect the entire stack that was fitted inside. "Well, this would make a nice gift, right? For the wedding…"

" _Yeah_ ," Pain agreed, suddenly glad that they moved on from the previous awkwardness. "Now we don't have to buy a gift!"

"That's right!" Panic cheered, more so from the fact that the conversation had shifted. "And Hades might make _me_ Best Minion for the idea," he announced smugly at his pink compatriot.

"Don't you mean, he'll make _me_ Best Minion for wanting to snoop around?" Pain reminded his brother.

"But it was _my_ idea for the gift, first," Panic huffed.

"Yeah, but it was _me_ who took Demeter out in the first place."

"The Kronos stone did that itself, you just wanted to rush things like always."

"I acted while you were just having another panic attack, _Panic,_ " Pain crossed his arms defiantly.

"Well, you're a real _pain_ , Pain," Panic soon followed suit, copying the exact pose as his brother.

And my dear reader, there be no greater fighting words than when your adversary uses puns of your own name.

What followed next I will not divulge into excruciating detail as there are many exciting things coming your way, but what I can say is that it lasted for several hours as words turned into glares and glares turned into grappling.

Which wasn't really grappling since they knew this was still the future mother-in-law's house.

Well, as the two of them laid on their backs, having exhausted the other from all their fighting, they called truce and began to wonder when the future Mrs. Boss would arrive. They'd been here for awhile and wanted to report that everything went along swimmingly, but they guessed their Boss was having fun in the future Missus' company.

It wasn't until they heard movement outside of the cottage that the two of them sat up in attention.

"She's home!" Pain announced as he flew to the ledge of the window and peaked outside to see the slender goddess running to the house. "Hey, Panic… Something's wrong with-"

"Let's move Demeter to the bed, make it look like she's sleeping," Panic interrupted, having not listened to a word after his brother announced that Persephone was home.

Pain begrudgingly assisted his brother as the two of them began to move Demeter to her bed.

" _Panic_ … Persephone doesn't look so good," Pain exclaimed between heaves as they successfully lifted the agriculture goddess into her bed.

"What do you…?" Panic drifted off as he heard a door slam shut.

Persephone was inside the house, but where would she head next? Her room? Her mother's?

They needed to get out of here. The last thing he wanted was for her to find them with their wedding gift for her! But what did Pain mean that she didn't look good? Was she okay? Was she hurt- had the date gone sour?

Oh, why did he live up to his name so well?

But thankfully for Panic, Pain, the more confident of the two, made a quick grab for the bag they put all of Persephone's scrolls in, and scurried to hide under the bed.

Panic soon followed suit and the two of them now cowered silently as they heard Persephone's footsteps echo louder as she drew nearer.

It wasn't until they heard a knock at the door followed by the turn of a knob that Panic realized two very essential things. One was that hiding under a bed was not a very effective way to scare a child should the need arise and instead should be done by hiding in a closet as it would give the unwilling victim a better view of whatever it was that decided to scare them, but perhaps that is a different story altogether.

Now the second, and more important thing that relates to this story was the absence of a very powerful object that could render a god completely unconscious just by its mere presence.

"Wait, where's the stone-" Panic began to cry out before Pain slapped a claw over his brother's mouth to silence him.

The door steadily creaked open and pale lilac light was soon encompassed by a sickly shade of olive. The grieving goddess at the doorway stepped unsurely into the room, her eyes briefly scanning the Kronos Stone. Persephone offered no resistance as she welcomed the warm comforting arms of sleep and collapsed onto the floor like her mother before her.

Pain and Panic were out in an instant as they rushed to Persephone's side.

"Is she alright?!" Panic cried and turned her over so that she was on her back.

That sweet heart-shaped face of hers held no worry as she laid still like a sleeping beauty high up in that tower surrounded by thorns. Even flowers were clutched to her chest, all with large round dark discs that reminded him of the sun with little spearhead petals that surrounded the center.

Still one thing marred the immaculate image as the two imps took note of the twin tear trails on her cheeks. Even her hair now that it was known to float and curl and follow behind her was stiff and lacked its usual warm enticing golden glow. Flowers that were nestled throughout her hair were blackened and ashen, adding a strange macabre look that was rarely ever associated with her.

 _Maybe her hair was off because she was asleep_ , Panic guessed, but he could not deny the faint familiar smell of flame- of _rage_ , and something else added into the mix.

Pain and Panic shared a look.

Dumb as they were, they were still demons, and they knew when something bad had transpired. So when something filled anyone with pain or panic, no one would know better than them be they mortal or non. They were the experts in this field like no other.

"Do you think Hades…?" Pain started, but he could not finish his thought.

"What- what are you talking about?" Panic faltered as he began to consider the possibility, but quickly dashed the thought.

Persephone may be the epitome of sweet, but she was not one to mess with, he recalled the incident that wrapped up the Competition. Plus, their boss hadn't hurt her besides the whole lying bit. Sure, he was ruthless, but not to her so far.

"Hades would never- not with two sunsets left!" Panic was quick to remind his brother, but the idea did not leave his mind, and coincidentally, Pain's too.

Pain said nothing, a characteristic unlike him as he watched the steady rise and fall of Persephone's chest. At least she was at peace now, for however long they remained there.

She was in a great deal of _emotional_ pain, the worst kind of pain, he noted, and he guessed Panic felt something akin to dread and fear within her based on his worried look.

"We gotta report back, and probably go pick up the kid," Pain sighed in defeat. Yet he didn't know what to dread more: Thanatos and his pestering or Hades when he decided to pulverize them for the subject of their report.

"Oh right," Panic felt himself deflate, but an idea filled him with some small degree of glee. "Too bad we still have the Kronos Stone with us."

Pain's face erupted into a slight grin at the reminder of the stone. "Yeah, too bad…"

The two imps scampered off, taking Persephone's scrolls and the stone with them, but at the last second, Panic backtracked and took one of the many flowers that Persephone had brought with her.

She wouldn't notice one gone and hopefully Hades knew the significance behind them.

 _Hopefully_.

* * *

There was something to be admired about Hades. Yes, he was callous, ruthless, and at times he was short-tempered, but he had a certain composure that oftentimes left those who dealt with him unnerved.

He had the rare ability to rise above that canyon of emotion and skirt its edge just so he could see the whole picture instead of losing himself to things out of his control. Sure, he'd flare up, but he always composed himself right after and went ahead to take care of that detail if it went awry. Many villains who would come after him from powerful sorcerers to mistresses of evil would never match that level of composure- that ability to not completely lose himself and do something that would land him in hot water.

It was that same level of composure that the imps saw in Hades as they gave their report. That pensive, furrowing brow lost in thought while his eyes stared into the void.

Pain and Panic watched their boss briefly flare up, but he quickly returned to his normal state. Although his grip on the armrests indicated the true war brewing inside of him.

Hades said nothing as he looked at his cowering imps. He knew they were expecting some kind of outburst, but his warring thoughts prevented him from carrying out his usual routine when he received bad omens.

Despite their many flaws, though, Pain and Panic proved their usefulness. Their bumbling mannerisms often put him in some tight situations considering how they failed to take out Hercules. Yet overall they were loyal and that was a quality Hades needed in times such as these, and now it would seem they stumbled across something big.

Something _too_ big to ignore.

Hades signaled them out of his office with a quick gesture, leaving him completely alone in his office. He found himself releasing a large sigh as he buried his long face in his hands.

He was tired.

 _Too tired_ , he thought to himself as he slumped back into his obsidian throne.

Hades had been up since dropping off Persephone and well into the night as he began to ponder his options at this point. He'd been at it for so long he could tell the sun had already arisen on the mortal plane.

Persephone, that sweet, wild goddess that pulled the rug from underneath his feet. She was becoming too much of a liability than he wished to admit. His brothers already knew his interest in her, but they didn't even know the half of it.

It's one thing to have a thing for a person an attraction, it happens to us all, but it becomes something else entirely when you are willing to jump over hurdles to keep that person in your life. He was in for the long run. Whatever it took he'd do it, lie, cheat, and deal. He couldn't do this alone anymore; not when it was her.

But what _was_ wrong with her? Pain and Panic wouldn't make something like this up- they took their jobs and their _lives_ far too seriously.

I mean he and Persephone had a great time. _Real good time_ , his mouth slid into a sly grin, so what was up? A fun night like that doesn't create a depressive mood just like that, not when the heat of the moment is too fresh.

He considered going to check up on her, but she could take care of herself. One more night of being alone shouldn't be too bad. Yeah, time was of the essence, but not in the dead of night. How would that look for her? He didn't want to show her his desperation; at least not yet.

Hades opened one weary golden eye and stared down at the flower Pain and Panic had taken from the scene.

A sunflower.

He was there when Apollo had offered one to Persephone two days earlier, and it never occurred to him how the sun god could create a brand new type of flower. Now being able to inspect one, any god with any sense could figure out what it really was- or _who_ it was.

It was a nymph, or what was left of her.

Hades continued to eye the sunflower before he set it aflame and crumbled up its ashen form. He vaguely remembered hearing conversations while snooping around Persephone's woods about a nymph going missing, and it looked like she just found her.

Could that be the source of her current state? No, it was never that simple. Persephone had held the flower before and hadn't noticed it was once a nymph.

Sometimes when you messed with a god's specialty it would get unnoticed. Someone had to tell her it was a nymph, but who? Her mother? No, still involved with plants, it wouldn't have been obvious. It had to be an outsider to the growing world. Someone else had to tell her, and that left a lot of options for him to siphon through.

But why all the tears?

The nymph was basically reborn, living a more peaceful life now away from promiscuous gods. Considering Apollo had been the one to give it to Persephone, he may have been responsible for the nymph's untimely demise. Which could mean she was even more royally pissed with the god, but that would produce rage- the need for retribution; not tears.

He knew her well enough by now to know she wouldn't respond like that for a loser like Apollo, she already knew he was a jerk. She had even gone so far to ask to get back at him for trying to pin her to hold still for the love arrow.

 _So why?_

The dread lord. of the dead pondered. He had compiled several possibilities, two of them were at the top of his mental list, and with those possibilities meant there were more things to prepare should those scenarios play out.

It was already morning topside, so he had plans to act. In an hour he'd visit Persephone. See if she accepted his offer, and if not?

 _Well…_

Hades rose from his throne and approached the iron crown he had left on a pedestal obscured from view by a heavy black curtain. He was in too deep now to pull himself out, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 _There was always Plan Beta._

* * *

Hades arrived without his usual dramatics. A simple snap and the dark atmosphere of the underworld was soon replaced with soft sunlight as it shone through the branches of high arching trees. The moans of the grateful dead turned into the soft breezes that carried the laughter of nymphs and the nearby babbling brooks.

Hades listened intently, hoping he'd recognize Persephone's voice, but he could not pinpoint her particular chortle. He had to find her fast because if she wasn't anywhere near here, the trees would start to decay without her around to cancel out his powers, and it would alert anyone of his presence.**

Peering around the trees, Hades stuck to the shadows, using them to his advantage as he inspected the familiar meadow he had found her hanging around so much.

A large group of naiads and dryads cooed over a fawn with its mother nowhere in sight. _That would explain the giggles_ , Hades rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Persephone was not among the crowd that was gathered there.

 _Great_ , the only option he had at the moment was her cottage, but getting so close to Demeter's place? It was already risky being out here so long.

Hades found himself sending a silent prayer to the Fates as he materialized in the edge of the small clearing where Demeter's cottage was located. Oi, the walking, talking flower pot better not be around or he was in serious trouble.

The god glanced at the small cottage. He found himself circling the abode from his far distance in the woods as he tried to look for an open window or anything. The side that was hidden from his view when he first appeared now showed something he had not noticed before about the cottage.

It almost reminded him of a mortal's dwelling place, but the garden that was adjacent to it was too perfect, too immaculate to belong to that of a lowly mortal. It was gorgeous and every thing growing inside was everyone's ideal image of a plant. Not one dried leaf, not one hole eaten away by a pesky little caterpillar, nor weed occupied that space, and who else to tend it then that golden-haired goddess who was working away on digging a hole.

Persephone was on her knees in the middle of her mother's garden. Her wavy hair splayed out behind her, uncurling and not floating- didn't even glow. Her face was set in a serious manner and her eyes were glazed and narrowed like a wizened old woman who had seen and done everything under the sun.

Hades watched with more interest than he cared to admit as she took out the plucked sunflowers in her basket. With a small flick of her wrist the flowers sprouted roots and gently she lowered those ghost white roots into the ground. Then with deft rosy fingers she began to cover up the hole with the discarded dirt.

Hades found himself instinctually straightening his chiton and smoothing back his flame hair as he prepared to reveal his presence. Uneasiness began to worm its way in his gut as his boldness began to slowly dissipate the longer he stood there. He tried to bury his agitation, but that dark thought he had buried was beginning to rise again.

 _What if she says no?_

Plan Beta, of course, he reminded himself, but even that did not lift his spirits. He had come up with the plan, but the implications of what would happen should it be carried out would probably jeopardize everything he'd done so far to rebuild that trust between them. It was risky, but it was the last ace up his sleeve should it fail. She'd understand though, you know once she cooled down. Then he'd explain everything to her. Or, their was the outlandish option to tell her the truth instead of making outrageous lies, but he couldn't open up that fast. Hey, he wanted to take things steady too.

 _Well, at least the emotional, being vulnerable part… heh_ , Hades thought with a sly grin.

That seemed to pull him out of his brooding as the brush around him began to get less dense the more he approached her. He found himself inching toward the light, ready to make his presence known, but she had already seen him.

Persephone stopped him with a single look.

Call it a change in the winds or the charge of energy that increased in the air, but something didn't sit well with the way she was looking at him. The way her face twisted as it fluctuated between melancholy to fear to rage was quick, but it froze any and all the confidence in his gait, forcing him to remain immobile where he stood.

"Sweetness?" He heard himself call out unsurely. Hades momentarily disappeared only to reappear by the edge of her mother's garden. "Hey, how you-"

" _No_ ," was all she proclaimed with a steady voice. Persephone had risen to her feet and her violet eyes were calm and cold, holding none of the previous warmth she had given him yesterday. Yet anyone could note that pained look she gave him before she turned away, walking briskly back to the front of her house.

Hades felt himself go rigid, and that included the smoke tendrils at his feet. The briefest pang erupted somewhere that people would consider the heart cavity, but he somehow found that calm bravado take hold of him. "Persephone, sweetness, did I miss something?" he reappeared beside her as she opened her front door.

Still Persephone paid no mind to him even as his hand reached out to grab her arm, but one of the vines on her door reached out and slapped it away.

Hades flinched back at the offending vine, more from surprise than any actual pain. In fact it looked like the thick vine suffered more as it began to burn and crumble away.

"You heard my answer," Persephone now stood inside of her cottage, standing at the doorway with one hand ready to close the door.

"Oh," Hades found himself backtracking as he realized what she was talking about. "Of course, _of course_ , _Elysium,_ " his mouth already faster than any of his thoughts. "Why, is there a problem with it? I'm sure we can consider a compromise to make the deal even sweeter for you, my sweet. Now, come on name your complaints. I can be a reasonable god, and hey, I kind of am the head honcho down there so pulling strings, I can do that, no _problemo,"_ he found himself slipping back to his dealing ways as his fear grew.

When Persephone remained silent, just giving him that pained look of- was that despair?

"Come on," Hades extended his hand, his voice faltering in a desperate manner. He was practically begging her at this point. "Name your price."

A stray tear managed to escape from one of Persephone's eyes before she quickly swiped it away. "You can't offer me something that was _never_ yours to give, Hades," she intoned bitterly.

Hades felt his eye twitch and his flames recede. A flurry of curses and unmentionable phrases began to explode within his mind

 _Oh gods, she knew._

How much, he didn't know, and frankly he didn't feel he was prepared to know the answer to that question at this moment.

"Good-bye Hades. Please, don't come back," and this time she actually meant it.

"Persephone," Hades found himself returning her cold gaze with one of his own. That unblinking, dangerous look that made any mortal and even some gods shiver in fear. "Don't make this harder than it has to be," he lowly warned.

Persephone shook her head. "If you really cared," she began to close the door. "You would accept my decision."

The door closed shut, and the vines spread across the door began to increase and thicken as it locked the spring goddess within its grasp.

Leaving the dread lord of the dead standing there just as shocked as when Hercules escaped the Phlegethon with the soul of his beloved. Yet this time around, there was no one to throw him into its depths. No, words achieved what Hercules couldn't do with his fist.

Simple words had left him speechless. Anyone who knew him understood that as an impressive feat, in itself, but just like how Hercules had spurred him on the path of revenge so too did Persephone's words spring him into action.

It's hard to break habits, dear reader, but more so than any other are the bad ones.

And for Hades as he stormed off to his dark Underworld, there was only one method he knew best. The one method that had never did him wrong in his eyes. This time around we shall call it Plan Beta.

But as it turns out he wasn't the only one who had the same idea.

* * *

 ***I'm throwing shade at the Romans. Latin class was the worst in HS having to try to read their writings when they don't believe in spaces. It still irks me to this day, and I felt it appropriate for Persy. Yes, Greeks did it too, but I don't understand Greek.**

 **** I found a book of** **Hercules** **art in my university's library, and long story short it never clicked for me that after the fight with Nessus, when Meg goes to the side of the woods that was all withered and decayed, that it wasn't always that way. I just assumed Hades liked to hang out in spoopy places like that one cemetery, but the artists in the book explained it was symbolic how his godly presence had caused the area he was in to decay. It's why when he took over Olympus for 5 seconds that his throne looked like it belonged to the Underworld. I just figured since Persy's the opposite of withering, they'd just cancel each other out like a proton and an electron creating a stable ion.**

 **As always please fav, follow, and review!**


	22. Best Laid Plans

**Best Laid Plans**

* * *

 **A/N: Lots of nods to chapter 5 in here.**

 **Thanks again for all the kind reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"I don't want to set the world on fire-"_

 _\- The Ink Spots._

* * *

With the door closed and the vines increasing in number around the house, Persephone released the longest sigh imaginable as she slid down the door until her bottom hit the floor. She held herself with her arms wrapped around her knees, bringing them close to her chest. Though she appeared calm out there, just now, she was far from it. Her heart refused to lessen its rapid beat even now that she was safe within the confines of her home. Dread seeped into her bones which added weariness to her defeated spirit as she felt a sickening pulse of power echo throughout the woods.

 _He was gone._

She could sense it and even smell it thanks to the absence of his sulfurous stench. Gods, she should feel safer being under the protection of her mother's powers, but she just felt more on edge. How could she ignore the warning he gave her?

Just thinking about it sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine. The way he tried to schmooze her and pretend that everything was hunky-dory? Well she knew better now, but it disgusted her seeing this side of him so blatantly. Seeing that image Athena had painted of him in the flesh it just made her even more terrified thinking what he could have done should she have continued on being naive. So what was he going to do now? He was going to plan something, that was obvious, or maybe he already had a backup plan in case she opted out.

 _He would_ , Persephone silently groaned.

How was she going to outwit the god who was always three steps in front of everyone? On that same note how was she going to do the same with _Athena_?

She didn't have to be so cruel yesterday. Maybe it was the only way she would have listened to her, but why add the extra dagger of swearing allegiance to Zeus? There was no way on Gaia's green earth she was going to give her the satisfaction of allying herself with her own deadbeat dad!

 _Our_ own, she corrected herself.

And now Athena was going to rule Elysium.

How was she going to put a stop to that? The balance of life and death was at risk now that it was in the hands of her wise guy of a sister. Why did she have to be so proud?! She's already Zeus' favorite daughter, and the only one he cared to announce. Persephone always knew she took competitions very seriously, never backing down from a challenge, but she always found her own loopholes.

 _Just like Hades._

"Why do I keep making friends with brains and no hearts?" Persephone grumbled to herself. Well, Daphne didn't count, she was all heart, and Hermes may have been the only one she knew who had both.

They were her only allies at this point.

Persephone would never ask her mother; not after last night seeing her there all bundled up on her bed. Despite their many differences on _everything_ , she still cared about her. She was the only person she knew who loved her unconditionally, even if her love for her often ended up making her feel asphyxiated.

After she had awoken from that strange fainting spell, Persephone had found herself at the doorway of her mother's bedroom. She forgot how she had ended up there, but her heart was too heavy to investigate as the events with Athena had poured into her, reminding her of her heartbreak.

Persephone had tried to hold back her tears and toughen up and wake her mother, but she shied away from that option instantly and proceeded to do that childish act of curling against her mother. She needed her warmth, the familiar feel of her motherly arms around her that could hold her and melt all the ice she felt in her heart.

A long, _long_ time ago in her first century, she had spent her nights sleeping alongside her mother like this, or any night she was feeling sad. Last night was no different as she snuggled up against her in a way to comfort herself. Thank the Fates, Demeter was a heavy sleeper, she worked so hard during the Harvest, she rarely ever got rest and Persephone was glad she was able to be in her mother's presence without her pestering about why she looked so down.

That was the last thing she needed on her mind, Persephone reasoned as she steadily rose to her feet. Gods, it's like the Fates were trying to test her just to see which war she would fight. To do battle with Athena, Hades, or to battle with herself?

 _Which would she choose in the end?_

Weaving a quick hand through her hair, Persephone longingly stared at her lank locks. She almost began to miss the light it used to radiate, it was the only thing that glowed from her ever since…

Persephone shook away her dark thoughts and focused on the task at hand. With a flick of her wrist an old map appeared in her hands as well as a mug of nectar.

 _Hecate's map._

Taking a small sip, Persephone inspected the room, closing any and all windows and shutters that decorated the cottage with a quick flick of her wrist, darkening the room.

There really weren't a lot of options on the metaphorical table, but she had to ask an old friend whether or not he could assist her on one of them. Right now, with the cottage secure, no one would ever know he was here.

Placing the map in the middle of the kitchen table, Persephone carefully worked her powers as she made it expand until it covered all of it. "Hermes, I need you!" She cried out and was unsurprised as the messenger god appeared within a blink of an eye.

The room glowed a cheery azure as the speedy messenger of the gods popped out of the chimney. "Hey, babe," he began as he dusted himself off, "if you wanted to see me, there's always the small courtesy of opening up a window. Though I do appreciate this greeting instead of the ol' one-two you handed me."

Persephone shot him a warm look, but her expression suddenly became stoic. "Thanks for coming," she spoke in a small voice, fidgeting as she found herself looking at anything but Hermes.

"Well yeah, Kore, I always said if you needed anything I'd come flying," he sped to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he quickly removed it as she tensed and practically tore herself away from him.

She never did that.

Hermes felt a sick feeling in his gut at her reaction. Stumbling in here, seeing her like this? He couldn't ignore the Trojan Horse in the room any longer. "Kore, you gotta tell me what's bothering ya. I don't want to see you so blue, that's my job, okay?" He lightly teased, trying to bring some form of levity back between them.

A spark of hope glittered in Persephone's eyes, but even with that small ghost of a smile tugging at her full lips, she still looked so full of woe. "Not until I ask something from you."

"Anything, Kore. You know I just want to see you happy."

Persephone seemed to accept his answer as she placed her mug on the map and procured another one for Hermes. "I know that, I just wanted to make sure… It's hard finding people you can trust these days."

Hermes politely took it and took a small sip. The familiar taste of nectar rocketed into his mouth, but an unexpected cool spice hit his tastebuds as well. "Hey, this is new, what happened to your usual pomegranate extract?"

"Just wanted to try something different," Persephone gave an awkward smile, her hands began to fidget as her eyes glanced from the map on the table to Hermes again.

"What's it called then?"

"Minth- uh… _mint,"_ Persephone abruptly changed her mind. "It's a new herb I… _made…_ its spicy, but cold."

"Huh, yeah if I hadn't tried it, I'd have no idea what you meant," Hermes drained the cup and inspected the green spearheaded leaves at the bottom. "So what did ya call me out here for? I don't think you want to swap recipes, huh?"

Persephone bit her bottom lip as a blush painted her pale lilac face. "Will you marry me?"

Hermes felt the mug drop from his hands, but he was so quick he was able to catch it before it hit the floor. "Kore, I- wow… marriage?" He half-laughed, half-choked trying to find some semblance into his words.

"Look, I know it's unexpected but you're the only one Zeus listens to. I mean not directly, but you're his right hand god! You constantly stop him from making the dumb decisions by giving him your common sense, so maybe with our allegiance we can stop him from-"

"Whoa, Kore, but why _marriage_?" He felt himself choke on the word as a bead of sweat began to slide down his face. "I mean don't you got someone else in mind- someone who won't make _me_ suffer because I wound up marrying you."

Persephone sighed. "It's complicated…"

"I'm willing to listen."

Persephone flashed him a genuine smile as she divulged everything Athena told her last night, even going as far as telling him her involvement with Hades. Of course she didn't go into details on how she felt about him, but Hermes already knew. He had seen the two of them together that one time with Than and Hades' imps, he wasn't an idiot to what was going on. It just made him feel saddened, but kind of not surprised at the turn of events.

Hades, that old grumpy cat. He really didn't know how to appreciate something good until it was gone. Some people can't change, and sadly it seemed to apply here.

Although what he couldn't believe was the oath that Athena had made her sworn. "So you think by getting hitched to me, you can stay here with your mother and stop Athena from taking Elysium?"

"Basically," Persephone nodded tiredly. "I mean you're the only god I can trust, and Athena would think nothing of it. It's just you'd have to lobby for me to take Elysium. You know she'd do anything to beat Ares, but by manipulating life itself? _Me_? That isn't right and you know it."

"Look, Kore I hear ya, but we both know I'm not your first choice."

Persephone's eyes became downcast for a second. "I thought you were sweet on me, though. Mother used to say if you weren't married to your job you would have married me a long time ago."

Hermes gulped.

Demeter was a lot more observant than she made herself out to be. "Well, yeah, but I can't. I don't see you like that anymore, and you _know_ Demeter would hound me for grandkids, and we'd make some pretty mischievous kids. Kids I'd never be there for, and you'd just-"

"End up more lonely than ever?" Persephone guessed.

Hermes felt himself sink to the floor as his winged shoes stopped flapping. "Yeah… Kore, I wish I could-"

"Oh don't start, the last thing I need right now is sympathy. I still have _one_ other option, but it's kind of…" Persephone drifted off, trying to find the right word, but Hermes beat her to the punch.

"Up your alley?"

"I was going to say reckless, but okay, I see your point," Persephone waved off, trying not to be offended at his tease.

"Well, whaddya got in mind?" Hermes' gaze followed Persephone's as she stared longingly at the map. As a messenger god, he was well acquainted with maps and all things navigational. What he hadn't expected to see was an area he hadn't seen in a long time.

 _Italia_.*

"Hecate always mentioned the lands of the North, but she always thought _far_ North someplace called _Britannica, but before she left s_ he used to go on and on about those pesky Etruscans ruining the good things the Druids made. So she set up shop as the Morrigan or something, I don't know, her crows don't talk to me much," Persephone miffed thinking of those malignant birds.

"Then I got to thinking last night," Persephone paused, her violet eyes flaming as her passion began to shine through. "What if I visited these small Etruscan tribes and teach them better techniques on how to farm? They might accept me, and I could convince them to band together- conquer Greece and shove it into Athena's face thinking she can outshine me as a life goddess!" Her hair flickered into that golden light, but soon returned to its lifeless state when she saw Hermes agape jaw.

"… Or y'know just Sicily, so I can visit mother and not break my oath," Persephone meekly smiled.

"Alright, you lost me back there, but do I got a letter for you," Hermes began to rummage through his infinite bag until he pulled out a scroll made from animal hide. "I don't think they call themselves Etruscans anymore, yeah I think they were wiped out by some other civilization in that Southern boot area."

"What kind of letter?" Persephone took hold of the scroll Hermes handed to her.

"I think it'll explain itself."

Persephone stared wide eyed as she read the letter, skimming it over once before she had to re-read it twice over as the gears in her head began to move.

"Are you kidding me?" Persephone mumbled to herself. _"They need gods?!"_

"Yeah, Rome's been trading with the Greek islands for awhile now. It's how I came across the Now Hiring brochures they sent out."

"This is so _close_ , just across the strait! I didn't think there was a civilization so close looking for us! Hermes, do you know what this means?! I can escape my mother's shadow- everyone's shadow and start anew; let the Pantheon deal with their own problems," Persephone exclaimed with a kindled sense of euphoria.

 _I'm free._

Hermes slightly frowned, but did not show his uneasiness. "Kore, I know it sounds like a really fabulous idea, but there's no place far enough to run from our problems. You _can't_ look at it like this. It's an opportunity, not a Get-Outta-Tartarus free card."

"Well it sure does sound like it," Persephone snapped. "I can't keep living like this- can't keep being strung around by people who think they know what's best for me. This is my last chance before I'm stuck here taking orders from Zeus? Athena? My mother? Who's next?!" She shouted as angry tears rolled down her face.

Persephone furiously wiped them away, and looked away from Hermes' sympathetic look. In a soft whispering voice, she continued, "I'm a goddess of life who can't even choose her life. Not even the muses can sing that level of irony."

Hermes said nothing.

He didn't need to say anything to comfort her, the best comfort he could give her was listening to her woes. He remembered being in her sandals when Apollo was lobbying to punish him for stealing his cattle, but he used his soothing tongue and clever handiwork to make a fair trade for the stolen steer. He proved his worth in a tricky manner, and Persephone's idea of running away to that tiny town of Rome and starting up shop? It was her chance.

Taking his silence as doubt, Persephone spoke up. "Look Hermes, just know that in the end, I'll make the right choice. Even if it kills me, I always do," Persephone promised with a small hint of bitterness in her words.

"I know that, babe," Hermes finally spoke. "It's why I gave you the letter, I'm not gonna raise your hopes up then turn ya down if you weren't ready," he shrugged.

Persephone shot Hermes a warm smile and gave him a small peck on his cheek, causing the god to blush profusely. "Thank you Hermes."

"Uh, yeah sure no problem, babe," the god mumbled.

Persephone nodded and her eyes became steely as a plan began to form. "Then this is what we'll do. I'll send a message if I make it across to Italia by tomorrow via Daphne. She'll pass word to her nereid friend to look for me. When that happens let my mother know where I fled. If I fail," her face darkened at the thought of Athena. "You know why…"

"Pave the road, Kore. I'll come visit now and then, who knows we might meet you there in a decade or two."

"I'd like that," Persephone softy grinned. "Can you distract them long enough?"

"I'll do my best," Hermes tipped his hat to her. "Stay out of trouble, kay?"

"Oh trouble can't get enough of me," Persephone hugged Hermes one last time.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermes weakly grinned, more for Kore's sake than anything. This would be good for her, he inwardly decided. She needed to be away from everyone and find herself properly without people meddling in her life. It was time that she took that first step in independence, and in that step she needed to be confident in her decision.

"Ciao, babe!" He exclaimed with a final farewell and sped away in an instant.

Persephone looked around at the now barren room and tapped her fingers against the table.

She was actually doing this.

That was a scary thought in itself, but almost comforting. It felt right the ability to go to a strange land, and start anew.

Holy Fates, she needed needed to pack.

And an alibi!

* * *

If there was one thing Hades couldn't stand it was kids. Particularly the smart aleck variety, and this boy with a mop of curly brown hair and large far set eyes was no exception to that rule.

"Hey mister did ya know your head's on fire?"

Pain and Panic exchanged amused glances, but held back their laughter while Hades tried to hold back his growing rage.

The flaming god simply released an exacerbated sigh. "I'm aware, thanks," he deadpanned.

"Okay, mister it's just cuz my mom always said not talk to strangers. Especially the scary looking ones since animators purposefully draw them that way to make sure the intended audience understands that-"

Hades rolled his eyes and let the boy droll on as he looked to his imps. "Oi, of all the kids in Sicily, this is the _golden child_ who shepherds in the field outside of Demeter's woods. _Great_ , just… Wait a sec', are you- are you two petting the _sheep_?"

Pain and Panic's eyes went wide. After releasing the sheep they were embracing, the two of them awkwardly smiled and replied with a weak, "Nooo…"

Hades shot them a cross glare, "I got half a mind to barbecue you two right this f-"

"Hey, mister."

Hades stopped mid-word when he felt a tug at the bottom of his chiton. "… Yeah, kiddo? What's up?" He said as sweetly as he could muster.

"Are you really my uncle like you said? I mean you're ugly, and shady, look like something that crawled out of a cave-"

"Of course, I am," Hades' patted the little boy's head. _Knowing how many women Zeusy and Po-po have been with, let's go with probabilities' sake and say yes, or maybe a great uncle, but down the line, pretty sure that wasn't much of a stretch._ "I mean where'd ya think you got your good looks from, huh?"

"My dad?"

"No, you little brat," Hades was on the cusp of choking a child, but he held back his temper. "I mean _me_ , my dear nephew, and I haven't seen you since you were a twinkle in your old man's eyes. Now, hear me out- what's his name again?" He turned to his imps.

"Ascalaphus, sir," Panic whispered into his ear.

"Right, Ascalaphus, you've been shepherding for awhile, right? Ever seen a particularly jaw-dropping goddess in those woods across from us?" Hades gestured to Demeter's woods lying on the opposite side of the grassy field.

"Well no… But my sheep like to see a lady in there cuz she gives out special food or something. Mom says she's been doing it forever! I just think she's crazy talking to birds and she gave me a flower crown once. I'm a _boy_! Who gives a boy, flowers? Well I showed her," Ascalaphus huffed with his chest puffed out in pride. "I don't know if she's a dryad, or a naiad, or a nereid, or a-"

"Alright, _nymph_ , gotcha, but how does she _look_ like?"

"Well she's tall- really, _really_ tall. Taller than my mom… _I think_ ," the boy said in a serious manner. Like he was trying very hard to imagine a vivid picture but was failing on many respects.

"You don't say?"

"Oh and she's pink- is that normal? But I mean you're like a grayish- maybe a blue _thing_ … Oh wait, _are you her uncle too_?" Ascalaphus jaw-dropped in an exaggerated gasp.

 _Don't murder the child, don't murder the child, don't-_

"Smarter than you look, kiddo," was all Hades could muster out. "Well, since you know this _nymph_ ," he could not hide the disgust in his tone at the way he used that last word. "I want you to send her a little message for me."

"But, why?"

"I'll tell ya why- _in fact_ ," Hades put on his best charming smile as he eyed Ascalaphus. "I'll even make it worth your while."

"You're gonna give me a _gift,_ Mister uncle?!" The boy would have jumped up in giddiness, but that was hard to do when you only had one leg. Well, at least from the knee down.

"Only if you pass this message along for me, but, I'm a nice guy, I'll let you have a little peak." With a snap of his fingers, the nub on Ascalaphus' leg soon grew longer until it extended out into a foot with a full set of toes.

The boy stared wide-eyed as he made his new toes wriggle. "Whoa! It's just like my old leg before that doctor guy took it off!"

Hades grinned. Oh this was always his favorite part in the deal. The greedy little fish had gobbled up the worm on the hook and found himself caught.

"Well, consider this, Ascalaphus, my dear nephew. I want you to go see the pretty nymph of those woods and pass along this message for me, and you won't just get a new leg. If you ever lose another body part, it'll grow back. Just like that! But if you _don't_ do what I say, well, you'll never get that leg." Hades snapped his fingers again, turning the boy's new leg into smoke.

Ascalaphus gasped, reaching out to touch his nub.

"And that'll be too bad won't it?" Hades leaned into the boy's ear as he whispered his charming words. "I mean don't you remember when you had your old leg? All those days running in the fields and stealing food with your friends, but you guys made a mistake one day and stole Demeter's offering."

The boy chuckled at the memory. He couldn't believe his friends actually tried that funny tasting juice after he goaded them on. It was truly a sight watching them all go woozy.

"But the priest caught you and your friends and chased you into that snake pit, didn't he? The only one who survived- well _most_ of you."

The boy frowned.

Was that what happened to his friends? His mom had said they all moved away to someplace called Hades and he would see them again, or something. Hmm, that happened less than a year ago, but as a boy of eight, that was a long time ago for him. It didn't matter anyways they never liked his jokes, they called him _mean_ and a _bully,_ but he showed them right? "How'd you know about that, mister?"

"Not important," Hades dodged the question. "So how about it? You want your leg back?"

The boy stared hopefully at the god and nodded his head like an apple bobbing in a bucket of water.

"Then we've got ourselves a little deal, kiddo," Hades smirked. He reached out and shook the boy's hand as flames erupted around their bound hands.

"Now this is what you're going to say…"

* * *

Persephone stared long and hard at her friend.

 _She actually did it._

She had told her everything. Every little detail she'd been hiding from her, and you know?

 _It felt so damn good to get it off her chest._

Persephone waited for her friend to say something, anything. The seconds since she finished her story were nerve-wracking to say the least as possibilities of how Daphne would react were already springing into her vivid imagination.

But Daphne, that sweet tiny naiad with more vivacity than all the nymphs on the island put together, she simply nodded. She accepted it, but like all good friends she reached out with her hand and put it on her friend's elbow for it was as high as she could reach.

"So you need me to help you run, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Persephone internally sighed in relief. "But I just want you to see if you can contact one of your nereid friends. I'm going to send her my coordinates so you can get them and give them to Hermes."

"And that's it? Oh," her voice faltered in a disheartening manner. "I thought you wanted me to flood the forest like we did last time to go see Orpheus perform on his Never Look Back tour?"

Persephone's lips became a firm line. "I don't even want to think of that right now."

"It was fun, though! Demeter wasn't that mad, worried more than anything, and you fixed the mess. Destroyed the rodent population, but fixed everything else."

"Yeah, mother still jokes that mice are afraid of me, but we're getting off topic," Persephone shook her head, trying to remove the images in her mind now. "I just need help planning an alibi. Tomorrow is the last day of Harvest. Mother is leaving at dawn and won't return until sunset, but she might take me with her- it's _tradition_. I just need a good enough reason to stay here so I can run _and_ there are others I'm worried about."

"Hades?"

"Hm," Persephone confirmed her guess. "Hermes will be taking over the _other_ one, but he… He's going to be the biggie, but I'm thinking Hades might be planning something vengeful. He's not the kind of god to get steamed up, and well-"

"You did that?"

Persephone only nodded. "And he's going to get angrier when he finds out about Athena having Elysium's deed. All thanks to me, mind you. So we're going to need protection when it happens. Who knows he might burn the woods, send a monster- I don't know, but Hercules will be coming back! Call Hermes to tell him what's going on if any trouble happens."

"Like now?" Daphne gestured to the woods in front of her river, where the sounds of screams were coming from.

Persephone went into a mad dash and made her way to the sounds of the screaming nymphs. Her hands were already out, the trees twisting and bending under her command as they unrooted themselves shaking the whole woods.

The trees followed close behind, their giant bending boughs, walking like giants toward the clearing the nymphs frequented. Persephone did not stop until she stood on the edge of the clearing, ready to command her trees, but something made her stop.

Persephone blinked several times trying to see if she was seeing correctly. The boy- the _shepherd_ boy! _The new one_ , she thought with some degree of annoyance.

Turning around Persephone offered an awkward smile to the trees she was ready to lead into battle. "Sorry, lovelies. Go rest, I can handle the punk."

The trees grumbled in the way that trees did, which may not seem much, but was very expressive for the likes of evergreens.

Persephone approached the nymphs and shooed them away with merely a sharp look and directed her full attention to the little shepherd boy.

"Hello, Ascalaphus, didn't we warn you not to come back here?" Persephone bent down to his level to look him in his far-set eyes, which gave him a toad-like face.

"You did," the boy nodded sincerely with a proud expression on his face. "But my sheep is missing! If I don't find it my mom's gonna get really, really, really, really-"

Persephone sighed.

He really wasn't a good shepherd, nor a good person. The nymphs hated him and honestly she did too after that whole incident when he was first being initiated as a shepherd. The nearby village knew to stay far away from the woods out of respect to the gods living in it, but the shepherds were the ones who watched the fields with the sheep. They mostly kept to themselves, but even their curiosity got the better of them a number of times. It was why the shepherds started to share some traits with the inhabiting nymphs.

When the time for the boy to take the mantle, Persephone had made a very thoughtful flower crown only for him to reject it. If her mother wasn't as kind as she was she would have cursed him then and there. Since then he had been a general nuisance to the nymphs, naiads especially, and she never understood why.

"Alright, but once you get your sheep will you promise to keep better care of your herd? And not come back?"

"Why would I want to come back?" Ascalaphus snapped.

Persephone blinked. "Friendly faces…? Alright, give me a sec'."

Stretching out her hand, Persephone reached out, searching all the many flickers of light that stretched out in the woods. The trees and the plants were her eyes and ears as long as they were alive. The sheep in question was near the border of the woods, an easy location he would have found should he have actually searched.

"C'mon, he's over here," Persephone reached down and took the little boy's hand just in case he decided to run off.

Ascalaphus wasn't too excited at the prospect of being dragged along by the pale pink goddess, but after she handed him an apple he became much more compliant. "Do you still give out flowers?" The boy asked in between bites.

"Changed your mind?" Persephone coyly grinned down, slowing her gait as she realized he was hobbling. Her hand the one thing that kept him from losing his balance.

"Not really," the boy scrunched his nose. "I am a _boy,_ y'know."

"Oh, of course," Persephone stopped her gait and quickly picked up the boy to carry him so he wouldn't struggle. The forest floor was rugged that she could agree and she couldn't imagine how it was like for a one-legged boy. "Flowers are much too girly."

"Yes," the boy nodded with a triumphant huff, glad to see she agreed with him. "But my uncle likes them for some reason."

"Your uncle?" Persephone raised a surprised eyebrow. _Oh it must be from his mother's side,_ she supposed.

"Yeah, he's getting married tomorrow, but _shh,"_ he exclaimed in a hush, putting his index finger on his lips. " _It's a secret,"_ he half-whispered with a strange manic grin on his round face.

"Oh a secret, hmm?" Persephone went along with his childish antics. "Well, I promise not to tell."

"You better," the boy warned her. "But-but-but!" He began to excitedly jump in her arms. Had it not been for her godly strength he would have easily torn away with his wild energy. "You still make flowers right? Can you give him flowers for his new wife?"

"Can't you do it for him?" Persephone teased.

"I don't like flowers though, _you_ do! Can't you make one for my uncle? Oh please, please, please-"

Persephone realized what he was meaning by the sparse information he gave out. "Oh like a bouquet?"

"Yeah a _boo_ -kay," Ascalaphus fervently nodded.

"Well, I am kind of busy tomorrow," Persephone's thoughts drifted back to her running away scheme. Stopping at a boisterous wedding where the whole village attended? She'd never slip away in time. "What if I make you one now so you can give it to the happy couple? It'll last for several days, I pro-"

" _NO_!" The boy violently screamed in her face, causing Persephone to flinch in surprise. "It's a _secret_ wedding! _Secret_!"

"A little louder for the people in the back," Persephone muttered under her breath.

Still, Ascalaphus did not stop squirming, nor did he quit his screaming. She desperately wanted to turn the boy into a plant to shush him forever, but she could hear her mother scolding her from somewhere.

But how to calm a screaming child? She was a goddess for Hera's sake- one with a spine of a splinter, her mind added cruelly.

Still, it _is_ a secret wedding- which meant low attendance. She could just stop and drop off the bouquet and bless the marriage without making too much of a fuss.

That was when an idea struck. Louder and with much more force than the screaming child in her arms. This could be her alibi.

 _Oh my gods, that's exactly what it was!_

Either this was too good to be true or the Fates were playing a nasty trick on her, but she'd take it. Gods, she take any option at this point. Even if one of them was tied to the screaming child in her arms.

"Alright- _alright_!" Persephone shouted. "Please stop shouting!"

"You'll make a boo-kay?" The boy sniffled.

"Yes- I'll make one for your uncle."

"And you'll give it to him?"

"Where is he going to be?" Persephone sighed. Wow, she was actually listening to the whines of a child. Well, she had done worse.

"He can meet you in the North-end of the woods. That's where he's going to meet his bride. Cuz they're marrying in secret," the boy quickly added.

"Yeah, heard you the first time," Persephone miffed. "Anything she likes?"

Ascalaphus shrugged. "Flowers?"

Persephone felt a grin tug at the corner of her lips. Right, he hated them. "Alright, I'll think of something nice."

"So, yes?"

" _Yes_ , I promise," Persephone added as a last minute thought.

"Good," the boy harrumphed.

The conversation drifted off from there as the sheep was quickly located as they neared to where the woods ended and the field that separated the human village came into view.

Ascalaphus was practically bursting at the seems at the sight of his sheep, and after calming the creature down enough- the boy. Persephone kindly asked the sheep to take him home after feeding him her special mixture of hay.

As she watched him disappear back into his world, Persephone sulked. _What a rude boy_ , she thought, but she did not let her mind stay put on the child. There were other troubles plaguing her as she walked home. Troubles that would shake the very foundation of the cosmos.

Everything was falling into place, and the thought excited her even more. Whatever it took, she was changing scenery for good. Come Hades or high water, she was going to do everything in her power to rise, and if she falls? Then she'd have no choice. She attempted to sway heaven to no avail; now all that was left was to raise hell.

That was the fun part, she decided.

It wasn't her problem anymore, she was f _ree_.

But it never was that simple.

* * *

 **Ascalaphus, fun character, huh? Sorry I was watching Megamind when I wrote that scene. Myth lovers may remember him as the boy who was turned into either a lizard or an owl, depends on the version, while Demeter was searching for Persy.**

 **Next chapter will be the end of Act II! Hopefully I can get it out soon before my summer ends.**


	23. Down Once More

**Down Once More**

* * *

 **I have a lot of emotions about this chapter. This was the very first scene I had written when I began this journey, and admittedly it was when I saw this project as a parody. Maybe I'll post it as a one-shot since it is entirely rewritten here bc that scene was really comical compared to the way this went.**

 **Yes, I admit it, this began as a parody.** **Whoops…** **You can tell in the first two to three chapters by the amount of sarcasm I had. Come to my shock and surprise that it was actually well-received, more than I had ever got, so I immediately threw it into high gear and structured what little I had thrown together and made it into a plot chapter 3 onwards.**

 **Why make a parody you say? Well…**

 **I once read a bad fic on this fandom and I may have been a little ticked off and set me on a rampage. I mean I had read the likes of Agent of Teal, Melora Maxwell, and VanillaSiren, wonderful, amazing fics that raised my standards high! BTW Agent of Teal has a new reboot which you should all check out! All of these fics inspired me to try and be a better writer.**

 **But when I searched for another HxP fic on this site it just left a bitter taste in my mouth, and thus Now Hiring was born. It doesn't even have a clever title, I just thought it would be hilarious. I pegged the idea to my sister but she went with it hoping it would end this phase, yeah it didn't lol. I had just graduated HS, and that summer I decided to stop writing the stupidly long series I was planning and do this instead.** **So I decided to try the formula that others have tried that got them many faves. This was in the time when I was still writing in the Disney fandom where I had written a 233k + fanfic which I put my heart and soul into and it only got 6 faves, two of which were from my dear friends in the real world. I can look back at it now and say, yes, my writing was very, _very_ cringeworthy as I was still learning the basics of grammar and well, how to write. **

**That my dear readers is the story of now hiring, and why I had to stick with the theme of Persy looking for a job. God, it feels so good off my chest. Sorry for this being really long, those gaps between updates is me just trying to recover and then I just add more plot that I should have, but whatevs. Maybe I'll go back and edit.**

 **Don't expect a sequel, trust me it will end in a way where there won't be more. One possibility of continuation of this universe will go to H'ckaHighwater after she asked for a collaboration with someone with their Hades x Persephone.**

 **Side note how do y'all feel about a 1930's AU? Haha, let me know your opinion in the reviews. I'll finish this first tho.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"He met a pilgrim shadow—_

 _'Shadow,' said he,_

 _'Where can it be—_

 _This land of Eldorado?'_

 _'Over the Mountains_

 _Of the Moon,_

 _Down the Valley of the Shadow,_

 _Ride, boldly ride,'_

 _The shade replied,—_

 _'If you seek for Eldorado!' "_

 ** _\- El Dorado, by Edgar Allan Poe_**

* * *

 _The Maiden:_

 _Pass me by! Oh, pass me by!_

 _Go, fierce man of bones!_

 _I am still young! Go, rather,_

 _And do not touch me._

 _And do not touch me._

 _Death:_

 _Give me your hand, you beautiful and tender form!_

 _I am a friend, and come not to punish._

 _Be of good cheer! I am not fierce,_

 _Softly shall you sleep in my arms!_

 ** _-Translation of Matthias Claudius, Der Tod und das Mädchen, (Death and the Maiden)_**

 ** _Franz Schubert: Op.7 No.3, D. 531_**

* * *

A strange chill greeted Demeter the moment she opened the door of her cottage. A chill the likes of which set her instincts on overdrive, but she knew not why. Her plump lime fingers gripped the edge of the doorframe, pausing as she took in the strong gust of wind that rustled through the forest and into her face.

Taking a long sniff, the goddess of agriculture found the soothing scent of rain being carried along by the gust. With her gaze now resting on the graying dawn; there was no doubt in her mind that there would be a strong storm today.

At least the harvest would be finishing up farther East from here, Demeter reminded herself. If only her daughter wanted to go with her.

Demeter looked back into her cottage, her eyes searching for a trace of Kore, but her daughter was long gone. She barely got more than a word out of Kore this morning as she grabbed a bowl of ambrosia and had slunk back to her room; though she could have sworn she heard the window opening and closing soon after.

What was even going on with her these past few days?

Demeter could never tell if she was on the verge of an emotional relapse or simply trying to work through some things. It was true the last week had been a turbulent one, watching her daughter try her hand at ruling the dead, try to boost her falling numbers in likability, and the sudden deadline for marriage or a life of chastity like Artemis and Athena had done before her.

The latter seemed more likely with it being the last sunset tonight, and no amount of suggestions had worn her down. _No, grandkids for me_ , Demeter mused with a slight sting of sorrow in her heart.

But something other than the prospect of never being a grandmother teased at the back of her head. Persephone was _incredibly_ stressed, and she knew first hand how well stress mixed with her daughter. All her life, she'd been a natural worrywart, constantly stressing over things out of her control, and it didn't help that she was incredibly impulsive when such situations occurred.

 _Like mother, like daughter._

Demeter sighed.

How she longed for her daughter to talk to her, to tell her what was bothering her so she could help. It hurt not being able to be there and take off the emotional burdens- she was her mother for crying out loud! No mother enjoyed the sight of watching their child suffer, but what could she do to coax her out of her walls?

Demeter's own nature prevented her from confronting her about it though. Their relationship was built upon that trust of being able to communicate with each other openly, but as events had unfolded it proved that they had kept many secrets behind the other's back.

 _Secrets Kore chose not to divulge._

Demeter shook off the dark thoughts and allowed the door to close behind her. The harvest couldn't finish without her anyway, and though she wished Kore would continue to be her little girl of old, she knew that age was over and done with.

 _What stage would she walk next?_

"Mother, can I ask your opinion?" Persephone emerged from the woods, her arms loaded down with flowers and vines and branches of every sort. Flowers ranging from white to the deepest red or those majestic hues of mauve; all shades could be found in the shrub that Persephone lugged about.

Demeter bit back an amused smile at the sight. "Oh? Of what sort?"

"Wedding flowers for bouquets?" Persephone spat out one leaf that had caught itself in her mouth. "I mentioned I got invited to one, remember?"

Demeter slowly nodded. She didn't think Kore was serious about that. The last and _only_ time she had taken her to a wedding was that of Thetis and Peleus. That was a disaster in itself when Eris showed up and turned the reception on its head when the three most influential goddesses stood up and had a hissing contest for bragging rights. Kore had a blast, giggling at the absurdity of it all, and Demeter never took her to one again in fear that it would turn her daughter off to the idea of it all. Now the irony slapped her hard in the face. "As long as it's not your own, I told you, you could go," Demeter spoke with a tight smile. "Though it might get canceled with the rain coming."

Both Demeter and Persephone eyed the sky with a slight grimace, but each for different reasons.

"It would be rude not to go after I promised," Persephone swiftly replied.

"I suppose so," Demeter muttered absentmindedly as she took stock of the flowers. Never had she regretted teaching her daughter manners then this moment.

"Well, myrtle branches are a must," Demeter gestured to the dark sapphire berries that hung abundantly onto the thin branches with their rich green leaves. "Poppies have no place in a bouquet, maybe the crowns for the couple, or, for you," she raised a single flower to tuck into her daughter's hair, but she thought better of it.

"No, _lilies_ , wear lilies in your hair," Demeter took all of the blooms and with a flick of her wrist the stems began to weave together as one, forming a perfect circlet. "With you choosing the virgin path and all…" she muttered wistfully.

"Mother, I appreciate it but-"

Demeter had already beat her to the punch and nestled it onto her head. "Sweetheart, you have an image to present- the Sicilians _love_ us. We're the only gods who live here, after all," Demeter smiled, as she admired her daughter. "So pretty… You are going to change, right?"

Persephone felt a small snort rise inside of her. What better way to remember her last moment with her mother then by being pestered by her. "Don't worry, I'll change. "

Demeter nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Always remember how you present yourself is a person's first impression of you. Even mortals judge the appearance of gods. It's why those pirates never took Bacchus seriously. They learned their lesson, but fear is not the way to gain the mortal's respect."

Persephone made a mental note about that. She was going to a strange land and if these people were in need of gods she couldn't be dressed like this and continue wearing the short peplos maidens typically wore. What she needed was to present herself as an experienced deity not the maiden everyone saw her as. It was a whole new beginning, and a new look was certainly in order.

"Now, parsley flowers should be used as an accent to the roses you acquired," Demeter grabbed the pale pink roses and matched them with the tiny white parsley flowers.

" _Uh-huh_ ," Persephone watched as her mother fashioned the bouquet. How she weaved the roses with a branch of myrtle with her expert hands and bound them together with a white strip of cloth. She didn't know why she decided last second to ask for her mother's help. Persephone knew how to do all of this and was quite an expert at it, but perhaps it was for another reason.

 _I'm going to miss her_ , Persephone thought with some dread.

"Mother?" She suddenly heard herself say.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Demeter flashed her a look of concern full of her motherly love.

 _I'm leaving_ , was what she wanted to say, but she bit her tongue at the last second. Demeter would stop her endeavor if she knew.

 _It was better to ask forgiveness than permission._

"What if you put some violets interspersed with the roses?"

Demeter beamed at her. "Oh sweetheart, what an excellent idea." The agriculture goddess took the offered violets and weaved them in between the roses giving it an almost checkerboard look.

"There, the bridal bouquet is finished. Now for the bridegroom-"

"I have an idea for the pattern," Persephone interrupted her. "I just needed some guidance."

"Of course, sweetheart. I should be going anyway," Demeter handed the bouquet to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy your-"

Demeter could not muster another word as her daughter embraced her.

" _I love you, mother_ ," Persephone whispered into her ear. "And I'm sorry," she said even quieter.

"For what, dear?" Demeter broke off the embrace to look at her daughter in confusion.

Persephone shook her head. "I- _just for everything_ ," she lamely explained.

"Well, I'm sorry too," Demeter said with a sorrowful smile, cupping her daughter's chin in her hand. "I'm sorry how this week turned out. Sorry, how you won't ever have such a loving daughter like I did or a family, but you'll always have me. Till the end of time."

"Till the end," Persephone repeated as she removed her mother's hand from her chin and held it tight in her own hold. This was their last meeting for who knows how many days- months- years? _Soon_ , she promised.

Demeter gave her daughter a wink. "See you tonight, dear."

"No promises," Persephone weakly smiled, but the pressuring feel of guilt weighed her spirit down.

And with a flick of Demeter's wrist a ginormous flower arose from the ground and swallowed her whole.

 _"No promises…"_

* * *

Persephone found herself gazing at her reflection in the tiny mirror she kept in her room. She never was the vain one, but she needed it at the moment as she tried to arrange her hair up. Usually she let her locks loose and free, but with her long hair coupled with its bright blonde shade she would be easily spotted and it could be a hassle when she ran to Italia.

Twisting her hair into knots and even some locks into simple braids, she formed a chignon that lifted her hair above the nape of her neck. Persephone gave her hair another look, but her attention rested on her pink skin.

Yes, it had paled like dried rose petals, but any eagle-eyed sun god could spot her as she ran. The storms brewing could shield her form, but she couldn't risk that chance if the sun peaked out.

Persephone began to rummage through her closet and was almost surprised when she pulled out the black veil she had worn when she was searching for Hades in Thebes.

No one even recognized her as a god in that veil- _perhaps_.

Draping the veil over her head, Persephone folded back the veil so her eyes could see without any trouble. The black cloth was long and encapsulating, covering her shoulders and hung past her arms when they laid by her sides. The color was the only thing that made her reconsider, but an idea struck her. With a flick of her wrist, the veil became white, erasing any indication that it was ever an inky color, and it matched with the new white peplos she had conjured for herself.

Before she called it a day, Persephone considered the crown of lilies that lied in front of her. She couldn't _not_ wear it. It was her mother's last gift to her; even if she didn't know that.

A sigh escaped Persephone's mouth as she removed some of the lilies from the circlet. With half the lilies removed, she removed the veil again and placed the circlet on her head and recovered her head. The few lilies she kept were now peeking underneath the veil, and the rest were lying on her desk in disarray.

"There," she heard herself mutter. "Now, I won't feel so bad."

Persephone attempted a smile, but the smile that greeted her was more like a grimace. Something didn't feel right. All her instincts were telling her to stay- to not run away, but her heart yearned for the hope that the grass would be greener on the other side. That Italia would be what Elysium was to mortals- a splendid paradise that promised a happy ending- not that decaying land of purgatory or fiery hell.

Yet that nagging feeling refused to go away, that feeling that kept telling her- kept telling her-

 _It felt childish to run away._

The small realization made Persephone bury her head into her hands, the helplessness making her loose any and all of her resolve, but she held back any tears, for she had no more to give. "What other option do I have?"

She had nowhere else to go. No arms to run to, no opportunity left in Greece, nothing was left for her here- at least not anymore. Yes she knew her reasons for leaving, but she also had a list of reasons _not_ to leave.

Athena, Hades- her two biggest concerns in terms of the welfare of Greece, and her mother. Her sweet mother who lived all by herself on a lonely island far from where other gods resided.

But she couldn't stay, even if there was a good enough reason to do so, she couldn't tarnish her pride any longer. She was a renowned screw-up in this land, no amount of good deeds, miracles, or gifts could fix her reputation with mortals or gods.

Marriage may have been her last resort, but what kind of goddess would she be if it took a husband to make her somebody? To be like Hera? Never.

 _And it's not like anyone would have me anyway_ , Persephone disdainfully reminded herself. Athena had proved that much to her.

She had to do this… _or at least try._

If the Fates decreed her life a miserable one, then so be it, but she would fight with tooth and claw to at least give it one last shot. After all being in Italia might help her chances of happiness. The Fates weren't there, they were Greek, through and through, which would make her the first Greek goddess to reside there. That notion meant one very important thing to her.

She'd be completely and utterly alone, and being alone meant nobody could hurt her anymore. No more Athena and certainly no more Hades.

She'd be alone for good.

Persephone peered out her window, inspecting the sky and the thick heavy clouds that were spread out, but small holes of sky were becoming uncovered. A couple of hours had flown by since her mother had gone to finish the Harvest, and it would seem the storm had changed its mind since then.

 _No more dilly-dallying then_ , Persephone rose to her feet and collected her sparse collection of things into a straw basket, then she covered them with the bouquet and other essentials for Ascalaphus' uncle and his bride.

 _It was time._

* * *

Daphne held onto Persephone for as long as she could. Standing on her tiptoes, the nymph had to stretch herself as tall as possible to wrap her arms around the goddess even as she bended down to return the embrace.

"Be safe out there," Daphne felt her friend release her. Sinking back to the ground, the nymph couldn't help but take note of the apprehension that was gripping the goddess across all her features from her rigid form to her constantly shifting eyes. "Just follow Anapos' river, and it'll guide you northward."

Persephone nodded once, but her gaze was not on her. Her violet eyes were trained on the woods around them, searching for something- anything out of place. "Thanks, Daph, just make sure all the nymphs aren't anywhere near our usual spot. I don't want this place getting hit by a surprise on the day I leave."

Daphne offered her friend a hopeful smile. "Korey, you told me this yesterday. Just relax and go already, you're stressing me out just looking at you."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Persephone put a hand over her face in an attempt to calm herself down.

Daphne internally sighed. She had never in her life seen her friend so stressed. Usually Kore was the brave, impulsive one in their duo. Seeing her like this it was incredibly odd having to be the one with backbone this time around. "Don't apologize for doing nothing wrong. If you want I can walk with you up until the river."

"No, I think it's just better if you stay with the nymphs," Persephone felt her resolve begin to flow back as she reminded herself why she set up all these precautions. "And keep a sharp eye out for Hades- no one else knows about him, so you're going to have to-"

" _Korey_ ," Daphne interrupted her, shooting her a stern glare. " _Go_. I already told Cyane to expect you as you go into her territory. See her job is to make sure you don't back out," the nymph said with a smug grin.

"You told _Cyane_?" A look of betrayal flashed upon Persephone's face. "All she does is babble nonsense ever since she began dating Anapos."

"So it'll give you a better reason to leave faster. Check and mate."

Persephone released a surprised snort of laughter. "And I thought I was the worst," she exclaimed with some cheer, but one could still hear her fear.

"You are- now go change my mind!" Daphne teasingly pushed Persephone forward.

Persephone's eyes were the only thing that smiled back at her as the goddess waved a final good-bye and descended further into the thick woods.

Daphne did not linger there and made her way to the location Persephone had instructed her to move the nymphs for the day. The spot was unusually far from a neighboring body of water- whether pond or stream, but only because it would be an obvious choice for Hades to seek them if he did.

Here, there were brambles and other such dwellings where small creatures lurked. Many of which the nymphs were trying to find in their little burrows as they tried to coax them out with berries or seeds.

Situating herself on a low tree branch, Daphne's watchful eyes were trained on the gathered crowd of nymphs. Many of them were giggling at the way the critters jumped to get a small morsel of food. She was too enraptured by the sight to even notice the pink obese god that flew over them.

The snap of a branch made her jump into action as she turned around to find the last god she expected to see out here.

She wasn't the only one who noticed the god's presence, though, as many, if not _all_ the nymphs began to cry in delight at the sight of the unlikely visitor.

"Excuse me ladies," Apollo cleared his throat trying to swallow the lust that was building as he took sight of the gorgeous nymphs that were ogling him. The pretty nymphs all in different shades of green and blue shot him flirty smiles or little winks hoping to grab his attention. "But have any of you seen Kore?"

Daphne felt her heart skip a beat.

Spurring herself into action, the small naiad beat her fellow nymphs before they could reach the sun god. Keeping her arms out so her companions couldn't tackle the god, she gave Apollo a venomous stare.

"No, she's not here as you can see," Daphne gestured to the nymphs she was holding back. Using a trick she had learned from her friend, Daphne shot a warning glare at the nymphs making them back off. She almost regretted it as she did so, feeling suddenly all alone with the sun god.

Apollo snorted at the audacity of the little blue naiad. "Is that so?"

"Mhm," Daphne bobbed her head. His dark eggplant colored eyes were making her steadily uncomfortable, but that feeling began to amplify tenfold as she felt something pierce her chest. Feelings of hate and revulsion rocked inside of her, she needed him to leave immediately. "Kore's not here," she attempted to remind him.

Apollo felt something akin to that same pierce as an arrow sunk through his armor; all the way into his heart. Yet unlike Daphne, the sun god felt his former restrained thoughts come rushing back into him like a tidal wave breaking upon the sea. "Well, I don't care much for, Kore, my dear, how 'bout you?"

Daphne couldn't contain the scream as he reached out to grab her wrist.

"Let go!" She cried and as she pulled trying to regain ownership of her arm, her wrist slid out of his vice-like grip.

Apollo blinked in surprise and looked down at his hand. It was covered in some sticky substance, and the only explanation was the naiad that stood before him. "Slimey little thing aren't you?" Apollo coyly grinned as he began to advance on her.

Daphne held her hand close to her chest as she tried to back away ever so slowly. Never had she been more thankful for her aquatic attributes- especially her frog-like skin that made her incredibly slick. "It's not slime…" she heard herself whisper as she peered behind her, hoping for one of her friends to help her, but not one of them remained there.

Daphne gulped as she realized what she had to do.

 _"It's mucus!"_ Daphne bolted straight for Apollo, but sidestepped him at the last second as she ran.

She needed a river- a pond- _water!_ Anything to jump in and escape the god chasing after her- swim to the sea if she had to. He couldn't follow her there!

But this posed a problem.

The closest body of water she could think of was Anapos, but that was risky. Persephone would be walking along it, what if Apollo saw her?

Daphne's thoughts vanished as she felt Apollo's hand attempt another grab at her back. A girlish scream tore itself out of her throat, and she didn't even care that she was left even more breathless.

Her lungs hurt and her feet that were built for swimming began to cramp; almost causing her to stumble, but she pushed herself forward. Mentally she knew she couldn't keep this up forever- she wasn't a god!

In that moment, Daphne's feet decided for her as she immediately changed course. Right in the direction she had sent Persephone on.

 _"Kore! Help me!"_

* * *

Persephone trudged along the banks of the river, Anapos. One of the many river gods that resided on the island of Sicily. She had tried to make conversation with him and Cyane, the pretty teal naiad that she had known for several centuries, but the two were so enraptured with the other that she decided it was better to split off. It was in this one instance that she wished that they would talk to her to settle down her nerves, but she couldn't blame them.

They had what she didn't and she had to accept that.

With a thankful smile for accompanying her so far, Persephone waved them good-bye and continued on. After a while, the forest was becoming less dense, signaling that she was getting closer to the edge. Yet she couldn't help but notice that something was off about this part of the woods.

It was true she hadn't been this far North in about a decade, but they were so healthy and green the last time she visited. It usually took a while for decay to set in; especially considering how many trees were infected.

All around her the trees were dark and bare, painting a macabre scene, but that was nothing compared to the twisted diabolical shapes that the branches were bent in to. The whole image set her on edge as she looked at the forest floor and found that it was completely gray. As if a cloud of volcanic ash had rained down upon the land, but Mount Etna had not erupted in several centuries. Even curls of what reminded her of smoke arose from the ground, folding itself across the roots of trees and what remained of the dried brambles that dotted the deer trail she was on.

This whole scene reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Thankfully, she began to feel more at ease as every step she took flowers sprang where her footprints were left.

Persephone put a gentle hand on a nearby tree and watched as it began to brighten and regrow its fallen leaves. Deciding to heal more, she began to whisper words of encouragement to the surrounding trees, unawares of how her hair began to softly glow underneath her veil.

Satisfied that the trees were alive once more, Persephone went on her merry way, finally able to spot the edge of the tree line. She couldn't help but stare at the expansive rolling hills that filled her vision. Hills filled with vineyards and wheat fields, and so many other things she wanted to know about. All that land she had never dared to explore.

With her back against the last tree, Persephone lifted her foot ready to take one whole step onto land she had never walked. A soft smile pulled at her lips as her foot sank into the ground.

 _How many more steps until Italia?_

The thought soon perished from her mind as she remembered the other reason she was here. "Hello? Ascalaphus' uncle?" She called out.

Persephone skirted the edge of the forest, hoping to find someone waiting for her, but her path was full of even more diseased trees. Frowning at the sight, she began to press her free hand against the bark of the trees. One by one, Persephone went down the line, hoping to see a living soul out here, but she couldn't find anyone.

Along the edge, Persephone stopped as she stood transfixed underneath a large twisted oak. It too was diseased, but the curious thing about it was that its branches began to curve before her very eyes as if it had only begun to rot.

"Dear Gaia," she heard herself mutter under her breath. Lifting her hand, Persephone prepared to heal the tree like she had done many times before, but nothing happened as she pressed her fingers into its rough bark.

Persephone blinked and tried again several more times, moving around the tree until she stood in the shadow of the great oak. "What's wrong with you?"

"Depends who's asking," a teasing voice from behind her caused every hair on Persephone's neck to rise.

 _She knew that voice._

Persephone suddenly spun around and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the dread lord of the dead that stood before her.

Hades dressed in his usual finery from his long billowing robes that ended in tendrils of smoke to that proud head crowned with the fiery tongues of blue regarded the goddess with a knowing look.

Persephone felt her back connect with the oak behind her as she stared in horror, immobilized by those enticing golden eyes. Eyes that could hold all the malice in the world, but instead they looked at her hungrily, eyeing her like a fly caught in a spider's web.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Her voice harshly whispered, pulling her gaze away from his.

Hades flashed the goddess his infamous smirk when he caught her looking back at him, causing her to faintly blush. "Sweetness, how long's it been, huh?"

Persephone stumbled upon the roots of the oak as she slowly tried to move away, daring not to remove her eyes from him. "You stay away from me," she warned with her arm raised ready to spring into action.

"See, I tried that," Hades disappeared before her very eyes, and reappeared in such a way that she walked into him.

Persephone flinched but could do nothing as his whole body blocked any chance of escape.

"But, you have made it _increasingly_ difficult for me," he added with a chilling grin.

Persephone stopped her trembling as his hand reached out, but before he could touch her face, he stopped himself. A hair length's away she could feel the tips of his fingers brush against her cheek, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

"What do you even want?" Persephone turned her face away with her eyes downcast, so as not to face him any longer. A difficult feat with him towering over her. "I have places to be, and not one of them is with _you_ ," she continued to avert her eyes, but she could still feel his heated gaze on her.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, sweetness but so do I," he lifted her chin with one finger, but she quickly pulled away. "I mean, c'mon, do you even _know_ how _tired_ I am running around, making sure I didn't miss one single itty, bitty, tiny detail? _Fortunately_ , for me, though, I just got two items left on the docket," Hades gestured with two raised fingers, "and I'll be in Elysium's honeymoon suite with the missus by sundown."

"Missus?" Persephone blinked in bemusement. Her mind began to connect the dots between the basket in her hands to the god that was giving her a smug smirk. _"You're_ Ascalaphus' uncle?! _"_ She shouted in scoffing disbelief.

The very thought of it would have tugged at the corner of her lips in a smile had it not been for the notion that being the kid's uncle meant the god in front of her was about to be committed.

Hades snorted, and put some distance between them, much to Persephone's relief. " _Well_ ," he stretched out the word as he pondered what he was going to say next, "Considering how many people Zeus has been with, every mortal has got at least a drop of that schmuck's blood. So I think that counts as an uncle… _of sorts_."

"Then if he called you his uncle," she began slowly as it began to dawn on her. Persephone bit the inside of her cheek as that small feeling of hurt bloomed in her heart. Bitterness, her new best friend, made its presence known, and for once, Persephone let it linger.

Somehow she found her voice, whispering in a small bewildered tone, "You're getting married?"

 _And you want me to arrange the flowers?!_ Persephone almost shouted it, but she kept her rage to the bare minimum. She would not give him the satisfaction; not after everything.

Hades mockingly bowed before her, making the act a grand gesture with his constantly moving hands. "Can't believe it myself, my sweet, but you'll love her," he winked. "Hell, I think I do."

Persephone tried not to show the feeling of her heart twisting. "Good for you," she exclaimed apathetically. "Then if you don't mind," she lifted the basket, waiting for him to take it. "I'll be taking my leave."

Hades spouted a dry laugh. "Not so fast sweetness," he wagged a finger in her face, refusing to take the outstretched basket. "But I think you're forgetting I only have _one_ thing in my possession. I'm still waiting for the last thing on my grocery list, but I was _hoping_ ," his hand reached out and wrapped it around her own, the one that was holding out the basket. "Just to save time, really, that she'd come _willingly_."

Persephone yanked her hand and basket back to her, holding it close to her chest. "Not my fault she isn't here yet," she scowled before she spun around to take her leave. Good for him finally finding someone as ruthless and twisted as him. "I wish you luck, really I do," Persephone laughed despite the steady rise in her rage the faster she paced away. "But you are no longer my-"

Hades quickly reappeared in her path wearing an odd grin on his face. "But what if she is? In fact, what if she's standing _right_ in front of me?"

Persephone froze. For a second she had that infantile instinct to check behind her to see if there was someone standing behind her that he was referring to. To check if he was playing his vulgar games, but a nauseating feeling washed over her. A sick twisted feeling that had her heart drop in her stomach. Any ounce of rage that derived from her growing envy died in an instant. She stared wide eyed at the god who was waiting for any sort of reaction.

It was strange sight seeing hopefulness in his eyes. To see him with his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it just like yesterday. So many times she had taken his hand without a thought, and each time she did, things began to spiral out of what little control she had in her life.

Why she hadn't taken his hand yesterday was obvious. He was exactly as everyone described him, ruthless and conniving. He never did anything without a reason, and as she stared at his waiting hand, she briefly reminisced that threatening warning he gave her. It was slight, but it was there, he had no intentions of going empty-handed.

Whether she wanted to or not that warning was still very real, and that cold feeling refused to back down. _Gods, what was she going to do?_

"And what if she's not willing?" Persephone felt herself inch back. Every single one of her instincts told her to run, to flee, but she ignored all of them. Call it terror or call it revulsion, but something had her rooted to the ground like the trees that dotted the woods. She needed to know. "What would you do then?" Her violet eyes blazed with an unseen fire.

Hades hesitated.

He had not expected a question such like this. "Persephone," he started but his mind drifted elsewhere. He looked at her, really looked at her and couldn't help but admire her alluring form. He lived in a fast-paced world, and there were times when he felt the world slow down around him, and this was one of those rare moments.

She certainly looked like a bride, dressed all in white and crowned in those precious white lilies hidden under her veil. Yet it were her eyes, her searing, beautiful eyes that were on the cusp of spilling that ruined that image. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry on a day such as this.

He would make sure she never cried again.

"I know you're trying to run away," Hades watched her momentarily stiffen. "You're really _not_ that hard to predict, and do you know why, my sweet?"

Persephone narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

Hades took this as his cue. "Because I _was_ you. Hard to believe I know, but I was once bright-eyed and full of insipid things like hopes and dreams; an _egregious_ decision, really. So when my idiot of a brother split up the three kingdoms, I got the worst of 'em. The hardest to manage, but I took it as a challenge. _Oi vey_ , I really did," the god regretfully murmured.

"I had my nose close to the grindstone- _so close_ , I missed _everything_ that happened topside, missed birthdays, weddings, baby showers with those free ambrosia salad sandwiches, and you know what hurt the worst? They forgot they had sent me down there," Hades bitterly smiled. "I worked like a dog, and they never even threw me a bone."

"I am nothing like you," Persephone fervently shook her head.

 _She needed to get outta here._

But as she moved in a different direction, Hades was already there; not even missing a beat,

"See you say that, but you're partly right. You're me two thousand years ago, but with an added twist. You have a mother, you have friends who actually care about you, you've never been a day surrounded by people who _didn't_ love you. You _think_ you know, but you don't," Hades exclaimed matter of factly. "And you couldn't live a day without it. Sure, maybe not the mortal's like you want or the head honchos on Olympus, but I know for damn sure having what little family you got is better than anything mortals could ever offer you."

Persephone felt her heart beat against her chest. It too was trying to break free. "You had your chance to run. You could've stayed in Egypt; don't think I didn't notice how friendly you were with them. You're just too much of a coward to run."

"You're calling _me_ a coward?" Hades quizzically looked at her. "I didn't run, I _stayed_ ; which is more than I can say about you."

Persephone bristled. "Because you wanted to see the people who hurt you squirm- wanted to see them _writhe_ like a worm on a hook. You're too stuck on the past; at least I'm actually doing something about it and moving on."

"Well, maybe I want to move on too," Hades began to approach her, closing the distance between them, but every step he took, Persephone took one step back. "Settle down with a wife and take the entirety of the Underworld as should've been my right from the get-go."

"Can't- can't you find some other girl?" Persephone felt that cold feeling wash over her at the way he was looking at her. "I can't even give you Elysium- Athena's the new owner, why- _why don't you marry her_?" She whimpered.

"Because my dear, sweet Persephone, that was never the deal I made with Zeus. Sure, he can give the deed to any schmo but that doesn't make it their's. You get hitched with me, and it will be yours faster than you can say ' _I do_.' "

Persephone felt her heart begin to rise in her throat. She blinked away the stinging tears as that same fire began to rise in her. _"My father sold me?"_

"No-no-no," Hades shot the notion away. "Well, okay, yeah, he did. See that was a mistake on my part. I made sure to add the proviso only if you _accepted_ my proposal. Course that was before Zeusy added the three day deadline for you to decide _and_ when you decided to cut ties with me."

"Then that means you can't force me!" Persephone cheered with unadulterated elation. "You _can't_! You'd break your own deal!" Her eyes became full of triumph.

"Hate to break it to ya, sweetness, but," Hades paused. His long face split in a wolfish grin. An unpleasant thing that was stretched in triumph but with much more malice.

Persephone felt the world slow around her as she focused her attention onto that dread lord of the dead.

 _Oh no…_

"Zeus never specified _which_ proposal of mine you had to accept," Hades pointed out. "I kept my word," he lifted his right hand as a gesture of honesty. "And you took up the task of bringing flowers for a little boy's uncle. Honestly, how did ya even put up with the little brat, sweetness? He was the _worst_."

"No…" Persephone felt the world underneath her shake. Perhaps it were knees, or maybe it was the actual earth as it reacted to that helpless feeling that rocked inside of her. " _You tricked me_ …" she breathlessly exclaimed.

Hades was suddenly behind her, she could feel the heat rise inside of her at their close contact. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and began to whisper in her ear. "Persephone, you forced my hand, what did you expect me to do?"

Persephone swallowed.

She needed to get out of here. All of her instincts were telling her to run especially now that his hands were on her and were steadily moving downwards. "Hades, not like this," she pressed her hands into him, tugging almost childishly onto his toga for him to stop. " _Please_ , listen to me," she begged as he lifted her up.

Not once did he even look into her eyes. It was like the Hades that awaited her at the banks of the Styx all those days earlier. That cold, calculating automaton which held her now was a far reach from the one she had come to adore. It just made her shudder all the more as she tried to squirm out of his hold on her, but she could do nothing as he fastened his arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees.

Holy hell, he was going to spirit her away if she didn't do anything right this second.

"You wanted to run away, right?" Hades was quick to remind her. "Hey, I'm more than happy to suggest my place for the time being- y'know unless you want to get started on the takeover pl-"

Persephone did the only thing she could think of and swung her basket laden with flowers at his face. The blow surprised Hades more than anything, and that millisecond of surprise slackened his grip on her just enough for her to escape.

Her hands wrung out and vines from the neighboring trees latched onto her forearms. Using her godly strength to pull herself out of his grip. Persephone sailed through the air and tumbled onto the ground. She scrambled to her feet, no longer caring that she could hear fabric tearing at the hem of her peplos.

"Thanks, but Italia sounds better," she shouted behind her, taking off back to the fields outside of the woods.

" _Persephone_ ," Hades called after her, but she was barely a white speck in the woods. The god's face twisted into an annoyed frown as he gave chase, refusing to give into his usual rages. Fear began to replace that raging inferno in an instant, but he refused to show it.

"Sweetness, wait let's talk about this," Hades appeared by her side in an instant, but she was expecting him and ducked as a barrage of branches grew out of nowhere.

Hades snorted as he phased through them. "Hey, so how about we talk downstairs? I got a feeling you're mad about something."

"Take a wild guess," Persephone quickened her gait at the sight of the open field.

Yes, she only had to keep this up until she made it to Italia. Not true, just by the time the sun fell. He wouldn't mess with her anymore once sunset came. She just had to evade him for the next five hours. _Easy_ , she forced herself to be optimistic and not listen to that loud screaming voice inside of her saying she was screwed.

Barely a step before she made it to the field, Hades was already in her path and Persephone was barely a hair away as he tried to snatch her again. If it wasn't for her godly instincts she would have been caught, but her feet were quick and her mind was already whirring with a plan.

"Babe, c'mon, don't make this harder than it has to be!" Hades shouted from the edge of the woods, but still she ran as her heart had mini jumps each time he appeared in her path. Each time closer than before. She couldn't trust the shadows anymore.

He wasn't going to stop; that much was for certain. She couldn't fight him, he was physically _much_ stronger than her. On top of that he could teleport at the slightest snap, and he could very easily burn down this whole forest if he wanted to, but he wasn't that desperate yet.

All she had to do was run in an unpredictable path. Some place where he couldn't snap and carry her off. He had to predict where she would move to get to a specific spot. It could be done, though, she was born and bred in these woods. She knew every secret trail, every tree, every branch, every root, every step, and he barely knew how to tell two trees apart.

 _And he wouldn't follow her into a river,_ her mind reminded her as her desperation increased.

If she made it to the sea, Poseidon could send her straight to Italia. He may be questionable, but at least he was friendly to her before. Hades would never have the gall to go into water be it river or sea. Not when she knew he was still terrified by the notion of moving water. She remembered that when they were in Egypt, he had his fears too and she was going to make sure she'd pull every dirty move to stay out of his arms.

Even if the thought of it was once her secret wish, she would not put her trust in him. Never again. One way or another, she was not going to be a pawn in someone else's game, anymore. Not when she could be a queen in her own.

* * *

Athena stared at the sea in front of her. Many a time she had a certain distaste for the sea and its inhabitants, but she had made it her priority to use it to her advantage. It was why she helped Man construct the first boat when she noticed how long it took for wars to take place. Her and Ares had long bickered about how far away their two opposing sides were that there certainly needed to be a way to expedite the process. So to get troops moving from one island to the next- to be faster- to speed up the process of war, she invented the ship and sent Man moving faster than ever before and with more mass.

Now as she looked at the landscape that she had made into her own, she couldn't help but ponder why the land opposite of the small strait fascinated her pupil. Sicily was a large land mass when compared to most islands of the Mediterranean, but a small stretch of water- not even a full league by her calculations separated the land which Kore longed to breach.

A land riddled with barbaric tribes, some set up by refugees of the Trojan War, well at least according to Aphrodite they were. That goddess was _Hades-bent_ on getting her son to this mystical land and claiming it for his own, but he was still on a lengthy journey riddled with trials and temptations.

He'd never make it. No one could top her champion Odysseus. He took ten years to return home. Aeneas would never reach this golden land of promise. Not while he was enraptured by the arms of a beautiful Carthaginian queen. Love- _Eros_ , how it confounded the true purpose of a man.

And she'd make sure Kore didn't reach this 'golden' land either.

Hermes really was a gossiper, and as the saying goes: "Loose lips sink ships."

It was why he flew beside her as they waited for the arrival of Kore. They were going to put a stop to it even if they had to drag her home kicking and screaming. Well, at least one of them was.

Hermes nervously floated beside Athena. He was holding onto his caduceus like one would a scrap of wood in the middle of the sea. "She's not coming, babe. I told you she was too nervous."

"You hush," Athena ordered. "I'll not have you attempt to spin anymore dulcet lies in my ears till she arrives."

Hermes felt himself deflate, sinking him down to the hill Athena was looking down from. He silently cursed his nature of gossiping to pretty nymphs while he was out on the job. He loved to spin tales, and there were some things that were too good not to discuss. Living in a world constantly on the go, he often forgot small little things like the dates and the passage of time. It was much to his chagrin that he realized too late Kore's intended date of leaving was a couple hours too early.

 _Oops_.

"I'm not, babe, she's just not coming," Hermes refused to submit in his stance, despite knowing first hand how desperate Kore was. Which posed another question- where was she? Did she not find a way to avoid her mother after all?

"Hm, the only thing that could stop that girl is her mother, and I doubt Demeter even knows," Athena mused. "It's the last day of Harvest, she'd never even notice…" She continued to strain her piercing gray eyes, hoping to see even a speck of Kore, but the rolling hills prevented her from doing so.

Hermes inwardly frowned. Yes, see that's what he thought too. Kore was clever enough to get out of her mother's reach, so what was going on? Did she know that Athena was planning to stop her quest?

 _Maybe she had sent a bird to scout the area?_ Hermes thought, but he briefly remembered the last time he was in the woods of Enna there had not been one single bird, nor anywhere else in Greece for a couple of days now. What on Gaia's green earth was going on?

No, Kore was positive no one would see her plan coming, she claimed she would only tell Daphne, so her list of allies was dwindled. What then could be stopping her? She was a fast runner, and could easily get from Enna to the Strait of Messina in an hour flat.

 _Not unless she ran into trouble,_ a wayward thought reminded him.

Hermes felt a cold sheen of sweat appear on his brow. The god peered at Athena before quickly looking away. His winged sandals reacted to his sudden change in mood. No, Kore wouldn't experience any trouble on the road. Few dangers existed on the island, and even though they were present none of them were powerful enough to take on a goddess.

But a god could.

What little moisture he had in his mouth was soon dried up like the desert Phaeton had inadvertently created in Africa.

 _Fates, would he?!_

Athena was curiously fixated on Hermes all throughout his sudden change in mood. It was odd not having his lackadaisical voice present for several minutes. Yes, far too odd, and it was not something she was going to take lightly- not when it came to Kore.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

Hermes fidgeted with his caduceus at Athena's question. A little quirk he did when he was nervous, but all it did was remove any doubt for Athena's suspicions.

"You think something's happened to her, don't you." Athena lightly said; it wasn't a question.

Hermes' lips became thin as he slowly nodded his head in defeat, "Yeah."

"You trust her far more than you should have," Athena whistled her team to her. Her elephants hitched to her chariot came rolling up beside her ready to take off in flight at their mistress' command.

"Babe, she's never been the problem," Hermes disdainfully shook his head as he jumped into the air.

Athena dryly huffed. "Then who, Hermes? We raised her, guided her, we're her friends for Zeus' sake."

"Friends don't do what we did," Hermes commented, but Athena was on a roll.

"The minute she got to choose, she chose Hades over me! And now that choice has led us to _here_!" Athena mounted onto her chariot and took the reins into her hands. She was ready to snap the reins and set her team into action, but she stopped. Her face was a stoic mask, and her gaze was firm. "If I'm too late, you get Hercules. He should be returned beforehand if Hades is planning what I think he's planning. It's a distraction for Zeus and the other gods; it has to be."

Hermes nodded, tipping his helmet. Though, they had many differences when it came to Kore, they both at least could agree on her safety. "Gone, babe," he exclaimed and took to the skies as did Athena.

Each in their own separate directions; one to Thebes, and the other to Sicily. One to fetch a hero and the other to rescue a damsel in distress.

It would seem everyone was heading to Sicily, the Fates cackled to each other. Their mangled fingers twisting the many loose threads together into one single form. Each of their empty sockets stared at their shared eye as it floated in midair, showing what was happening at the present time.

Thanatos was hiding in the shadow of a column as he watched Hercules and Meg embrace each other. They were reunited at last, but quickly the image in the eye changed to a much different, more green setting than the sprawling villa.

"Hades our _ravishing_ groom," Clotho gleefully twittered as the scene changed to the brooding god still giving chase to the pale rose goddess. Her veil was gone and her hair had come undone from its updo only for it to be filled with stray branches and leaves.

"And Persephone our _vanishing_ bride," Atropos maliciously grinned.**

"Oh hush you two," Lachesis silenced her sisters, but a grin just as wicked as them soon spread across her face. _"He's catching up."_

The three of them began to release a high-pitched cackle. Their unsettling, ancient voices carried across the echoing caverns of their new lair.

Yes, destiny was awaiting everyone in Sicily it seemed.

Or rather a little more down under Sicily.

 _Six feet under._

* * *

Persephone spared a quick glance over her shoulder before her gaze returned on her path. Her heart hammered in her chest faster than Hephaestus working at his forge as her feet nimbly jumped over passing roots and uneven ground. The long peplos she wore was beginning to become a nuisance as they wrapped themselves around her legs, sticking to them in an uncomfortable fashion. Still she ran, with her eyes wide and searching, straining to find any sign of him.

The very forest she considered her home was now being used against her in a way she never considered possible. He wasn't anywhere. No matter where she looked be it in sunshine or in shadow, hiding behind a tree or out in the open there was not a single sign of that blue flame.

For the past minute he had disappeared and each second that passed it left her more on edge. He never gave her a moment's rest appearing at random and in every direction. Persephone had gotten quite good at predicting him the first few times, but as the god's desperation grew so did his actions.

The last time he tried to grab her, he had taken hold of her veil. She was still tense and far more alert because of the incident when his hand wrenched out trying to grab anything he could.

Persephone couldn't help the scream that had torn out of her throat, but the second she released it, her veil disappeared and Hades with it. She didn't care that her hair was falling loosely behind her, nor for the many twigs and leaves that were haphazardly being weaved throughout in her attempt to avoid the chasing god. All she knew was to keep her feet on the ground and head for the river.

 _Yes, the river_ , it was the only coherent thought she could make in her haste.

She could see its foaming white froth as it traveled across the rocks and onwards to forever. Its powerful current that came from the sea and returned to it once more. She could still remember when it was a tiny little stream, and today it was a full blown river that had made its own path in the forest.

Now it was her only hope.

"Anapos! Cyane!" Persephone heard herself call out to the inhabitants of the river.

For that brief second, Persephone paused along the banks of the river and looked into the rushing waters that spelled her freedom. How ironic that a river of water would be the very thing that would save her when it was a river of fire that doomed her in the first place.

"Persephone, jump!" Cyane's teal face erupted from the surface of the water, her hands extended ready to welcome her in.

Needing no other motivation, Persephone jumped into the river. Water enveloped her, welcoming her into its cool watery environment as the liquid sunk into her skin and her peplos, causing her to sink further into its depths. She did not care though, she was an expert swimmer and allowed the underwater world to soothe her beating heart and calm her rising anxiety. Persephone waited with her eyes closed shut for her feet to hit the river bottom, but the second she made contact, she propelled herself back to the surface and began to tread water.

"Cyane! We have to move _now_!" Persephone shouted with a strange level of calmness despite the fear that was evident in her face.

"Everything's fine, hun," Cyane winked. "Honestly, you really don't need to worry, he's a fire god, not a water-"

"Get down!" Persephone hissed, grabbing Cyane's arm and pulled her down into the water, narrowly missing the fire ball that was aimed at her head. "Hey, that was uncalled for!" She shouted at the god that stood at the top of the embankment.

"I call it getting your attention," Hades deadpanned.

"Then what the hell was that?!" Persephone splashed water in the direction of the god.

Hades backed out of the splash zone and shot her an annoyed glare. "Y'know I always heard about the groom getting cold feet, but I never hear it from the bride's side."

"That's because I'm not consenting to some stupid scheme you concocted all for a stupid strip of land," Persephone yelled.

"C'mon, babe, do you really think I'd do all this just for Elysium?"

Persephone shot him a deadpan look. "Yeah, actually."

Hades momentarily turned a deep shade of red, but he composed himself quickly. "I didn't want to do this either, okay? Maybe a couple more dates, sowing general havoc and mayhem- you know screwing with people and rearranging the cosmos- _fun_ _dates_ , but when Zeus deals the cards, he sets the rules. Elysium was just an added bonus to the deal we made."

"So I'm a prize for tricking Hercules?" Persephone became livid and the water around her began to boil, but she stopped after seeing Cyane's face under the water begin to twist. "Good for you, you f-"

"Whoa- hey, we _both_ know that is not why I'm putting this much effort in keeping you here," Hades snapped.

Persephone's eyes were daggers, steely and unfeeling at they cut into his own. "Then _say_ something that will make me stay, or you better come in here to get me because I am not coming with you."

"Not here, my sweet, too many ears, and sunset is coming a little too fast for my comfort," Hades dodged the question with a seedy grin.

Persephone blinked.

A part of her was unsurprised, but that majority of her heart felt something akin to a slap on the face. "I always knew you were a coward," her voice was unusually soft, but the undertones were riddled with sorrow as she stopped her fluid strokes. "I just hoped you wouldn't be one for me," she allowed herself to sink and be carried away by the water, following her naiad friend as she swam away.

"I never said I'd move heaven and earth for you," Hades snapped his fingers and the world began to shake. "But I guess I can try one."

Down in the water, Persephone snapped her head down to the river bed as she heard a very distinctive _crack_ echo throughout the water. The sound began to multiply, but since she was in the underwater world, the noise was coming from all around her.

Cyane tugged at her sleeve and pointed at the bottom of the river where a rather noticeable rift appeared at the bottom of the river bed. At first it was merely a sliver, but it soon began to grow in size in all directions.

The water around her began to violently shake as waves were throwing her and Cyane around like minnows. Even all the aquatic animals began to frantically swim further down river, away from the expanding crack, but they were soon swallowed as the chasm sucked them down to whatever was below them.

Persephone shot her friend a _What's going on_ look, but Cyane was just as confused as her. If it wasn't for their strength they would have been swallowed immediately, but they were next if they didn't do something quick.

The naiad pointed to the river's edge indicating to some roots they could potentially use to hold onto, but the water was getting steadily more murky as the river bed became disturbed from whatever was tearing the earth in two.

Persephone followed her friend's lead to the edge and grabbed onto a tree root that had made its home on the river embankment. She briefly stuck her head out of the water for a breath of air, and stayed there holding on for dear life.

The earth was trembling and tearing itself apart right underneath her, and the water level was rapidly diminishing as it was now below her waistline. The goddess looked around, hoping that Cyane was still alright, but she was nowhere to be found.

In fact, there wasn't even any earth underneath her. Peering down below her, Persephone gasped at the abyss of darkness that was beneath her. No longer was she surrounded by water, no, it was something deeper, darker, ancient…

 _The Underworld._

Hades didn't need to abduct her at all. Once she was in his domain there would be no place left for her to run.

"No, no, no," Persephone began to frantically climb up the roots, but that was becoming increasingly difficult with no ground beneath her to help hoist her up. The only thing that kept her from falling in was the roots she was holding on to so desperately. Because of the rift in the east, the many roots of the tree were much more visible and she had descended downward a couple more feet now that they were free of the earth.

Persephone silently prayed that the missing sections of earth underneath the tree would not cause it to fall, or she'd go with it. Still, she kept her climbing, pushing herself ever closer, but the sound of something snapping caused her to stop. "Oh gods, no, no, no…" she drifted off, but that was when her fear-addled brain reminded her of her powers.

Reaching out a single glowing hand, Persephone called vines from the earth to her. "Little faster, please!" She cried.

But all of her attention was soon rocked as she heard the sounds of someone approaching. Hope swelled inside of Persephone's chest as she called out, "Hello? Ss somebody there?!"

Bursting from the woods, Daphne came barreling out, half-stumbling, half-running. She was much worse for wear the last time she had seen her earlier, but her eyes, gods, her eyes were with with terror.

" _Kore_?!"

If it wasn't for her own desperation, Persephone would have noticed that her friend was in the same state of fear as she was. "Get me out of here! Please, he's coming!"

"You know Apollo's here?!" Daphne shouted in surprise, sparing a quick glance behind her shoulder as she heard the god coming ever closer.

 _"What?! I was talking about-"_

Persephone stopped mid-sentence as she looked on in horror as Apollo burst from the woods. His helmet was gone and his eyes were livid with a fire she had never seen in a god.

"Oh gods, behind-"

Persephone released a timid scream as the root in her hand began to tear away. It could not handle her weight alone, and was going to break any second.

Up above her she could hear her friend screaming. Persephone looked between the vines that were inches from where her free hand could reach, and to where she saw the baby blue curls of Daphne sprawled on the edge of the earth.

She could hear the naiad crying, a painful sound that made her shed out a tear.

"Mother, I'm sorry," Persephone heard herself whisper as a flash of light shot out of her hand and straight at her best friend.

What she heard next she could not completely decipher herself. Many sounds echoed in the chasm as she descended into the earth, the sound of a god yelling in frustration, the peaceful hum of a naiad that accepted her fate, a serene goddess yell out a war cry as she spurred her chariot team, and the sound of the earth reuniting as it began to mesh back together.

Persephone did not scream.

Even as the darkness enveloped her whole, her hand was reaching out to Athena's- to any plants that could reach her, but she was falling too fast. A thick layer of earth soon separated the sisters and the few remnants of the world up above. All of it was gone as the crack in the earth closed tight and the sun rays disappeared fully from her sight. She was the only source of light as she fell ever faster down to Hades; down into that valley of shadows.

Yet a single solitary flame could be seen in that eternal darkness, and the god that it belonged to had his arms extended out wide, ready to catch the goddess on his chariot as they flew underneath her. In a single swoop, Hades caught the falling goddess and held her tightly against his chest with one arm and in his other held onto the reins.

The goddess made no struggle and accepted the awkward embrace, allowing what few tears she had to fall freely.

It was done.

Persephone would fall no more, but at a cost the two of them never foresaw.

All we can say is that summer was over and done with, and the first autumn in Greece was about to take place.

Whether it wanted to or not.

* * *

 **~End of Act II~**

* * *

 ***Many statues I see of Persephone when she's represented as an underworld goddess, she's depicted wearing a veil over a crown; a look that is common among Greek queens or high class women. I was saving it for awhile and though I did hint at it much much earlier, I'm happy I could use it now.**

 ****I love Phantom Manor, of course I had to use the ravishing bride and vanishing groom, course, it doesn't work here, so I had to mix it up. And Clotho has a big crush on Hades, soooo… Oh and chapter title is totally a POTO reference.**

 **A couple interpretations of the myth involve a river deity power couple telling Hades off for trying to kidnap Persephone, but he was like Blocked, and apparently straight up killed Cyane and made the earth swallow Anapos. So of course I had to include it.**

 **EDIT: 08/02/19: Oh my gosh I didn't expect so much love, so let me change it to this... I'm tired, I'm out of the continent, I probably won't update till December, but if you push me I'll probably update in a month. Cuz I have plans for August y'all, and you bet next chapter is gonna be full of tension and just straight up drama and resolutions...(probably?)** **I know I'm asking for a lot, but any support at all is greatly appreciated:)**

 **But reviews are nice too! And much more appreciated! I want to hear y'alls thoughts I really do! Y'all helped me make this into a real story and I can't thank y'all enough for giving me so confidence in my own writing!**

 **Angel of H-d out!**


End file.
